Eclosion, ou les débuts d'un profiler
by dexash
Summary: Un décès à Chicago, du changement à Quantico
1. Chapter 1

Bon petit blabla habituel. C'est une nouvelle fic, sur esprits criminels/criminal minds. Bien entendu la série ne m'appartient pas, et je retire absolument aucun bénéfice de cette publication.

C'est un Spencer/OC, donc ship...pas de scène osées pour le moment, mais au niveau des enquêtes certaines choses peuvent choquer les plus jeunes...comme dans la série.

* * *

« Baxter ! Reviens ici ! » Le jeune officier avait déjà disparu. Soupirant, le quinquagénaire partit à la course à sa poursuite. Il se fondit rapidement dans la nuit, laissant pour seule trace la voiture aux gyrophares toujours en mouvement. Le calme revint, avant que deux coups de feu ne brisent le silence.

_Quelques heures plus tard, banlieue de Washington…_

Deux policiers en grande tenue sortirent d'une voiture e service, pour aller sonner à la porte d'une petite maison. Une jeune femme brune, un peu boulotte, vint leur ouvrir.

« Bonjour ! » les salua-t-elle en souriant.

Mais elle perdit vite son sourire en voyant l'air grave des deux policiers.

« Nous voudrions voir Lily. »

« Oh non… son père ? » A ce moment là, une petite blonde, un peu plus jeune que la première dévala les escaliers.

« Joanna, qui … ? Bonjour Capitaine ! Y a un problème ? »

Le quadragénaire soupira.

« C'est mon père ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Lily, je… je suis désolé. »

« Non…non…Non ! » Elle se laissa tomber sur les marches, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

A des kilomètres de là, un téléphone sonna.

« Agent Morgan ? »

« Oui ? »

« Capitaine Vega. Police de Chicago. Navré de vous déranger, mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Peter Johnson est décédé.»

« Pete ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Lui et son équipier ont été pris a parti par une bande de loubards.»

« Les funérailles ? »

« Après-demain. »

« Bien. Je serai là. Et sa fille ? »

Il entendit un soupir à l'autre bout du fil.

« Comme une jeune femme de 22 ans qui vient de perdre sa dernière famille. »

« Je vais essayer d'arriver dans la soirée. »

Il raccrocha, et rejoint ses coéquipiers, l'air préoccupé.

« Hotch, j'ai besoin de quelques jours de congés. Je dois aller à Chicago. Mon premier équipier est mort, et sa fille est toute seule. »

« Bien sur. C'est calme en ce moment. Prends le temps qu'il te faut. »

Ses collègues lui souhaitèrent bon courage avant de s'éloigner.

Il s'arma de vêtements, et fila à l'aéroport.

_A Chicago_

Lily se tenait dans son salon, assise sur le canapé. Sur le fauteuil, le capitaine lui faisait face.

« Lily, veux-tu que nous appelions ta famille ? »

« Y a … y avait que lui et moi. » répondit mollement la jeune femme. « Je sais qu'il a gardé le contact avec un de ses équipiers de l'époque. Je crois qu'il travaille au FBI. Morgan, Derek Morgan. Et tous nos amis doivent être au courant désormais. »

« L'Agent Morgan doit déjà être en route. Il était la seconde personne à prévenir. »

« Bien. »

« Salut Fillette. »

« Sebastian ! »

Lily se leva pour aller saluer le nouvel arrivant, un homme bien bâti, en uniforme des Marines. Il la garda un moment dans ses bras.

« Comment tu te sens ? » lui demanda-t-il tout bas.

« Je… je sais pas. »

Ils revinrent s'installer sur le canapé.

« Capitaine, content de vous revoir mais navré des circonstances. Jamie Gonzales. »

« Vous ? le petit Gonzales ? »

« Oui. C'est Pete qui…enfin passons. »

Il resserra sa prise autour des épaules de Lily, alors que Joanna revenait avec un grand plateau.

Chacun se servit en boisson et nourriture.

« Lily ? Faut que t'avale quelque chose, chérie. »

« Pas faim. »

Négligeant son objection, Joanna lui tendit un café et un petit sandwich. Ils discutèrent tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme s'endorme, épuisée.

Sébastian n'eut aucun mal à la porter jusqu'à sa chambre, où il laissa Joanna la mettre au lit.

A Washington, Derek montait – enfin – dans un avion. Il ne pourrait pas passer chez Lily, mais devrait rejoindre directement le cimetière. Il souffla, puis s'installa le plus confortablement possible, pour prendre un peu de repos.

Quand l'hôtesse vint le réveiller, il jeta un œil à sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était encore plus tard qu'il le croyait. Il récupéra son sac, et se rua vers le terminal taxis :il fallait faire vite, très vite.

Derek arriva en vue du cimetière et prit une seconde pour se recomposer un visage neutre. Il se glissa dans le cortège et le remonta doucement, jusqu'à arriver près de Lily. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule et elle se retourna vivement.

Sans un mot, il la serra contre elle et elle lui rendit son étreinte.

Lily soupira. Malgré l'étau qui lui broyait le cœur, la douleur lui paraissait un peu moins insurmontable avec ses proches autour d'elle.

Ils arrivaient auprès de la tombe et le Capitaine quitta Lily pour rejoindre ses hommes. Derek Sebastian et Joanna, d'un commun accord, escortèrent la jeune femme jusqu'à sa place.

Lily retint un sanglot, et prit une lente inspiration. Il fallait faire bonne figure, ici et maintenant.

Les policiers étaient nombreux. Des hauts-gradés et de simples agents en uniformes, tous unis dans la même tristesse. Et quelque part, elle se sentait mieux. La douleur n'en était pas moins forte, mais elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais seule, dans cette grande famille.

Les hommages officiels commencèrent. Lorsque la cornemuse retentit, Lily sentit ses larmes se remettre à couler, sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Des souvenirs défilaient devant ses yeux à une vitesse effrayante.

La voyant vaciller, Joanna glissa un bras autour de ses épaules. Derek se rapprocha, imperceptiblement.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Lily réussit à garder son calme lorsque le ballet des discours commença. Lorsque le capitaine Vega quitta le pupitre, il darda un œil incertain sur la jeune femme, qui la surprise de tous, se leva.

_Bonjour à tous._

_Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis la fille de l'Officier Johnson. Je crois que ceux qui m'ont précédé ont suffisamment parlé du policier, aussi je me contenterai de vous parler de l'homme, du père qu'il a été. _

_Lorsqu'un couple élève un enfant, il a toujours celui qui encourage, et celui qui gronde. Mon père était tout ça à la fois. Aussi loin que je me rappelle, il a toujours été là, tantôt m'encourageant, tantôt m'empêchant d'aller trop loin. Ses collègues l'ont décrit comme un homme courageux, mais il était aussi d'une grande bonté. Je ne l'ai jamais vu refuser sn aide à quelqu'un dans le besoin. Et même s'il pouvait paraitre un peu ours, il élevait rarement la voix. _

_Une fois, je devais avoir à peine dix ans il m'avait emmené à l'école de police, et j'avais pu le voir donner un de ses cours. Je me rappelle avoir beaucoup rigolé en voyant les cadets apeurés. _

_Pourtant j'en ai fait des bêtises ! Mais... il se débrouillait toujours pour que la leçon rentre toute seule. _

_Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire qu'il était parfait, mais moi non plus. Et après tout, qui l'est ?_

_Aujourd'hui je perds mon dernier parent. Et même si je sais qu'il aurait aimé m'accompagner plus loin dans la vie, je serai toujours fière de l'avoir eu pour père, et je garderai toujours en moi son souvenir, comme le respect des valeurs qu'il a inculqué, à moi, et quelques centaines de jeunes policiers._

Lorsque Lily se tût, nombre de femmes essuyaient des larmes. Et plusieurs jeunes gens avaient les yeux rouges.

Elle revint à sa place, digne, la tête haute.


	2. Chapter 2

_Me revoilà !_

_Bon les chapitre sont pour l'instant très courts…mais bonne lecture_

* * *

"Et maintenant tu vas faire quoi?"

La question de Derek avait fusé, alors qu'ils prenaient tous deux leur petit-déjeuner, gentiment préparé par Joanna.

Lily prit le temps d'une gorgée de jus d'orange avant de répondre.

"Continuer. Lundi prochain, je dois être à Washinton. J'ai eu du mal à obtenir ce stage, et papa n'aurait franchement pas aimé que je renonce maintenant."

"Il est où ton stage?"

"Au FBI."

"Tu rigoles?"

"Non. J'ai fait un cursus double option en psycho, jusqu'à ma licence. Et l'an dernier j'ai fait de la criminologie en plus."

"CSI?"

"Profilage."

L'homme eut un sourire en coin. Visiblement parler de ses projets tirait Lily de ses sombres pensées.

"Et la maison?"

"Je sais pas...Sois je la vends, soit je la garde. je pensais la laisser à Joanna pour l'instant."

"C'est pas une mauvaise idée" commenta Derek."Et les affaires de ton père? Parce que Washington c'est pas la porte à côté quand même"

"Je pensais m'y mettre aujourd'hui" avoua la jeune femme. "Parce que je pense que plus je vais attendre, plus ça sera dur."

"Je vais t'aider."

Une fois prête, Lily sentra dans la chambre de son père. Elle commença par ouvrir, aérer, puis s'assit sur le lit. C'est là que Derek la retrouva un peu plus tard. Toute la journée, ils trièrent : à conserver, à donner, à jeter...Triste rengaine des lendemains de deuil.  
Derek s'occupait des copies de vieux dossiers de police tandis que Lily choisissait les habits qu'elle souhaitait garder : un ou deux sweats, une chemise, quelques tshirts. Elle entassa le reste dans des cartons, avec l'intention de le donner, à des connaissances, et le reste à une association.

"les dossiers tu en fais quoi?"

"Je vais les garder. Certains me feront un bon entrainement" fit la jeune femme, pragmatique jusqu'au bout des ongles.

"Ok. Je te descends les deux cartons, j'ai un coup de fil à passer." Il sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Restée seule, Lily s'assit en tailleur, regardant autour d'elle. Et la boule d'angoisse qui était depuis quelques jours lui tordit l'estomac, avant de lui enserrer la gorge, la conduisant à l'hyperventilation.

Elle se forçait à respirer doucement mais rien n'y faisait. Elle Ferma les yeux et laissa libre court à ses larmes : elle commençait seulement à assimiler la situation.

Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps elle resta là, mais quand elle reprit ses esprits, Derek était là, lui tenant la main.

"Pleure poupée..." murmura-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

"je suis désolée", lui fit-elle plus tard, un peu déconfite de s'être laissée aller. Ils attendaient Joanna, désireux se changer les idées, au moins une soirée.

"Y a pas de mal ma belle. je suis là pour ça. Et je te comprends mieux que tu peux le croire."

Ils se turent un moment, regardant la télé sans la voir, jusqu'au retour de Joanna.

Ils sortirent, et ne rentrèrent que le lendemain matin, épuisés. Mais en se couchant, Lily se sentait sereine.

Le reste de la semaine se passa calmement, entre démarches et cartons. Entre cauchemars et crises de larmes, Lily s'apaisiat peu à peu. Le côté professionnel de Morgan voyait ça d'un bon oeil : Lily faisait réellement son deuil.

C'est au cours du diner du samedi que derek remit le départ sur le tapis, après une visite à sa mère.

"Lily, il faut que tu partes demain..." La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration.

"Je sais" lacha-t-elle.  
Elle prit une longue inspiration. "JO, à ce sujet... est-ce que tu voudrais bien t'occuper de la maison? Tant que tu étudies ici...Enfin si tu veux bien. Sinon, je reviendrai..."

Joanna l'interrompit. "ce sera avec plaisir Lily. D'autant plus que je me sens bien ici."

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent, rassurées. L'une sur le devenir de la maison où elle avait grandi, et l'autre sur son avenir proche.


	3. Chapter 3

Et le lendemain soir, après d'émouvants adieux, Lily prenait la route de Washington en compagnie de Derek.

Il faisait nuit, le trafic était relativement fluide. Derek conduisait tranquillement le SUV de Joanna, refusant tout net qu'elle conduise 1000 km seule alors qu'il revenait aussi a Washington. Il chantonnait en suivant l'auto-radio qui jouait en sourdine, Lily s'étant assoupie quelque temps plus tôt.

Avisant le panneau d'une aire de repos, il décida qu'il était temps de faire une halte, tant pour remplir le réservoir que pour se restaurer un peu.

Il se gara, et appela Lily à mi-voix.

"Hey...Petite fleur...Debout..."

Elle s'étira et accepta finalement de faire quelques pas, les yeux encore voilés.

Ils s'installèrent autour d'un comptoir, partageant boissons et nourritures.

"Tu veux conduire?"

"C'est comme tu veux. Certains hommes s'en trouvent atteints dans leur ego, alors bon..." fit Lily avec un sourire.

Derek sourit, en se disant que Lily et Garcia s'entendraient surement très bien. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il envisageait tout naturellement d'inclure la jeune femme dans sa vie, comme une petite soeur supplémentaire. Son sourire s'agrandit : si ce que lui avait dit Pete était vrai, il allait avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'age...

"Allez, on repart?"

"Cinq minutes?" réclama Lily, et elle fila comme une fleche, son sac au bout du bras.

_Plus tard.._

"Tu conduis bien" remarqua l'homme, installé confortablement.

"Pour une fille...?" releva la jeune femme en souriant.

"Mais non c'est pas... Tsss" Derek secoua la tête, tout sourire."Bon, redevenons sérieux, t'as un endroit où dormir, à Washington?"

"Oui, papa m'avait aidé à trouvé un petit deux-pièces...Je suis juste en formation, et je sais même pas si je vais pouvoir rester...ça dépendra des tests psychologiques et tout ça..."

"Ok. Ben lundi matin je passerai te chercher...sinon tu vas poireauter à la sécurité."

"demain..."

"Ouais, demain."

Lily se tut, pensive.

"Un penny pour tes pensées poupée..."

"Bof... tu vas tourver ça ridicule. C'est quand même un gros changement. J'ai terminé mes études, passer de 'informatique au profiling - au FBI - ça fait quand même beaucoup de changements..."

"C'est normal. Surtout que le monde dans lequel tu mets les pieds va te paraitre furieusement bizarre au début. Et si tu avs plus loin, tu te rendras compte que c'est difficile de garder une vie équilibrée."

L'homme semblait soudain épuisé, blasé.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

"Des soucis au bureau?"

Il soupira.

"Ton père t'a expliqué que je travaille à la BAU?"

"Euh..."

"Bon, ok. Mais si tu as choisi le profiling, tu sais à ques cas sont confrontés les agents de l'Unité?"

"Oui..." Lily ne voyait pas encore trop où il voulait en venir.

"ET bien , ça peut être épuisant, mentalement. On est face aux pires déviances de l'être humain, continuellement. ET à la longue, c'est usant, Tant pour la vie de famille que pour l'esprit."

"Je comprends..."

"Je veux pas te faire peur" se reprit Derek."C'est juste pour que tu saches où tu mets les pieds."

Le silence retomba, chacun se perdant dans ses pensées.

"C'est sur, mon parcours est mon plan de carrière n'est pas vraiment classique..."

"Si tu veux devenir profiler, il ne faut pas être classique" fit sentencieusement Derek. "Rappelle moi de te présenter Spencer."

"C'est qui?"

"Le plus jeune de l'équipe...tout juste 26 ans, deux doctorats et quelques licences..."

"Wow...Impressionnant"

Le trajet se passa calmement. En arrivant à Washington, Derek s'aperçut que Lily était épuisée.

"Mon canapé est très confortable."

"Hm?"

"Tu dors chez moi. Il est 2h du matin, tu vas pas emménager maintenant..."

"Pas faux..."

Derek alla directement chez lui. Lily récupéra quelques affaires avant de le suivre jusqu'à son appartement.

_Le lendemain..._

Lily s'étira, encore ensommeillée. Elle entendait Derek s'activer dans le salon, et se dit qu'elle devait au moins aller l'aider. Elle s'attacha grossièrement les cheveux, et passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

"Derek?"

"Ah t'es réveillée! J'ai presque fini de préparer le petit dej'. Tu veux aller te doucher?"

"Euh...oui. Mais tu sais, t'es pas obligé de faire tout ça...Je veux pas que tu..."

Derek déposa la poele qu'il avait en main et s'approcha d'elle.

"Pas de ça avec moi petite fleur. Si je le fais, c'est que j'en ai envie. Et non, je n'ai pas bouleversé mes plans, je comptais de toute façon passer un peu de temps à Chicago pour t'aider si besoin était."

Lily fit la moue.

"Ok." Elle lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue, et le planta là, avec son torchon.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle revenait, fraiche et pimpante, et ils s'attablèrent avec appétit devant le petit-déjeuner.

******

Garcia sifflotait tout en marchant. Derek devait être revenu la veille de Chicago. Elle savait que son premier équipier avait vraiment compté pour lui, remplaçant un peu le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Même si c'était quelqu'un de solide, il devait en être affecté. C'est pourquoi elle avait abandonné sans complexes Kevin devant son cher Wow pour aller rendre visite à son collègue et meilleur ami.

Elle tapa le code d'entrée et se dirigea vers les escaliers, plutôt que d'attendre l'ascenceur.

******

Lily savoura les dernières gouttes de son café, et se leva. Derek était sous la douche, la moindre des choses était de débarasser. Elle s'acquitta de sa tâche consciencieusement, ne laissant que leurs deux tasses.

A ce moment, on sonna à la porte.

Le vsiage de Derek apparut, à moitié couvert de mousse à raser.

"Petite fleur, tu veux bien aller ouvrir?"

******

Garcia sonna et attendit patiemment, un salut au bords des lèvres. Mais elle se retrouva comme deux ronds de flan en voyant, en lieu et place de son ami métis, une petite blonde en jogging.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bonjour!" fit poliment Lily. "Je peux vous aider?"

"Non!" fit aussitôt Garcia. Elle se reprit, pendant que Lily réfléchissait : non, Derek ne lui avait décidément pas parlé d'une petite amie."Enfin, si: je voulais voir Derek, mais s'il est occupé..."

"Bougez pas." Elle s'éloigna." Derek? Y a une jolie blonde devant la porte."

"Décris."

"Plutôt jolie, pétillante, de grands yeux, à peine plus grande que moi, toute en couleurs"

Derek termina de s'essuyer le visage et cria par la porte ouverte.

"Rentre poupée!"

Garcia entra aussitôt et ferma derrière elle : elle ne devait pas tant déranger que ça. Elle s'installa tranquillement. "Un café?" proposa l'inconnue.

"Volontiers."

Lily lui préparait les trois tasses quand derek reparut.

"Lily, viens là que je te présente ma fouine préférée : Penelope Garcia. Garcia, ma petite fleur : Lily est la fille de Pete. Elle commence un stage demain à Quantico."

"Au FBI? le monde est petit!"

"Pas vraiment non. Mon père était inspecteur, ma mère informaticienne pour la police scientifique." fit Lily en souriant. "Enchanté, pene..."  
"Garcia" coupa aussitôt l'analyste.  
"Ok."  
"Enchantée aussi. Désolée de mon attitude tout à l'heure, mais j'ai été un peu surprise."  
"Pas de problèmes. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs pas du être là, mais Derek m'a formellement interdit de rouler jusqu'à mon appartement cette nuit."  
"On est rentré à 2h du matin" compléta l'intéressé."Et comme je voulais pas la laisser aménager à cette heure-ci...surtout que c'est pas le meilleur moyen de se faire bien voir des voisins."  
"Pas faux..."  
"Mais bon, maintenant je vais y aller...et te laisser tranquille. Merci pour tout Derek."  
"Hop, hop hop! Ou tu vas comme ça!" Le profiler la retint par le bras, en jetant un oeil interrogateur à Garcia.  
"Ca marche pour moi...Kevin est devant Wow donc j'ai toute ma journée à moi."  
Lily hésita, encore indécise à monopoliser Derek et une de ses amies qu'elle connaissait à peine.

Garcia vit la lueur d'incertitude dans les yeux de la jeune femme et comprit qu'elle se posait les mêmes question qu'elle-même un peu plus tôt.

"Allez zou, on y va!"

_plus tard_

"Hey c'est pas mal finalement..." fit Derek en se relevant, tout fier après avoir monté le dernier petit meuble.

Garcia avait quant à elle franchement adopté la jeune femme, lorsqu'elle avait vu les deux ordinateurs que Lily avait sorti de sa voiture.

Ils avaient aménagé, mis les meubles en place, rangé, nettoyé. Quand ils terminèrent, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé. Si avancé que Lily réclama à Garcia l'adresse de son glacier préféré.

"Ah non! T'es plus à Chicago. Hot-dog d'abord!"

Garcia acquiesça si vigoureusement que Lily comprit bien vite qu'elle n'avait qu'à se laisser entrainer. Elle passa là encore une excellente soirée, et se félicita d'avoir suivi les conseils de sa nouvelle amie.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Garcia lui fit promettre de venir visiter son "bunker".

"Sans problèmes" fit la jeune femme. Voir à l'œuvre une des meilleures hackeuses du FBI pouvait s'avérer très intéressant.

Le lendemain à l'aube, Derek vint sonner à la porte de la jeune femme, qui l'attendait, déjà prête, un café à la main.

_Bon point..._ se dit l'homme.

Elle se suivit donc en voiture jusqu'à l'académie, dont les bâtiments se trouvaient tous près de celui des unités spéciales.

"Bon, je t'abandonne là. Si t'as un problème tu m'appelles, ok?"

"T'inquiète pas...Je suis une grande fille."

Elle termina son café et sortit sa convocation de son sac. Elle passa sous le détecteur de métaux, donna son sac à la fouille, fit sourire le garde lorsque celui-ci exhiba son porte-clef peluche, et put enfin rejoindre la salle où elle était convoquée.

Elle avait un peu d'avance, aussi elle prit le temps d'observer les environs. Quelques salles, types salles de cours de fac, et des salles de réunion.

Elle repéra les distributeurs de boissons, les toilettes, détails, certes, mais qui ont leur importance lorsqu'on passe des journées entières enfermé. Elle terminait son tour d'horizon lorsqu'elle vit approcher un groupe d'hommes en costumes-cravate.

Elle rattacha le badge qu'on lui avait remis et se redressa.

"Entrez."

Ni salut ni fioriture. Un ton neutre, terriblement efficace. Lily se laissa jauger, même si elle regrettait à présent d'être arrivée si en avance. Elle se permit quelques coups d'oeil sur ses vis-vis, alors qu'un groupe entrait dans la salle. Elle patienta calmement, attendant que tous s'installent.

"Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, un peu de silence s'il vous plait. Je suis l'agent Brett Parker, et nous allons passer pas mal de temps ensemble ces prochains jours. Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour un stage un peu particulier. Vos compétences, acquises dans le civil, sont recherchées dans nos unités. C'est pourquoi, même si vous êtes embauchés, vous n'aurez pas à passer par l'Academy. Néanmoins, cela n'empêchera aucun de vos supérieurs de vous évaluer, et de vous rétrograder, voire de vous envoyer à l'Academy s'il le juge nécessaire.

Mais nous n'en sommes aps là. On vous distribue un dossier que vous devrez remplir et signer par la suite. les personnes qui m'accompagnent sont là pour vous présenter les diffèrentes possibilités de carrière qui pourraient s'offrir à vous au Bureau. Agent Jareau, vous voulez bien commencer."

Une jolie blonde, au sourire avenant se leva.

"Bonjour. Je suis l'agent Jenifer Jareau, reponsable de la communication au sein de l'Unité d'Analyse du comportement. Je gère la sélection des cas traités par l'équipe qui nécessitent un déplacement, et je suis aussi en charge de la communication avec la police locale et les médias."

L'agent Parker reprit la parole.

"Ce type de poste nécessite un maximum de tact et de diplomatie. La BAU n'intervient que sur invitation de la police en charge des enquêtes, et il faut prendre garde à ne froisser personne, et à ne pas créer de panique lors des conférences de presse ou messages télévisés. Agent Beck..."

Une femme brune prit la parole, mais personne ne fit attention à ce qu'elle disait : un énergumène un peu bizarre venait de s'étaler dans l'entrée de la salle. Parker secoua la tête.

"Bonjour..."

Balbutiant des excuses, l'homme se place à la fin de la file. Lily haussa un sourcil, il lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui?

"Agent Hotchner. je suis le responsable de la BAU. Nos agents ont besoin d'être le plus polyvalent possible, et de disposer d'un excellent contrôle de soi. Nous intervenons exclusivement sur demande de la police locale dans tous les Etats-Unis. Nous avons des profils très variés, seul le fait de ne pas pouvoir travailler en équipe est rédhibitoire."

Ainsi, l'un après l'autre, ils décrivirent tous sommairement ce qu'ils recherchaient et ce qu'ils faisaient.

Quand l'énergumène s'avança, Lily fronça les sourcils.

"Kevin Lynch. je suis analyste. Cela consiste en la synthèse, la recherche de renseignements dans des bases de données parfois mondiales comme dans des ordinateurs ou gadgets utilisés ou utilisables en guise de preuve, pour soutenir au mieux les agents de terrain. Et navré pour mon entrée...euh...fracassante."

Il avait débité son petit discours extrêmement vite. Lily sourit à demi, reconnaissant le visage de l'homme : c'était donc lui, le petit ami de Garcia...Visiblement il était plus à l'aise avec des machines qu'avec des humains.

Une fois leur petit laïus terminé, Parker remercia les différents agents qui s'en allèrent aussitôt.

"Bon, vous avez un dossier devant vous. Contrat, clause de confidentialité, je vous laisse un quart d'heure pour relire, remplir et parapher."

Lily commença par survoler le dossier avant de mettre de côté le contrat : un grand classique de vacataire dans l'administration. Elle lut avec attentions les différentes clauses de confidentialité et les signa, avant d'en faire de même pour le contrat. Le reste des feuillets l'occupa le reste du temps. renseignements administratifs, rappel des règles élémentaires, et une sorte de "guide du parfait petit stagiaire".

"Bon. Si vous avez du temps libre pendant la journée, vous êtes priés de ne pas quitter l'enceinte. On peut vous appeler à tous moment. Vous avez accès à quasiment tous les bâtiments, y compris les installations sportives. Vous allez obtenir un badge : celui-ci vous identifie en tant que stagiaire encore en formation. Ne le perdez pas : il possède une puce permettant de vous localiser. Aujourd'hui et demain, nous allons revoir les procédures de base, et vous allez passer différents tests. Mais à partir de mercredi, vous pourrez être détachés dans certaines équipes, dont les chefs ont toute latitude de vous tester et de vous évaluer. Le moindre problème, et votre position et votre présence ici peuvent être remises en cause. Des questions? Non? Bon, en avant pour la visite."

L'agent Parker parcouru le site au pas de charge, le troupeau de stagiaire derrière lui. Dans la file quelques murmures se faisaient entendre, signe que les nouvelles recrues faisaient connaissance.

"Bon, maintenant la promenade est finie!" l'attitude de Parker changea du tout au tout. le gentil guide avait à présent tout du sergent instructeur.

"Assis! On va vous donner des dossiers. Des cas, heureusement pour vous, qui sont déjà résolus. vous avez un quart d'heure. les binômes et les cas sont déjà affectés."

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, probablement pour enfin passer un moment loin des "bleus". Tous se pressaient auprès du carton de dossiers, comme une nuée de collégiens vers la composition de l'équipe de pompom girls.

Lily se faufilla derrière la table et s'octroya d'office la pile de dossiers, avant d'être rejointe par un de ses collègues - un grand rouquin bien large d'épaules - qui entreprit de les distribuer, lisant à voix haute les noms des binomes.

"Johnson..."

"C'est moi..." fit Lily.

"Vous êtes avec moi."

Ils terminèrent leur distribution, et s'installèrent tranquillement.

"Jack. Jack Black."

Lily haussa un sourcil.

"Oui, je sais, j'ai plus un physique d'O'Brien que de Black."

Lily sourit. "Alison. Alison Johnson."

"Bon, on s'y jette?"

"C'est parti."

Ils étudièrent attentivement le dossier

"Ce sont trois jeunes femmes...toutes entre vingt et trente ans...

-Regarde...euh regardez...

-Le tutoiement c'est aussi bien.

-Les marques des victimes, elles sont de même formes, à mon avis ce gars amenait son arme... ou il l'a trouvé sur les lieux de la première agression.

-C'est un homme... je dirais la petite trentaine...

-Oh non... une profileuse

-Ouais, j'aimerais bien avoua franchement Lily.

-T'as les résultats d'analyse quelque part?

-Ici. fit Jack après avoir compulsé des documents. Des résidus de peau...elles se sont défendues.

-ce sont des femmes fortes. Sport, art martiaux, bonnes situations...

- Oui, et lui les attache dans une position de soumission. elles ne peuvent rien faire d'autre que subir.

- ce qu'il veut c'est les avilir, avoir du pouvoir...

- Et la taille de l'arme qu'il utilise montre qu'il est pas sur de lui, ca à l'air d'être un gros objet, un bronze, ou peut-être une statue en bois...C'est peut-être un homme un peu fluet, un androgyne.

"C'est fini. Vous allez présenter vos cas maintenant. Black, Johnson, vous avez tiré le bon numéro, vous passez les premiers. Je vous laisse trois minutes."

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il venu.

Jack et Lily s'entre-regardèrent, stupéfaits.

-On reste là dessus pour l'exposé? proposa Jack.

-ca me va. Tu prends armes, chimie, MO, je prends profiling et analyse.

-Ca marche.

Ils se levèrent sous le regard, soulagés de leurs camarades, qui preféraient visiblement ne aps être à leur place. Sortant de la salle, ils avisèrent la petit salle de réunion, où un petit groupe les attendaient, assis à une table en U.

Un dernier regard, et ils entrèrent.


	5. Chapter 5

"Comment va ma déesse, ce matin?"

le nez sur son clavier, Garcia sourit, heureuse que malgré l'arrivée de Lily dans sa vie, Derek n'ait rien changé à leurs habitudes.

"Très bien depuis que tu es là, mon dieu au chocolat." fit-elle en se retournant pour saluer son ami.

Morgan sourit. Ce n'était que peu de choses, mais leur pseudo flirt avait toujours eu le don de le faire sourire.

"Alors, c'est arrivé comment?" reprit la jeune femme.

Derek se passa la main sur le visage, mi-inquiet, mi-souriant. Il se doutait qu'il allait avoir driot à une séance d'interrogatoire en règle.

"Rien de sorcier, je connais Lily depuis qu'elle est toute petite : elle avait dix ans à peu près quand j'ai commencé à travailler avec son père. Moi, ça me faisait jamais qu'une petite soeur de plus, et elle, elle avait un grand frère d'adoption policier pour se vanter dans la cour de l'école. Quand je suis parti, j'ai continué à avoir régulièrement des contacts avec eux, au minimum par téléphone, et puis par mail. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis très longtemps. On a pas mal discuté pendant cette semaine.

- C'est normal. fit Garcia.

- Oui, et quand j'ai su qu'elle avait un stage à Washington, je me suis dit que garder un oeil sur elle ne serait aps du luxe. Elle toujours eu le chic pour se mettre dans les problèmes.

- Si elle entre au FBI, elle aura plus besoin de les chercher, c'est les problèmes qui la trouveront.

- Au moins, elle devrait être armée pour les affronter...

- Si tu veux, je peux me renseigner pour savoir comment elle s'en sort... je crois que Kevin fait partie des encadrants pour cette sessions...

- Non, bébé, je veux pas qu'elle pense que je l'aide, sinon... elle va me tuer.

Garcia sourit.

- tu tiens à elle pas vrai?

- Autant qu'à mes soeurs et à toi.

Attendrie, elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Allez file travailler, je vais voir ce que je peux faire..."

**********

En dépit des inquiétudes de Derek, tout se passait bien pour Lily. En compagnie de Jack, elle arpentait l'académie. Armés de café, ils pariaient sur les chances de leurs camarades.

"On est mauvaises langues...

- Euh..."

Ils rirent de concert.

A ce moment, le téléphone de Lily sonna.

"Alison."

_"Johnson? Parker. Puisque vous êtes libérés du test, vous filez auprès de Lynch, avec Black. Batiment C."_

"Bien monsieur."

Il raccrocha et elle en fit autant.

"Bon, ben la pause aura été courte..."

Elle expliqua à Jack ce qu'on attendait d'eux. Et sans perdre de temps, ils se mirent à la recherche du batiment concerné...

****

Dans un des batiments, un homme raccrochait son tééphone, satisfait.

****

Dans l'ascenceur, Lily reprenait son souffle.

"Toi t'es fait pour les équipes d'intervention rapide...Quand tu cours, tu fais pas semblant..."

A ce moment, l'ascenceur s'immobilisa, et ils furent rejoint par deux femmes en tailleur sombres.

_pas rigolotes celles-là..._

"Johnson? Black?"

Lily et Jack s'entre-regardèrent. "Oui?"

L'énergumène, toujours aussi "éclatant" dans sa chemise bariolée, se tenait juste derrière eux.

"Oui."

"Suivez moi."

C'est ainsi que les deux -récents- acolytes passèrent trois heures à ranger, classer, chercher, trier. Lily en profita pour complimenter l'analyste sur son moteur de recherche personnel, ce qui causa un fou rire silencieux à Jack.

Elle lui fit les gros yeux et il se calma.

"Tu me le paieras" murmura-t-elle en apssant près de lui.

"Aïe! Mais t'es rancunière!"

"Non. Du tout. J'aime pas qu'on se foute de moi c'est tout."

"Je me moquais, j'admirais ta science du fayottage!"

Faussement grondeuse, Lily leva la main.

"T'en veux une autre?"

Il éclata de rire. A ce moment, son téléphone sonna. Lily s'éloigna par discrétion : visiblement c'était personnel.

Elle attendait patiemment quand son propre portable se rappela à elle.

"Johnson. Retrouvez Black et revenez à la salle de conférences."

"Bien."

Elle fit signe à Jack de la suivre, et ils retournèrent vers la salle qu'ils avaient quitté trois heures plus tôt.

Quand tous furent (ré)installés, Baxter resta silencieux. Une minute, puis deux. Dix minutes passèrent ainsi, dans le silence le plus total. Lily s'installa plus confortablement et croisa les jambes, s'appuyant plus fortement sur le dossier de sa chaise. C'était un des plus vieux jeux de Lily et de son père, qui appliquait cette même technique à ses cadets. Aussi la jeune femme ne se sentait-elle que moyennement tendue. Elle se permit quelques regards de côtés, histoire de jeter un oeil à ses collègues.

"Debout!" fit sudain l'homme, faisant sursauter ses recrues."On va au stand de tir."

Lily frissonna.

Jack lui jeta un oeil intrigué, mais se tut néanmoins, tout en continuant à avancer à ses cotés. Presque automatiquement, ils se mirent dans le même box, écoutant avec attention les recommandations du moniteur.

Lily respirait profondément, mais son coeur battait la chamade. Elle en connaissait la raison, mais voulait lus que tout éviter de se faire remarquer.

Tout se passa à peu près bien, les scores furent honorables, aucune grosse catastrophe. Mais il leur fut fortement recommandé de venir s'entrainer, le dernier test avant la titularisation étant la qualification en en tir. lorsque armes et munitions eurent regagné l'arrière de la vitre are-balle, Lily sentit l'oppression qui l'avait gagnée s'évanouir doucement.

Elle sortit du stand de tir dans les derniers et s'assit en tailler sur un banc, sitôt dehors. Elle ferma les yeux, respirant de plus en plus profondément.

"Hey!" Elle rouvrit les yeux, et sourit à Jack.

"Ca va?" Elle acquiesça. " Je t'expliquerai." fit-elle rapidement, s'apercevant que Parker les regardait fixement.

"Bon , la journée est finie! On va boire un verre?

- Ca marche."

Une fois qu'ils furent installés chacun devant une bonne bière, Lily sourit tristement.

"je te dois des explications."

Elle tripota sa bière quelques instants.

"Mon père, il a été tué par balle..."jack fronça les sourcils.

".. il y a quinze jours. Il était flic."

"Merde."

"Comme tu dis."

"Et... ca va?" fit doucement Jack en se maudissant a moitié de poser cette question.

Lily haussa les épaules.

"Bon, on devrait peut-être rentrer."

"Surement..."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hop, me revoilà! je sais je sais , je suis inexcusable, mais j'ai eu une énorme traversée du désert niveau inspiration..._

_Merci à mes petites betas, Jersey et Lukos..._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et rendez-vous en bas..._

_Petite précision : pour faire avancer un peu l'histoire je vais faire des ellipses temporelles... la on a sauté une semaine. Les duos sont faits, et les stagiaires se soudent..._

_

* * *

_

Lily fit un sourire à sa voisine de casier et claque le sien, avant d'aller rejoindre jack dans le dojo. Pantalon noir, large et souple, et tshirt blanc.

Déjà, elle détonnait dans cette assemblée de joggings. jack avait un sourire narquois quand elle vint s installer à coté de lui.

"tu voulais pas te faire remarquer, hein?" murmura-t-il alors que leur instructeur entrait dans le dojo.

Après un rapide échauffement, Lily bénit ses entrainements avec Jack. L'homme ne leur faisait aucun cadeau, et même eux, qui en très bonne forme physique avaient du mal à suivre. Les combinaisons étaient de plus en plus compliquées, de plus en plus difficiles à exécuter.

Ils terminèrent l'heure et demie de cours sur les rotules, avec la promesse que le prochain serait plus difficile encore. Apparemment, il ne comptait leur faire attaquer le corps a corps que la semaine suivante.

La douche prise, ils retournèrent en classe. Ils étudièrent des procédures, avant que Parker ne les disperse pour prêter main-forte aux différentes équipes.

Pendant trois semaines, il en fut ainsi : entrainements, évaluations, stages. Les rangs se clairsemaient, mais les liens se resserraient : les moins autonomes repartaient, soit chez eux, soit pour une formation moins orientée terrain, les moins disciplinés étaient exclus. Il ne restait qu'une douzaine de stagiaires, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de cinquante lors de leur arrivée. Pourtant, le groupe était à présent très soudé, et Lily savait qu'elle aurait une petite pointe de regrets lorsqu'ils se sépareraient pour rejoindre leurs affectations.

La jeune femme mettait tout son cœur et toute sa concentration dans les exercices, tests, et autres apprentissages qu'on leur demandait. Elle avait pu voir Derek en coup de vent, alors qu'il partait pour une mission en Floride. Mais être aussi occupée ne l'aidait pas du tout à faire le deuil de son père. Les messages de Joanna s'entassaient dans sa boite mail, et les coups de fil des amis de son père restaient sans réponse.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva, un samedi soir, à vainement essayer de se trouver une occupation. Après avoir tourné en rond quelques temps, elle se changea et sortit, direction un petit bar tranquille où Derek l'avait déjà emmené.

"Qu'est-ce que je vous sers?"

"Une bière pour commencer"

"Ca marche"

Après cet échange plus que laconique avec le barman, Lily se percha sur un tabouret, tournée vers les billards tous proches.

"Tenez"

Lily attrapa la chope et avala une grande gorgée de bière, avant de faire claquer sa langue contre son palais. "Merci."

Elle resta là un moment, à observer les joueurs. Un grand balaise jouait contre une jeune femme brune. Elle se débrouillait plutôt bien mais elle faisait trop de fautes d'inattention, dues soit à l'alcool, soit au manque de pratique.

"Si vous jouez comme ça, vous allez rentrer la noire..." prévint Lily, avant de se tourner vers le barman, qui se rapprochait d'elle. Il fit glisser un shooter de whisky vers elle en souriant.

"Vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin"

Elle haussa un sourcil, mais avala néanmoins le liquide ambré.

"Vous n'avez pas tort"

"Qu'est-ce qui peut aller mal dans la vie d'une si jolie jeune femme. Dites moi tout, ça fait partie de mon job."

Lily retint un rire.  
"J'ai perdu mon père, j'ai du déménager à des centaines de kilomètres de chez moi pour le boulot, sans savoir si ça va se concrétiser."

"Oh."

"Ouais, oh. Et j'ai tellement la trouve de penser à ce qui s'est passer la bas que j'ai cinquante mails de mes anciennes connaissances qui s'entassent."

"Ah."

"Alors, c'est grave Docteur?"

A ce moment là, quelqu'un vint s'asseoir près de Lily, et le barman se détourna vers la personne à servir. Il s'agissaitd e la jeune femme conseillée par Lily.

"Au fait, merci. J'ai failli perdre 50 dollars."

"De rien." Le temps que la phrase fasse son chemin, Lily s'étranglait avec sa gorgée de bière.

"Pourquoi vous avez joué tant de fric si vous savez pas jouer?"

"Un pari est un pari..."

"Je peux vous donner quelques tuyaux si vous voulez"

"Ok."

Lorsque le billard se libéra, elles s'y installèrent et entamèrent leur partie.

"Et comment ça se fiat qu'une gamine connaisse autant d'astuces sur le billard? Sans te vexer, hein..." reprit la brune.

"Pas de soucis. En même temps, j'ai 24 ans, donc je suppose qu'on peut encore dire que je suis une gamine. Enfin bref, mon père était flic, et j'ai quasiment pas eu de mère. Alors il m'emmenait avec lui. J'avais appris à me battre et à jouer au billard quasiment avant d'entrer au collège."

"Bonne joueuse de billard et bagareuse ca fait un peu loubard, quand même, pour une fille de flic..."

"Hé on fait ce qu'on peut" sourit Lily

"Emily."

"Alison. Mes amis m'appellent Lily."

"Alors, Lily, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?"

"Pas grand chose. J'ai peu de connaissances dans le coin, tous occupés ce soir, et ils m'avaient dit que l'ambiance était sympa ici, même si tu viens seule, donc voilà..."

"ok. Bon, et si tu me montrais ce que tu sais faire?"

"Ca marche!"

Les deux jeunes femmes entamèrent donc une longue série de parties de billard. L'alcool et la fatigue aidant, les langues se déliaient. Lily apprit qu'Emily travaillait au FBI, et elle finit par avouer qu'elle avait déménagé juste après la mortd e son père, et qu'elle avait du mal à répondre à ceux " de la-bas".

"Tu sais, c'est pas en faisant l'autruche que ça va t'aider...Ce sera dur, au début, tu vas avoir des moments ou t'auras juste envie de te rouler en boule et de pleurer, mais faut avancer, sans pour autant tourner le dos au passé."

"Mouais...C'est à toi!"

Lily ouvrit les yeux, et les referma aussitot en gémissant.

"Putain quel est le con qui tambourine à ma porte" maugréa t elle en pestant contre sa propre stupidité.

Elle s'extirpa de son lit tant bien que mal, et tituba jusqu'à la porte où elle découvrit Jack, en grande forme vu son enthousiasme.

"Entre."

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, la faisant sursauter. "Putain, mais fais moins de bruit..." grogna la jeune femme, la main sur le front.

"Purée, t'as le réveil mauvais...Pourtant non... t'es pas seule c'est ça? Il est où? " s'exclama le rouquin, visiblement très heureux de sa petite tirade.

"Non, y a personne, alors laisse donc ces portes tranquilles."

Elle remercia mentalement Joanna pour sa cafetière programmable et sortit un tube d'aspirine, avant de se hisser péniblement sur un tabouret.

"Gueule de bois?"

"Hmmm"

"Avec qui t as été boire? T'as pas bu toute seule ici, au moins?"

"Nan. Je suis sortie, j'ai rencontré une future collègue, et on a passer la soirée à joeur au billard."

"Et à picoler visiblement. Le jogging va être une partie de plaisir ce matin."

"Jogging? Dans tes rêves! J ai la tete qui va exploser, et j'ai été tirée du lit par un gros ours qui brutalisait ma porte, alors ton jogging, tu vas le faire tout seul."e fit Lily, aussi posément que sa migraine le lui permettait. Elle espérait mettre ainsi un terme à la conversation, car rien n'amusait plus son coéquipier que de la voir d'énerver pour un rien.

"Un ptit décrassagen comme les sportifs... Finis ton café, va te changer, et on y va" tenta de la persuader Jack.

"Question : t'as rien d'autre à faire que me faire chier le dimanche matin?"

Jack éclata de rire.

"Ben non justement. Ma moitié est en séminaire au soleil de Californie, alors j'ai plus personne à embêter."

Le rire tonitruant du géant fit grimacer Lily.

"Moins fort, Jack, aie pitié de ma pauvre tête!"  
Mais cela ne fit que redoubler le rire de son coéquipier. Lily avala les denrière gouttes de caféine, puis fila sous al douche pour se réveiller, avant de se mettre en tenue.

"Bon voilà, t'es content?"

"Ouii!"

Voir un grand dadais de 1m90 sautiller dans son salon comme un gosse au matin de noel fit hausser un sourcil à Lily.

"Allez on y va, avant que tu traverses le plancher..."

********

Curieusement, Lily se sentait bien mieux lorsqu'ils revinrent à son appartement, armés du nécessaire pour un bon petit déjeuner.

"Bon, tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui?"  
"Parce que t'as l'intention de t'incruster?" Malgré son ton exaspéré, Lily était à moitié amusée.

Interdit, Jack se figea un instant. _"Elle est sérieuse là?"_

Incapable de garder son sérieux, Lily éclata de rire, vite rejointe par son coéquipier.

"So, on le prend ce petit déjeuner?" lança Lily.  
"Va te doucher, je me charge de tout."  
"Euh...Pas que j'ai pas confiance mais..."  
"Tss, femme de peu de foi! Aie confiaaaaaance en ton coéquipier!" railla Jack  
"Tu veux que je te prête des affaires de mon père pour que tu te changes?"

"T'inquiète, j'ai mon sac dans la voiture...Tu me prêterais ta douche?"

"Sans problèmes." fit Lily en disparaissant derrière le porte de la salle de bains.

Lorsque Lily sortit de la douche, le comptoir disparaissait sous une montagne de nourriture.

"T'es fou? On va pas manger tout ça!?"

"Moi homme, besoin d'énergie." grogna Jack dans une imitation de Tarzan tellement comique que Lily éclata à nouveau de rire.

Jack rit avec elle, soulagé de la voir se détendre un peu. Au cours des dernières semaines, il avait appris à connaitre ce petit bout de femme. Il s'était rendu compte que sous ce trop-plein d'énergie se cachait une sensibilité extrême, et craignait de la voir s'enfermer dans le travail pour ne pas faire face à son deuil.

Il se douche, puis revint tranquillement prendre le petit déjeuner.

"Femme! Toi faire bon café!" continua-t-il sur sa lancée, alléché par l'odeur émanant de la tasse fumante que lui tendait Lily.

"Tout le mérite en revient à la machine..." se dédouana Lily en montrant une énorme machine à expresso flambant neuve, qui trônait sur le comptoir.

"Bon, et maintenant, on fait quoi?" Jack fit la grimace en voyant la montagne de vaisselle sale.

Lily suivit son regard et sourit.

"T'inquiète pas pour ça, le lave-vaisselle va faire ça très bien. Qui serais-je pour obliger le Chef à faire la vaisselle?" demanda-t-elle avec emphase. Elle se mit aussitôt à empiler les assiettes pour remplir la machine, qu'elle lança aussitôt.

"Dis, c'est pas demain qu'on a un test théorique?"

"Si...faudrait peut-être potasser un peu..."

"Tout juste Auguste."

Trainant des pieds, Jack suivit son équipière vers le canapé.

"On dirait que ça te plait de réviser..."

"Je suis encore dans le rythme scolaire...J'ai terminé la fac y a à peine quelques semaines."

"Ah oui quand même!" Jack fronça les sourcils. "Mais, t'as quel age?"

"24. Et toi?"

"Bientot 31." répondit Jack, faussement accablé.

"Oulah! Attention Papi, bientôt le béret et la canne..."

"Te moque pas gamine"

Leurs taquineries dégénérèrent en bataille rangée, bataille à laquelle Lily mit fin, à bout de souffle. "Pouce! J'en peux plus. Tu sais que tu triches là? Je crains plus que tout les chatouilles..."

"Ah ben ça j'avais remarqué!" se moqua le roux. "Mais ça t'apprendra à respecter ton ainé."

"Tu parles, pour avoir recours aux chatouilles, on se demande quel âge tu as..."

Pour toute réponse, Jack lui lança le coussin qu'il venait de ramasser.

Quand le salon eut retrouvé son apparence habituelle, ils s'installèrent tranquillement pour travailler. La journée s'écoula lentement, entrecoupée de pauses grignotages. Aussi farfelus qu'ils soient tous les deux, ils tenaient à ce job, et aucun des deux ne voulait se voir remercier pour un test qu'ils n'auraient pas assez préparé.

Il était 20h quand Jack prit congé. Lily se contenta de ranger sommairement l'appartement et plongea dans un bon bain, un livre à la main. Un dimanche soir classique en somme.

Elle somnolait quand son portable la tira de sa tranquillité.

"Salut ptite fleur"

'Derek! Tu vas bien?"

"Impec. Et toi? Tout se passe bien?"

"Sans problème. Jusque là, je gère."

"Bon, c'est cool. T'as passé les tests psychologiques?"

"Non, c'est après-demain. Ca fera le troisième..."

Elle l'entendit étouffer un petit rire.

"J'en ai passé 17."

"Quoii!?"

Lily se renversa en arrière en soufflant bruyamment. A l'autre bout du fil, Derek, lui, riait franchement.

"Bon, ptite fleur, je dois te laisser, les autres m'attendent. On rentre à Washinton cette nuit."

"Ok. Ben si t'as un moment dans la semaine, appelle-moi, on ira boire un verre."

"Pas de soucis. Et tu me raconteras tout."

"D', je vais te laisser. Rentrez bien."

"Bonne nuit miss."

"Bye"

Lily raccrocha, pensive. La bonne humeur de Derek lui avait semblait peu naturelle, comme forcée. Sans doute l'affaire qui l'avait occupée l'avait-elle affecté.

Elle soupira. Elle ne s'était pas choisi la plus facile des carrières, mais elle n'entendait pas renoncer sans essayer.


	7. Chapter 7

_Me again! Navrée, nouveau boulot, stress, écriture en pointillés, dexash pas satisfaite, stop! _

_Permettez que je reprenne mon souffle..._

_Je pense tellement à l'avancer proprement , que j'oublie de vous l'uploader..._

_Bon c'est aps transcendant, mais j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment.  
_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Lily ferma la porte derrière elle, et soupira. Allons bon, elle ne s'en état pas trop mal tirée. Comme fait exprès, elle et Jack avaient du passer leur entretien psychologique le mardi soir, bons derniers, après deux jours d'évaluations non stop.

Dans le couloir, Jack l'attendait, assis par terre contre le mur.

"Tu crois que cette fois, c'est fini?" souffla-t-elle en se laissant tomber près de lui.

"J'espère..."

Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant.

"J'espère qu'on va tenir le rythme."

"Mais oui! On est pas arrivé là pour craquer maintenant. Allez viens! Pas de convocation demain matin, alors on peut se permettre un billard."

"Pas faux."

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte du bar ou Lily avait passé le samedi précédent, la jeune femme fut stupéfaite d'être accueillie par son prénom par le barman. Après tout, elle n'était venue qu'une seule fois.

"On peut avoir deux bières s'il vous plait?"

"Oui, si tu me fais la bise et si tu me tutoies. C'est valable pour toi aussi" continua l'homme en regardant Jack.

"Tu veux que je te fasses la bise? D'accord" Jack se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

"Toi, tu me plais." décréta le quadragénaire. Allez vous installer là bas, il reste une table ou deux de libres, je vous apporte ça.

Le sourire au lèvres;, Lily descendit les quelques marches qui séparaient les deux pièces, et se retourna pour prévenir Jack.

"Fais attention c'est "

"Outch..."

"Bas de plafond" termina Lily, réfrénant à grand peine son rire.

"Dis donc la naine, te fous pas de moi."

"Ben maintenant t'arretera peut-être de rigoler quand j'essaierai d'attraper les armures en haut des casiers...Etre petit ca peut servir parfois." Conclut-elle en tirant la langue.

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Lily!"

La jeune femme se retourne : une petite fée blonde essayait d'attirer son attention.

"C'est qui ce lutin?"

"Garcia. Mais attention : chasse gardée. Elle est avec Lynch."

"Oh t'inquiète pas , va. Mais on ferait mieux d'aller la retrouver, ou elle va faire une syncope, à sautiller comme ça."

Lily et Jack se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à l'analyste, qui se retourna en ordonnant à ses amis de se tasser.

"Oh, mais non! Vous embêtez pas, on va aller s'asseoir plus loin."

"Ah non non non! Pas question!" Elle embrassa Lily sur les deux joues, avant de forcer Jack à se baisser pour subir le même traitement. Le géant se laissa faire, amusé.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle. C'est toujorus un plaisir de rencontrer les nouvelels recrues." fit un homme brun, à la moustache soigneusement taillée.

Lily haussa un sourcil.

"Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite..." doit-elle en faisant la moue. "Mais bon, recrues, c'est vite, on vient juste de finir de passer les tests."

"Si vous en êtes arrivés là tous les deux, il y a 95% de chances que vous soyiez intégrés".

"Ecoute les anciens Lily. David Rossi, fraichement sorti de sa retraite pour nous prêter main forte." L'homme lui tendit la main, qu'elle serra nerveusement. Il était le meilleur dans son domaine. Elle avaité tudié ses livres et ses enquêtes pendant ses cours de criminologie. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle jouait à présent dans la cour des grands : ce n'était plus un jeu...

"Jenifer Jareau, notre coordinatrice, et porte-parole."

"Appelez moi JJ" leur fit une petite blonde, très enceinte.

"Aaron Hotchner, notre chef d'équipe."

"Enchanté. Lily, c'est un diminutif, non?"

"En effet, je m'appelle Alison. Mais Lily va très bien. C'est juste un peu moins crédible."

"Emily Prentiss, la dernière en date à avoir intégré le Bureau, après une carrière au DOJ."

'Salut" La grande brune leur sourit chaleureusement.

"Et enfin, Spencer Reid, notre petit génie." Le jeune homme rougit, et les salua d'un signe de tête.

"Il manque Derek, que tu connais. Tout le monde, Lily Johnson, et Jack Black, nos deux meilleurs stagiaires actuellement."

Lily manqua s'étrangler avec sa bière juste servie.

"Quoi?"

"Ben oui, vous le savez pas? Jusqu'à ce soir, vous êtes les meilleurs stagiaires civils qu'on aie eu. Vous avez crevé le plafond à tous les tests."

"C'est bien, mais, tu crois pas que t'étais censé garder ça pour toi Garcia?"

"Rooh ca va la naine, fais pas la fine bouche" l'interrompit Jack. "Moi je suis content" fit il en bombant le torse, s'attirant les rires et sourires de toute l'assemblée.

Lily grimaça. Elle sentait déjà que ce surnom allait lui rester. En dépit des craintes de Lily, tous les agents se montrèrent accueillants. Evidemment, le sujet du travail revenait régulièrement dan sla conversation, et elle écoutait avec attention, sous les regards narquois de Jack. A tel point qu'elle finit par lui enfoncer discrètement son coude dans les codes.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi?"

"Je prends un verre." répondit le plus simplement du monde Lily, sans même se retourner.

Derek se mit à rire, et salua tout le monde, avant de s'asseoir entre Garcia et Lily.

"Mes beautés préférées...Vous m'offrez un verre? "

les deux jeunes femmes s'entreregardèrent.

"Tu veux pas qu'on te le serve aussi?"

"Ah si! Ce serait parfait." s'exclama Derek avant d'éclater de rire.

Lily lui frappa l'épaule du poing avant de porter sa main à sa bouche pour cacher son baillement.

"Fatiguée, petite fleur?"

"Longues journées, et je dors pas très bien, en ce moment."

Derek eut un petit sourire compatissant, et raffermit sa prise sur son épaule.

"Bon, je t'offre un dernier verre, avant que tu rentres sagement te coucher?"

Lily accepta et s'excusa pour aller se raffraichir.

Elle se lava les mains, et sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Son répondeur se rappelait à son bon souvenir.

"Salut Lily, c'est Jo. Je suppose que t'es occupée ou encore au boulot. Ce serait cool que tu trouves deux minutes pour me répondre parce que le notaire de ton père est passé.

Il m'a donné des enveloppes. Et vu que je suis impatiente de voir comment tu es installée, je vais venir te rendre visite. Alors, si tu veux pas me trouver devant ta porte vendredi soir, appelles-moi. Bisous."

Lily grimaça. Elle prit une longue inspiration, le temps de se redonner contenance. Et elle retourna dans le bar comme si de rien n'était.

Le lendemain, les stagiaires furent réunis dans une énième salle de cours, où on les laissa mariner presque une heure avant qu'une équipe de costume-cravates ne débarque, avec Parker à leur tête. Aussitôt, ils se redressèrent et les conversations s'arrêtèrent.

"Bien. Comme vous le savez, vos tests sont à présent terminés et on été analysés." Parker se tut et laissa le silence retomber.

"Nous sommes satisfaits de vos résultats. Vous êtes tous officiellement agents du FBI. Pour la plupart d'entre vous, les tests sont suffisamment précis pour que vous intégriez l'unité de votre choix. Black, vous voulez toujours entrer au SWAT?"

"Oui, Monsieur."

"Vous allez vous préparer. Évaluation tactique dans une heure."

Lily articula silencieusement _"bonne chance" _à l'attention de son coéquipier.

"Johnson, au lieu de penser à votre équipier, vous feriez mieux de vous inquiéter pour vous! Votre dernier test pour la BAU est dans quinze minutes. Vous pouvez y aller tous les deux. Les autres, vous ne bougez pas."

Lily souffa doucement, puis se leva. Sous les regards mi-envieux, mi-désolés de leurs camarades, ils traversèrent la salle. Un géant brun tendit à Jack un énorme sac contenant son équipement, tandis que Lily se tournait vers la personne l'accompagnant.

"Sp...Dr Reid?"

"Alison. Tu vas me suivre. Je vais superviser ton dernier test."

_C'est qu'il est mignon quand il est sérieux..._

Lily se mit une claque mentale et se força à se concentrer. Elle suivit Spencer le long d'un dédale de couloirs, son coeur battant à tout rompre.

Il al fit entrer dans une petite salle, en tous points semblable à celles qu'elle avait fréquenté assidûment ces denrières semaines.

"Bien. Tu vas devoir étudier un dossier. Tu as l'autorisation de me poser des questions. Néanmoins, celles-ci seront analysées pour évaluer leur pertinence. Tu devras aussi présenter ce dossier, comme si c'était une affaire en cours. Tu te rappelles de la procédure?"

Lily hôcha la tête.

"Tu as deux heures."

Lily se mit à l'aise et attrapa la chemise plutôt remplie que lui tendait le jeune agent.

_Bon, au boulot. Témoignages d'un côté, indices matériels de l'autre. Au milieu, les photos..._

Dans un carton, sur la table, se trouvaient des feuilles vierges, des stylos, ainsi que deux marqueurs pour le tableau transparent qui occupait tout un pan de mur. Elle s'empara des marqueurs et s'approcha du tableau, sentant le regard du Dr Reid vissé sur sa nuque.

Spencer était curieux. Très curieux. Ce petit bout de femme l'avait intrigué lors de leur première rencontre et continuait à l'intriguer. Il sentait qu'elle cachait une grande peine et se doutait que Jack et Derek devaient en connaitre le motif. Néanmoins, il mit de côté son avis personnel - on ne profile jamais les membres de son équipe - et se força à considérer la jeune femme comme un élément lambda.

Jusque là, jamais aucune recrue n'avait été jugée digne de rejoindre l'équipe principale de la BAU. Alors Lily devait vraiment être particulière pour que les hautes instances n'aient aucun doute sur sa capacité à rejoindre l'unité.

Lily examina avec soin les photos de la première scène de crime, puis afficha les photos des protagonistes, avant de les relier entre elles en inscrivant les données dont elle disposait. Elle procéda ainsi pour chacun des viols dont parlaient ses documents, puis se recula pour avoir une vision d'ensemble du dossier.

Il y avait forcément un lien.

Deux heures plus tard, Spencer était rejoint par deux hommes qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. Deux heures et demie plus tard, son test était terminé et les deux inconnus s'en allaient.

Elle tenta de lire sur le visage de Spencer, mais le jeune profiler cachait parfaitement ses émotions. Elle avait posé quelques questions, préférant ça à se risquer à des conclusions erronées par manque d'informations.

"C'est bon, tu peux y aller."

La mine déconfite, Lily sortit. Elle n'en saurait pas plus aujourd'hui. Elle finit par retrouver Jack, tout aussi épuisé qu'elle, attablé devant un énorme hamburger.

"Alors?"

"Simulation de guérilla urbaine."

A Washington, les équipes d'intervention disposaient d'un gigantesque terrain où s'entrainer, façon ville abandonnée. Les instructeurs prenaient un malin plaisir à y lacher leurs recrues, pour voir comment elles se débrouillaient face à des agents entrainés.

"Et..."

"Et quoi?" Jack avait levé le nez de son assiette, le regard sombre.

"Raaah, tête d'âne, je suis sûre que tu t'en es bien sorti!"

Le géant éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

"Je t'ai eu..."

"A peine..."

Jack s'arrêta de rire d'un coup.

"Et toi, la BAU?"

"Je sais pas. C'est Spencer qui m'a supervisé, mais il a rien laissé échapper. Grmph."

Le grognement de la jeune femme tira un sourire à la serveuse qui venait prendre sa commande.

Les deux jeunes agents se restaurèrent tranquillement, avant de se séparer pour une bonne nuit bien méritée.


	8. Chapter 8

Lancinante, la sonnerie retentissait, perçant à grand peine le sommeil de la jeune femme.

"Lily? C'est Kevin. Briefing dans une demi-heure."

Les pulsations de Lily montèrent en flèche. Cet appel, elle l'attendait depuis deux mois.

"C'est une mission un peu particulière... vous allez devoir faire l'appât..."

Erin Strauss, très droite derrière son bureau, la regardait avec attention.

"L'équipe est sous la direction de Morgan, vous serez donc sous sa supervision directe. Garcia va vous donner tous les éléments de l'enquête dont nous disposons à ce jour. Vous ne devrez avoir aucun contact avec l'équipe jusqu'à ce que eux ne se manifestent. "

Lily haussa les sourcils.

"Bien."

"Pour le reste, vous verrez avec Garcia."

****

Lily soupira, se renfonçant dans son siège. Elle se remémora les détails de son briefing avec Garcia. L'analyste lui avait fait part d'un déluge d'informations sur l'affaire en cours, et avait terminé en lui donnant une foule de détails sur la manière de travaillr des membres de l'équipe.  
Elle fit un sourire à l'hotesse qui passait et redressa son siège pour atterrissage.  
Elle laissa sortir tous les passagers. La dernière, elle se leva, fit un sourire à l'hôtesse et quitta enfin l'avion.

Avant de passer la porte de débarquement, elle s'arreta. Elle tira de son sac des lunettes d'un noir d'encre, et les percha sur le haut de sa tête.  
"En scène..." A partir de ce moment, elle pouvait être épiée, suivie, observée. Par ses collègues et surtout par le malade qu'ils pistaient.  
Tout en marchant vers le tapis à bagages, elle se remémora les premières observations de Reid et Rossi.  
D'après eux, le psychopathe s'attaquait aux femmes plutot jeunes - moins de trente ans - qui avaient réussi professionnellement.  
Un dominateur, donc.  
Bien droite sur ses hauts talons, elle traversa l'aérogare, s'arreta acheter un café, et rejoint l'hôtel ou une chambre l'attendait.  
Pour donner un peu le change, elle déballa une de ses valises, et glissa l'autre sous le lit. Dans sa besace, une oreillette, un mini ordinateur, et quelques gadgets dignes de James Bond.  
Elle tira les rideaux et admira le balcon ensoleillé : elle s'assit sur le transat et sortit son téléphone.  
_"Appelle le service d'étage et réclame un technicien tv..."_  
Elle attendit un peu, puis s'exécuta.  
Dix minutes plus tard, on frappait à la porte. Derrière la porte, Rossi était vêtu d'une combinaison aux armoiries de l'hôtel. Entre temps, Lily avait tiré à nouveau les rideaux, et elle put ainsi profiter des conseils de son ainé hors des regards indiscrets.

Comme convenu, elle passa la journée à se "détendre", avant de réserver un diner à lui monter dans sa chambre, et deux taxis. Un pour le lendemain, annoncé pour un rendez-vous, et un pour le soir même, pour se rendre dans un bar recommandé par le concierge et le chasseur.

Lily adressa un sourire éblouissant au videur et entra dans le bar.  
A l'intérieur, JJ et Emily s'étaient postées dans un coin pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Lily s'accouda au bar, l'endroit le plus éclairé. Après avoir commandé son cocktail, elle se percha sur un tabouret, observant du coin de l'oeil les joueurs de billard.  
Emily eut un petit rire. "Ca me rappelle quelque chose."  
JJ fronça les sourcils. "Quoi?"  
Emily secoua la tête. "Je t'expliquerai."

_"Ne cherche pas à le repérer. Il viendra à toi de lui-même."_  
Le dernier conseil de Rossi lui revint en mémoire. Difficile de chercher quelqu'un en n'ayant l'air de rien.  
A cet instant, une rose apparut dans son champ de vision.  
_"On y est..."_

"Une fleur pour une autre jolie fleur."  
Lily sourit, se tournant vers le propriétaire de la main. Un homme chatain, plutot bien bati, se tenait à son côté.  
"Je m'appelle Ben."  
"Moi c'est Lily."  
"Quand je parlais de jolie fleur, je pensais pas être si près de la vérité. Je vous offre un verre? "  
"Volontiers."  
Lily observa son vis-à-vis pendant que le barman s'approchait. Ben lui sourit, l'invitant à demander ce qu'elle voulait.  
"Un mojito." demanda-t-elle. _"Sans alcool"_ murmura-t-elle avant que le barman ne s'éclipse pour préparer leur commande.  
Ils savourèrent leur consommation en discutant, et Lily se disait que c'était un homme très agréable. Cependant, sa culture n'atteignait pas un dixième de celle de Spencer.  
Ben venait de commander une nouvelle tournée lorsqu'une grande blonde fit irruption.  
"Benjamin McCarthy!"  
Aussitot Ben baissa les épaules, semblant vouloir se fondre dans le comptoir. Lily réprima un sourire mi-amusé, mi-désolé.  
"Hé vous là!" _Woops_  
Lily se tourna.  
"Il vous a dit qu'il était fiancé? Et qu'on se mariait dans trois jours?"  
Lily se composa une mine contrite et offusquée avant de regarder la jeune femme en face.  
"Absolument pas. Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais pas laissé m'aborder. Je suis désolée, Mademoiselle."  
La blonde jeta un regard noir à son fiancé.  
"Depuis que l'on a fait le diner avec nos parents respectifs, il y a trois jours, et que j'ai forcé Monsieur à rester avec nous tous toute la soirée, il me fuit..." lacha-t-elle, toute colère envolée.  
Lily se pencha vers la jeune femme.  
"Vous devriez juste en parler avec lui... Ce n'est que de l'angoisse..."  
Elle les salua et alla s'installer à l'autre extrémité du bar.  
Quand le barman vint la voir, elle lui fit une petite grimace.  
"Oups..."  
"Ouais, c'est ça... oups."

De l'autre côté de la salle, deux cerveaux étaient en ébullition.  
"Non, c'est pas lui, y a trois jours c'était précisément la soirée du dernier meurtre. Elle vient de sauver la tête de son fiancé."  
"Ou alors c'est sa complice..."  
"On envoie les photos à Garcia et on en parle aux autres après." trancha Emily.  
"OK."

"On est pas tous des mufles..." Un petit brun était venu s'accouder près de Lily. "Vous permettez?" Et il attendit littéralement sa permission pour s'asseoir. "Je m'appelle Eric"  
_C'est reparti...J'espère que cette fois c'est le bon..._  
Aucune fiancée ne vint les importuner, aucun ami saoul et plutot lourd ne vint les couper dans leur conversation, et Lily se retrouva à accepter "une promenade dans un lieu plus calme".  
_Cette fois on y est... Les filles, j'espère que vous êtes là...  
_Il régla leurs consommations et placa la main au creux de ses reins, pour l'escorter vers la sortie.  
Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la plage toute proche et s'installèrent sur un banc.  
Lily tentait de rendre ses réactions aussi naturelles que possibles, ne bronchant pas à la mais sur sa taille, ni le bras autour de ses épaules.  
_Dans un autre lieu, et d'autres circonstances, je me serai laisser tenter..._  
Elle comprenait à présent comment tant de gens pouvaient se faire abuser par les sociopathes et les psychopathes.  
Elle sentit deux lèvres dans son cou et frissonna, sans savoir si c'était de dégout ou de plaisir.  
Elle se raidit et s'écarta un peu.  
"Ecoute, Eric... je suis pas ure que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller plus loin..."  
Le comportement de l'homme changea du tout au tout.  
_Merde..._  
Il se leva brusquement et se planta devant elle.  
"Comment ça pas une bonne idée? Tu m'as suivie, tu m'allumes et tu te défile... C'est ça, petite saloppe! Je vais te montrer qui c'est qui commande!"  
Lily ne vit pas le coup venir et se retrouva à quatres pattes dans le sable.  
_La vache...  
_Le coeur battant à tout rompre, elle tenta de se redresser avant qu'un poids lui atterrisse sur le dos. Elle sentit une odeur douceatre et eut un sursaut de terreur.  
_Pas ça...  
_Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle se retourna et lança un coup de genou au hasard. le gémissement qu'elle entendit la rassura sur l'effet de son geste.  
Elle se campa, sentant la brulure du chloroforme dans ses poumons.  
_ Il faut... que je l'immobilise...vite..._  
Elle se jeta sur lui et lui donna quelque coups, avant de sentir deux bras l'immobiliser.  
"FBI! On ne bouge plus!" entendit-elle alors que son agresseur tentait encore de s'échapper.  
Alors seulement, elle s'autorisa à lâcher prise et ce fut le noir.

Quand elle se réveilla, Derek et Hotch étaient à son chevet.  
"Beau boulot, Johnson."  
"Merci" murmura-tr-elle en déglutissant difficilement.  
"Tiens" Derek la couvait du regard en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau. C'est seulement là qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était de retour dans sa chambre d'hôtel.  
"Il s'est passé quoi?"  
"On l'a arrêté, il a avoué, il s'est même vanté." commença le chef d'équipe, avant de filer, téléphone vissé à l'oreille.  
"Ta première enquête résolue, même si c'est pas avec les méthodes traditionnelles. Félicitations!"  
"Merci."  
"Bon, dès que tu te sentira mieux, tu te prépares et on rentre à Washington."

"Bien."

Hotch quitta la chambre, la laissant seule. Prudemment, Lily s'assit sur le lit, puis essaya de se lever.

_Allons bon, c'est pas la grande forme mais ça ira._

Elle profita de la douche sophistiquée de l'hotel et se rhabilla. Elle camoufla du mieux qu'elle put les contusions et les cernes et remballa ses affaires. Moins de vingt minutes en tout.

Un record.

Elle descendit jusqu'au hall de l'hotel ou JJ l'attendait.

"Navrée de t'avoir fait attendre...Je suis quand même un peu dans le brouillard. "

"C'est pas grave. Ya pas de problème, ne t'inquiète pas. Les autres nous attendent à l'aéroport."

Suivant les indications de JJ, Lily se re trouva dans le jet avec toute l'équipe. Impressionnée, elle jetait un oeil furtif aux alentours.

"Bonjour, agent Johnson." Rossi la salua chaleureusement, lui indiquant le fauteuil voisin du sien. "Viens t'asseoir. Contente de te voir éveillée."

Lily sourit, encore intimidée, mais obtempéra, pensant profiter du voyage pour poser la multitude de questions qu'elle avait accumulée. Mais la fatigue et le relâchement nerveux aidant, elle s'endormit juste après le décollage. Elle ne se réveilla que quand Derek la secoua, lui indiquant qu'ils devaient encore tous passer au bureau et rendre leur rapport, elle y compris.

Les uns après les autres, les membres de l'équipe quittaient leurs bureaux, trop fatigués pour célébrer comme à leur habitude la fin d'une enquête.

Lily, quant à elle, s'escrimait à remplir son rapport. En justifiant comme elle le pouvait les deux heures qu'elle avait passé inconsciente.

De la coursive supérieure, Spencer la regardait. Fixé sur son observation, il ne vit pas Garcia s'approcher, savourant d 'un air gourmand son énième cappucino de la soirée.

« Elle t'intrigue, hein? »

Spencer grimaça : encore une fois, il était perçé à jour par l'analyste. On devrait lui accorder un grade spécial : « profileuse de profilers ».

« Elle a une grande part d'ombre... Statistiquement parlant, il y a de grandes chances qu'elle ne tienne pas le coup. »

Garcia, interloquée, fixa son ami.

« Ce serait dommage, elle est prometteuse... elle s'en est parfaitement sortie, lorsqu'il a fallu analyser la foule... »

« Et ben alors? Où est le problème ? »

« Elle semble fragile. »

« Au lieu de t'emmeler dans tes contradictions, petit génie, tu ferais mieux de l'emmener boire un verre. Elle a l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

L'air ahuri de Spencer fit sourire Garcia.

« Ben quoi ? Elle est mignonne, plutot intelligente. Elle est jeune, mais t'es pas vraiment un vieux crouton...Et puis comme ça, vous ferez connaissance, et tu pourras étancher ta curiosité. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'enfuit de son pas sautillant.

Spencer descendit dans l'open space, classa son rapport et rangea ses affaires. Il finit par s'approcher de Lily, l'air indécis.

« Tu t'en sors? »

Elle la tête, les yeux rouge de fatigue.

« Ca devrait aller. J'ai presque fini. » fit-elle en souriant.

« T'as l'air d'avoir besoin d'un verre... Je t'emmène? »

« C'est gentil, m... » Elle s'interrompit, coupée par son téléphone.

_« JOhnson »_

_« ... »_

_« Ah... Non, c'est pas grave. »_

_« ... »_

_« Ca marche. Bonne nuit Jack. »_

Elle raccrocha et ferma son rapport.

« En fait, c'est pas de refus. »

« Alors on y va. »

Alors qu'il la faisait pénétrer devant lui dans l'ascenseur, Garcia disparaissait avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lily passait la porte de son appartement. Avec Spencer, ils s'étaient cassé le nez sur la porte du bar, aussi Lily avait-elle proposé au jeune homme de boire un verre chez elle, son appartement étant tout proche.

"Installe toi." fit Lily en étouffant un baillement.

Hésitant, Spencer resta planté près du canapé. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la conduite à tenir.

Lily attrapa des tasses et mit la cafetière en route.

"Café?"

"Oui, volontiers."

Lily appuya sur quelques boutons puis se retourna.

"Reste pas debout! La télécommande de la télé est sur la table, et celle de la chaine hifi est en dessous, la bleue"

Machinalement, Spencer obéit. Il pianota quelques secondes.

"AH tiens, le concert de Safri duo!" fit remarquer Lily.

"Oui, mais il est presque terminé." renchérit Spencer.

"Ah zut!" Lily s'approcha , deux tasses en main, qu'elle tendit au jeune homme. "Je reviens" Elle s'éclipsa et reparut quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue de façon plus détendue.

Spencer haussa un sourcil.

"OUi, je sais, je suis petite. C'est bien la seule chose pour laquelle ces engins de torture sont pratiques." rit Lily en désignant du regard les talons aiguilles, vestige des tenues sophistiquées qu'elle avait du porter pour l'enquête.  
"Tu as faim?"

Spencer haussa les épaules, affamé sans oser l'avouer.

"Moi je meurs de faim! Je nous sors des petits trucs a grignoter et j arrive".

Encore une fois, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes avant que n'apparaisse un plateau couvert de victuailles.

"Mais comment peux-tu avoir encore autant d'énergie?"

Lily se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil près de lui avant de répondre. "C'est le café! Ca efface la fatigue, mais chez moi, l'effet ne dure vraiment pas."

Ils se restaurèrent un moment dnas un quasi silence, avant que Spencer ne reprenne la parole.

"Alors, ces premiers jours parmi nous...?"

Lily eut un petit sourire, mais haussa les épaules.

"C'est super intéressant...j'ai juste un peu peur de pas tenir le rythme. Mais, ça , on le verra que sur la durée."

Etrangement, Spencer se sentait à l'aise avec Lily. Probablement car, pour une fois, il ne se sentait pas en position de faiblesse .

"Tu as raison...mais rassure toi, il y a peu de chances qu'ils ne te gardent pas. Tu t'es très bien tirée de ta première mission sur le terrain."

Spencer essayait de se montrer rassurant, il ne se rappelait que trop bien le rejet des autres agents à son intégration. Sans Gideon, il aurait abandonné bien avant de se faire sa place.

Lily remarqua le regard soudain voilé du jeune homme.

"Hey...? Ca va?"

"Hein, euh oui, oui. C'est juste que il y a un homme qui a eu une importance énorme lors de mon intégration, c'était un peu mon mentor, presque mon père de substitution. Mais il a disparu, on a plus eu de nouvelles, après une affaire difficile."

Lily grimaça et vint s'agenouiller près de lui sur le canapé.

"Je comprends mieux que tu le crois. Tu le savais surement déjà, mais mon père à moi, il est mort en service, tué par balles, il y a peu de temps. Et... ma mère est morte quand j'étais petite, donc il était les deux à la fois. La discipline et les calins, le billard et la bagarre..."

La jeune femme soupira.

"Il m'a tout appris. A me battre, à jouer au billard, à inspecter une scène de crime, à cuisiner aussi..."

Des larmes silencieuses s'échappèrent de ses paupières fermées.

"Il a même tenté de m'apprendre à être moins émotive, et plus réfléchie...mais ça c'était peine perdue. On a le même caractère de cochon, qu'il disait.

Ses larmes redoublèrent, mais un micro sourire faisait son apparition sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se remémorait ces si bons moments.

Spencer hésita un instant, les bras ballants, puis finit par attirer la jeune femme à lui, lui caressant les cheveux.

"Laisse toi aller... Ca va passer..."

Après une seconde de réflexion, il resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune femme, qui se cala contre lui.

Finalement, il n'était pas si mal, là. Avec une belle jeune femme dans les bras, qu'il consolait. Derek lui aurait suggéré d'en profiter...Quoique non, en ce qui concernait Lily, son désormlais chef d'équipe étaiot plutôt pince-sans-rire.

"Lily?" souffla-t-il doucement.

La jeune femme n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais se resserra contre lui, le nez dans son cou, toujours emmitouflée dans sa couverture. Son souffle venait lui chatouiller la peau si sensible, le faisant frisonner.

_"Réaction purement physiologique"_ tenta de se persuader le profiler. Il se força à se concentrer sur le téléfilm insipide qui passait sur lécran plat, mais finit lui aussi par succomber à la fatigue.

Derek sifflotait gaiement, grimpant quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à l'appartement de Lily. Dans sa main, deux sachets remplis de victuailles, histoire d'offrir à sa jeune protégée un petit déjeuner pantagruélique. C'est qu'elle mangeait comme quatre, la petite hirondelle!

Il sortit le double des clefs et l'introduisit doucement dans la serrure. Sans faire le moindre bruit, il rentra dans l'appartement.

Déposant ses sachets de papiers sur le comptoir, il fila à pas de loup vers la chambre, avec pour intention de la réveiller avec un cri de sergent major.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une second pour s'apercevoir que le lit était vide. Il se retourna, et vit la veste en cuir de la jeune fermme, abandonné sur la table. A côté gisaient un blouson et une besace qui lui semblaient familiers. Il avisa ensuite la télé en veille, et non éteinte, et sourit.

Il s'approcha à pas de loup du canapé, et le contourna.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, et... ouvrit des yeux ronds.

Lily, sa petite fleur, était tranquillement endormie dans les bras d'un jeune ... de Spencer ? Un fois qu'il eut repris contenance, un sourire machiuavélique naquit sur ses lèvres.

"Debout la dedans! On vous a jamais dit de pas sortir avec quelqu'un de votre équipe !"

Spencer sursauta, manquant faire tomber Lily qui, sans même ouvrir les yeux, lui envoya la première chose qu'elle trouva às a portée : la télécommande.

"Putain derek, je vais te tuer...Spencer fait un excellent oreiller alors arrête de gueuler. Mieux : va faire du café!"

* * *

Verdict?


	9. Chapter 9

"Agent Johnson.

-Madame."

-L'agent Special Morgan m'a transmis votre rapport, ainsi que ceux de toute l'équipe. A la lumière des rapports de vos collègues, il semble que votre conduite, malgré les circonstances peu habituelles, ait été exemplaire. J'ai signé ce matin votre incorporation définitive à la BAU.

Erin Strauss se tut un instant, observant la - très - jeune femme en face d'elle. Pour la dirigeante, elle avait un avenir dans le métier : son intuition était étonnante.  
Restait juste à voir si en vieillissant, elle deviendrait plus posée ou trop nerveuse.

-Comment vous sentez-vous?

-J'ai quelques bleus, mais c'est le métier qui rentre.

- Si vous avez besoin de soutien, nous avons des psychologues dédiés à vos équipes.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je pense.

- Bien. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Merci Madame."

Lily se leva posément et sortit aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait.

Jack, son fidèle ami de la première heure, l'attendait un peu plus loin.

"Alors?"

Pour toute réponse, Lily agita le document officiel qu'elle tenait à la main.

"Yes!"

Et elle fut emprisonnée entre les pattes d'ours du géant qui la fit tournoyer.

"Jack.. Si on nous voit on perd toute crédibilité...

- Pas grave grogna le roux, mais il la reposa néanmoins.

- Bon, ce soir, y a chéri qui revient alors tu mange à la maison! Je vais enfin pouvoir vous présenter."

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la première enquête. Elle connaissait à présent tous les membres du département, pour avoir à un moment ou un autre aidé chacune des équipes en place. Et même si elle ne savait pas pour l'instant à quelle équipe elle serait affectée, elle enviait l'unité de l'équipe de Derek, et leur complémentarité au travail. Elle en avait aussi appris un peu plus sur chacun des membres de l'équipe.

Elle sortit de ses pensées pour présenter son badge tout neuf au planton, afin de sortir du parking.  
Elle suivit Jack jusqu'à chez lui, où, malgré ses demandes répétées, il refuse de la laisser lui prêter main-forte en cuisine.  
"Sers nous à boire, si tu veux."  
Lily s'exécuta et laissa son regard vagabonder sur les murs: quelques posters encadrés, des photos...  
Lily s'approcha et remarqua que Jack figurait partout en compagnie d'un jeune homme. Cependant, aucune ne montrait Jack avec sa petite amie. Un léger doute s'infiltra dans la tête de Lily.  
Et si...?

Lily revint sur Terre en entendant une clef tourner dans la serrure. Elle jeta un œil à Jack, qui ne réagit pas. Ou alors, il n'avait rien entendu.  
Un jeune homme blond, plutôt charmant, fit son apparition. Lily sourit : son doute était devenu une certitude.  
En la voyant, le nouveau venu s'arrêta, interdit. Puis son visage s'éclaira, et il lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Complice, elle se tut, et lui montra du doigt le coin cuisine. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit un "bouh" retentissant, suivi du bruit d'un article rebondissant par terre.  
"Je m'appelle Ben." vint se présenter le blond.  
Lily lui tendit le verre supplémentaire qu'elle avait rempli entre temps.  
"Enchantée. Alison, mais Lily suffira. Je suis, enfin j'étais, l'équipière de Jack."  
- Je sais. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

-Il t'a dit que j'étais une royale emmerdeuse hyperactive?

-C'est ça!  
Lily et Ben éclatèrent de rie.  
- Et vous trouvez ça drôle, se lamenta Jack en les rejoignant, ce qui en fit que redoubler leur rire.

- Bon, ça suffit...Je suppose que t'as compris...Je suis gay et ma fameuse moitié, c'est Ben.  
Les deux hommes avaient retrouvé leur sérieux, attendant avec une pointe d'angoisse la réaction de Lily.  
Le sourire de Lily s'agrandit.  
"Quoi? Tu veux que je m'en aille, alors que 95% des femmes hétérosexuelles de ce pays tueraient pour être à ma place?"  
Cela allégea l'ambiance et ils se détendirent.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, et c'est de bonne humeur que Lily rentra se plonger dans un bon bain.  
Elle somnolait quand son téléphone sonna.  
"Salut petite fleur! la voix veloutée de son grand frère de cœur lui mit le sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut Chef. Comment ça va?

-Bien, bien. On rentre juste de Chicago, une affaire un peu glauque...

-Arf.

-Comme tu dis. Mais bon, changeons de sujet. Ça va toi? Ça fait un petit moment qu'on a pas parlé d'autre chose que du boulot, et je t'ai pas vu depuis notre petit voyage à L.A...

-Ça va, inquiète. Tu veux passer?

-Je veux pas te déranger... Si Spenc...

-Arrête ça! Et si je te le proposes, c'est que y a pas de problème."  
Derek hésita un instant, puis accepta.

Lily s'habilla, puis prépara un en-cas : Derek ne devait pas avoir pris le temps d'avaler autre chose que du café, comme d'habitude.  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, il souriait largement. Mais elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air épuisé.  
Gentiment, elle le poussa vers le canapé, avant de lui apporter à manger.  
"Merci puce! T'es une vraie mère pour moi..." soupira l'homme avant d'étendre confortablement ses longues jambes.

Derek leva les yeux et lui sourit. Elle faisait vraiment gamine dans son sweat trop large aux armes de la police de Chicago. Et cela renforçait encore son instinct de chef de meute protecteur.  
"Viens ici" fit-il en lui tendant les bras, comme quand elle était petite.  
Elle vint se pelotonner contre lui, le laissant l'envelopper de ses bras.  
Sa côté douloureuse se rappela soudain à son bon souvenir.  
"Aie" gémit-elle doucement. "T'inquiète, c'est juste le métier qui rentre" ajouta-t-elle en voyant son air inquiet.  
Derek soupira, à la fois désolé qu'elle ait été blessée, et content qu'elle le prenne avec du recul. Il se doutait aussi que ce n'était que sa première blessure, et que beaucoup d'autres, qu'elles soient physiques ou psychologiques, suivraient.  
Il l'interrogea un peu sur ses occupations de la semaine passée, et remarqua en l'appréciant qu'elle prenait garde à ne pas donner trop d'informations sur les cas qu'elle avait étudié.  
Il réfléchit tant et si bien qu'il s'endormit, laissant Lily indécise sur la conduite à tenir.  
_Mon canapé est plus confortable que ma chambre d'amis on dirait..._  
Finalement elle lui glissa un oreiller sur la nuque et déposa une couverture sur lui, avant d'aller se coucher sur la pointe des pieds.

"On y va!"  
Sur la pointe des pieds, Lily fit le tour de la maison. Elle disparaissait presque derrière un des membres de l'équipe du SWAT envoyée pour les épauler.  
Devant elle, on s'arrêta brusquement, le poing fermé en l'air. L'homme qui tenait la tête de l'équipe glissa la caméra sonde à travers la VMC, puis brancha le tout à un écran.

"Le forcené est de plus en plus agité. souffla-t-il dans sa radio.  
- Et la victime? entendit-on sur le canal général.  
- Elle semble inconsciente, elle est attachée, reliée à une perfusion.  
- Bon, allez y."  
_Un, deux, trois! Baptême du feu!_

Pendant ce temps, dans une petite ville de l'état de Washington...

"Spencer, David, vous allez au commissariat, vous étudiez la victimologie. On dispose de très peu de temps. JJ, tu vois avec le chef de la police d'ici comment on peut s'arranger pour communiquer avec la population. Nous, on se sépare pour couvrir les deux scènes de crime."  
Les membres de la BAU se séparèrent, tous entièrement concentrés vers leur but : le tueur frappait à des endroits très éloignés, à des intervalles de temps très rapprochés.  
Les analyses consécutives aux autopsies tendaient à montrer que chacune avait vu la précédente mourir.  
JJ eut un frisson rétrospectif en lisant les rapports d'autopsie. Quand Spencer arriva, elle lui transmit le tout.  
Comme à son habitude, il étala le contenu des dossiers de chaque affaire et saisit les photos pour les afficher. Alors qu'il les fixait au tableau, il eut un sursaut.  
"Spencer? Tout va bien?" JJ était arrivée derrière lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte.  
"Oui, oui. Pas de problèmes." Il reprit ce qu'il faisait sans laisser rien paraitre. Mais le fait était qu'il y avait un problème. Dès qu'il avait eu sous les yeux les photos des victimes, il avait pensé à la petite brunette qui travaillait avec Newman, à Quantico. Brunette qui était la seule jeune femme à l'avoir approché d'aussi près depuis long, songea-t-il en se remémorant la soirée passée chez elle, à discuter et manger.  
Il soupira et se força à revenir sur terre, avant se replonger dans son travail.

Après avoir rendu son rapport, Lily s'était réfugiée dans le bureau de Garcia, hors de portée de la webcam pour que les gens appelant l'analyste ne la voient pas. Elle avait eu peur. Vraiment. Mais pas pour elle.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait ressenti l'impuissance, la vraie. Celle qui envahissait chaque membre du département lorsqu'un psychopathe tuait pendant leur enquête.  
Elle eut un frisson rétrospectif.

_Ils s'étaient séparés pour explorer la maison. Des "RAS" résonnaient de partout. Lily montait prudemment l'escalier qui menait à la mansarde quand soudain, elle les vit. Leur cible tenait sa victime par la taille de la main gauche. De la droite il lui braquait un revolver dans le cou.  
"Johnson!"  
"Ici!" répondit-elle sans quitter sa cible des yeux.  
Elle se forçait à rester maitresse de ses nerfs. La victime était déjà suffisamment paniquée : voir ses supposés sauveurs angoissés allait finir de l'achever.  
Elle devina l'agent du SWAT venu se placer derrière elle.  
"Allez Steinfield...faites pas le con. Vous en avez déjà assez fait comme ça...Lâchez là. Trois victimes, ça vous suffit non?"  
"Justement, agent Johnson!" Le forcené avait lâché son nom d'un air narquois. "Quitte à être exécuté, autant que ce ne soit pas pour rien..."  
"C'est dommage...Moi qui pensais pouvoir faire en sorte qu'on se contente de vous enfermer à vie...Mais bon, comme vous voudrez." Lily haussa les épaules, son arme toujours braquée.  
Une main sur son épaule gauche lui indiqua l'arrivée de son chef d'équipe. Elle pensa un moment qu'il allait prendre le relais, mais il n'en fit rien.  
Rassurée quant à la couverture en armes des issues, elle rengaina son arme, préférant avoir les deux mains libres, puisque c'était possible.  
"Vous ne serez qu'un preneur d'otage quelconque..."  
"Comment ça?" Steinfield avait tressailli.  
"Un forcené qui, cerné par la police, tue sa victime et retourne l'arme contre lui, on en a tous les jours."  
L'homme rentrait dans la catégorie des narcissiques: lui expliquer que il ne serait qu'une statistiques devrait faire réagir son égo.  
"Mais non, j'ai pas l'intention de me tuer!"  
"Mais si vous la tuez, elle, mes collègues vont tirer." fit Lily, en désignant du doigts les deux malabars en plastron du SWAT qui se tenaient derrière elle. "Et croyez moi, ils ne ratent pas leur cible. Il ne restera plus rien de ce que vous êtes. Vos pensées, vos gout, vos souvenirs, tout ça cessera d'exister en une seconde. Votre brillant cerveau sera réduit en bouillie. D'ailleurs, " continua Lily avec une grimace, "on devrait reculer un peu. Je ne voudrais pas être éclaboussée. Ces gros calibres, ça fait du dégât. Vous imaginez, votre crâne en milles morceaux, étalés juste là...En plus, ce sera difficile à nettoyer. Vous laisserez une trace, c'est sur, mais..."  
"Ta gueule!"  
Gagné!  
Lily s'était déplacé, de façon n'être ni dans le champ de tir de ses collègues, ni être un danger pour eux si Steinfield lui tirait dessus. Elle vit du coin de l'œil son boss en faire autant, pour être au plus près de l'otage.  
"Ben oui, vous saviez pas que le sang, c'était très difficile à nettoyer?"  
"ta gueule je t'ai dit!"  
Steinfield visait Lily à présent.  
"Je ne fais qu'énoncer des vérités."  
Steinfield gronda rageusement, et relâcha sa prise sur sa jeune otage, ce qui permit à un des gants du SWAT de l'arracher des bras de son bourreau, et de la mettre rapidement à l'abri derrière lui et ses collègues. Aussitôt, le supérieur de Lily la prit en charge, et la fit sortir.  
Steinfield hurla en voyant disparaitre sa seule monnaie d'échange.  
Lily en profita pour se rapprocher. D'un coup de pied, l'arme était éjectée. En trente secondes, le suspect était maitrisé et fut évacué, menottes au poignets.  
Restée seule, Lily poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il reprit ses esprits et redescendit rejoindre ses collègues, qui étaient en compagnie de la police.  
"Bon travail Lily."  
"Merci chef."  
Elle s'enquit de la santé de la jeune otage et fut soulagée en voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure physique._

Lily revint au présent en voyant Garcia s'accroupir près d'elle.  
"Hey, Lily? Tout va bien?  
- Oui, oui, t'inquiète. l'adrénaline qui descend."

A ce moment, un des innombrables PC de Garcia bippa puis la tête de Derek s'afficha sur l'un des écrans.  
"Salut poupée. Poupée?

L'interrogation avait fusé, Derek s'étonnant de ne pas voir la frimousse souriante ou concentrée de son analyste préférée.  
GArcia se retourne et fila en 4e vitesse vers ses écrans.  
- Je suis là, beau gosse. Un problème?

- Non, juste des infos à rechercher.

-Ok."  
Elle s'installa, et comme à son habitude, ne mit que quelques secondes à envoyer les données voulues à l'équipe. Elle coupa la communication, puisse retourna.  
"A nous deux!"  
Mais Lily ne parla pas. Alors Garcia fit ce qu'elle savait le mieux faire. Rire. Raconter des bêtises et des choses légères, pour tenter de dérider son amie, et lui sortir ses préoccupations de la tête.  
Lily lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas insister. Car outre la communication restreinte sur les affaires en cours, elle ne voulait pas revivre ces visions d'horreur. C'était une chose de voir les photos de cadavres mutilés, mais tomber nez à nez avec ce genre de spectacle était autrement plus choquant.  
Le corps de la dernière victime de Steinfield était disposé soigneusement dans la 'ils s'étaient approché, ils s'étaient rendu compte de l'affreuse mutilation qu'avait du subir la jeune femme.  
Lily n'avait pu retenir un haut-le-cœur, mais elle avait fait bonne figure. Néanmoins, elle avait accueilli avec soulagement le retour à l'air libre.

Elle termina son rapport et monta le déposer sur le bureau de son supérieur, pour qu'il le valide. Elle se sentait lasse, complètement vidée, subissant le contrecoup de son intervention.  
Décidée à ne pas s'en aller avant la validation de son rapport, elle descendit un étage pour aller se réfugier dans le bureau de kevin. Mais elle trouva porte close, et se rabattit à nouveau vers le bureau de Garcia, armée de deux cafés.  
La blonde sourit de toutes ses dents en la voyant arriver, et expédia sa conversation avec Rossi.

"Ça va mieux? Lily sourit, rassérénée.  
- Oui, merci."  
L'analyste lui prit un café des mains en lui claquant un baiser sur la joue.  
"Merci Lily Jolie."

La jeune profiler se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, piochant sans vergogne dans la réserve de magazines de Garcia.  
"Pourquoi t'es encore là?  
- J'attends que Monroe valide mon rapport, pour le corriger avant de partir s'il le faut.  
- Ah, mais pourquoi il faut qu'il le valide?  
- Une espèce de probation, ou de période d'essai si tu veux...  
- Ah ok." L'analyste mordillait l'un de ses crayons gadgets, les yeux à nouveau fixés sur un de ses écrans. Lily se tut, et la laissa travailler.

"Ça va agent Johnson, on te dérange pas?  
- Pas du tout agent spécial Morgan. J'attends la validation de mon rapport.  
Derek sourit.  
- C'est bien que tu sois là tu vas pouvoir aider Garcia, ça ira encore plus vite.  
La jeune femme se redressa, et attrapa un bloc qui trainait là.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
- Plusieurs Mo, plusieurs victimologies, plusieurs tueurs surement...et trop de données pour le petit génie.  
- C'est le temps qui me manque.  
Lily et Garcia échangèrent un regard amusé.  
- T'inquiète pas, jamais on remettra en cause les capacités de ton formidable cerveau. conclut Lily en un clin d'œil.  
- On vous rappelle, fit Garcia avant de couper la communication.

Garcia organisa la recherche, et en quelques minutes, elles avaient une liste de victimes potentielles, ainsi qu'une liste réduite de suspects.  
- A eux de jouer! termina Garcia en envoyant les données.  
A cet instant, on frappa doucement puis la tête de Kevin s'encadra dans la porte.  
- Lily! Monroe te demande.  
- J'y vais. Merci!

Kévin prit sa place, et Lily retourna vers le pool des agents,où Monroe l'attendait, assis sur le coin de son bureau.  
- Agent Johnson.  
- Agent Monroe.  
- Votre rapport.  
- Merci.

Lily s'empara de la chemise de carton, et ne put s'empêcher de l'entrouvrir. Elle vit la signature sur la dernière page, et sourit.  
- Pas la peine de mettre trop de soin dans la rédaction, la prochaine fois.  
Lily haussa les sourcils mais Montre s'éloignait déjà.  
-Bonsoir, Lily.  
Elle classa son rapport et s'apprêta à suivre l'exemple de son supérieur.


	10. Chapter 10

Lily avala d'un trait le reste de son verre et se leva, direction la piste de danse. Jack et Ben l'avaient traîné dans un club gay-friendly. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait danser sans qu'on la reluque, l'embête ou la drague, autant en profiter.

- Alors, tu t'amuses?  
Jack, arrivé d'on ne sait où, était apparu à côté d'elle.  
- Ouais, c'est franchement cool de pouvoir danser sans se faire tripoter.  
L'homme éclata de rire.  
- A de rares exceptions près, t'as rien à craindre. La rassura-t-il.  
Ils passèrent une heure à danser avant d'aller se désaltérer.  
- Regardez qui voilà!  
Confortablement installée dans le carré lounge, Garcia les hélait. En compagnie de Kevin, elle sirotait un cocktail aussi coloré qu'elle.  
Jack et Lily allèrent les saluer, trainant Ben dans leur sillage.  
Lily eut une hésitation...Comment Jack allait-il pouvoir présenter Ben sans révéler son homosexualité?  
Lily s'affala près de Kevin qui sourit en lui faisant la bise.

"Quest-ce que vous faites là?" demanda Garcia à brule pourpoint.  
"On sort la gamine." répliqua Ben. Aussitôt, quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Lily.  
"Hey! Ca suffit!" Sa réplique causa un fou rire général.

-Je vois qu'on rigole bien."  
La voix de Spencer fit violemment sursauter Lily, qui s'empressa de calmer les battements de son coeur.  
Le petit génie se tenait là, visiblement surpris de la surpopulation de la table.  
-Regarde qui on a trouvé" s'exclama Garcia. Elle fit rapidement les présentations et enjoignit Spencer de s'asseoir près de Lily.  
-Vous sortez la gamine et nous le petit génie! fit remarquer Kevin à Ben.  
- Ah ouais, on pourrait peut-être faire une garde partagée? renchérit Jack.  
Lily lui jeta un regard si excédé qu'il se tut, surpris du regard noir de son amie.  
Il retrouva bien vite son aplomb en proposant de retourner danser.  
Lily invoqua la fatigue, mais Garcia acquiesça avec enthousiasme, trainant Kevin dans son sillage. Spencer, lui, refusa tout net : "Je danse très mal et en plus, faut que quelqu'un tienne compagnie à Lily".  
"Mauvaise excuse." fut la seule réponse collégiale qu'il obtint.  
Le bruit de la musique leur parvint un moment, mais le volume diminua fortement lorsque la double paroi vitrée du lounge fut refermée.  
Lily se massa le genou, grimaçant un peu.  
- Ca va?  
- Oui, oui. Je me suis un peu cognée en intervention hier matin. Du coup, sauter partout deux heures durant n'a pas arrangé mon affaire.  
- Je comprends.  
- Je peux te poser une question?  
- Vas-y.  
- Pourquoi t'es venu si t'aimes pas danser?  
- Pour faire plaisir à Garcia...fit le profiler en haussant les épaules.  
Lily sourit. Elle commençait à mieux appréhender le jeune homme et ce qu'elle découvrait lui plaisait assez.

En contrebas, Garcia faisait la fière, perchée sur un cube au milieu des trois hommes. Lily ne put retenir un petit rire en voyant son manège.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
- Regarde Garcia.  
Spencer se décala et rit à son tour.  
- Tu veux toujours pas danser? Regarde, c'est plus calme comme musique.  
Lily, l'alcool et la fatigue aidant, se sentait pousser des ailes. Sur la piste, des couples se formaient.  
- Je promets de ne pas te sauter dessus. Sourit-elle.

Spencer, installé sur le canapé, regardait la jeune femme qui lui tendait une main, une moue adorable sur le visage. Il réfléchit un instant, mais l'alcool ingurgité - malgré une dose raisonnable - levait ses inhibitions et lui brouillait un peu les idées.  
Il finit par saisir la main tendue et en fut remercié par un sourire étincelant.

Lily lui serra un peu plus la main lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle principale. Elle choisit un coin plutôt sombre, pour ne pas gêner plus Spencer, avant de nouer ses bras autour de son cou.  
Spencer, se trouvant un peu handicapé par sa haute taille, posa maladroitement ses mains sur les hanches de Lily. Le sentant complètement crispé, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui dire a l'oreille :

- Détends toi, tout va bien.

Spencer finit par se laisser aller et rapprocha même Lily de lui en voyant des jeunes gens traverser difficilement la foule près d'eux.  
Il commençait même à trouver agréable de bouger doucement sur la musique.  
Mais la musique douce s'interrompit et redevint plus violente.  
Lily soupira et se dégagea à regrets des bras de Spencer, lui prenant à nouveau la main pour regagner le lounge.  
Ils étaient presque en haut du grand escalier lorsqu'elle fut accostée.  
- Salut beauté.

- T'es pas bavarde dis donc! C'est ton copain qui te rend malheureuse?  
- Mon copain a au moins la décence de savoir se comporter avec les femmes.  
La dessus, elle lui jeta un regard hautain avant de se retourner vers Spencer, juste en dessous d'elle dans l'escalier. Le jeune homme s'inquiéta un peu de la voir se rapprocher d'elle.

Elle glissa une main sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher d'elle et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord interdit, Spencer finit par répondre à ce doux baiser, sans arrière-pensée.  
Lorsqu'il y mit fin, il remarqua que Lily avait les yeux fermés. Et lorsqu'il put enfin plonger ses yeux dans le regard de la jeune femme, il y trouva le reflet de son propre étonnement.

Lily reprit ses esprits et se retourna : l'importun était toujours là.  
-Autre chose?  
Il fila sans demander son reste. Elle n'osa pas se tourner à nouveau vers Spencer et lui agrippa le poignet pour retourner vers leur refuge. Ce qui en devait être qu'une boutade s'était avéré être plutot troublant.  
La serveuse s'approcha en leur demandant si tout allait bien.  
Ils se laissèrent tomber sur deux fauteuils voisins. Le silence s'éternisait et Lily finit par remarquer qu'elle caressait machinalement la main de Spencer qu'elle n'avait toujours pas relâché.  
Honteuse et gênée, elle la retira brusquement.  
- Désolée.  
- Y a pas de mal. Spencer, les yeux fermés, semblait serein.  
- En fait, c'était plutôt agréable.  
Lily eut un petit sourire un peu amer.  
- La main ou le baiser?  
- Les deux. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés et Lily se demanda soudain s'il allait bien. Mais il finit par se redresser, le regard un peu flou.  
- Tu as trop bu... techniquement j'ai un peu profité de toi. Se reprocha Lily.  
- Mais non. Soupira Spencer  
- Mais si!  
La seconde d'après, elle se trouvait quasiment sur les genoux de Spencer qui l'embrassait. Lily savourait ce baiser alchimique, mais qui prit fin bien trop tôt.  
- Voilà. Un partout.  
Lily eut un pincement au coeur et s'en voulut aussitôt. Spencer ne lui devait rien, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, ils étaient juste collègues et à peine amis.  
Le silence tomba à nouveau, moins pesant cependant.

Ils étaient perdus dans leur pensée et révassèrent tranquillement jusqu'à ce que les deux couples viennent récupérer leurs affaires.

Lily entrouvrit les yeux, sentant la chaleur du soleil jusque sur son visage. Elle ouvrit un oeil nonchalant avant de se tourner vers le radio-réveil.  
_Déjà onze heures...pfff_  
Elle paressait tranquillement quand elle se rappela la soirée de la veille. Des rougeurs coupables vinrent aussitôt colorer ses joues.  
_Les slows, les baisers, les mains liées...Oh purée, je me suis quasiment jetée sur lui..._  
Elle finit par reprendre contenance et fila se prélasser dans son bain, jusqu'à ce que Derek ne l'en tire pour une journée de sport.  
Ils ne revinrent qu'en debut de soirée, fourbus mais délassés.  
- Tu fais quoi ce soir?  
- DVD chez Garcia.  
- Moi aussi.. A tout alors.  
- A toute à l'heure.

Restée seule, Lily fila sous la douche pour ensuite choisir un jean et une tunique longue un peu échancrée. Elle enfila des bottes et se maquilla légèrement, avant de se faire un grand sourire dans la glaçe.  
Elle récupéra un sac plein de soft drinks et fila.  
- T'es la première !  
Garcia l'accueillit en souriant.  
- Et ça tombe bien, faut qu'on parle!  
- Quoi?  
- Il se passe quoi entre toi et Spencer? attaqua sans préambules l'analyste.  
- Rien.  
- Pourtant, je vous ai vu vous embrasser.  
- Ah, ça... Lily réfléchissait à toute allure.  
- Oui, ça! Surexcitée, la blonde en sautillait presque sur son fauteuil.  
- C'est juste pour me débarasser d'un gros lourd. Il devait y en avoir un dans toute la boite, et on se l'est coltiné. En plus on avait trop bu.  
- Mouais, marmonna la blonde, moyennement convaincue. Vous êtes allés danser des slows en vous tenant la main. Et puis après, je vous ai vus vous embrasser encore.  
- Raaah, Garcia t'es chiante!  
- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes chérie. Bon alors, ce second bisou?  
Dépitée, Lily se frappa le front avant de se cacher le visage dans ses mains.  
Quand elle regarda Garcia à nouveau, elle ne souriait plus du tout. Alarmée, l'analyste lui prit une main.  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Il t'a pas forcée...Si ce n'était qu'un jeu, pourquoi t'es si bouleversée, ma puce ?  
Lily ne répondit pas, indécise quant à la conduite à tenir. Garcia était très proche de Reid, n'était-il pas un peu risqué de lui dire la vérité?  
La jeune femme soupira et fut tirée de ses songes par Garcia.  
- Je sais, vous êtes passés à l'acte? Kévin!  
Catastrophée, la jeune femme fit taire l'analyste.  
- Non mais ca va pas? Tu crois vraiment que ton petit génie est le genre à tirer son coup dans les toilettes d'une boite gay?  
- Mon ptit génie? Je l'ai jamais appelé comme ça...  
Garcia repartit dans sa réflexion. A cet instant, Kévin les rejoint, leur tendant un verre à chacune.  
- Cocktail maison de mon crû. Sans alcool...Vous voulez bien gouter?  
Il s'installa près d'elle et la conversation prit un tour moins privé, au grand soulagement de Lily.  
- Dis Lily, le courant passe bien entre toi et Spencer, non?  
Lily poussa un hurlement intérieur.  
- Oui. Je le trouve... intriguant. Lily s'était forcée à ne pas répondre trop vite et d'un ton neutre.  
Mais le cerveau de Garcia tournait déjà à plein régime.  
- C'est ça! Tu craques pour lui. C'est marrant ça, j'aurais cru que Derek aurait ta préférence.  
- Derek? Yerk! C'est presque mon frère. Il est beau d'accord, mais ce serait limite de l'inceste.  
- Ah, mais je remarques que tu ne nies pas.  
- Garcia...S'il te plait, tais toi.  
- Quoi? Mais c'est génial. Je suis certaine que tu ne le laisses pas indiffèrent en plus.  
- Et l'interdiction de fraternisation tu en fais quoi? Lily sortait tous les arguments qu'elle trouvait.  
Kevin et Garcia s'entreregardèrent.  
- C'est à nous que tu dis ça?  
- Vous êtes pas dans la même équipe.  
- Mais on bosse dans le même service.  
- J'ai même du expertiser son système. renchérit Kevin.  
Lily rendit les armes.  
- D'accord. Mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais lui sauter dessus, ok?  
- Et pourquoi pas? C'est pas lui qui fera le premier pas, je te préviens.  
Garcia échaffaudait des plans plus tordus les uns que les autres.  
-Minute papillon! T'avise pas de jouer les marieuses!  
La moue déçue de Garcia à cet instant était si terrible que Kevin sortit son telephone et la flasha à toute vitesse, avant de passer l'appareil à Lily.  
- Regarde!  
Et il partirent dans un fou rire. Garcia ronchonna pour la forme, mais finit par les rejoindre lorsque Kevin lui mit l'appariel sous les yeux.  
- Faudra que je m'entraine à la faire celle-là.  
Lily sourit, rassérénée. Ce n'était pas si terrible, en fait. Elle était presque certaine que Spencer avait lui aussi ressenti ce trouble, lors de leur premier - faux - baiser.  
Pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance. Elle se savait capable de ne pas s offusquer si Spencer refusait ses avances, mais elle savait aussi que pour l'instant, le travail serait prioritaire sur toute forme de romance.  
A cet instant son téléphone sonna.  
- Johnson.  
- Salut Lily!  
- Joanna? Ca me fait plaisir de t'entendre. Comment ca va?  
- T'as pas eu mon mail?  
- Lequel?  
- Je suis à DC. On m'a envoyé ce midi remplacé mon directeur de thèse à un colloque. J'ai juste eu le temps d'attraper des fringues et de sauter dans l'avion. Je t'ai envoyé un mail tout à l'heure.  
- Désolé, j'étais pas chez moi. T'es à l'aéroport? J'arrive.  
- Ok.  
Lily raccrocha, regardant ses hôtes qui avaient suivi l'échange.  
- Désolée, je vais devoir rentrer.  
- Tss, pas question. Tu vas la chercher et tu reviens directement ici. ordonna Garcia.  
- Si elle est pas trop fatiguée. nuança Kevin

Au fond d'elle, Lily savait pertinemment que Jo ne résistera pas à l'occasion de connaitre ses collègues et amis. Elle en profiterait pour raconter diverses anecdotes sur Lily. Malgré leur peu d'écart, c'était son loisir préféré. Et Lily en avait tiré quelques hontes phénoménales.  
Elle se résigna donc à une soirée de gêne intensive et attrapa ses clefs.

Lily déboula dans le terminal et se mit à la recherche de Joanna. Elle avisa une enseigne Starbucks et s'y dirigea. Sa cafeinomane d'amie s'y était surement réfugiée.  
Et effectivement, la gourmande Joanna y était attablée, sa valise à ses pieds, devant un reste de bagel et un Venti.  
- Cappucino caramel Chantilly cannelle?  
- Exact. Comment tu vas ma belle?  
- Bien, bien. Je suis membre de la BAU. Je désespère pas d'intégrer l'équipe principale un jour : c'est là que sont les meilleurs profilers.  
- Et les amours?  
- Suis là pour bosser, moi.  
- Mouais. On y va?  
- Go!  
En rejoignant la voiture, Joanna lui exposa ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ de Chicago.  
- Ah et le notaire de ton père m'a donné quelques enveloppes pour toi, vu que j'étais ton mandat.  
Lily déglutit.  
- Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais remercié de t'être occupée de tout, à l'époque... fit Lily en la serrant dans ses bras.  
- Oh si tu l'as fait. Tu as continué à vivre ta vie, en réalisant votre rêve à tous les deux. répondit doucement Joanna.  
Lily sourit tristement. Elle aurait adoré partager tout ça avec son père, mais la vie avait fait en sorte qu'elle continue seule. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires. Elle n'était définitivement pas seule.  
- Dis, j'étais à une soirée chez des collègues. Ca te dis qu'on y aille?  
- Ah chouette! Je vais pouvoir leur raconter plein de trucs gênants.  
- Jo, fais moi plaisir, modère ton enthousiasme s'il te plait.  
La rouquine éclata de discutèrent gentiment jusqu'à leur arrivée chez Garcia où elle fut chaleureusement accueillie. Quand Jo fut installée avec un verre à la main, Lily fit le tour pour saluer ses collègues arrivés entre temps.  
- Derek n'est pas arrivé?  
- Non ma caille. Il a appelé, il sera en retard.  
- Derek Morgan? coupa Joanna.  
- Oui, pourquoi?  
- Viens, faut que je te montre un truc. Faut qu'on aille à ta voiture.  
- Excusez nous, on revient, lança-t-elle à a cantonnade avant d'entrainer Lily jusqu'à son SUV, où elle extrait de sa valise une grosse enveloppe rembourrée.  
- Elle est pour vous deux.  
Lily souffla doucement.  
- Ok.  
Elles remontaient, lorsqu'elles croisèrent Derek qui arrivait enfin.L'homme salua gentiment Joanna et embrassa Lily. La jeune femme en profita pour lui parler de la fameuse lettre.  
- Tu es sure que tu veux le faire ce soir?  
- Oui. Ce sera fait. Ca te convient?  
- Ca me va.  
Les trois jeunes gens retournèrent das l'appartement.  
- Regardez qui j'ai trouvé, claironna Lily.  
Derek déposa ses 6-pack, salua et s'approcha de Garcia. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille avant qu'elle ne fasse signe à Lily de s'approcher. Puis, elle les poussa tous les deux sur la terrasse et referma derrère eux. Lily ouvrit l'enveloppe et en tira quelques feuillets, ainsi qu'un CD.  
- Je reviens. fit-elle simplement en mettant le tout dans les mains de Derek.  
- Kevin. Je peux t'emprunter un portable?  
Le petit brun acquiesça et fila, avant de revenir vers elle avec un pc dans les mains.  
- La batterie est pleine.  
- Merci.  
- Pas de soucis, fit-il en lui serrant doucement l'épaule. Il avait compris.

- Salut ma puce. Et Derek. Car si vous avez suivi les indications du notaire, vous êtes ensemble, actuellement. Si vous regardez cette vidéo, c'est que malheureusement je ne suis plus de ce monde.  
Pete s'arretait et soupirait.  
- C'est dur de songer à sa propre mort.  
- Bon...Ma chérie, il y a dix-huit ans aujourd'hui que nous avons perdu ta maman. Après avoir été malade si longtemps, elle s'est éteinte, nous laissant seuls toi et moi. Je sais que je n'ai pas été un père parfait, mais je pense avoir fait de mon mieux. En plus, la belle jeune femme intelligent et généreuse que tu es devenue me montre que je n'ai pas trop mal fait mon boulot.  
Lily étouffa un sanglot.  
- Derek, que dire?... Tu es le bleu le plus têtu que j'aie eu à former. Et je peux te dire que j'en ai vu défiler des générations de flics, à l'Académie. Mais heureusement pour toi - et moi -, tu as aussi été le plus prometteur. Et sache que pendant toute la période ou tu as été mon équipier, sache que je t'ai confié mes arrières sans aucune appréhension. Tu as aussi été un grand frère d'adoption idéal pour Lily, sachant l'écouter et l'apaiser quand elle ne voulait ou ne pouvait pas me parler. Je pense que c'est en partie grâce à toi qu'on s'entend bien aujourd'hui. Dieu sait qu'elle était nerveuse, ado!  
- Hey! Lily n'avait pu réprimer un grognement.  
- J'imagine qu'elle râle. rit Pete. Lily-flower, tu sais que je t'ai légué tout ce que je possède, excepté une certaine somme, qui est pour Jo. Quant à toi, Derek, tu trouveras au fond de l'enveloppe quelque chose pour toi.  
Lily se leva vivement, attrapa l'enveloppe et revint s'installer près de Derek. Elle fouina dans l'enveloppe et sourit.  
- Tiens.  
Derek ouvrit l'écrin, les yeux brillants.  
- Cette montre, tu la connais. Elle vient de mon arrière grand-père. Quatre générations de Johnson y ont mis leur griffe. Désormais, c'est à toi de poursuivre la lignée. Ajoute ton maillon à la chaine, fils.  
Lily sentit une goutte sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers Derek et vit une larme rouler sur sa joue.  
- Derek, quels que soient les doutes que tu puisses avoir, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Quand l'heure viendra, tu feras un formidable père de famille. Ne laisses pas ton métier te bouffer, tu es fort et tu y excelles. Sois heureux et veille sur ma fille s'il te plait. Mon ange, je sais que tu es à deux doigts de ton diplôme, et j'espère que nous avons pu fêter ton intégration au FBI. Sache que je t'aime plus que tout au monde et que jamais je n'ai regretté d'avoir refusé de te confier à tes grands-parents maternels et de m'occuper seul de toi. J'ai eu une vie un peu courte, mais bien remplie et malgré toute la joie que m'a apporté mon métier, tu restes ma plus belle réussite. Eloignes les bimbos de Derek, veux-tu et fais moi plein de petits enfants, je les regarderai de la-haut.  
- Je vous aime, les enfants.  
Et la video se et Lily demeurèrent silencieux un moment. Elle pleurait et Derek avait les yeux bien trop brillants.

Spencer, arrivé entre-temps, se demandait ce qui retenait ses amis.  
- Ils sont dehors, des papiers du notaire à lire.  
- Oh.  
Il se leva, s'éloignant de la conversation. Il jeta un oeil sur la terrasse et eut un pincement au coeur en voyant Lily dans les bras de Derek. Elle semblait bouleversée. Ce dernier l'embrassa sur le front et s'éloigna, la laissant seule à l'autre bout du balcon.  
- Hey, petit génie, tu viens m'aider?  
Spencer se retourna et sourit mécaniquement à Garcia, avant de lui emboiter le pas. La jeune femme lui colla dans les bras deux pichets de cocktail frais en lui ordonnat de revenir après les avoir posés, tout cela en surveillant ses feuilletés.

- Va la voir.  
Spencer était installé dans la cuisine et aidait Garcia, à transvaser les feuilletés dans un plat.  
- Quoi?  
- Lily, va la voir. Tu craques sur elle et tu ne la laisses pas indifférente.  
- T'as fini de jouer les marieuses? bougonna le jeune homme.  
- Tss, va lui faire tes tours de magie, ca lui changera les idées. Ouste.

Indécis, le profiler resta seul un moment. Mais il détestait plus que tout voir les gens tristes autour de lui. Il piqua une fleur dans le vase près de lui et prit de la menue monnaie dans sa poche.  
Garcia, restée cachée près de la porte, sourit : opération rapprochement 1 lancée!

- Tu veux en parler?  
- Non. dit brusquement Lily.

- Excuse-moi. C'est juste que y a pas grand chose à dire. Mon père avait laissé une vidéo au milieu des papiers qui étaient destinés à Derek et moi.  
C'est assez récent, à croire qu'il savait qu'il allait... mourir.  
Sa voix s'étrangla.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent tous les deux, Lily arborait un sourire, qui, bien que mélancolique, fit pousser un petit soupir de soulagement à Garcia. Derek et Joanna adressèrent un regard reconnaissant au jeune homme.  
- Dis, Garcia, c'est bien un tapis de DDR que je vois là? fit Joanna en indiquant un bout de plastique dépassant d'une étagère.  
- Tu connais le DDR?  
- Oui, j'adore ça.  
Lily et Joanna échangèrent un regard complice.  
- Ah ouais. C'est ce qu'on va voir. Une petite démo?

_Voilà, voilà. Je sais que mon Spencer est un peu OOC, mais j'aime à croire que cela ne vous dérangera pas...  
Un chtite review?  
A la prochaine  
XoXo_


	11. Chapter 11

_Oui, oui je sais c'est un miracle. Une semaine pile poil depuis mon dernier chapitre..._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Au programme, de l'amusement débilitant, du sérieux, et même une pointe de dramatique_

_Voilà, j'espère que j'ai pas laissé trop de fautes._

_Biz_

* * *

En fait de soirée DVD, ils jouèrent sur les tapis de DDR. Et même si Emily et JJ s'étaient fait tirer l'oreille pour participer, ils passèrent tous une excellente soirée.  
Garcia envisagea un instant de demander à Lily de ramener Spencer, mais la présence de Jo compliquait ses plans. Kévin la rejoint.  
- Laisse les aller à leur rythme... lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
Ils se séparèrent à une heure avancée, et Jo baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
- Allez, zou, au lit!  
Lily installa Jo dans la chambre d'amis et prépara du thé pendant qu'elle occupait la salle de bain. La nuit fut courte mais réparatrice. Avant de partir, Lily confia un double de ses clefs à Jo.  
- Si jamais je dois partir en mission, tu fais comme chez toi.  
- Comment ça?  
- Quand on doit partir en mission, on le sait une heure avant.  
- Ah.  
- Tiens, le plan du métro, l'itinéraire pour aller au centre des congrès, et l'itinéraire de chez Garcia : elle te ramènera ma voiture; si tu la veux, si je pars en mission. Son numéro... et je file.

Et Joanna, encore en pyjama, vit disparaitre Lily avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf. Lily enchaina les études de cas avec ses collègues, sans qu'ils n'aient à se déplacer. Elle trouva même le temps de déjeuner avec les filles et Joanna, qui était enchantée de son colloque. Elles remontaient en compagnie de JJ et Garcia quand elles croisèrent Cassidy, qui dévalait les escaliers.

- Johnson! En piste!  
- Ok. On va ou?  
- DC. Prise d'otages d'un récidiviste, ils nous veulent sur place avec les démineurs.  
- Je suis en bas dans trois minutes.  
Garcia offrait un café à Jo, et Lily filait vers les vestiaires. Elle reparut quelques instant plus tard, armée de pied en cap. Treillis noir, rangers, gilet pare-balles, et armes au holster, la jeune femme vivace et fantasque avait disparu, laissant place à la professionnelle du comportement. Elle partit avec ses collègues, et Jo semblait abasourdie.  
- Ça va?  
- Oui, oui. C'est juste qu'on la reconnait pas. Mais... Pete serait fier d'elle.  
Le silence tomba, les trois filles buvaient tranquillement leur thé, et s'en servirent un second.  
- Regardez.  
Garcia remit le son de l'écran géant.

_Ici Lauren Withers, de KDN. Nous sommes en direct de l'immeuble Kennedy, où un forcené a pris des otages. Il porte une ceinture d'explosifs et menace de faire exploser des charges disséminées un peu partout à l'étage._  
_Nous sommes à la recherche de toute précision concernant le preneur d'otage._ _La police est sur place, et a établi un cordon de sécurité. L'immeuble est en cours d'évacuation et les démineurs sont en route._

A cet instant, on vit trois gros SUV noirs s'arrêter dans un crissement de frein, et un camion estampillé "Bomb Squad" s'arrêtait un peu plus loin. On vit Lily, Monroe, et Cassidy descendre de voiture dans le champ des caméras.

- Monroe, BAU. Cassidy, Johnson. fit Monroe en présentant ses agents. Qui commande ici?  
L'agent de faction leur indiqua un policier en civil.  
- Capitaine Smith. Fit l'homme en leur tendant la main.  
- Monroe, Cassidy, Johnson. On est de la BAU. Avec votre permission, on peut vous assister.  
- Pas de problème, c'est moi qui ai demandé votre venue. L'homme est reconnu pour avoir des problèmes psychologiques, voire psychiatriques. J'ai son dossier à votre disposition.  
- Très bien. Cassidy, avec moi. Johnson, tu vas rejoindre les tireurs d'élite.

- Lieutenant...  
-Quoi?  
Sans se démonter, Lily continua.  
- Johnson, BAU. Lequel de vos hommes à la meilleure vue sur le suspect.  
L'homme lui fit signe de la suivre vers le PC mobile, où il déroula le plan du quartier.  
- Ils recrutent au berceau, au Bureau?  
- Presque. A la maternelle.  
L'homme eut un sourire.  
- Ils sont là, là et là...Pour moi, la meilleure visibilité est ici.  
- Ils ont une lunette séparée, qu'ils peuvent me prêter?  
- Oui.  
- Dernière chose : votre fréquence?  
Lily régla son émetteur et sortit du camion.  
_- Bailey, je t'envoie une petite de la BAU qui a besoin de visibilité pour une observation du suspect. C'est bon pour toi?_  
_- Oui chef._

_

* * *

_Lily retraversa la rue au pas de course, manquant de peu de se faire alpaguer par la journaliste. Vingt étages d'ascenseur et un peu de gymnastique plus tard, elle atterrissait souplement sur l'avant-toit sous  
l'œil rieur d'un sniper.  
- Johnson.  
- Bailey, enchanté. une lunette pour la demoiselle!  
La jeune femme doutait d'être utile, mais appréciait de participer de plus près à une prise d'otages. Les yeux toujours vissés à la lunette de précision, elle fronça soudain les sourcils.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, l'interrogea l'homme de faction derrière elle. Un souci?  
- Du tout. C'est juste que je le vois souvent mettre sa main à l'oreille.  
- Juste un tic, peut-être.  
- peut-être se contenta de répondre prudemment Lily.  
mais elle préféra appeler Monroe pour lui exposer sa réflexion.

Bien lui en avait pris. En fait de tic, l'homme portait tout bonnement une oreillette et un émetteur.  
- Il a au mieux un complice, au pire un dominant, marmonna Lily, toujours perchée sur son toit.  
- Hein? Les deux snipers ne comprenaient rien à ses divagations.  
- S'il a un émetteur, c'est que quelqu'un communique avec lui. Donc un complice, ou quelqu'un qui les manipule, et dans ce cas c'est extrêmement dangereux, car il va falloir le forcer à se révéler. Parce que celui qui est là-haut n'a peut-être même pas le contrôle sur ses bombes, y compris de celle qu'il porte lui.  
- Merde! Le juron des deux hommes avait fusé.  
- C'est ça, résonna en écho la voix de Monroe sur le canal des oreillettes.  
- Désolé chef.  
- Pas grave, tu fais mon boulot, et j'ai la paye. Je vais pas m'en plaindre, railla le plus expérimenté.

Il fallut presque une demi-heure pour obtenir la photo qui étayait leur hypothèse.  
- Il faut trouver la fréquence de l'oreillette. Allez me chercher le scanner! Et coupez moi la vidéo surveillance!  
- Non!Objecta immédiatement Monroe. Le complice peut avoir accès au système. Demandez à vos analystes de créer une boucle pour chaque caméra.  
Une fois les boucles en place, les démineurs firent le tour des étages avec des chiens, repérant les bombes, et désarmant illico toutes celles qui pouvaient l'être. Ils les laissèrent tout de même sur place.

- Bon, Johnson, descends de ton perchoir, on va voir comment s'en sort le négociateur. Avec les infos que lui donnèrent les profilers, le négociateur put faire libérer quelques otages et gagner du temps.  
Les membres de la BAU assistèrent silencieux au reste des échanges.

- On va donner l'assaut. Vous pourriez nous aider, avec la prise en charge psy des otages?  
- Bien sur, acquiesça Monroe.

Cassidy et Lily renfilèrent don en grognant leur gilet pare-balles.  
- Allez les filles, on se bouge! Bailey les narguait de son perchoir.  
Lily se retourna en jetant un œil noir vers l'endroit d'où elle le savait guetter.  
- Hé les jeunes, on se concentre s'il vous plait.

Arme au poing, ils déboulèrent dans la pièce ou le forcené se trouvait, faisant hurler de surprise les otages.

- Appelez les démineurs, vite!  
Une des otages portait elle aussi un gilet explosif, plus complexe à première vue que les bombes disséminées dans l'étage.

-Cassidy tu restes avec elle, fit Monroe en se retournant. Ils tenait deux personnes agées par le bras. Merde, elle est déjà dans l'escalier. Johnson, tu restes ici avec les démineurs.  
Lily déglutit nerveusement.  
- Et essaies de la calmer...sinon ils pourront jamais travailler. Murmura l'homme avant d'évacuer les lieux.  
Elle tentait de rassurer l'otage quasi hystérique. Comme fait exprès, le forcené menotté, se mit à marmonner des mots incohérents.  
- Il ne va pas être content...  
- Qui ça? Hurla la pauvre jeune femme. Espèce de monstre! Qui va nous tuer? Enlevez moi ça, s'il vous plait. reprit-elle d'un ton suppliant.  
Lily s'agenouilla, jetant un oeil au gilet. Elle prit doucement la main de la jeune femme.  
- Calmez vous. Respirez lentement, bien à fond. Voilà, comme ça. C'est quoi, votre nom?  
- E...Emy.  
- Moi c'est Alison, mais on m'appelle Lily. Alors ces messieurs que vous voyez la, vont tout faire pour vous tirer de là au plus vite, mais il faut que vous essayiez de vous calmer, et que vous ne bougiez plus.  
- D... D'accord.

Lily se tut, tenant toujours la main d'Emy, observant le travail du démineur. Elle tentait de se rappeler les quelques leçons de son père. Emy ne disait pas un mot, en quelque sorte hypnotisée par le travail précis des mains de son sauveur.

- Vous êtes sures que les fréquences sont brouillées? Lâcha soudain celui qui s'occupait du forcené dans son oreillette.  
Le sédatif donné au forcené ayant fini par faire effet, il avait pu travailler sans encombres. La réponse dut lui plaire, car il annonça qu'il était prêt.  
- Moi aussi. fit soudain le voisin de Lily.  
Deux de leurs collègues disparurent soudain.  
- Ils vont chercher les robot inhibiteurs. lui expliqua-t-on. Vous allez devoir m'aider. Il faut être deux pour l'enlever.

Lily jeta un regard anxieux autour d'elle, et effectivement ils n'étaient plus que trois dans la salle. Elle se concentra donc sur ce qu'on attendait d'elle.  
- Prête?  
Sans dire un mot, elle acquiesça.  
Ils finissaient de trancher les dernières attaches quand un bruit de chenilles les avertit de l'arrivée des robots inhibiteurs. Ils déposèrent doucement les deux gilets devant les deux robots et s'assurèrent que la connexion des robots avec leurs pilotes était effective.

- Allez, on bouge!

Lily attrapa le bras d'emblée et traina derrière elle le forcené, en se précipitant vers les escaliers. Soupirant de soulagement en voyant arriver des collègues, elle leur confia le prisonnier, car Emy ne la lâchait toujours pas et la pauvre était exténuée.  
- Appuyez vous sur moi.  
Cahin-caha, elles finirent par déboucher de l'immeuble, le tout sous l'œil inquisiteur des caméras.

_A quelques dizaines de kilomètres...  
_- Garcia! Regarde la télé.  
- Ma petite fleur est une grande, fit Derechef, faussement ému. Il sourit, échappant de justesse à une frappe de Garcia.

- Souris Lily, tu passes à la télé. se moqua Cassidy.  
- Graphe.  
la jeune femme venait juste de faire son rapport oral à Monroe. Plutôt soulagée d'en avoir fini, elle essuya son front moite et se figea.  
Il faisait presque 25°, et pourtant, parmi les spectateurs, un homme et un seul portait un pardessus long.  
- Cassidy, on a trouvé le manipulateur?  
- Non.  
- Regarde ce type là-bas.  
- Je l'avais repéré aussi, bouge pas.  
Lily se sentit soudain très bête, plantée seule en plein milieu du périmètre de sécurité.

- A tous, restez sur vos gardes, on a peut-être repéré le second suspect.  
Les sens en alerte, la jeune femme espérait de tout cœur avoir raison. Et pourtant...

Alors que deux inspecteurs enjoignaient poliment au spectateur de les suivre, une détonation déchira l'air. Lily se retourna vivement, et vit un homme armé viser leur forcené.  
Un hurlement retentit :  
- A terre!

Ce fut la débandade. Tout le monde cherchait un abri, on entendait des cris, des ordres aboyés.  
- Merde. Dans la cohue, Lily avait perdu le tireur de vue.  
- Johnson, bouge, il est à 20m, à deux heures. La voix de Bailey l'avait ramené sur terre.

Et elle le vit, l'arme braquée, un rictus haineux sur le visage. Une seconde détonation retentit alors qu'elle s'identifiait.  
- FBI! lâchez votre arme!

Stupide! pensa-t-elle après coup. Mais en agissant ainsi, elle était légalement couverte.

Comme au ralenti, elle vit l'arme changer de cible, et se braquer sur elle. Fugacement, elle se demanda ce que son père avait ressenti avant de mourir. Elle devina l'engagement de la troisième balle dans le chargeur et fit feu. Touché au torse, l'homme s'écroula.  
Tremblante, elle s'approcha, et éloigna l'arme d'un coup de pied.

* * *

Et là, le temps reprit son cours normal. Des ambulanciers arrivaient déjà, une cavalcade lui annonça l'arrivée de ses collègues. Les ambulanciers découpaient les vêtements, que les policiers fouillaient, et l'un d'eux exhiba bientôt un petit émetteur moyenne portée.

Pour un peu, Monroe en aurait sauté de joie. S'il détestait une chose par dessus tout, c'était de voir un de ses agents accusé de bavure alors qu'il n'avait fait que son travail.  
Il s'approcha de sa jeune recrue.  
- Johnson?  
Elle se retourna, un peu hagarde.  
- C'est fini, et il est en vie. Joli boulot. Tu connais la procédure, donne moi ton arme.  
Lily obéit mécaniquement. Bien sur qu'elle la connaissait, elle l'avait revue moins d'une semaine plus tôt.  
. Allez viens, on rentre.

Un silence lourd planait dans le petit bureau où Rossi et Spencer avaient rejoint Garcia et Derek. Toute la scène avait été filmée, et ils étaient consternés.  
- Au moins, Strauss ne se demandera plus si elle est capable de faire usage de son arme. fit calmement Rossi. C'est le métier qui rentre.  
Garcia fronça le nez mais ne répondit pas, tandis que Spencer jetait un regard interloqué à son collègue. Il se rappelait encore quel mal il avait eu, la première fois qu'il avait du vraiment tirer sur quelqu'un.  
Pauvre Lily... Même si c'était un passage quasi obligé pour chaque agent, au moins une fois dans sa vie, c'était une des choses les plus dures à encaisser. Et encore plus si le tireur y restait.

Le cœur de Lily battait encore à tout rompre quand ils entrèrent dans l'open space, machinalement, elle se dirigea vers son bureau, commençant déjà à rédiger un brouillon de rapport, tant que les souvenirs étaient frais. Elle soupira, en recevant son arme de service, elle savait que ses cibles ne seraient plus de carton mais de chair et de sang. Mais savoir et voir étaient deux choses différentes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine culpabilité. Pourtant, dans les stricts faits, son tir était justifié et contrôlé. Elle tira d'un tiroir son lecteur mp3 et se replongea dans l'après-midi écoulé.

* * *

Lily déglutit et raccrocha lentement, elle se leva et grimpa les escaliers vers le bureau de Monroe. Un observateur extérieur aurait cru qu'elle se rendait à l'échafaud.  
- ferme la porte, elle s'exécuta.  
- Assieds-toi, elle s'assit, jouant nerveusement avec la bague qui ornait son annulaire droit.

- Le tireur est mort.

_

* * *

Et voilà._

_Verdict?_

_Xoxo_


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir

*chantonne*

En ce premier jour de l'été - qui est parti en vacances loin de chez moi - voici venir le chapitre 12.

Auparavant, un grand merci à Polichinelle SGC, MiniMagiCcOlOurS, neverland25, I-Become-Mrs-Edward-Cullen, nathaloche130674, Elles, loveserieforever

pour leurs commentaires passés.

Merci aussi à celles qui m'ont mis en alerte. Laissez un ptit mot. Que ce soit positif ou négatif, toute critique est acceptée, pourvu qu'elle soit constructive ou argumentée...

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Biz

* * *

_- Le tireur est mort._  
Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur les épaules de Lily et ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner, Monroe claqua des doigts devant son visage.  
- Lily? T'es avec moi, là?  
- Oui... C'est juste que...  
- C'est la première fois je sais...tu vas être coincée pour la paperasse quelques heures, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras même pas à déposer. Tout a été filmé, ton tir était justifié.  
- Bien.  
- Ce sera tout. Ah non, attends! Quelques dossiers en attente sur lesquels je voudrais que tu me fasses une étude préalable...  
Lily prit la liste de référence, et ne sut jamais comment elle était revenue jusqu'à son bureau.

Derek avait le coeur serré de voir la jeune femme si bouleversée. De la salle de réunion d'où il discutait avec le reste de l'équipe, il suivait du regard Lily qui naviguait entre les différentes armoires.  
- Hey, Morgan, t'es avec nous là?  
- Hm? Oui, oui. Tu disais?  
- Je disais que tu devrais laisser Johnson tranquille, fit tranquillement le moustachu. C'est le métier qui rentre. Si elle a besoin de conseils, elle viendra te les demander.  
Derek fronça les sourcils, mais ne répondit pas. Il savait très bien que son instinct protecteur était sur développé, et particulièrement envers les femmes de son entourage. Mais comme d'habitude, le conseil lui passa au dessus de la tête, et sitôt la réunion terminée, il se mit à la recherche de Lily.

Il la trouva dans leur salle de repos, occupée à se préparer un cappuccino frappé dans la kitchenette.  
- Hey. Ca va, Lily flower?  
Le regard peu amène qu'elle lui lança le fit reculer d'un pas.  
- A ton avis ? Sa réplique était prononcée si bas qu'il crut avoir mal entendu.  
- Pas trop bien j'imagine.  
Lily soupira.  
- Et tu veux que je te dises quoi? Que je m'effondres en pleurant parce que j'ai tué quelqu'un. Ben ouais, j'ai tué quelqu'un. C'était la première fois que je tirais sur un homme, et c'est malheureusement pas la dernière. Je savais très bien à quoi je m'engageais en signant, Derek. Malgré mon âge, je ne suis pas non plus née de la dernière pluie. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter, tu peux retourner bosser.  
Elle n'avait pas élevé la voix. Pour quelqu'un la connaissant bien, c'était chez elle un signe d'extrême colère.  
- Très bien, tu sais ou me trouver.  
Dépité, Derek repartit comme il était venu. Lily soupira, et termina de remplir sa tasse.

Hotch frappa deux coups et sans attendre, entra dans le bureau de Monroe.  
- Alors?  
- Je lui ai donné de quoi s'occuper, ça l'a secoué, mais sans l'assommer.  
- J'ai vu, Morgan qui voulait jouer à la maman poule s'est fait envoyer bouler.  
- Elle a du caractère.  
- Il en faut, pour travailler ici. Et encore plus pour occulter que son père s'est fait descendre trois jours avant le début de sa formation.  
- La vache...  
- Comme tu dis.  
- Elle sera bientôt prête, si Morgan cesse de vouloir à tout prix la protéger.  
- Je lui parlerai si c'est nécessaire.  
Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers l'open space, où la jeune femme rassemblait les pièces des dossiers à étudier.

Lily vérifia la disponibilité des salles de réunions et s'en appropria une des plus petites. Elle étala tous ses dossiers et sélectionna une de ses playlists préférées.

Spencer avait, comme tous les autres, assisté de loin à la discussion entre Derek et Lily. mais il avait aussi sans le vouloir entendu le conciliabule de Hotch et Monroe. Et il lui déplaisait fortement que les deux chefs complotent derrière le dos d'un des agents. Il ne savait pourquoi, le fait qu'il s'agisse de Lily accentuait ce fait.  
_Morgan doit déteindre sur moi..._  
Il jeta un oeil à sa montre, déjà deux heures qu'elle travaillait sans relâche. Il descendit à la salle de repos et remplit à ras bord deux grands gobelets de café bien chaud, et récupéra de quoi grignoter.  
Tenant toujours ses dossiers en équilibre instable, il remonta vers l'antre de la tigresse et entra. Il fallut qu'il s'installe et qu'il pose un gobelet plein devant elle pour qu'elle lève enfin les yeux.  
Elle le remercia , mais se reconcentra sur son travail. Spencer étala à son tour ses dossiers et se mit au travail. Ils travaillèrent une heure et demie durant sans un mot, mais Lily finit par s'apercevoir des regards de plus en plus insistants du jeune homme.  
- Quoi?  
Spencer se redressa, main écartée en signe de paix.  
- Du calme. Je suis venu en paix.  
Lily sourit à la formulation cartoonesque du génie. Son énervement était retombé, et elle s'en voulait même un peu d'avoir été aussi brusque avec Derek.  
- Pourquoi? On était en guerre?  
- Moi, non. Mais toi, peut-être. La question est, contre qui?  
Lily se radossa à sa chaise, et retint son envie de croiser de croiser les bras. Un spécialiste comme Spencer aurait tôt fait d'en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Un long silence passa.  
- Touché.  
Spencer se détendit et sourit à son tour, avant de reprendre son sérieux.  
- J'ai eu du mal à avoir ma qualification en armes...Et ça a été plutôt difficile d'apprendre à m'en servir. Tu t'en sors bien...  
- Si tuer quelqu'un la première fois que je dégaine, c'est bien s'en sortir...  
- Oui. Objectivement parlant, ton tir était justifié, et tu as probablement sauvé la vie de l'autre...  
Lily haussa les épaules.  
- C'est le métier qui rentre, il parait.  
Comme elle disait ça, son estomac gargouilla.  
- Purée, j'ai faim, elle jeta un œil à sa montre et écarquilla les yeux. C'est pas étonnant, vu l'heure ça te dit de te joindre à moi?  
Spencer hésita un instant. Elle était directe, spontanée. Peut-être trop pour lui. mais ils avait aussi que si jamais il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus qu'une amitié entre eux, jamais il ne ferait le premier pas. Pas que l'envie ne lui manque, mais c'était ainsi. Il avait beau avoir trouvé sa place, il ne savait pas, malgré ses connaissances, comment se détacher du regard extérieur.  
Le voyant hésiter, Lily reprit.  
- En fait, je connais pas trop les restos du coin... avoua-t-elle, une moue craquante sur le visage.  
Il essaya d'oublier la vague de chaleur qui l'envahissait - _de la sérotonine, rien que de la sérotonine -_ mais peine perdue.  
- D'accord.

Sous le sceau du secret, il lui avoua que son resto préféré était en fait une simple cantine, comme il y en avait tant dans chaque ville des USA. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt devant un hamburger et une salade plus qu'appétissants. Lily avait ouvert de grands yeux en voyant l'assiette gargantuesque qu'on apportait à Spencer.  
Elle fronça les sourcils, le regard fixe.  
- Tu le mets où?  
- Hm?  
- Ce genre de repas, tu le mets ou? T'es maigre comme un coucou.  
Spencer perdit son sourire, cette petite phrase anodine le renvoyait au calvaire qu'avaient été ses années d'adolescence. Lily se rendit compte de sa maladresse et grimaça.  
- Hey! Spencer! Ce n'était pas un reproche, tu es très mignon comme tu es. Et puis, on ne peut pas allez contre sa nature. Garcia est surexcitée, Derek est hyper protecteur, et toi tu prend pas de poids... C'est comme ça.  
Spencer sourit, rasséréné. Ils dinèrent tranquillement, en discutant de tout et de rien. Pour se distraire, ils observaient les gens aux alentours.

Hotch rentrait chez lui, fatigué de sa journée. Il était néanmoins heureux, il avait réussi à se libérer deux jours, pour avoir enfin un long week-end à passer avec son fils. Jessica était absente ces jours-ci, alors il avait du se résoudre à confier Jack à sa nounou. Et maintenant, tenant son fils par la main, il rentrait tranquillement chez lui. Jack s'arrêta soudain, réclamant un hotdog à son père.  
- On va manger en rentrant à la maison...  
- Te plait papa...  
- Bon d'accord. Après tout, tout cela avait l'air très appétissant  
Il rentra dans le diner's avec son fils et commanda deux hot-dogs à la serveuse. Il les installa au comptoir , et remarqua soudain deux visages connus. Spencer et Lily étaient attablés, devisant et riant ensemble. Il s'installa plus confortablement, écartant l'assiette de frites de Jack, en rapprochant la salade.  
Ils avaient l'air détendus tous les deux, Spencer avait l'air le plus serein qu'il lui ai vu depuis longtemps. Il se rappela aussitôt une des règles les plus importantes du bureau : la non fraternisation entre membres d'une même équipe. Il envisagea un moment de rappeler cet état de fait à Spencer, puis reposa son regard sur son fils. Son boulot lui avait pris l'amour de sa vie, alors qui était-il pour décréter que deux jeunes gens ne devaient pas se fréquenter?

Lily remarqua une petite fille qui, probablement lassée d'attendre à table que ses parents terminent, faisait la navette entre sa table et la porte. Soudain, la petite fille tomba, tout près d'eux. Lily se précipita pour la relever.  
- Chut petite puce, tout va bien.  
Elle la releva, et aperçut l'air catastrophé de la mère. Un des deux petits garçons, probablement apeuré par la chute de sa sœur, s'était mis lui aussi à pleurer, et elle avait fort à faire pour le calmer.  
Lily prit donc la fillette dans ses bras, et s'approcha de leur table, suivie par Spencer.  
- Regarde, tu n'as rien. C'est pas grave...Allez calme toi. Tu vois, tu fais peur à ton frère.  
Spencer s'approcha, et fit un petit sourire hésitant à la petite fille.  
- Hey! C'est fini ce vilain chagrin?  
Il remit doucement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la petite blonde, et ouvrit sa main, tenant une des petits figurines qui décoraient les tables. Pendant quelques instants, il continua à faire ses petits tours, sous les yeux des enfants, hypnotisés. Le petit garçon, captivé, s'était approché lui aussi.  
Lily sourit à la maman, et remit la petite fille à sa place doucement. Discrètement, elle attrapa trois bonbons dans le panier sur le comptoir, et les glissa dans la main gauche de Spencer.  
Dans un dernier jeu de main, il les présenta aux trois enfants éblouis, qui souriaient, tous chagrins envolés.  
- Merci.  
- De rien, c'est normal.  
- Oh si. Vous savez, vous ferez de merveilleux parents.  
Lily manqua s'étrangler de gêne, et Spencer vira à l'écarlate.  
- Ah.. Euh... mais on est juste amis, en fait.  
La brave mère de famille, inconsciente de la gêne qu'elle suscitait, insistait.  
- Dommage, vous feriez un très joli couple.  
Ils s'excusèrent et retournèrent à leur repas.

Hotch avait suivi la scène de loin, cela le renforçait dans sa décision. Il savait que des paris courraient sous le manteau. Mais il ne se mêlerait pas de cette relation, si relation il devait y avoir. Il avala sa dernière bouchée, et réclama l'addition.  
- Tu as terminé bonhomme?  
Jack hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, du ketchup plein le visage.  
Hotch sourit en lui essuyant gentiment la bouche, et régla l'addition, il en profita pour commander des desserts à emporter. Il faudrait qu'il songe à faire les courses...  
- Allez viens, on rentre à la maison !

Spencer avala la dernière bouchée de son beignet et s'appuya contre la banquette. Il regardait Lily savourer d'un air extatique la fin de sa coupe de glace.  
- Alors?  
- Dr Reid, tu es le dieu des guides gastronomiques!  
Spencer sourit plus franchement.  
- Heureux que ça t'ai plus. En général, les gens du Bureau préfèrent les "vrais" restos...  
- Je suis la fille d'un flic qui m'a élevé seul... Alors t'imagine que les bons petits plats équilibrés faits maison... c'était pas tous les jours.  
Spencer eut un sourire compréhensif.  
Lily soupira.  
- Quoi?  
- Rien. C'est juste que ces temps-ci, j'ai pas eu le temps de me poser cinq minutes, alors je profite. Mais t'es peut-être pressé de rentrer...  
Spencer s'empressa de démentir. A dire vrai, il se sentait vraiment bien avec Lily. Il avait décidé, mettant en sourdine ses appréhensions, de laisser venir les choses.  
- D'accord. Une balade, ça te tente?  
Spencer acquiesça et donna à la promenade un petit tour touristique, en racontant quelques anecdotes à Lily. Il était soulagé de voir qu'elle avait l'air à l'aise avec lui, en dépit de ce qu'ils avaient partagé précédemment. Ils se dirigeaient vers le petit parc d'un pas tranquille, en silence.  
Le parc étant mal éclairé, Lily était plus concentrée sur Spencer que sur ce qui se passait dans son voisinage immédiat. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, sa maladresse refit surface, elle se prit les pieds dans une racine et se serait étalée de tout son long, s'il ne l'avait pas attrapée par le bras.  
- Ça va?  
- Euh... oui, je crois, désolée. Je peux être extrêmement maladroite parfois.  
Lily hésitait entre rire, et se taper la tête contre un tronc d'arbre.  
Mais Spencer eut le bon goût de ne pas faire de remarques. Mieux, il laissa glisser sa main le long de son bras, et la glissa timidement dans celle de Lily. Il se trouva bêtement heureux de ne pas la sentir se dérober à ce contact.

Main dans la main, ils déambulèrent un moment, croisant quelques joggeurs et des promeneurs de chien.  
- Viens.  
Sur cette phrase sibylline, Spencer changea brusquement de direction, et coupa à travers les bois. Lily suivit sans comprendre, mais elle avait confiance.  
- Ferme les yeux.  
Le jeune homme avait formulé sa demande d'un ton hésitant, parce qu'il doutait qu'elle lui accorde sa pleine confiance. Il fut touché lorsqu'elle baissa les paupières sans hésitation. Plus lentement, ils poursuivirent leur chemin, jusqu'en haut de la petite colline. Lorsqu'il furent à découvert, il posa les mains sur ses hanches pour lui faire faire demi-tour, puis ne bougea plus.  
- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.  
Lily ouvrit les yeux, et les referma aussitôt, aveuglée. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la luminosité étonnante. Les projecteurs surpuissants qui bordaient la base des Marines toute proche éclairaient comme en plein jour, laissant un point de vue magnifique sur les alentours.  
- C'est super beau. Comment t'as découvert cet endroit?  
Spencer déglutit, Lily se rendit compte de son malaise et comprit qu'elle avait fait une bourde. Elle se retourna vivement.  
- Excuse moi, je voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Mais... tu permets que je reviennes de jour, prendre des photos?  
- Bien sur. C'est public ici.  
- Hey! Te moque pas! C'est juste que... j'aurais l'impression de te voler ...tout ça. fit doucement Lily en désignant le paysage de la main.  
- Je n'oserais pas.  
Lily se retourna à nouveau, se perdant dans sa contemplation. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa que les mains de son ami -?- n'avaient pas quitté sa taille. La jeune femme sourit et se renversa un petit peu en arrière, juste assez pour s'appuyer contre le jeune homme et profiter de sa chaleur.  
Machinalement, Spencer referma ses bras autour de la taille de Lily. Il s'étonnait lui-même de ces petits gestes qui lui venaient naturellement.  
Elle se retourna, toujours "prisonnière" des bras de Spencer, et noua à son tour ses bras derrières sa nuque. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Spencer et soupira d'aise en fermant les yeux.  
Décidément, elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Un peu trop bien pour ne songer qu'à une platonique amitié.

Spencer fut surpris de la sentir l'enlacer à son tour. Il ne bougea pas, secrètement ravi de la tournure des évènements. Il frissonna en sentant son souffle lui chatouiller la peau du coup. Ils restèrent un long moment sans bouger, savourant sans oser l'avouer cette proximité, et apprivoisant ces nouvelles sensations.  
- Tu savais que l'amour, l'amitié, le désir, n'étaient fait que des afflux plus ou moins rapides et conséquents de sérotonine au cerveau, et que leur interprétation était personnelle à chacun? En fait...  
- Spencer... murmura Lily.  
- Hm?  
Pour toute réponse, elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour lui faire incliner la tête, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'osa que ce baiser papillon, se demandant s'il allait la rejeter. Mais avant qu'elle ne s'écarte, il l'embrassa à son tour, quémandant plus franchement l'entrée de sa bouche. Lily frissonna, a cet instant, peu importait qu'elle ait déjà dormi dans ses bras, où que par jeu, ils aient déjà échangé un baiser. Ses sensations étaient décuplées, elle frissonnait littéralement, sous ce baiser était à la fois tendre et exigeant. Lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, et Lily cacha son visage contre le torse de Spencer.  
- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.  
- Pourquoi? Tu regrettes? Spencer fronçait les sourcils. Décidément, il avait du mal à la cerner. Elle l'embrassait puis elle s'excusait?  
- Non, non! pas du tout. C'est juste que... je voudrais pas que... tu te sentes... obligé, ou quelque chose comme ça.  
- Obligé? De faire ça? ou ça? Et ça? Elle avait relevé la tête pour lui répondre, et il avait déposé une myriade de baisers papillons sur le visage de la jeune femme, avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Lily ne put retenir un gémissement, et comprit soudain, il ressentait la même chose qu'elle, cette espèce d'alchimie incompréhensible.  
- Et y a une explication logique à tout ça, monsieur le génie? demanda-t-elle, mutine, lorsqu'il eut abandonné ses lèvres pour retrouver son souffle.  
- Sûrement, mais j'ai pas vraiment envie d'y penser.  
- On rentre?  
Il hocha la tête, et ils firent demi-tour. Tâtonnant un peu, ils retraversèrent le petit bois, et regagnèrent leur voiture. Lily se mit au volant du SUV. Elle conduit silencieusement. Spencer remarqua qu'elle avait une conduite plutôt sportive pour une femme.  
- Vestige de mon éducation monoparentale, sans doute. Fit doucement Lily en haussant les épaules.

- Mais c'est pas désagréable, tu conduis souplement, plutôt bien, en fait.

- Bien rattrapé. Sourit Lily. En se garant devant l'immeuble du jeune homme.

Spencer ramassa sa sacoche à ses pieds et se tourna vers elle, avec l'intention de l'embrasser sur la joue, mais les lèvres douces étaient bien trop tentantes maintenant qu'il y avait gouté, et c'est – encore une fois – à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent.

Spencer descendit et resta là, jusqu'à ce qu'elle redémarre et disparaisse.

Lily repartit vers son appartement, soupirant.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut fermée chez elle, une tasse de thé entre les mains, et enveloppée dans une douce couverture, qu'elle s'autorisa à repenser à la soirée écoulée.

Elle se sentait bien. Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait partagé de tel moments tendres avec un homme. Et cela lui paraissait presque naturel, d'interagir ainsi avec Spencer. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui se passerait si Spencer, lui, ne voyait cette soirée que comme une parenthèse. Elle serait déçue, surement.

Chassant ces pensées négatives, elle rangea un peu, avant d'aller se coucher, gardant en mémoire deux yeux bruns pleins d'intelligence.

* * *

Pour les reviews, c'est juste en dessous.

Bonne fête de la musique!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey hey!

Me revoilà. Zavez vu, c'est un miracle, je respecte mes délais de publication!

Bon trêve de blabla

Un big Bizoux à Jersey et Nais, qui supportent mes harcèlements et relisent mes bafouilà les parfois complètement folles.

Et un grand merci à PolichinelleSGC, ozias, fan-de-jacob-black, MiniMagiCcOlOurS, neverland25, Loveseriesforever de continuer à passer par ici, même si je prends pas toujours le temps de répondre séparément à chacune d'entre vous.

R&R

Bonne lecture et rendez vous en bas

PS : totues mes excuses pour cette erreur de chapitre , je me suis plantée de document en sélectionnant le chapitre... pardon, pardon, pardon.

* * *

Lily prit le temps de se préparer ce matin-là. Elle paressa au lit, traina sous la douche, tant et si bien qu'elle arriva en retard au bureau. Elle rasa les murs, apprenant avec soulagement de Kevin, qu'aucun cas en cours ne nécessitait leur déplacement. Kévin l'étudiait du regard alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le second siège de bureau.

- T'as l'air crevé. fit remarquer l'analyste.

- Depuis le cas de Milwaukee, j'ai un peu de mal à dormir. C'est juste du sommeil en retard, t'inquiète.

- Alors faut te détendre, fit sentencieusement le brun.

- Merci de me conforter dans mon opinion, docteur Lynch, rit Lily avant de se replonger avec délice dans son cappucino.

Kévin se contenta de sourire. Il avait bien remarqué que la jeune profiler semblait sur les nerfs ces temps-ci.

Pourtant, tout semblait bien aller côté travail. Et elle lui parlait quasiment de tout, mais jamais elle n'avait signalé une quelconque romance, ou relation. Il aurait pourtant juré que Spencer lui plaisait vraiment. Et que la réciproque était vraie.

Néanmoins, on ne les voyait plus comme avant, installés au bureau de l'un ou de l'autre, plongés dans de grandes discussions.

A croire qu'ils s'évitaient.

Lorsque Kévin se rendit compte d'où sa réflexion l'avait mené.

_Se pourrait-il que...?_

Il avait du se passer quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose qui expliquerait la nervosité, et la maladresse galopante de Lily.

_Affaire à suivre..._se dit Kevin, en se retournant pour parler à sa collègue.

Mais Lily s'était eclipsée.

A des kilomètres de là, Spencer regardait pensivement ses mains. Depuis plus d'un mois, ils enchaînaient les enquêtes, ne restant pas plus de 24h à Quantico.

Depuis plus d'un mois, il n'avait pas eu une heure à lui.

Depuis plus d'un mois,il n'avait pas reparlé à Lily.

Et tout cela mêlé faisait que leur dernière soirée tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il devait à tout prix mettre les choses à plat avec Lily. Il fallait qu'il sache. Etait-ce une simple soirée en l'air, ou un prélude à quelque chose de plus sérieux. Il savait, pour avoir surpris quelques confidences, qu'il n'était pas du tout le type physique de la jeune femme.

Et il remarqua que ses mains s'étaient remise à trembler. Ca n'était plus arrivé depuis le tout début de sa désintoxication. Il glissa la main dans sa poche et en sortit sa médaille. Il réussit à reprendre son calme, chassant ses interrogations personnelles au profit du profil.

_Mais pour combien de temps?_

- Hotch, c'est Reid. Je suis prêt.

A Quantico, Lily faisait des katas, réfugiée comme à son habitude au dojo. Sous l'oeil approbateur de deux hommes du SWAT, elle ployait son corps habitué aux exercices, avant de donner des coups pleins de punch dans le vide.

Hors d'haleine, elle finit par s'arrêter, avant de s'étirer tranquillement. Autour d'elle résonnaient les coups sourds donnés dans les sacs de frappe, et la respiration contrôlée de ceux qui pratiquaient les arts martiaux.

Elle s'étendit quelques instant, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc, le temps de reprendre son souffle et de se désaltérer.

Tout à coup, deux mains vinrent obscurcir sa vision tandis qu'une voix bourrue bien connue chuchotait.

- Devine qui c'est...

- Jack!

Lily souriait en ce tournant. Le géant la leva d'une seule main, et l'embrassa, souriant lui aussi.

- Alors ptite fleur, comment ça va? T'as l'air pensive.

Lily prit le temps d'avaler une gorgée d'eau avant de répondre.

- Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

Jack fronça les sourcils, pas convaincu.

- Comment vont les psychopathes?

- Et les gangsters?

- Bien, bien.

- Pareil.

- Ca fait plaisir de te voir. Et ton intégration à la BAU?

- Définitive. On me fait confiance, je pense. Je suis surveillée, mais pas plus que n'importe quel agent débutant.

- Et ton intégration à l'équipe 1?

- Sous peu en théorie. Mais tu sais, après avoir fait quelques affaires avec eux, je sais plus si c'est une très bonne idée...

- Derek?

- Derek.

Jack grimaça.

- Et comment vont les amours?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Son ex équipier avait tout de la vieille commère.

- Rien à l'horizon.

- Ah oui? Je suis passé saluer Kévin, et il m'a parlé d'un rapprochement entre toi et Spencer.

Lily ferma les yeux, et souffla d'agacement.

- Il parle trop, et il ne sait rien.

Le silence retomba, et Jack s'installa sur le vélo le plus proche de Lily.

Il profitait de la douche de la jeune femme pour réfléchir. Se pouvait-il qu'elle subisse à ce point la pression? Elle était tendue, sur les nerfs. Et elle était maladroite, bien plus que d'habitude.

Il avait vu que la mention de Spencer avait vraiment touché sa jeune coéquipière. Il le sentait. Lily n'était plus la petite bombe atomique qu'il avait laissé trois mois auparavant.

Mais que s'était-il donc passé?

Et Jack décida que coûte que coûte, il la ferait parler. Continuant son exercice, il envoya un texto à Ben.

_Opération Lily Flower ce soir. Glace et DVD en dessert.?_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_Reçu. Je fonce chez B&J. Que passa?_

_No se._

Quand Lily revint, il terminait ses 10 km.

- Ben m'a appelé. Tu manges avec nous ce soir.

- Pas de mais, sinon c'est moi qui vais prendre! Fit Jack avec une moue suppliante.

Lily sourit devant ce spectacle.

- Bon, d'accord, mais c'est bien pour t'éviter la punition...encore que je ne suis pas sure qu'elle te serait désagréable.

Elle regardait Jack fourrer pêle-mêle ses affaires dans son sac.

- Je vais me changer, et je vous rejoins chez vous.

- Ca marche.

Elle s'attarda peu chez elle, le temps de vérifier son courrier - rien d'urgent - et de changer de vêtement. Vingt minutes, et elle repartait, oubliant sur le comptoir le DVD collector qui avait attendu là durant des jours.

Elle reparut quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflée et l'air furieux. Elle embarqua le coffret, et repartit en grommelant.

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle se calme, songeait-elle en conduisant. la maladresse, l'agacement. Et voilà qu'elle devenait tête en l'air...

Le meilleur moyen était encore d'aplanir les choses avec Spencer...

- Salut! Ben l'accueillit chaleureusement, l'embrassant sur les deux joues. Comment tu vas? T'as l'air fatiguée?

- J'ai aussi la chanson. ironisa gentiment Lily.

- Désolée, mais ça se voit...

Il grimaça et la prit un moment dans ses bras, avant de l'entraîner vers le salon où il leur servit à boire.

Lily riait aux anecdotes Californiennes de Ben, tout en essayant de frapper - vainement - dans une balle de base ball virtuelle quand la silhouette carrée de Jack s'encadra dans la porte.

- Désolée, j'ai du passer voir la proc. Un client s'est plaint. ricana le rouquin.

Lily sourit et se renversa contre le dossier du canapé.

La soirée se déroulait agréablement. les cocktails colorés de Ben la détendaient, à tel point que Lily faillit en oublier le DVD qu'elle avait apporté.

Elle se leva comme un diable de sa boite, et revient en courant. Elle observa les yeux de pétillants de Ben lorsqu'il entrouvrit l'emballage. le collector? Une édition rare et numérotée des films tirés des nouvelles de Stephen King, dont le californien était fan.

- Marchiiiii! marchi, marchi, marchiiii!

Jack riait à s'en tenir le ventre : Ben avait entrainé Lily dans une simili danse de la victoire.

Ce n'est que plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent tous trois affalés devant un film, que Jack se décida à lancer les hostilités. Cela le renvoyait à une triste soirée, plusieurs mois auparavant, elle leur avait parlé de son père alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine.

_Mais avant..._

Installée confortablement entre les deux hommes, somnolant après le bon diner, Lily ne prit pas garde à l'étonnant silence.

Jack se rassit, s'étira, avant de lui mettre dans les mains le pot de glace qui lui était destiné.

- Cookie Dough? Jack, épouse moi! fit Lily, faussement émue.

- Et moi alors? s'insurgea Ben.

Lily se tourna vers lui et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le milk-shake vanille qu'il tenait.

Lily soupira, indécise, ses yeux allant de la glace au milk shake.

- Je veux vous épouser tous les deux, fit-elle béate.

- t'inquiète, on donnera le tuyau à Spencer. Lâcha Jack.

Ben grimaça : il adorait son homme, mais celui-ci avait parfois la délicatesse d'un char d'assaut.

- Quoi?

- Raconte.

Toute détente envolée, Lily était à présent tendue comme un arc.

- Non.

- Lily...

- ...

- Lily?

- Fous moi la paix veux-tu?

- Hey!

Elle s'excusa aussitot, vaguement honteuse de ne plus arriver à se maitriser.

- Brave petite. ne put retenir Jack.

Lily grimaça.

- Bon, tu développes, maintenant?

Elle ferma les yeux, sentant le trop-plein d'énervement la submerger.

Elle sentit presque aussitot deux grandes mains saisir les siennes, tandis que Ben se rapprochait d'elle . Ils avaient l'air sincèrement inquiet, et Lily en fut mortifiée. Cela n'en valait pas la peine, elle n'en valait pas la peine...

- Bien sur que si! la sermonna Ben.

Bon gré mal gré, elle déballa toute l'histoire, puis elle garda les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas voir les regards de pitié...

- Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas pris entre quatre yeux?

- Je l'ai pas revu. Soit j'étais en déplacement, soit c'était lui...

- Toute cette frustration accumulée... Je suis sure qu'on pourrait alimenter la maison avec ... rit Ben, relachant la tension.

- Sweety, y a pas grand chose à en dire, mais faut que vous parliez tous les deux. Ce serait un bon début, de savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Lily sourit, il était le sensible des deux : Jack l'homme d'action, le pragmatique, et ben l'homme de tête, plus expressif. Ils formaient un couple aussi dissemblable que complémentaire.

Elle soupira, et se renfonça dans le canapé, calée entre eux deux.

Devant eux, le film commençait.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, hey!

Un peu court, ce chapitre... mais j'ai une bonne excuse : le suivant devrait être bien plus long.

Bonne lecture

Biz

* * *

Lily était rentrée chez elle plus sereine ce soir là. Elle s'était excusée auprès de Kévin, et l'analyste l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts.

- Ils reviennent demain, lui souffla-t-il, avant qu'elle ne suive Monroe pour un briefing.

Elle sourit, lui articula un "merci" silencieux, et fila.

-Je te tiens!

Lily se releva péniblement, traînant avec elle son suspect. A demi couverte de boue, elle souffla bruyamment, balayant un mèche de cheveux de son visage.

- Vous avez le droit de garder le silence...

Lily débita sa petite litanie des droits sous l'oeil de Cassidy, qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état qu'elle.

- Hey Lily, c'est ton premier!

- On fêtera ça quand on sera propre, tu veux bien?

- T'aurais pas dû! Gronda Cassidy. T'étais juste témoin. Mais là, je peux te jurer qu'on va éplucher ta vie en détail.

Elles rejoignirent le reste des renforts, qui embarquait déjà le reste du gang, tandis que Monroe retenait de justesse un sourire aux deux regards noirs que lui jetèrent les deux jeunes femmes.

Fourbue, Lily profita des vestiaires pour prendre une douche et se changer.

- Ca fait du bien...soupira-t-elle après avoir enfilé des vêtements propres.

- C'est clair.

A l'autre bout de la rangée, Cassidy frictionnait vigoureusement ses courts cheveux blonds.

- Il l'a fait exprès, ce vieux renard! grommela-t-elle.

lily haussa les épaules et remonta sa chevelure encore humide, avant de remonter, toujours flanquée de Cassidy.

- Autant éviter l'accumulation de paperasse. On fait nos rapports?

Lily acquiesça.

Seules dans l'open space, elles commencèrent à silencieusement griffonner, chacune dans leur coin. Au bout d'une heure, Cassidy se leva d'un bond.

- Merde, mon rencard!

Lily sourit.

- File, je vais le terminer. Mais signe moi une feuille.

- T'es un ange Johnson!

Une heure plus tard, Lily travaillait encore lorsque des bruits de voix lui annoncèrent l'arrivée d'un groupe. Elle sourit à demi.

_- A nous deux..._

Et quelques instants plus tard, Morgan poussait la porte, suivi par l'équipe. Hotch et l'objet de ses pensées fermaient la marche. Lily s'interrompit pour tous les saluer, et aperçut Kevin qui attendait patiemment sa belle.

Garcia, l'air sombre, s'excusa et s'en alla précipitamment. JJ fit une moue évocatrice et Lily grimaça.

- Une affaire difficile, lui souffla la blonde à l'oreille.

Spencer avait pris son temps. Il espérait et redoutait tout à la fois cette confrontation. Maître de ses expressions, il fit la bise à Lily. Il fut surpris de voir dans son regard brune une détermination certaine, alors que lui nageait en plein doutes.

Lily discuta un moment avec l'équipe, puis s'excusa, les laissant entre eux.

Elle termina son rapport, le relut, et finit enfin par le parapher.

Le pas léger, elle se dirigea vers la salle des archives vivantes, à la recherche du rapport de Monroe. Elle reportait le numéro de l'affaire quand elle s'interrompit, se sentant soudain observée.

Spencer se trouvait là, appuyé contre la porte.

Lily eut un demi-sourire.

_Il est venu de lui même. Fonce, réfléchis pas , fonce..._

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle avait encore des doutes sur les attentes de Spencer, mais s'efforçait de les occulter, masquant son malaise comme elle le pouvait.

Spencer avait doucement refermé la porte, ne faisant aucun bruit. Il la regardait travailler, et une vague de chaleur l'envahit. Comme si son corps, quoique sa raison en dise, avait reconnu son jumeau. Lorsqu'enfin elle se retourna, son coeur s'affola.

Et si elle n'avait attendu de lui qu'un bref divertissement?

Plus Lily s'approchait de lui, plus son rythme cardiaque s'affolait. Spencer souffla doucement, tâchant de redevenir maitre de ses réactions. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Lily avançait doucement, comme on irait vers un animal à apprivoiser. Sa raison lui indiquait de lui laisser le temps de se dérober, même si son coeur lui hurlait de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Le coeur de la jeune femme battait à tout rompre. Elle s'approchait toujours, et finit par respirer son parfum. Alors seulement, elle se permit de tendre les bras.

Spencer se sentait à la limite de l'hyperventilation quand Lily s'immobilisa tout près de lui.

_Au diable l'indécision!_

Il franchit de lui-même les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore et ferma les yeux en resserrant ses bras autour de Lily. Elle avait calé la tête au creux de son cou, chatouillé par son souffle chaud.

Lily avait soupiré d'aise en sentant contre elle ce corps désormais familier. la boule d'angoisse avait éclaté, laissant place à une allégresse certaine.

Ils restèrent là un long moment, se rassurant mutuellement de la présence de l'autre. Vérifiant l'absence de leurs collègues, ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il furent au sommet de "leur" colline, que Lily trouva le courage de se lancer.

Spencer était a demi allongé contre un arbre, Lily à coté de lui, la tête sur son torse. Elle souffla doucement, et se lança.

- Tu sais, j'en ai martyrisé, des punching bags...

- A cause de moi?

Spencer fronça les sourcils.

- Oui...avoua Lily. Je tournai en rond, en me demandant si la soirée avait une signification pour toi. fit-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Et puis, reprit-elle doucement, je me demandais si tu m'évitais...

- Non! fit vivement Spencer.

La main qui jouait dans ses cheveux s'arreta.

- Quoi?

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'éviter. On a pas eu un instant à nous depuis presque un mois et demi. Et...

- Et? tentait de l'encourager Lily.

- Et je me demandais s'il y aurait une suite à notre soirée.

- Moi aussi. continua la jeune femme. En fait, je me demandais si pour toi, c'était une erreur, ou un préalable à quelque chose de mieux.

Spencer accueillit sa déclaration sans mot dire. Lily se tut, inquiète.

- Si je résume, on était dans la même situation tous les deux?

Il sourit, et Lily se sentit fondre. Elle se ressaisit, et continua.

- Reste à voir si toi et moi, on a ... les mêmes envies.

Le silence retomba, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées. Aucun des deux ne voulait se lancer, comme si reconnaître cette envie d'une vraie relation de couple allait les mettre en danger.

L'anxiété grandissait chez Lily. Mais au fond d'elle, elle sentait que le pire serait de ne pas savoir.

- J'ai envie de faire un bout de chemin avec toi. Après, autoroute ou sentier, c'est à toi de voir. Elle se leva, convaincue que tout était perdu, et fit mine de s'en aller.

- Lily, attends!

Spencer s'était levé d'un bond.

- Viens ici.

Lui attrapant la main, il la ramena vers lui l'enlaça.

- Moi aussi, j'ai envie de tout ça. Mais je suis mort de peur. Tu ... tu dois savoir que moi et les relations humaines, ça fait deux. Alors les relations amoureuses...

Il avait conscience d'étaler ainsi le contenu de sa tête et de son coeur. Mais il préféra occulter ce fait, peu désireux de laisser encore une fois passer sa chance.

Elle se contenta de sourire, et se serra plus étroitement contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, comme pour sceller un pacte. Surs de rien, sauf d'eux-mêmes.

- Alors, monsieur mon chevalier servant, on fait quoi?

- Alors ripailler, ma gente dame, si le coeur vous en dit.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, avant de rejoindre ce qui serait leur nouveau QG.

" Lily! Strauss veut te voir! Ca urge!"

La convocation, peu discrète, avait retenti dans tout le dojo.

- merde! grogna Lily, fort occupé à mettre à terre un de ses collègues.

Elle salua, quitta le tatami, et courut à la douche. C'est propre et recoiffée qu'elle se présenta à la directrice du département.

"Johnson, enfin!" Monroe était là aussi, affalé dans un des confortables fauteuils.

- Lily. Asseyez vous.

- Madame. Agent spécial Monroe.

- Johnson. Vous partez prêter main-forte à l'équipe de l'agent Hotchner. Ils sont à Salt Lake City. Beaucoup de données à traiter et...

- Et...? se permit Lily.

- l'agent Rossi est hors course. Il a disparu, probablement enlevé par notre suspect. Lynch va seconder Garcia, et vous, vous partez là-bas.

- Bien madame.

- Une voiture vous attend en bas.

Garcia s 'empressa de lui donner tous les numéros de téléphone, et la poussa dans le SUV, sans même lui résumer le dossier.

JJ patientait dans le hall de l'aéroport, inquiète. Depuis trois jours qu'ils étaient là, deux autres femmes avaient été agressées, et Rossi avait disparu.

Elle soupira, les yeux vissés sur le tableau des arrivées. Enfin, le vol de Lily fut annoncé.

La blonde se dirigea vers le tapis à bagages, où elle récupéra sa jeune collègue après quelques minutes de patience.

- Salut Lily.

- Salut JJ.

- Tu me suis? Je vais te briefer dans la voiture, et tu pourras questionner les autres. Lily acquiesça, et lui emboîta le pas.

- On a affaire à un ou des malades qui agressent les femmes, les torturent, et les abandonnent.

- Combien de victimes?

- Quatre pour l'instant. Toutes vivantes, mais brûlées et mutilées.

- Violées?

- Non.

- Composante sexuelle?

- On y est. coupa JJ.

Sous les flashs des journalistes, les deux femmes s'engouffrèrent dans le commissariat central.

- Tout le monde, je vous présente l'agent spécial Johnson.

Lily se contenta d'un bonjour à la cantonade, et se concentra illico sur le tableau blanc qui occupait tout le mur de la pièce.

Elle grimaça, voyant les boursouflures violettes en gros plan.

- Coups et brûlures?

- Exact. Hotch s'était interrompu dans sa discussion, le temps d'observer la façon dont Lily analysait les choses.

- JJ m'a dit qu'il y avait quatre victimes. Quel écart?

Hotch continua à répondre aux questions de Lily, avant qu'un agent n'arrive avec une copie du dossier.

- Merci.

Lily parcourut en vitesse le dossier, de manière à poser le minimum de question.

Quand elle releva la tête, les policiers avaient disparus, les laissant travailler entre eux.

- Alors?

- Composante sexuelle, mais pas de viol. Soit un jeune jamais passé à l'acte, soit un homosexuel refoulé. Mais vu la population étudiante de Salt Lake on est pas rendus...

- C'est pour ça que tu es là. Tu pars avec Spencer, vous allez voir la directrice d'un foyer. Elle a appelé à propos d'une de ses pensionnaires qui aurait été malmenée. Et les blessures qu'elle a eu ressembleraient à celle de nos victimes. Vous passez au commissariat de Liberty Wells, récupérer une copie du dossier et ensuite vous y allez.

- Ok.

Lily potassait les dossiers des victimes, tandis que Spencer conduisait. Étonnamment, il conduisait plutôt nerveusement pour une personne aussi timide.

Ils firent sensation dans le commissariat. Lily discerna même quelques quolibets peu flatteurs sur le recrutement trop précoce du FBI. Elle jetait des regards furieux aux alentours, tandis que Spencer l'entraînait vers le bureau du Capitaine.

- Agent Special Reid, je suppose. Et vous devez être l'agent Special Johnson.

- Bonjour, Capitaine.

Le quadragénaire les installa dans son bureau, le temps de leur donner son ressenti sur l'affaire, puis il fit venir le responsable de l'enquête pour un debriefing rapide avec les deux profilers.

Ils sortaient du commissariat sous les regards lourds de sens quand le téléphone de Lily sonna.

- Lily? Garcia. On est en conf call.

- Deux secondes, qu'on monte dans la voiture.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Lily mit le haut-parleur, et chacun était suspendu aux lèvres de la pirate de service.

- J'ai géolocalisé le dernier appel reçu par Rossi. C'était vous, Hotch.

- Et?

On comprenait à sa voix qu'Emily trépignait d'impatience.

- Il a changé de relais en cours d'appel.

- Je croyais qu'il en fallait trois pour localiser un appel. objecta Lily.

- Oui, mais les deux autres étaient stables. Sugar House Park. Je vous envoie le plan avec les coordonnées gps.

Quelques secondes passèrent, le temps que chacun reçoive les données.

- Spencer, Lily, vous êtes tout près. Foncez.

- Ok.

Chacun coupa la communication.

- On y est dans deux minutes.

Lily hocha nerveusement la tête.

Spencer avait à peine arrêté la voiture que Lily descendait déjà, parcourant au pas de course les cent mètres de l'entrée du park. Elle s'immobilisa brusquement,et sortit un gant de sa poche.

- Spencer...

Quelques secondes plus tard, le génie se penchait à ses côtés, examinant le sol près du buisson.

Spencer souffla en se redressant, et jeta un oeil aux alentours.

- Hotch, on a quelque chose.


	15. Chapter 15

Caramba, yé souis en retard. Navrée, mais avecd eux diners de dernière minute, j'ai eu un peu de mal à fignoler ce chapitre comme je le voulais. J'ai 8h de retard, je suis impardonnable, bouuuuuh!

Enfin bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Dernière précision avant de vous remercier tous pour vos reviews du chap passé, ce chapitre n'a pas été beta-lu. J'ai cependant relu le plus attentivement possible - à 3h du matin avec seulement trois heures de sommeil la nuit d'avant - , j'espère qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes.

Merci encore pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture?

Edit du 17/07 : navrééée , ça y est j'ai enfin pris le temps d'éditer le chapitre avec la version corrigée par mes bêtas...

* * *

Rossi entrouvrit les yeux avec peine, retenant de justesse un gémissement. Même à sa grande époque, il n'avait jamais eu une gueule de bois pareille.  
Il fut surpris par le peu de lumière qui régnait dans la pièce, puis se souvint.

Alors, c'est mon tour...Il m'a eu. Pas de panique, les autres sont sûrement à ma recherche. Ils ont certainement fait le rapprochement.

Lily se tenait derrière Spencer, observant le gigantesque tableau de verre.  
- Y a tellement de points communs.  
- L'école des enfants, le club de gym, l'employeur de leurs époux, le club d'auto-défense...  
- C'est ça! coupa Lily. Est-ce que justement ça pourrait pas être une manière pour lui de prendre le pouvoir sur elles? Physiquement, elles se ressemblent toutes. Elles sont mutilées, avec une certaine composante sexuelle, mais sans être violées, ni tuées. Je pense que ce qu'il veut c'est montrer sa supériorité sur une femme de son entourage.  
Lily continuait à élaborer sa théorie, ne voyant pas que derrière elle, Hotch et de Derek étaient entrés, la laissant mener son raisonnement au bout.  
- Ce sont des femmes plutôt actives, même si elles ne travaillent pas. Et plutôt croyantes et pratiquantes. Est-ce qu'elles sont ouvertes d'esprit?  
- On en a interrogée qu'une, pour l'instant, la seule à être sortie de l'hôpital. Mais celle là ne l'était pas du tout.  
- Ok. Pratiquante et étroite d'esprit, ça veut souvent dire refus total de l'homosexualité. Elles ont toutes des enfants?  
- Oui, des enfant qui sont ados, ou jeunes adultes.  
Hotch reprenait la direction des débats.  
- A Chicago, j'ai vu des parents infliger des tortures pires qu'Abu Ghraib à leur enfants, sous prétexte d'éradiquer de leur corps le démon du vice. Tout ça parce que ces pauvres gamins étaient homosexuels.  
- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de ce groupuscule... fit pensivement Derek.  
- Tu penses que notre unsub pourrait être un ou une ado ou étudiant? reprit Hotch  
- Probablement un.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Statistiquement, il y plus de gays que de lesbiennes.  
- Reid, sors de ce corps! fit Emily, entrée entre temps, les yeux faussement écarquillés.  
Reid était toujours planté devant son tableau.  
- Spencer? interrogea Lily.  
Pas de réponse.  
Lily le laissa à sa réflexion et se reconçentra sur sa propre discussion.  
- Oui, mais Rossi?  
- C'est sûrement notre unsub qui a enlevé Rossi. fit Emily. Si on le trouve, on retrouve Rossi.  
Toute l'équipe semblait d'accord avec ça. Lily rougit, vaguement honteuse d'avoir posé sa question sans réfléchir.  
Le silence tomba.  
- Bon. On est d'accord sur le profil?  
Tous acquiescèrent tour à tour.  
- Bien. Morgan, Prentiss, vous allez au lycée où étaient les enfants des victimes. Spencer, Lily, à la fac, vous pourrez vous balader plus facilement. JJ, tu viens avec moi, on va communiquer le profil.

Veste sur le dos, sacoche en main, Spencer et Lily se pressait vers le bâtiment administratif du campus. Cela n'avait beau être qu'une petite université locale, elle comptait pas moins de 1200 étudiants.  
Pendant qu'ils patientaient devant le bureau du doyen, Lily appela Garcia.  
- Bureau de l'Omniscience sans Entrave. Penelope Garcia à l'appareil. Parlez, oh être fortuné.  
- Garcia, c'est Lily.  
- Salut ma puce. Que puis-je faire pour toi?  
- Tu prends la liste des élèves garçons de Summerset School pendant les dix dernières années. Tu ne gardes que ceux qui ont fait tout leur lycée ici et dont les parents habitent encore ici. Enlève ceux qui sont partis à la fac dans un autre Etat. Et croise ça avec la liste des membres du club d'autodéfense des victimes. Des correspondances de nom?  
- Ouaip.  
- Envoies ça à Hotch et JJ d'abord et ensuite à nous.  
- C'est fait.  
- Merci Garcia. A plus.  
Lily raccrochait, alors que Spencer consultait déjà la liste envoyée par l'analyste.  
- Bonne idée.  
- J'espère juste que Hotch va apprécier l'initiative.  
- Oui c'est sur, il déteste qu'on prenne des décisions, se moqua Spencer.  
- Hey! De toute manière, il attendra la fin de l'enquête pour me houspiller.  
Lily se tut : le doyen venait d'ouvrir sa porte.  
- Agent Spéciaux Johnson et Reid je suppose? Je vous attendais.

Leur conciliabule avec le doyen fut plutôt long. Il eut du mal à accepter qu'un de ses étudiants ou anciens étudiants ait pu faire tant de mal, et être si mal psychologiquement, et que personne parmi son personnel n'ait pu s'en rendre compte.  
Il s'enorgueillissait de compter le plus haut ratio encadrement/étudiants de l'état, et force était d'admettre que cela n'avait rien empêché.  
Lily se rappela soudain un détail.  
- Excusez moi, votre université compte bien un service de médecine préventive non?  
- Oui, mais...  
- J'ai failli venir étudier ici., se justifia Lily avec un sourire.  
- Et ce département compte des psychiatres ?  
- Non, mais deux psychologues. Je vais vous donner leurs coordonnées.  
- Merci.

- Comment tu comptes parler aux psychologues sans qu'ils ne trahissent le secret médical?  
- Ce qui est secret, c'est ce qui se dit entre le psy et son patient, pas la liste des patients qui ont consulté un psy. Il faut leur donner notre profil, puis filtrer selon les années. Cela restreindra nos recherches. Ensuite, il faudra étudier ce qui s'est passé juste avant les premières agressions dans la vie de chacun. Quand on aura un élément déclencheur potentiel, on ajoutera un nom a la liste des suspects.  
- Pas mal. commenta Spencer d'un ton appréciateur.  
Il lui tint la porte du bâtiment, déposant la main au bas de son dos.  
- Chhht... on pourrait nous voir.  
Spencer retint un sourire en coin.

Une fois remontés en voiture, ils firent leur compte rendu à Hotch. Pendant ce temps, Garcia avait filtré et classé les listes d'étudiants par année. Leur première idée n'ayant rien donné, Hotch les envoya parler aux deux psys.  
Spencer conduisait dans la banlieue de Salt Lake, Lily admirant les maisons. Ce faisant, elle réfléchissait à la manière de tourner ses questions.  
Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Spencer prit la parole.  
- Tu vas mener, je rebondirai.  
- Ok.  
- Il se méfiera moins de nous à cause de notre âge, et ce serait bon d'en profiter.  
Lily écouta attentivement les conseils, puis ils descendirent de voiture.

Une heure plus tard, ils repartaient, malheureusement bredouilles.  
- Un coup pour rien.  
- Il nous en reste un. Allez viens.

Rossi, Emily et JJ épluchaient quant à eux les listings élargis transmis par Garcia.  
- Eric Trenton...ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu... fit soudain le responsable de la police du campus, appelé pour leur prêter main forte. Ah oui, il a fait une tentative de suicide, lors de sa première année, il avait synthétisé je ne sais quelle molécule en cours de chimie, qu'il a essayé d'avaler par la suite.  
- Garcia ?  
- Ses parents sont... son père est décédé. reprit la voix lointaine de Garcia. Sa mère s'appelle Erin Tassler.  
- Erin, Tassler, Tassler... Emily fronçait les sourcils en compulsant ses listings. J'y suis! C'est la présidente du club de self-defense.  
- Eric Trenton, Erin Tassler... pourquoi n'ont-ils pas le même nom?  
- Issu d'un premier mariage. reprit Emily.  
- Une arrestation, pour avoir un peu brusqué sa petite amie, il a été relâché avec un avertissement, car la jeune fille ne souhaitait pas porter plainte. compléta Derek. Et... son petit frère s'est suicidé il y a moins de trois semaines.  
- A quand remontent les premières agressions? reprit Hotch.  
- Dix huit jours, répondit JJ du tac au tac.  
- Ca pourrait coller, conclut Derek.

Hotch réfléchit un instant, puis trancha.  
- Garcia, appelle Reid et Lily, et mets nous en conf call.  
A ce moment là, Spencer et Lily sortaient à toute allure d'un haut batiment en briques rouges, suivis par un brancard.  
- Hotch? Le Dr Mantegna a été agressé. On l'a trouvé avec de multiples coups et blessures ouvertes, peut-être un coup de couteau...  
- Vous avez pu lui parler?  
- Non. Il est dans le coma.  
Un concert de jurons fusa.  
- JJ? appelle le Dr Lee, et vois si Trenton faisait partie de ses patients. ordonna Hotch. Comme à son habitude, il lui incombait de garder ses troupes concentrées à l'approche du moment fatidique.  
- Derek, Emily, vous filez chez lui. Lily Spencer, chez sa mère, vous êtes tout près.  
La distribution terminée, Garcia coupa la communication, les laissant chacun à leur tâche.  
- Comment on va pouvoir dire ça à cette pauvre femme? demanda Lily à mi-voix en sonnant chez la mère de leur suspect.

Dix minutes plus tard, Spencer lui intimait de se calmer, et d'aller faire un tour.  
- Hotch? Johnson.  
Hotch haussa un sourcil en entendant le ton froid et détaché de sa dernière recrue.  
- Cette femme est un monstre. Son jeune fils s'est suicidé après des mois de harcèlement de sa part et celles de ses soi-disant amies, et Trenton a été torturé, parfois physiquement. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait pété un plomb.  
- Motif?  
- Ils sont... ils étaient tous les deux homosexuels. Et pour elle et sa troupe de bien- pensants, c'est une tare, une maladie à éradiquer. elle pensait pouvoir les faire changer.  
- Si je te suis, le suicide de son petit frère aurait été le déclencheur.  
- Oui. Elle a elle-même admis qu'ils étaient très proches tous les deux.  
- Ok. A cet instant, un portrait d'Erin Tassler s'afficha sur l'écran de Hotch.  
Il dut convenir qu'elle correspondai tout à fait à la victimologie.  
- Bouge pas Lily, Garcia sur l'autre ligne. Oui Garcia?  
- C'est Morgan, entendit-on à l'autre bout. Tout le monde est là ?  
- Attends, je connecte Lily. reprit Garcia.  
LiIly raccrocha, rappelée aussitôt par l'analyste.  
- Personne chez Trenton. On a trouvé son journal intime. C'est lui, aucun doute.  
- Faut le retrouver. Peut-être qu'il a cru que Rossi voulait lui piquer sa proie, ou la protéger de lui.  
Emily, près de Derek, réfléchissait à haute voix.  
- Lily, retourne avec Spencer et Mme Tassler. Il nous faut la liste de toutes les maisons, chalets, cabanons qu'elle possède, loue, ou des lieux où Eric aime se rendre.

Sans prendre la peine de raccrocher son téléphone, Lily déboula dans le salon de son témoin.  
- Mme Tassler, combien possédez-vous de maisons?  
- Deux.  
- Adresses, vite.  
- Vous pourriez êtres polies jeune fille! répondit la quinquagénaire d'un ton hautain.  
- Madame, par votre faute et celle de votre petit esprit à œillères, un de vos fils s'est suicidé et l'autre est responsable d'une vague d'agressions. En ce moment, un de mes collègues et amis est peut-être en danger de mort. Je n'ai ni l'envie, ni le temps d'être polie! déballa Lily en jetant un calepin sur la table basse.  
La femme baissa la tête et obtempéra.  
- Tant que vous y êtes, y a-t-il des lieux ou Eric aime aller?  
- la vieille ferme de ses grands parents paternels... Elle est à lui. Il y va régulièrement, faire ses choses avec d'autres hommes. fit-elle avec un air dégoûté.  
Lily secoua la tête, à la fois triste et furieuse.  
A cet instant, deux policiers en uniforme entrèrent.  
- Que faites-vous dans ma maison? C'est déjà assez que... commançait à hurler la femme.  
- Madame, vous allez devoir nous suivre.  
- Lâchez- moi! Je ne suis qu'une victime, c'est Eric le coupable! Mais faites quelque chose! vociféra-t-elle à l'attention des deux agents du FBI.  
- Ben voyons... grommela Lily. Tortures, harcèlement par personne ayant autorité...et ça se dit victime.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'énerver plus, Spencer la tirait déjà vers leur véhicule.  
- Lily, je vous envoie sur le GPS les coordonnées de la ferme. Vous êtes à coté, reprit Garcia.  
A cet instant, on entendit un juron. Kévin, probablement.  
- Ecoutez tous! Une autre femme a été portée disparue, il s'agit de Mme Cook, 45 ans.  
Hotch dépêcha JJ auprès de la famille.  
- Lily, Spencer, on vous rejoint le plus vite possible. lança Derek. Mais vous allez devoir y aller sans filets. Tenez le coup, on arrive.  
Et le téléphone devint silencieux.

Spencer conduisait aussi vite que possible et ils furent bientôt en vue de la fermette.  
- Deux victimes, un forcené, et on est que deux. On la joue comment? questionna Lily.  
Ce faisant, elle forçait plus ou moins Spencer à prendre la direction des opérations, en tant qu'agent le plus expérimenté sur place.  
- Avant tout, fais-toi confiance, dit soudain Spencer, se rappelant son expérience douloureuse avec Tobias.  
- Ok. Et je te fais confiance pour couvrir mes arrières. On a une chance de le raisonner?  
- Sûrement. Tu veux tenter?  
- D'abord, libérer les otages/victimes. Ensuite on verra.  
- Si Rossi est là, lui et Mme Cook n'ont pas été enlevés pour les même raisons. Ils seront peut-être pas enfermés ensemble.  
- C'est pas très grand ici, remarqua Lily.  
Spencer dissimula leur véhicule au mieux puis ils s'équipèrent. Il vérifia le gilet de Lily, elle en fit autant pour lui. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir se faire entièrement confiance, quel que soit leur plan. Hotch leur envoyait des renforts, mais les victimes avaient été maltraitées dès les premières heures de leur disparition, aussi allaient-ils devoir agir sans attendre.  
Une bonne épreuve en somme...songea Lily.

Pliée en deux, elle avançait doucement, dissimulée par les buissons. Ils examinèrent les alentours et remarquèrent un trou dans la terre, des dimensions d'une tombe. le coeur de Lily manqua un battement.  
Négligeant les ordres de Spencer, elle traversa la cour au pas de course, avant de s'abriter soulagée, derrière un tonneau.  
- C'est vide, murmura Lily dans son micro.  
Elle entendit distinctement le soupir de soulagement de son équipier.  
- La question est : pour qui est ce trou?  
Lily haussa les épaules, avant de se rappeler que Spencer ne la voyait pas. Elle se rendit soudain compte, que la porte d'une des étables était entrebâillée.  
Elle s'approcha à pas de loup, tandis que Spencer quittait sa cachette. Elle souffla à fond, puis entra sans faire de bruit, revolver en avant. Vide.  
De l'extérieur, Spencer, ébloui par le soleil, avait des difficultés à suivre sa progression.  
- C'est vide, murmura Lily, avant d'entendre un léger frottement. Elle se retourna d'un bond.  
Personne.

Elle entreprit d'en chercher la provenance, et remarqua une double cloison . Avec un peu de mal, elle réussit à la faire coulisser.  
- Rossi!  
Lily souffla de soulagement. Il était couvert de bleus, de sang séché, mais son collègue était en vie.  
- Spencer, planque toi, y a une seconde issue ici. Je vais essayer de mettre Rossi à l'abri discrètement. T'as repéré Eric?  
- Non.  
Le plus silencieusement possible, Lily entreprit de réveiller son ami, probablement assommé par la douleur. Lorsqu' enfin il reprit conscience, elle put voir le soulagement traverser le regard du quinquagénaire.  
- Les... menottes, articula celui-ci avec peine.  
Merde!  
Lily fit une petite prière à tous les saints qu'elle connaissait: pourvu que les leçons données par son père aient porté leurs fruits...  
Elle arracha une épingle de ses cheveux et entreprit de forcer les menottes, ce qui fut fait après quelques tâtonnements.  
- Et d'un, s'encouragea-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps là, Spencer faisait précautionneusement le tour des bâtiments. Il repéra une grange cimentée, très propre, avec une évacuation d'eau et un plan de travail carrelé. Des frissons le parcoururent.  
Où est Mme Cook?  
Il reprit le contrôle, se rappelant que rien à leur connaissance n'aurait motivé une escalade dans le MO de leur unsub. Donc même si Mrs Cook avait déjà été maltraitée, elle était sûrement encore en vie. Ce qui voulait dire que la tombe était pour Rossi.  
Pourvu que Lily le sorte de là en vitesse!

La jeune femme s'escrimait en silence sur le cadenas qui fermait la seconde porte du petit cagibi. Elle aurait pu la défoncer, le bois étant à moitié pourri, mais il fallait être le plus silencieux possible. A bout de patience, elle secoua son épingle dans le trou du cadenas... dont le mécanisme lui resta dans les mains.  
Dieu bénisse les fabricants de camelote!  
Elle ôta la chaîne, la jeta dans un coin, et se hâta de traîner Rossi dans les fourrés. Elle lui mit son téléphone dans la main, murmurant un vague mot de réconfort, et repartit au grand galop.

Elle rejoignit Spencer, tapi derrière un amoncellement de branches et de ferrailles.  
- Tu les as trouvés ?  
- Il ne reste que ce bâtiment. fit le jeune homme en désignant la maison d'habitation.  
- Ok. Go!  
Lily traversa la cour en courant, se plaçant à un angle croisé de la seule porte.  
Chacun de leur coté, ils avançaient doucement. Ils n'étaient qu'à deux mètres lorsqu'il gémissement se fit entendre.  
- Pitié, je ferai ce que vous voulez, mais ne me faites pas de mal!  
Un violent courant parcourut Lily.  
Elle est en vie! Il faut la tirer de la sans bobo!  
Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'avouer, c'est qu'elle aurait aussi préféré éviter de blesser Eric, qui avait pour elle plus besoin de soins que de prison.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement bref, et une femme blonde d'environ cinquante ans fit son apparition. Elle était suivie d'un jeune homme qui la menaçait d'un revolver.  
Tiens, pourquoi un revolver? Il ne fait que les menacer avec...  
- Eric? Eric Trenton!  
D'un même mouvement, Lily et Spencer s'étaient écartés du mur.  
- Tirez vous ou je la flingue!  
- Eric? Vous permettez que je vous appelle Eric?  
Lily prit la direction des opérations. Spencer lui jeta un regard confiant.

LIly remit son arme à l'étui, soufflant doucement. Elle resta cependant à bonne distance.  
- Eric, je sais pourquoi vous avez fait du mal à ces femmes. C'est parce qu'elles vous rappellent votre mère, n'est-ce pas?  
- Taisez vous! Vous savez rien du tout!  
- Oh si je sais...Je viens de Chicago, Eric. Mon père était flic...il a travaillé sur la secte genomo. Vous savez, ces gens qui torturaient les homosexuels, en espérant soigner leur .. maladie?  
Ne pas mentir, rester calme, d'un ton égal...Les conseils de Rossi et Monroe tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit de Lily.  
- C'est ce que vous êtes n'est-ce pas, Eric? Vous êtes homosexuel? Et vous n'y pouvez rien. Ce n'est pas une maladie, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on choisit, c'est comme ça. Tout au plus peut-on le refouler un peu... pas vrai? Pourtant, vous avez essayé...Pour lui faire plaisir...  
C'est moi, ou il a relâché un peu sa prise...?  
- Continue Lily, on est juste derrière Spencer... lui murmura-t-on dans l'oreillette. C'est bien, reste calme. Tout va bien. On a trouvé Rossi.  
Derek lui parlait comme à un forcené, ce qui manqua faire sourire Lily. Heureusement, elle se reprit à temps.  
- Lily, Mme Cook ne partage pas du tout les opinions de ses copines de paroisse...Une de ses quatre filles est lesbienne, et mariée, et accueillie sans problèmes dans sa famille.  
Lily inclina à peine la tête, signe qu'elle avait compris.  
- Eric, ces femmes ne vous ont rien fait. Certaines partageaient les croyances de votre mère, mais elles en sont pour rien dans votre calvaire...  
- Mais cela soulage tellement... geignit le jeune homme, gardant encore l'arme braquée.  
- je sais, Eric, mais ce n'est pas juste...  
- Et c'est juste que mon petit frère se soit suicidé? hurla le jeune homme.  
- Non, Eric, ça non plus ce n'est pas juste. Mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Mme Cook n'a pas à pâtir de tout ça, parce qu'elle ne partage pas leurs convictions.  
- Elles ont toutes torturé leurs enfants, toutes!  
- Non Eric. La fille ainée de Mme Cook, est homosexuelle, et elle ne s'en est jamais cachée à sa famille.  
- C'est faux!  
- SI vous ne voulez pas me croire, peut-être que vous la croirez, elle. Dites lui, Mme Cook.  
Lily jeta un regard qu'elle voulait apaisant et confiant à l'otage.  
- Elle... elle s'appelle Jessy. Elle vit à ... à San Francisco. Elle est là-bas pour finir son doctorat, et elle vient me voir ... tous les mois. Parfois, elle vient avec Melyna, sa compagne. Elle fêtent Thanksgiving avec nous ... cette année. Toutes les deux. balbutia avec peine la pauvre femme. Et Peut-être Noël aussi, parce que.. parce que les parents de Melyna sont repartis en Europe, et la pauvre petite serait toute seule. On... on ne devrait pas... passer un Noël tout seul, jamais.  
Sa voix avait repris un peu d'assurance, au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait la prise de son bourreau se relâcher.  
- C'est vrai? murmura la jeune homme.  
Tous étaient restés silencieux durant la tirade de Mme Cook.  
- O.. Oui. C'est pas comme si elle avait choisi. Elle préfère les femmes, c'est comme ça...  
Sa voix tremblait, mais elle s'en sortait très bien.  
- Eric, vous voyez, elle n'y est pour rien. Je ne veux que vous aider...  
Il sembla réfléchir un long moment puis se laissa tomber à genoux, en larmes, lâchant sa victime et son arme dans le même mouvement.  
L'estomac de Lily se dénoua, et elle courut auprès de la victime dont elle détacha les liens.  
L'accompagnant à l'abri, elle retourna ensuite auprès d'Eric, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes alors qu'on lui passait les menottes. Ce n'est qu'une fois le jeune homme à l'abri dans l'aile pénitentiaire de l'hôpital, qu'elle trouva le temps d'aller prendre des nouvelles de Rossi, une dizaine d'étages plus bas.

- Ah, voilà l'héroïne du jour! lança Derek.  
Lily rougit violemment.  
- Héroïne, héroïne...  
- Merci... Rossi était toujours couvert de bleus, mais il était moins pâle, et semblait plus conscient.  
- Comment ça va?  
- J'ai connu pire. Et toi?  
- C'est pas moi qui ait été enlevée par un déséquilibré.  
- Il croyait que je voulais sa proie...  
- Nos conclusions étaient donc justes... entendit-on. Hotch se tenait sur le pas de la porte.  
- Lily, Spencer, beau travail. Vous faites une bonne équipe.  
Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard mi-intrigués mi amusés : les compliments étaient rares de la bouche de leur chef. Aussi savouraient-ils ce moment.  
- Vous sortez quand?  
- Demain matin. Fêtez pas l'enquête sans moi!  
A ce moment, Lily bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
- Je vais me contenter d'un bain, et de mon lit...pour ce soir.

Le jeune profiler rattrapa sa collègue, et petite amie dans le couloir.  
- Tu comptes vraiment dormir?  
- A moins que tu n'aies une autre idée...oui. fit narquoisement Lily.  
- Euh...Spencer avait rougi... pas vraiment...mais je me disais que puisqu'on est les seuls à être à cet étage...ça se verrait pas si...on passait la nuit ensemble, avait-il terminé , trop vite pour être compris.  
- Quoi? Elle avait saisi le sens général de sa phrase, mais voulait malgré tout qu'il l'exprime de façon intelligible.  
Spencer souffla doucement.  
- Un bain, et un film, ensemble. Tentée?  
Voilà, c'est mieux.  
LIly haussa un sourcil.  
- Oh, je sais pas... Tu me proposes de prendre un bain, avec mon petit ami, et d' ensuite regarder un film, toujours avec mon petit ami, rien que tous les deux? Oh, je sais pas. C'est tentant maiiiis...  
Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la jeune femme.  
- Bien sur que je veux!  
Et sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre, elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Portables coupés, ils eurent enfin une soirée rien qu'à eux, en toute discrétion.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello, Hello! _

_Voilà le chapitre 16. J'en suis pas vraiment contente. Je l'ai retravaillé, j'ai essayé de le réécrire, mais... je vous livre donc ce qui me semble être la meilleure mouture._

_Petit clin d'oeil à ma sister, qui adore Twilight._

_Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_Lily s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir, et se fit un petit sourire d'encouragement, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

Elle fit le tour de l'appartement, vérifiant que tout était rangé, empilant quelques magazines disséminés sur le canapé et la table basse. Plus que tout, elle essayait de s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas angoisser.

_Deux jours, rien qu'à nous..._

Pour l'équipe, il était censé assister à un séminaire. Sitôt ses collègues partis, il avait filé chez lui, chercher un petit sac de sport préparé à l'avance, et repris le métro, pour aller chez Lily.

Pas qu'il ne veuille pas qu'elle vienne chez elle, mais son appartement à elle était bien plus chaleureux que son petit refuge de génie célibataire.

Lily était pour le FBI à New York, partie aider une amie enceinte à emménager.

Deux jours de congés... Pendant deux jours, ils avaient l'autorisation - et même l'obligation, d'après Rossi - de couper leurs téléphones portables.

Il sortait juste du métro, et devant lui se dressait le petit immeuble ou résidait Lily. Leurs alibis ne résisteraient pas à une enquête, mais ils avaient seulement besoin de souffler un peu, seuls, loin de leurs - parfois encombrants - collègues et amis.

C'était aussi l'occasion de voir si leur relation naissante résistait au train-train quotidien.

Spencer souffla doucement, puis il sonna.

Lily activa le vidéophone et vit Spencer faire un petit signe à la caméra, un sac de sport en bandoulière. Il disparut de son champ de vision, et Lily quitta l'interphone, examinant sa tenue avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Deux petits coups se firent entendre, et Lily ouvrit grand, sans même vérifier que c'était bien lui qui avait frappé.

- Salut.

- Salut.

Ils s'observèrent un instant, le sourire aux lèvres, avant que Lily ne le tire à l'intérieur.

Jamais ils n'avaient passé autant de temps seuls tous les deux. La même anxiété les habitait : peut-être allaient-ils découvrir qu'ils ne se supportaient pas ?

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

Spencer revint sur terre. Lily lui désignait le comptoir, où plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool et de soft drinks les attendaient.

- Tu veux expérimenter tes talents de barmaid sur moi?

- En fait, j'espérais que ça serait réciproque...

Spencer haussa un sourcil.

- Tu veux nous saouler?

- Non...Nous détendre...regretta aussitôt Lily en se mordant la lèvre. Elle venait d'avouer sa nervosité.

Le cerveau de Spencer fit tilt : alors comme ça, elle était aussi nerveuse que lui ?

Une heure plus tard, ils riaient tous les deux des couleurs les plus improbables de leurs expériences. Spencer se sentait bien, il était à l'aise, l'alcool aidant. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait bien avec Lily.

Il était en train de tomber amoureux, il le savait. Il tournait le dos à Lily, et sourit. C'était agréable de sentir cette chaleur l'envahir.

Lily, perchée sur un tabouret de l'autre coté du comptoir, riait de le voir si concentré. Il se redressa, tout fier, et tendit deux verres de couleurs voisines à Lily.

Contournant le comptoir, il vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret voisin.

Lily prit une gorgée du premier verre et sourit.

- Soho, fraise, citron?

Spencer hocha la tête.

- Délicieux. C'est super doux, commenta la jeune femme d'un ton appréciateur.

Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres pour le féliciter, et se tourna illico vers le second verre, laissant Spencer interdit et un peu frustré.

- Fraise, soho, vodka... mais il y a un autre jus de fruit.

Elle chercha un moment avant de déclarer forfait...

- Mangue?

le regard de Lily s'éclaira.

- Ce mélange va devenir mon préféré...

Spencer lui prit les deux verres des mains, goûta sa réalisation, puis se repencha vers Lily pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Spencer soupira, appuyant son front contre celui de Lily.

- Désolé.

- Pourquoi?

- J'en ai envie depuis que je suis arrivé, avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

- Ben, pourquoi tu l'as pas fait?

- Je veux pas te forcer...

Lily sourit. C'était tout lui ça, de l'embrasser puis de s'excuser après.

- Faut pas attendre que je donne la permission. fit-elle en l'enlaçant.

Elle baissa la voix, comme pour lui dire un secret.

- Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux... fais moi confiance, je te dirai, ou te ferai comprendre si tu fais quelque chose qui me blesse ou qui me plait pas.

Rassuré, Spencer reprit aussitôt ses lèvres. Cette fois, c'est Lily qui demanda grâce, mettant fin au baiser.

- Désolée, mais j'ai besoin de respirer. fit-elle en riant.

Elle reprit vite son souffle, mais resta collée contre Spencer, savourant la douceur du moment. Elle écoutait battre le coeur de Spencer contre son oreille, ses mains bougeant doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui arrachant des frissons.

Elle était bien, tout simplement.

- Bon, et si on commandait à manger? De quoi tu as envie?

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. L'ordinateur sur les genoux, Lily parcourait les sites des sociétés de livraison à domicile.

- Asiatique ? Ou Pizza ? soumit Spencer.

- Un mix des deux ? Pizza, glace, et nems et tempura ...en entrée ?

Spencer réfléchit un instant, puis hocha la tête.

Sitôt la commande passée, Lily revint se coller contre Spencer, profitant de sa chaleur.  
Elle ferma les yeux, se nichant un peu plus contre lui.

- Si je t'écrase, dis le... soupira-t-elle.

- hm hm. fit Spencer sans bouger. Une de ses mains allait et venait le long du bras nu de Lily. La caresse était tout sauf érotique, mais elle causa un long frisson chez Lily.

Quand le livreur sonna, Lily grogna avant de se détacher de Spencer, et se leva.

- Bonsoir! la salua le livreur, un jeune métis d'une vingtaine d'année. Comment allez vous?

- Bien, bien. Votre amie va bien? Et le bébé?

Spencer se leva en entendant l'interphone grésiller. Le livreur de pizza arrivait. Il ouvrit et rejoignit Lily sur le pas de la porte, glissant malgré lui un bras possessif autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

Etonnée et contente qu'il se montre un peu démonstratif, Lily donna son pourboire au livreur, qui s'en alla.

_C'est cool qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un. Elle est trop jolie et trop intelligente pour rester seule. J'espère juste que c'est quelqu'un de bien._

Le jeune homme remonta dans sa voiture, repensant à la jolie blonde au ventre rebondi qui l'attendait chez lui.

Lily et Spencer s'était réinstallés au bar, après avoir rangé l'ensemble des bouteilles.

Entre remarques, fou-rires, le dîner se passa très agréablement.

Il s'avéra que Lily aimait autant les pizzas que Spencer les hamburgers, ce qui lui valut quelques remarques faussement caustiques sur sa ligne, et ils finirent enlacés sur le canapé à partager le pot de glace devant une émission de variétés quelconque.

Ils se découvraient peu à peu, sans se forcer, et appréciaient de pouvoir enfin passer du temps ensemble, sans être contraints de surveiller constamment leurs gestes, ou leurs attitudes.

Ils s'embrassaient, se câlinaient, commentant parfois les prestations des artistes. Une soirée tranquille, comme ils en rêvaient.

Lily avait un moment pensé à tenter une approche plus ...intime, mais le caractère introverti de Spencer risquait de la desservir. Elle resta donc bien plus sage qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone tira Lily du sommeil. Et une Lily tirée du lit quand elle ne s'y attend pas est toujours de mauvaise humeur. L'appelant fut donc accueilli par une juron bien senti, qui fit sourire Spencer, à peine sorti des limbes du sommeil.

- Quoi? Mais ils sont malades?

-...

Spencer percevait la voix à l'autre bout du fil, sans bien comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

- Ecoute, je suis pas seule là...

- ...

- Ok... Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Elle raccrocha, jetant le téléphone au bord du lit, et se pelotonna un peu plus contre Spencer en fermant les yeux. Le jeune homme en profita pour l'embrasser dans le cou, la faisant frissoner.

Le tissu de son caraco était doux contre son torse nu, et l'odeur discrètement fruitée de sa peau lui donnait envie de la croquer.

Lily semblait se rendormir. Spencer hésita un instant, puis se décida à la réveiller doucement. Le coup de fil qu'elle avait reçu semblait important...

- Lily...

- Mmmm

- C'était quoi ce coup de fil ?

Lily soupira et ouvrit les yeux.

- Il y a une chose dont je ne t'ai pas parlée... Enfin, pas encore.

Spencer fronça les sourcils, vaguement inquiet.

- En fait, depuis deux trois semaines, quand j'ai le temps d'y aller, je fais un peu de bénévolat dans un foyer d'ados en difficultés. Et ce matin, il se trouve que deux des pensionnaires avec qui je travaille, ont fait le mur, pour aller foutre la trouille à un gars qui avait malmené une des filles. Faudrait que j'aille les voir... Mais je veux pas te laisser là bougonna-t-elle.

- Je viens avec toi, fit simplement Spencer.

- T'es sur? s'étonna Lily.

- Oui.

- Bon, ben à la douche. Et il faut prendre un bon petit-déjeuner, on va avoir besoin d'énergie.

Un coup de fil rapide plus tard, Lily sautait du lit. Spencer sourit : Lily la Tornade était de retour. Puis il se leva à son tour. Entendant l'eau de la douche, il se décida à leur préparer du café, et de quoi manger. Quand Lily sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue d'un jean et d'un débardeur, il en profita pour prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, il était lui aussi prêt, et Lily lui tendit une tasse de café qu'il eut la surprise de trouver parfaitement à son goût. Elle enfila un sweat zippé, et prit une veste.

- On y va?

- Je te suis.

Main dans la main, ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du centre éducatif semi-fermé, timidement nommé foyer. Lily, désormais habituée aux lieux, le mena sans hésiter vers le bureau du directeur, un quadragénaire au teint buriné.

- Bonjour Lily, je suppose que Emmett t'a mis au courant.

- Oui.

- Je te laisse aller les voir?

- J'y vais. Au fait, c'est arrangé avec la police ?

- Oui. L'autre gamin avait déjà reçu des avertissements, il a écopé de travaux d'intérêt généraux, vu que Bella ne veut pas porter plainte.

Lily soupira : les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure...

- Bon, on y va.

- S'il te plait... tu ne dis rien, ok?

Spencer sourit.

- Ok.

Lily l'embrassa doucement, puis se composa un visage neutre.

Elle poussa la porte de la salle des retenues, qui alla claquer contre le mur. Entrant d'un pas décidé dans la pièce, elle allait droit vers deux jeunes hommes assis à deux tables de travail voisines sous l'oeil goguenard d'un grand jeune homme brun, un peu plus âgé.

Voyant Spencer sur le pas de la porte, il lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

- Emmett McCarthy.

- Spencer Reid.

Emmett était grand, musclé, souriant, charmeur, le style de Morgan quoi. Spencer sentit une vague de jalousie l'envahir. C'était donc avec lui qu'elle passait ses journées de repos. Mais il se calma aussitôt. Emmett était sympathique et c'était avec lui, Spencer, qu'elle passait ses nuits.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait?

- Le mur, pour aller secouer un gamin qui avait malmené une petite du foyer. Je soupçonne Edward d'en être un peu amoureux, d'ailleurs.

Spencer sourit à demi : la solidarité semblait régner ici. Les éducateurs, malgré la difficulté du milieu, et la dureté de certains pensionnaires, avaient réussi à installer un climat de paix, qui aidait sûrement les pensionnaires.

- Bon, qui commence ?

Les deux jeunes gens s'entre-regardaient, indécis.

LIly haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. pendant ce temps, Emmett se retenait de hurler de rire.

- Les deux gamins ne savent pas que Lily travaille pour le FBI. J'ai demandé à Lily de leur foutre un peu la trouille... C'est assez rigolo de regarder ces deux là se faire mener à la baguette par un petit bout de femme comme Lily.

Spencer quitta un instant le trio du regard, et acquiesça.

- Vous voulez pas parler?

- Bien, c'est moi qui vais le faire.

Lily se redressa, envoyant la chaise par terre tant son mouvement était brusque. Un des deux jeunes hommes sursauta, peu habitué à une telle violence de la part de Lily.

Elle glissa une main dans sa poche arrière et balança son badge sur la table.

- Vous savez ce que c'est, ça ?

_Merde...elle est flic_

La même pensée leur avait traversé la tête.

- Vous savez ce qui se passe dans un commissariat de quartier, quand un môme de la haute se fait secouer par deux gamins comme vous? On les fout en cellule, avec des gens que JAMAIS vous ne voudriez fréquenter, tous voyous que vous vouliez paraître. Et le lendemain, on appelle l'aide judiciaire, et le foyer. Entre temps, l'autre a porté plainte, et s'il est un peu con, va demander à des copains de lui amocher le portrait, histoire d'aggraver les choses. Je saisn c'est pas juste, mais c'est comme ça.

- Mais on n'a pas...

- Silence ! Encore une fois, vous n'avez pas réfléchi... C'est bien beau de jouer les chevaliers, mais qu'aurait fait Bella si vous vous étiez retrouvé en taule ?

Le silence retomba.

- Alors? J'attends!

Edward céda, se prenant la tête à deux mains.

- Elle... elle aurait cru que c'était de sa faute...

- Ah tiens, ça y est, t'as retrouvé ton cerveau ?

Lily se tut.

- On est désolés...

- J'espère bien, que vous êtes désolés!

Lily se radoucit. Elle ramassa sa chaise et s'assit à califourchon dessus, bras appuyés contre le dossier.

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous auriez pu être blessés? Les gardes du corps de McCoy c'est pas des enfants de choeur!

Lily soupira.

- Bon, je ne veux plus que vous fassiez ce genre de chose. SI vous avez un pépin,ou Bella, vous m'appelez, où vous demandez à Emmett de le faire. C'est compris?

Les deux jeunes gens hôchèrent la tête, toujours en silence.

- Vous croyez que ça aura fonctionné?

Spencer parlait à mi-voix, ne souhaitant pas déranger Lily.

- Alors, déjà, c'est tu, et oui. Elle est étonnamment intuitive pour quelqu'un de si jeune.

Spencer sourit.

- Elle vous... Elle t'a jamais dit ce qu'elle faisait exactement?

Emmett secoua la tête.

- Elle est profiler.

- Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux.

A cet instant, une petite brune fit irruption dans la pièce, et se jeta sur les deux jeunes gens.

- Edward! Jazz! Vous m'avez fait peur! J'ai cru que... je vous reverrai plus... Et qu'est-ce que je deviens sans vous, moi?

Une grande blonde s'encadra dans la porte.

- Désolée, j'ai pas réussi à la confiner plus longtemps...

- C'est pas grave Rose. Spencer, voici Rosalie Hale, ma sublime petite amie, qui s'occupe des filles les plus âgées. Spencer est le compagnon de Lily.

- C'est vous le génie?

- Euh... il parait.

Spencer accepta la main tendue.

- Vous restez déjeuner ici? C'est pas du 5 étoiles, mais c'est bon.

Spencer haussa les épaules

- Je dois demander à Lily son avis... On avait pas prévu grand chose, mais...

- Ca tombe bien la voilà!

La chose fut vit entendue, Lily étant enchantée de faire partager à Spencer une autre partie de son univers.

Et Spencer se retrouva à prendre un cours de basket, donné par un gamin qui faisait la moitié de sa taille, tandis que Lily jouait avec les plus âgés.

Le soir venu, ils furent gentiment mis à la porte : les règles restaient strictes malgré l'ambiance agréable.

Spencer réfléchissait, Lily somnolant contre lui. Il était heureux qu'elle se livre autant, et s'étonnait qu'elle l'intègre aussi aisément à sa vie. Cependant, cela le renvoyait au désert de sa propre vie. Mis à part son travail, il n'avait quasiment rien. Et voir Lily s'activer lui avait rappeler à quel point il était seul, avant elle. Il chassa ses idées noires en sentant Lily se pelotonner un peu plus contre lui. Il resserra sa prise autour d'elle , et remonta la couverture sur eux, se laissant enfin aller au sommeil.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello, hello!

Un petit chapitre tout chaud tout chaud.

Merci à sandrine et PolichinelleSGC pour leurs gentils comms du chapitre 16.

Plein de bisous, bonne lecture, et moi je file au dodo. Journée de fous demain!

Bye, et rendez vous en bas (je susi toujorus reviewovore)

PS : bonnes vacances si vous partez, et j'espère qu'elles ont été bonnes si vous revenez.

* * *

Spencer ouvrit les yeux, essoufflé. Un cauchemar... Bien qu'ils soient rarissimes désormais, ils semblaient toujours aussi réels.

Son coeur reprenait un rythme normal, quand Lily se retourna, et vint se lover contre lui. Il dut se concentrer un instant, pour oublier les sensations que la petite main douce, posée près de son nombril, faisait naître en lui. Il finit par se rendormir paisiblement, se laissant envahir par l'odeur fraîche et fruitée du shampoing de Lily.

- Et merde! gronda Lily en ouvrant les yeux. Elle tendit le bras hors du lit pour se saisir de son téléphone. Ils avaient, à regrets, rallumé leurs portables la veille au soir, espérant tout de même profiter d'une nuit de tranquillité supplémentaire. Mais celle-ci serait écourtée.

- Johnson.

Lily se tira du lit, convaincue que le téléphone de Spencer allait sonner dans les secondes à venir.

- Ok.

- ...

- J'arrive.

Lily avait à peine allumé la cafetière que Spencer sortait de la chambre, habillé de pied en cap. Elle le laissa surveiller le café, et en profita pour aller se préparer. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle avait la bonne surprise de trouver son café, parfaitement à son goût, prêt à emporter.

- Je peux te l'emprunter? Spencer brandissait une second tasse isotherme.

- Fais comme chez toi, sourit Lily.

Cinq minutes plus tard ils partaient, silencieux. Lily manoeuvrait dans la circulation assez fluide, et Spencer réfléchissait. Ils étaient repassé en mode profiler.

- Dépose-moi juste avant l'entrée. soumit Spencer

- Ok.

Lily débarqua dans l'open-space, et prit son temps pour saluer ses collègues. Elle fit la bise à Spencer, comme si de rien n'était, si ce n'est un léger clin d'oeil invisible à tout observateur.

- Briefing dans deux minutes.

La jeune femme remarqua soudain que c'était la première fois qu'elle assisterait au véritable briefing pré-enquête de l'équipe. Elle piocha dans la boite de muffins déposée par une bonne âme, et attrapa son café, avant de monter à la suite de Rossi. JJ avait, comme à son habitude, disposé blocs et copies du dossier.

- Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que le week-end s'est bien passé. La journée, et la semaine risquent d'être chargés. Nous avons pour l'instant deux morts, et une victime dans le coma, dont le pronostic vital est très engagé.

- Le lien?

- Un symbole, dessiné sur leur coeur.

JJ se tourna et punaisa trois photos sur le tableau.

- Jerry Hawthorne, quarante cinq ans, a été retrouvé éviscéré. Ce qui était bizarre, c'est que les seuls empreintes sur le katana étaient les siennes. Mais c'est tellement propre que le légiste a décrété qu'il était impossible que ce soit un suicide. Jonathan Lewis, quarante neuf ans, a été retrouvé dans sa baignoire, plein d'un mélange d'acide variés.

A ce moment Lily ouvrit le dossier, et réprima un haut-le-coeur. Les photos du cadavre de Lewis ressemblaient à un étalage de boucherie.

- Enfin, Johnny Dawson, cinquante trois ans. Lui est entre la vie et la mort. Il a été égorgé, mais son agresseur a été dérangé, et il a été conduit in extremis à l'hôpital. On a rendez-vous au QG de la police de DC. On y va?

Tout le monde acquiesça et lui emboîta le pas. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils poussaient les portes des bureaux de la police, sous l'oeil parfois narquois des inspecteurs présents.

- Capitaine Jenks, je suis l'agent Jareau, c'est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone. Voici les agents spéciaux Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, Dr Reid, et Johnson.

Chacun avait salué de la tête à l'annonce de son nom.

- On peut travailler ici?

- On a un bureau, des tableaux, et du mauvais café à votre disposition, conclut le capitaine.

Dans une pièce voisine, à moitié vitrée, on voyait deux inspecteurs en civil s'affairer.

- Harris, DeLauro, je vous amène les renforts.

Il se tut un instant, le temps des présentations.

- je vous laisse avec eux. En cas de besoin, vous savez où me trouver.

Et il les quitta laissant Hotch prendre la direction des opérations.

- Bon, vous pouvez nous briefer.

- Bien sur.

- Dave, Reid, je vous laisse éplucher les dossiers. Emily, avec moi. Lily, avec Derek. Vous allez à l'hopital, on va rendre visite aux familles avec JJ. Inspecteur DeLauro, vous voulez bien nous accompagner? Et l'inspecteur Harris irait avec nos collègues?

- Ca marche.

Spencer et Rossi restèrent donc seuls, à compulser les dizaines de pages qui constituaient chaque dossier.

- Le seul lien entre ces trois affaires, c'est le symbole trouvé sur la carte.

- Il te rappelle quelque chose?

Spencer se tut un instant, fouillant dans sa mémoire.

- Je vais le faxer à Garcia.

- Garcia, c'est Rossi. Je t'ai faxé un symbole. Est-ce que tu peux regarder dans tes bases s'il correspond à quelque chose

- Bien sur. Autre chose ?

- Non. A plus tard.

Derek et Lily, flanqués de Harris, passèrent les portes des soins intensifs. Il fallut batailler avec le cerbère à l'entrée pour pouvoir approcher la famille.

- Mme Dawson?

Une femme aux cheveux grisonnants se tenait là. Près d'elle se trouvaient un jeune homme avec un petit garçon dans les bras.

- Oui?

- Agents Morgan et Johnson. Vous connaissez déjà l'inspecteur Harris je crois.

- Oui. Bonjour. fit le jeune homme en s'approchant. Du nouveau? Je suis son fils, et voici mon fils Jordan.

- Pas pour l'instant. Nous arrivons en renfort sur l'affaire. Pour l'instant, je voudrais vous parler. A tout les deux. Précisa Derek. Lily, tu peux ...?

Lily comprit aussitôt.

- Jordan? Je m'appelle Lily. Ton papa et ta grand-mère doivent parler à ces deux messieurs. Tu veux bien rester avec moi?

Comme Derek l'avait prévu, le petit minois de Lily fit des miracles. Le petit garçon acquiesça timidement, et passa des bras de son père à la main de Lily sans rechigner. Lily s'éloigna un peu, laissant Derek mener son interrogatoire.

- Votre mari avait-il des ennuis? Des ennemis?

- Non, pas que je sache. Il est simple comptable. Toujours à calmer les conflits, essayer d'apaiser les tensions.

- Avez-vous noté un changement d'attitude chez lui, ces derniers temps?

- Non.

- Est-ce que vous sauriez me donner son emploi du temps de la semaine précédant son agression?

Aidée de son fils, elle entreprit de reconstituer l'emploi du temps de son époux.

Lily, pendant ce temps, faisait parler le petit Jordan. Les enfants avaient une sensibilité bien plus grande aux changements d'humeur que les adultes.

- Dis, Jordan, tu as quel age?

Lily acheta une canette de jus de fruit au distributeur et prit deux gobelets à la fontaine d'eau.

- Tu le vois souvent ton papi?

- Oui, quand nounou elle est pas là, et ben c'est papi qui vient me chercher à l'école, et puis après à la maison on mange du chocolat, mais faut pas le dire à papa et maman! finit le petit, un peu affolé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas! chuchota Lily en lui faisant un petit clin d'oeil. Ca, ce sera notre secret. Dis, est-ce que tu as vu ton papi triste?

Le petit plissa les yeux, comme s'il faisait un énorme effort de concentration.

- Oui, y a un jour je l'avais pas vu depuis ... depuis plein de dodos, et il est rentré tout triste.

- Et.. est-ce que tu sais pourquoi papi était tout triste?

- Euh... Jordan mit un doigt devant sa bouche, faisant sourire Lily. Ce bout de chou était craquant.

- Prends ton temps, réfléchis, et dis moi tout ce dont tu te rappelles, d'accord ?

Le petit bonhomme hocha vigoureusement la tête tandis que Lily versait ce qui restait du jus de fruit dans le gobelet. Elle aida le petit à se désaltérer avant qu'il ne reprenne.

- Alors... Papi il m'a dit que des fois les grands, ils devaient faire des choses qui les rendaient tristes. Et que lui il venait d'en faire une, avec d'autres grands.

- Oh... C'est triste. Mais il a raison. Parfois, les grands doivent faire des choses pas drôles.

Jordan lui tendit son gobelet désormais vide, que Lily jeta dans la poubelle voisine.

- Allez, tu viens, on retourne voir mamie et papa ?

Elle prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et retourna vers ses collègues qui l'attendaient.

- Aors Jordan, Lily a été sage ? rit Derek en s'adressant au petit garçon.

- Oui! On a même bu du jus d'orange, et je lui ai dit que j'avais vu papi tout triste.

Derek haussa un sourcil. Jordan retourna dans les bras de son père qui s'éloigna.

- Son grand-père était triste?

- Ah oui! Johnny a fait parti d'un jury, il y a un an environ, mais ça m'étonne que Jordan s'en rappelle, il était si petit...

- Vous savez les enfants ont une mémoire bien plus présente que la notre... répondit Derek. Bon, je pense qu'on va vous laisser tranquille pour aujourd'hui. Vous permettez que l'on revienne vous voir en cas de besoin ?

- Bien sur.

La femme les quitta après un dernier salut, et retourna derrière la vitre, observant le moindre signe d'évolution de l'état de son compagnon de vie.

- Un jury, hm? A priori rien de transcendant, mais bon, à creuser au cas où. Appelle Spencer, donne lui les infos.

- Ca marche.

Tout en marchant aux côtés des deux hommes, Lily entreprit de mettre Spencer et Garcia au courant des derniers développements.

- Ok. A tout à l'heure. Lily raccrocha et grimpa dans le SUV.

Tout en conduisant, Derek répondit aux questions de Harris, et ils retrouvèrent bientôt le reste de l'équipe accompagnée de DeLauro.

Harris et DeLauro les quittèrent pour aller se restaurer, tandis que JJ s'occupait de leur commander à manger.

- T'as la fibre maternelle, petite fleur...

LIly se contenta de sourire, un peu énigmatique.

- Comment ça? JJ avait froncée les sourcils, intriguée.

- Hé bien, la seule novuelle info de ce matin, c'est probablement Lily qui l'a obtenue, et de la bouche d'un enfant de quatre ans à peine.

Les commentaires furent appréciateurs, mais aussi un peu moqueurs.

- Hé, de toute façon, on a pas d'autre piste. tempéra Prentiss.

Le repas se passa en discutant du profil à communiquer aux enquêteurs.

- La violence suggère la vengeance.

- Mais le visage caché impliquerait le remords.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

- Oui, mais quel est le déclencheur ?

- Pour ça, faut trouver ce qui relie nos trois victimes.

- Et Dawson, il va comment?

- Aucune évolution.

Le repas se termina rapidement, et dans un silence relatif.

- DeLauro, Harris...

Le capitaine avait réuni ses hommes et envoya DeLauro et Harris pour un micro-briefing avec l'équipe.

- C'est bien beau, mais ça nous mêne où?

La question d'un agent résuma l'opinion générale, à en croire les regards interrogateurs vissés sur Hotch et ses hommes.

- Le principal objectif, maintenant, c'est trouver ce qui relie ces trois personnes. Ensuite, on cherchera ce qu'on appelle un déclencheur, qui est l'évènement qui conduit une personne, qui peut être tout à fait normale, où déjà instable, à passer à l'acte. Pour l'instant vous faites votre boulot, et redoublez de vigilance. Dès que l'on a un nom à vous communiquer, on lancera les recherches. Merci à tous.

Hotch retourna vers le bureau qui leur était assigné, laissant JJ, et Lily répondre aux questions des policiers. Ce fut vite fait. Pour une fois, eprsonne ne contestait leur méthode : la proximité géographique favorisait les interférences entre FBI et police, sans doute.

- Garcia, on t'écoute.

- Alors, Johnny Dawson a été juré dans l'affaire de Robert Abbott. Et ce même Robert Abbott est mort en prison il y a six jours, deux jours avant le premier meurtre. Il ne figure pas sur la liste initiale car il a été appelé en remplaçant : un des jurés a eu une crise cardiaque deux heures avant le début du procès.

- Est-ce que les deux autres victimes ont quelque chose à voir avec cette affaire ?

- Les recherches sont en cours.

- Ok. On continue à chercher de notre côté, merci Garcia.

Hotch coupa la communication et se tourna vers ses hommes. Derek, Lily, vous me trouvez des photos des deux autres victimes et vous courrez à l'hopital les montrer à Mme Dawson et à son fils.

- Ca marche.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Mais les deux agents revinrent bredouille.

- Ici le possible est déjà fait, l'impossible est en cours, pour les miracles, prévoir 48 heures de délai. Que puis-je pour toi, Lily-Fleur?

- Ca t'arrive de reprendre ton souffle, Garcia ?

L'analyste perçut le sourire dans le ton de sa jeune collègue.

- Bien sur, juste après avoir embrassé mon amour de geek.

- Garcia, il faut que tu nous trouve le lien entre les trois victimes.

- Je fais ce que je peux, ma puce. Mais tout est protégé. par contre, j'ai une petite piste à propos de Lewis. Il était complice, lors du braquage qui a envoyé Abbott en prison. Il a témoigné contre Abbott qui avait abattu un garde, en échange d'une remise de peine. Il a fait seulement cinq ans, pour vol à main armée.

- C'est tout? Purée... Et le dossier est irréfutable?

- Pas vraiment. Une copie dans ta boite mail, et j'ai fait une demande en votre nom pour qu'on vous ressorte les pièces si nécessaire.

- Merci ma biche. Et Hawthorne ?

- Rien pour l'instant.

- Quoi? Un nom te résiste ?

- Hey! Le témoin est peu cité, je suppose que son identité a été protégée. Faudra voir avec le proc'.

- Ca marche. Merci Garcia.

Lily raccrocha, et s'empressa d'aller mettre Hotch au courant. Il hocha la tête, appréciateur.

- C'est surement ça. Est-ce que Abbott a de la famille ? lança-t-il à la cantonade.

- Un fils, Joshua, ou Josh. 18 ans. Il a été envoyé en foyer alors de l'incarcération de son père, et l'a quitté il y a deux mois, comme la loi l'y autorisait.

- Des amis, des contacts réguliers.

- Oui. Il a fait quelques bêtises, et toujours avec les mêmes gars. Jasper Whitlock et Edward Masen.

- Quoi? Lily avait crié de stupeur.

- Un problème, Lily ?

- Je les connais.

- Merde. Bon Lily, tu vas aller leur parler, mais je veux que tu y ailles avec Spencer, et que jamais tu ne restes seule avec eux, c'est compris ? Pour le bien de l'enquête...

- Pour le bien de l'enquête. acquiesça Lily, vaguement vexée qu'on puisse remettre en question son éthique professionnelle.

En silence, Spencer et Lily quittèrent le commisariat.

- Ca va?

- Oui. J'espère juste qu'ils n'ont pas fait de bêtise.

La main du petit génie quitta le volant pour presser gentiment le genou de la jeune femme.

- On y va?

- On y va!

- Salut les amoureux!

Edward, son éternel sourire en coin au coin des lèvres, les saluait gentiment, assis sur une des tables d'une des salles d'étude. Installé de la même manière, Jasper leva les yeux et salua à son tour.

- Bon les gars. Je vais vous poser des questions. C'est important, et urgent. Peu importe les conneries que vous avez fait, c'est pas après vous qu'on en a. Vous promettez d'être francs et de rien nous cacher?

- Ok.

- Okay.

- Spencer est là pour me surveiller. Etant donné que je vous connais déjà, il ne faut en aucun cas qu'on puisse remettre en question mon objectivité. Vous comprenez?

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête.

Emmett se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, habilité en tant qu'éducateur à superviser chaque entrevue de ses poulains mineurs avec un représentant de l'autorité.

Une caméra filmait le tout.

- Bien. Est-ce que le nom de Josh Abbott vous dit quelque chose?

- Oui.

- Oui, bien sur. C'était un de nos meilleurs potes.

Spencer jeta un oeil à Emmett, qui acquiesça.

- Il faudra qu'on vous interroge aussi, marmonna Spencer à mi-voix.

- Racontez moi un peu, comment vous êtes devenus potes.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, puis Edward commença à expliquer, interrompu par Jasper qui corrigeait parfois un point de détail.

- D'accord. Et, est-ce que vous l'avez revu, depuis son départ du foyer ?

Les deux garçons hésitèrent, et le silence tomba.

- Les gars ! Vous devez nous dire la vérité ...

Jasper soupira.

- Hé bien, on l'a vu une fois, au terrain de basket. Il était de l'autre côté de la grille, on a un peu discuté. Et l'autre jour il nous attendait, à la sortie du lycée.

- Quand?

- Notre premier jour. C'était Lundi .

- Est-ce que vous avez un moyen de le contacter ?

- Un email.

- Bien. Merci les garçons. On reviendra vous voir si nécessaire. Si un détail vous revient, vous appelez aussitôt à ce numéro. C'est la ligne de Spencer.

Le jeune couple quitta le foyer, échangeant sur les probabilités que Abbott soit leur tueur.

- Tu crois qu'il aurait pu vouloir venger son père ?

- Peut-être. Si pour lui, son père était en prison à tort, alors il a tué le président du Jury, le complice qui a chargé son père.

- Et que vient faire Hawthorne dans ce tableau.

- Le témoin. Garcia m'a dit que son identité a été protégée. Tu sais, avec l'adrénaline, il a pu faire une erreur. Malheureusement, les identifications sont parfois très erronées.

Lily fronça le nez.

- Ca me plait pas. J'espère qu'on sera pas obligés d'utiliser Jazz et Ed pour jouer les appâts.

Spencer soupira.

- Malheureusement, c'est probable. On peut pas vraiment faire surveiller toutes les personnes ayant eu affaire à ce procès...Ou alors ce serait très risqué. Et tes deux loustics ont en main le seul moyen de contact qu'on a avec lui. T'inquiète pas. On va déjà aller voir les autres.

Elle obtempéra, mais ne pouvait refréner la sourde angoisse qui montait en elle.

Une heure plus tard, L'angoisse était à présent bien réelle. Lily venait de recevoir l'ordre de retourner au foyer, et de convaincre Edward et Jasper de contacter leur ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Lily grimaça, et regarda Emmett par dessus l'épaule de Spencer. Le grand brun haussa les épaules, et finit par acquiescer.

- Il a tué des gens. Trois personnes. Qui ont toutes une lien avec le procès de son père.

- Merde ... fit Eward. On savait qu'il était en colère, que son père n'avait pas tué ce garde à la banque, mais...

- Qui l'a tué ?

- Je l'ai entendu dire un nom comme Lewis, ou un nom comme ça.

Les deux agents se regardèrent.

- Une putain d'erreur judiciaire? souffla Lily.

- Bon, les gars, il faut que vous l'appeliez. Il faut qu'on l'arrête avant qu'il ne fasse encore plus de mal.

- Vous êtes sur que c'est lui ?

- Je suis désolée les gars.

Les deux garçons acceptèrent de le contacter, et un mail fut bientôt envoyé, depuis le foyer.

Pendant ce temps, Hotch organsinait la surveillance du reste des jurés pour une nuit, ainsi que du procureur, des avocats, et du greffier.

- DeLauro, postez des hommes à l'hopital, au cas où...

- J'irai moi-même. promit la femme. Et elle se leva. Harris acquiesça, et lui emboita le pas.

Lily passa la nuit au foyer, avec JJ, Derek et Spencer. Curieusement, la blonde semblait mal à l'aise.

A l'aube, Lily et les autres se levèrent, comme les pensionnaires du foyer, et à sept heures trente, ils étaient tous sur le terrain de basket, à écouter les recommandations de Hotch.

Jazz et Edward furent équipés d'une oreillette, et Lily dissimula son revolver dans l'ample poche de son sweat. L'angoise de Lily montait de plus en plus. Elle tâcha d'ignorer ce pressentiment, et se concentra sur la surveillance des alentours. Concentrée, à la fois sur le jeu et son observation, elle n'écoutait plus les conversations de ses collègues dans les oreillettes.

Josh devait être complètement parano, et à raison, vu qu'il avait laissé aussi peu d'indices.

- Un motard à douze heures. Lily, en piste.

Effectivement, on entendit le bruit d'une moto de moyenne cylindrée, précédant le passage d'une moto noire et orange.

- Fausse alerte. Je répète, fausse alerte.

Quelques instants plus tard,ce fut à Rossi d'alerter les autres.

- En voilà une autre. Noire, avec des flammes rouges.

Jasper Hocha la tête à l'attention de Lily.

- Bon c'est lui. Tout le monde sur le pont.

Emmett, ne laissant pas le temps aux deux jeunes garçons de s'angoisser, commença à leur aboyer des ordres. La moto s'immobilisa, et le motard descendit, sans pour autant ôter son casque.

Surveillé par Prentiss et Derek, Josh descendit de sa moto, fit mine de comtempler le terrain de loin, et finit par s'approcher, avant de sortir un teléphone, et de se mettre à pianoter.

A ce moment, Spencer fit son apparition. Lily retint un sourire en coin à la vue de sa tenue.

- Emmett, le directeur te demande.

Le grand brun grogna.

- Ok. Attends moi, j'arrive. Vous trois, prenez une pause, mais vous ne bougez pas!

Lily, flanquée de Jasper et Edward, alla s'installer sur un des bancs qui entouraient le terrain. Se postant entre les deux garçons, elle voyait du coin de l'oeil Abbott progresser le long du grillage, et avala une gorgée d'eau, avant de placer ses main dans la poche de son sweat.

- Hey, Jazz, Ed!

Les deux garçons se retournèrent. Abbott tiqua à la vue de Lily.

- C'est qui elle?

- Lily. Une nouvelle.

- T'as abandonné Bella, Ed?

Edward retint un sourire. Il avait du mal à croire, que ce mec en face de lui, aie pu tuer trois personnes de façon barbare. Parce que si Lily ne leur avait pas parlé de ça, c'est forcément que c'était barbare.

- T'inquiète. Bella est à son cours de danse.

- C'est dangereux ça! Autant pour elle que pour les autres. C'est quoi sa dernière foulure, ou fracture?

- Poignet gauche. Au fait mec, désolé pour ton père.

- Comment t'as su.

-En Eco, on a du étudier l'actualité, et je suis tombé sur un article dans mon fils de news...

Edward haussa les épaules.

- Ah ok.

Josh se détendit.

- On y va!

Lily perçut à peine le chuchotement de Morgan dans son oreillette. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Rossi, Prentiss et Morgan débouchaient de trois immeubles différents.

- FBI! Mains en l'air!

Lily fit aussitôt reculer les deux garçons. Bien lui en prit. Le jeune homme, paniqué, sortit une arme.

Lily sortit la sienne et l'arma. Il lui répugnait de tirer sur un si jeune homme, mais elle savait qu'elle ferait son devoir. A présent, elle n'avait plus peur.

- Joshua, fais pas de bêtises. On sait que tu as voulu venger ton père. On sait qu'il a pris perpette à tort. Tu as encore une petite chance de t'en sortir sans la peine capitale, alors ne fais pas de bêtise.

Rossi tentait de négocier au mieux, et Lily contenait du regard les deux garçons.

Mais Edward n'en put plus.

- Josh! Mec, fais pas le con, ça aggraverait ton cas!

- Espèce de traître! Siffla le garçon alors que Prentiss lui passait les menottes.

IL fut bientôt emmené, et Edward et Jasper n'entendirent plus les insultes qu'il leur proférait.

Lily désarma son pistolet, et le rangea, avant d'attraper les deux garçons par les épaules.

- Ca va les gars ?

Elle resta quelques minutes avec eux. Elle tenta de les calmer, cette histoire les avait vraiment secoué. Mais elle leur avait fait comprendre que n'importe qui pouvait basculer à tout moment.

Elle les attira contre elle dans une étreinte commune.

- Ouaiiiis! Calin collectif!

la grosse voix d'Emmett se fit entendre, avant qu'un poids ne s'abatte sur eux.

Lily sourit. Il saurait leur changer les idées. Elle laissa les deux jeunes hommes avec leur éducateur, mimant un coup de téléphone à l'attention d'Emmett, qui acquiesça. Bientôt, Bella les rejoint, après avoir embrassé Lily. Elle avait été mise dans la confidence, car Lily avait insisté, sachant pertinemment que les garçons iraient tout lui raconter. La jeune fille alla prendre Edward dans ses bras, et Lily se tourna, rejoignant son propre compagnon, accompagné de JJ.

- Lili, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Hm?

- Je veux dire.. t'occuper de ces gamins... Tu vois pas assez d'horreur au boulot?

Lily redressa la tête et regarda JJ dans les yeux.

- Tu vois, JJ, je suis orpheline, et fille de flic. Certes je suis à plaindre, mais mon père m'a appris qu'il y avait toujours plus à plaindre que soi. Et que ceux qui avaient moins de chance méritaient qu'on leur consacre, à défaut d'argent, une partie de son temps. Et quand je vois ces deux, pardon trois gamins, qui ont renoncé à la facilité de la loi de la rue, et qui ont trahi - oui, pour eux c'est une trahison - un de leur meilleurs amis, tout ça pour essayer de respecter les valeurs qu'on essaie de leur inculquer, alors je me dis que cette chienne de vie vaut la peine, et qu'on peut sauver quelques-uns d'entre eux. Je sais que je changerai pas le monde, mais si je peux participer à faire en sorte que des ados à problèmes deviennent des gens bien, alors pour moi, cette ville sera un peu plus agréable à vivre.

Le rouge lui était monté aux joues.

Spencer sourit, et regarda derrière elle. Lily se retourna, et Vit Hotch, Rossi et Derek qui l'observaient, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ton père serait fier de toi.


	18. Chapter 18

_Coucou ...cou...cou_

_Ah tiens y a de l'écho. Bon, les vacances, le boulot, et une fuite de mon inspiration ont fait que je vous ai fait faux bond la semaine dernière. J'en suis navrée, mais pour être franche, j'avais vraiment écrit de la merde. Déjà que je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce que je vous soumets aujourd'hui...vous jugerez des dégats._

_Mais, dans mon esprit, ce chapitre de transition était nécessaire._

_On retrouve Jack et Ben, rencontrés au début de l'histoire._

_Bonne lecture! Et rassurez vous, je planche déjà sur le chapitre 19_

_Idée commentaires bienvenus._

_Merci aux lectrices (si y a des garçons signalez vous :D) qui m'ont reviewé, et soyons aps radins, un merci aux anonymes qui passent par là. N'oubliez pas, un petit commentaire ne peut qu'aider l'auteur à mieux vous satisfaire.  
_

_Au passage, si vous aimeriez voir Spencer et Lily évoluer dans un contexte précis, n'hésitez pas à soumettre vos bunnies, j'essaierai de les transformer en OS._

_Dernière chose, merci à Jersey, et Lukossa qui supportent mes harcèlements divers et variés et passent un temps fou à corriger mes innombrables coquilles et fautes de frappe._

_je vous nem les filles!_

_

* * *

_

_Tu veux faire quoi pendant les vacances?_

Lily sourit intérieurement, et bénit les messages illimités de son second téléphone.

_Non. Pourquoi, t'as quelque chose à proposer?_

- Qui c'est qui te fait sourire comme ça Lily Flower?

Lily maitrisa tant bien que mal son expression et leva la tête.

- Oh rien d'important, juste mon sex friend numéro trois.

- Quoi?

- Destresse, frérot. Je plaisante. En fait, j'en ai que deux.

Garcia qui passait par là, ne put retenir son éclat de rire.

- Bien joué!

- Merci!

Derek ferma les yeux un moment, puis secoua la tête. Quand, dans sa vidéo, Pete lui avait confié qu'elle le ferait tourner en bourrique, il n'y avait pas vraiment cru. Et pourtant...

_Je vais poser ma demande. 2 semaines, juste après le congrès . _

Lily se redressa, pianotant machinalement sur son clavier. Spencer n'était plus à son bureau. Elle le chercha des yeux, et l'aperçut sur la coursive, qui allait vers le bureau de Hotch.

- Au fait Lily, t'as posé des congés ? Parce que c'est bientôt la rentrée, et crois en mon expérience, les cinglés se réveillent à cette époque.

- Hm? Non, mais bientôt. Je voulais aller voir Jack à San Francisco.

- Quand ça?

- Je sais pas. Je voudrais partir deux semaines, donc ... pas avant le congrès j'imagine.

- Tu connais la procédure?

- Oui chef!

Lily se sauva avant d'avoir droit encore une fois un cours sur les procédures et la hiérarchie à respecter. Rossi avait beau avoir bien calmé Derek, il se montrait encore hyper-protecteur, malgré qu'elle ait su montrer à maintes reprises qu'elle méritait sa plaque dorée.

- Double cappucino caramel au lait de soja pour la dame! claironna Lily en poussant la porte de l'antre de Garcia. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et manqua éclater de rire.

- Salut Kévin.

Kévin se releva - il avait été surpris par son entrée - et vint l'embrasser.

- Bon, je vais redescendre, moi...

Et il se sauva sans demander son reste.

- Mon amour tu...

Trop tard, le brun avait déjà déguerpi.

- Désolée de vous avoir interrompu.

- Pas grave...C'était pas des plus agréables.

- Tout va bien, entre vous?

- Envoies le cappucino, ma sauveuse, mon taux de caféine était dangereusement bas.

Lily s'exécuta, et changea de sujet, entama la conversation sur le dossier mensuel du magazine qui trainait non loin de là.

Lily bailla.  
- Excuse moi. Je crois que le cappucino n'est plus assez concentré en caféine pour moi...

- T'as besoin de vacances , soumit Garcia. Tu veux pas retourner à Chicago, voir Jo?

- Si, mais je voudrais aussi aller voir Jack à San Francisco. grimaça Jo. Et je doute que Hotch m'accorde plus d'une semaine.

Garcia haussa les sourcils.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Vous avez fait des semaines de 80 heures ces temps-ci.

Hotch lut avec attention le formulaire réglementaire que lui tendait Lily.

- Très bien, c'est noté.

Il rentra ces deux semaines dans le planning, haussant un sourcil curieux. Les vacances de Lily chevauchaient curieusement celles de Spencer. Il eut la vision fugitive d'un passage au Annette's diner, puis haussa les épaules.

_Tant qu'ils sont discrets..._

- Alors?

Pour toute réponse, Lily se contenta d'un petit mouvement de tête : JJ et Emily étaient toutes proches. Et pour éviter toute suspicion, elle exposa le cas qu'elle traitait à Spencer, lui faisant vérifier son profil, et ensuite l'affiner.

- Je prendrais les billets d'avion, lui souffla-t-elle. Tu me diras si tu veux partir de Vegas ou revenir ici...

Spencer acquiesça, toujours concentré sur les feuillets rédigés par Lily.

- Pour moi c'est bon. Mais soumets le cas à Rossi.

La semaine s'écoula tranquillement, sans déplacements. Ayant du temps devant eux, ils pouvaient à leur guise s'attaquer aux multiples cas non résolus, ou moins dramatiques qui ne nécessitaient pas un déplacement.

Lily adorait ses collègues, mais elle fut néanmoins contente de s'entendre souhaiter de bonnes vacances. Spencer était parti depuis plusieurs jours déjà, passer un peu de temps auprès de sa mère a las Vegas.

Elle controla ses bagages, vérifia ses papiers, et finit par appeler Jack pour lui confirmer son heure d'arrivée. Le lendemain, la jeune femme eut toutes les peines du monde à se tirer du lit. Elle fit bien entendu sonner le portique de l'aéroport, et dut fouiller son sac pour retrouver sa plaque et justifier son arme.

Sitôt dans l'avion; elle se rendormit, et l'hotesse dut la réveiller pour l'atterrissage. Elle se redressa, et eut juste le temps d'émerger.

C'est un Jack tout bronzé qui l'accueillit.

- Spencer arrivé dans une heure.

- Je saiiiis... bailla Lily.

- Oulah, un café ne sera pas de trop, décida le rouquin.

Il attrapa le sac de Lily, auquel s'ajouta bientôt le sac de voyage, et la traîna vers le café le plus proche.

Lily écoutait tranquillement les histoires de Jack quand une tornade débarqua.

- Saut ma chérie! Ton vol s'est bien passé? Pas trop fatiguée? Et le boulot?

Pour toute réponse, Lily lui bailla au nez. Loin de s'en formaliser, Ben se mit à rire, avant d'aller commander.

Quand l'avion de Spencer fut annoncé, Ben avait eu le temps de lui annoncer le programme, mais Jack dut réclamer un sac pour emporter les bagels qu'ils n'avait pas encore engloutis.

Tandis que Jack se mettait en quête d'un chariot à bagages, Ben et Lily cherchaient la porte de débarquement.

- Bon alors, vous en êtes à quelle base?

- Ben! gronda Lily. J'ai passé l'age. Et non, on a pas sauté le pas. Et le contexte ne s'y prêtait pas.

- Comment ça?

- Ces dernières semaines, on a été tout le temps en mission, où j'étais détachée dans une autre équipe, etc. Et puis, Spencer est plutôt diesel, alors maintenant que je le tiens, je veux pas le brusquer.

- Diesel hm? C'est tout bon pour toi, ça augure d'une bonne endurance. Ben avait haussé un sourcil suggestif. Tout bon pour toi, ça...

Lily sourit en secouant la tête.

- Bon alors, les pipelettes, vous avez trouvé où est-ce qu'on récupère le petit génie?

Spencer rabattit sa tablette et redressa son siège, répondant d'un sourire à l'hotesse. C'était bien la première fois qu'il s'était senti impatient de quitter Las Vegas et sa mère.

Il sourit : quinze jours de vacances, loin de leurs adorables - mais néanmoins encombrants - collègues.

Il devina l'impact du train d'atterrissage, et rongea sonf rein, pianotant nerveusement sur l'accoudoir.

La vieille dame qui occupait le siège voisin se pencha vers lui.

- Vous inquiétez pas, vous allez bientôt la retrouver votre amie... A Moins que ce ne soit un "le"...

Le regard pétillant, elle observa d'un d'un air amusé la mine interloquée de Spencer.

- Quand vous aurez mon age, mon ptit, vous comprendrez...

Continuant à deviser avec son agréable voisine, Spencer ne vit pas le temps passer, et c'est tout naturellement qu'il prit leurs deux sacs, accompagnant son accorte voisine vers la porte de débarquement.

Lily sourit en voyant arrivé la haute silhouette de son amoureux. Nul doute que la vieille dame qui avançait à petits pas à ses côtés avait initié le contact, mais elle reconnaissait bien là le c^pot serviable de Spencer.

- Dites, elle est brune, petite, et accompagné d'une armorie à glace?

Spencer leva les yeux et vit Lily accompagnée de Jack, qui leur frayait un chemin. Ben les attendait un peu plus loin, près d'un chariot.

Il serra la main de Jack, et se débarrassa des deux sacs avant de s'avancer vers Lily.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Lily ne l'embrasse.

- Hem, je suppose que ce sac est à vous? Je suis Jack, voici Lily, et le grand benet qui ne fait plus que sourire c'est Spencer.

- Enchantée! Je m'appelle Rose.

La main de la jeune femme disparut dans celle de Jack.

- Dites moi, Rose, Est-ce qu'on vous attend, ou peut-on vous aider ? Ah tiens, ça y est, nos deux ventouses se sont décollées.

- Garnement! Laissez les donc tranquilles!

Rose riait sous cape, menaçant Jack d'un coup de sac à main.

- Bien. Madame, je vous propose d'aller récupérer vos bagages. Ensuite, nous vous laisserons là ou il vous plaira. intervint Ben. Et excusez la lourdeur de mon compagnon. Je travaille à refaire son éducation, mais c'est difficile, se lamenta-t-il faussement.  
Pour le coup, Lily ne put se retenir, elle éclata de rire.

- Touché! Rose, voici Ben, mon compagnon.

Tout en parlant, ils atteignirent bientôt le tapis roulant et guettèrent les bagages. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils laissaient Rose aux mains de son petit-fils et quittaient l'aéroport, Sunset.

- Au fait, les amoureux, on vous a réservé trois nuits à Calibrio Hill. Un petit chalet au milieu de nulle part...

- Ah?

- Ouais. De la nature, de la verdure, du surf, du farniente, et de quoi te défouler, Lily flower.

- Hm?

- Les mills?

Lily se contenta de lever le pouce, vraiment exténuée.

Le trajet de retour, l'installation, et l'apéritif se passèrent dans une calme relatif. Ils échangeaient les dernières nouvelles, Jack et Ben parlant avec enthousiasme de leur nouvelle ville, Spencer commenta avec eux les dernières évolutions de la ville d'après ce qu'il en avait vu d'après ses précédentes missions.

Lily se contentait d'écouter, pas vraiment encline à se mêler à la conversation. C'était peut-être une conséquence d'une baisse de son niveau de stress, mais elle se sentait de plus en plus dans du coton, et finit par s'endormir sans cérémonie. Lorsque les trois hommes s'en aperçurent, ils quittèrent silencieusement la pièce pour aller s'installer sur la terrasse.

Lorsqu'ils voulurent se coucher, Lily dormait encore. Ne pouvant se résoudre à la réveiller, Ben chargea Jack de la porter jusqu'a la chambre d'ami.

Les trois hommes la couvaient du regard, avant que Ben ne se secoue et traine Jack jusqu'à leur propre chambre.


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello, hello! Je sais, un mois d'absence... Inexcusable. Mais je n'avais plus de chapitre d'avance, et celui là m'a donné du fil à retordre... Je l'ai écrit et réécrit une demi douzaine de fois avant de le soumettre à ma beta lectrice chérie, j'ai nommé Jersey_07. Donc voilà. Je remercie toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews sur les chapitres précédents, et aussi toutes celles qui ont ajouté Eclosion en "story alert"._

_Pour les autres, laisser un commentaire, même bref, ne prend que peu de temps et fait très plaisir aux auteurs._

_XoXo_

_Atch_

_

* * *

_Lily émergea doucement, toujours accrochée au t-shirt de Spencer. Les yeux dans le vague, elle paressa un moment, avant de se demander comment elle avait atterri dans ce lit si confortable.

Une illumination la frappa soudain : Jack...

Un peu honteuse d'avoir fait faux-bond à ses amis, elle se leva doucement, et sortit sur la terrasse sans faire de bruit. La vue lui arracha un grand sourire, et elle rentra peu après.

S'habillant toujours silencieusement, elle sortit doucement de la maison, et se mit en quête d'une boulangerie. La veille, Jack leur avait vanté une boulangerie française dont lui et Ben adoraient les pâtisseries.

Le soleil, déjà haut n'était pas encore trop chaud, mais la jeune femme en sentait la chaleur sur ses bras nus. Un petit vent maritime allégeait l'atmosphère, si différente de la côte Est.

Quand elle entra dans la maison, pas un bruit de filtrait de l'étage.

Elle alla fouiner dans son sac de voyage abandonné dans l'entrée, et en sortit une tenue plus légère, un pantalon ample et un débardeur.

Avec son mp3, elle s'installa sur la terrasse inondée de soleil, pour quelques exercices de yoga, puis quelques katas. Réchauffant doucement ses muscles tendus par une nuit dans une position peu confortable, elle se ployait lentement, dans des mouvements amples qu'elle connaissait par coeur.

Concentrée, elle termina ses salutations au soleil et s'assit en tailleur, yeux fermés. La brise maritime soufflait toujours, et elle en sentait les moindres variations sur sa peau.

Après un instant de repos, elle se releva pour rentrer dans la maison, puis se ravisa. Elle pratiqua quelques katas puis s'immobilisa.

Elle se tint coite quelques instants, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Cachés derrière des volets, une paire d'yeux noirs l'observaient. Ben déposa doucement son appareil photo et revint se coucher auprès de son compagnon.

- Hmm... qu'est-ce que tu fais? grogna Jack.

- Rien. rendors toi, on verra ça tout à l'heure.

Il ferma les yeux et se rendormit en souriant.

Lily, à présent trop bien réveillée pour se recoucher, finit par récupérer des affaires et aller se doucher. Elle cherchait la salle de douche du rez-de-chaussée et se retrouva dans le bureau.

Manquant éclater de rire, elle ouvrit la porte suivante, et atteint son but.

Une douche, un jean et un débardeur plus tard, elle retournait dans la cuisine, et préparait le petit-déjeuner. Jack mangeait comme quatre, Spencer ne salissait pas sa part au chien, alors elle s'attaqua à la confection d'une bon trentaine de pancakes et lança la cafetière au dernier moment.

L'odeur familière du café frais réveilla Ben qui se leva aussitôt. Contrairement à son homme, il fallait qu'il ait une excellent raison de trainer au lit quand il était réveillé. Il préférait paresser sur la terrasse, ou dans la piscine..

Attrapant un vieux pantalon de jogging, il dédaigna sont t shirt avant de se faufiler hors de la chambre, et de descendre sur la pointe des pieds.

- Hey!

- Salut!

Lily se retourna. Armée d'un tablier et d'une spatule, elle finissait de faire cuire les derniers pancakes. Elle déposa une assiette devant Ben en venant l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Comment ca va? Je suis désolée de m'être endormie comme une loque hier soir.

- Pas de mal poupée. Bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé.

Ils replongèrent dans leur tasse de café. Un ange passa, avant que Ben ne se décide à entamer les pancakes de Lily.

- Délicieux.

Ils établissaient le programme de la journée quand Spencer, puis Jack, émergèrent à leur tour de l'escalier, venant embrasser leur moitié, avant de réclamer un café.

Lily sauta de son tabouret, attrapa deux tasses qu'elle remplit, et ramena le tout avec le plateau chargé de victuailles, acclamée par le grand rouquin.

Elle se réinstalla, et Spencer vint se caler derrière elle, un bras autour de sa taille, et sa taille dans la main. Simultanément, ils poussèrent un petit soupir de contentement et de confort, arrachant un sourire aux deux autres hommes.

- C'est hallucinant.

- Ouaip. Ils sont en symbiose c'est étonnant. Je suis sur qu'au boulot ils forment une équipe épatante.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

- Vous pouvez développer ?

- Vous agissiez de façon complémentaire, instinctivement, du coup, je me dis qu'au travail ça peut vous servir...

- C'est vrai que la seule fois où on a du intervenir et que l'on était que tous les deux, on s'en est bien sortis...

- Surtout si l'on prend en compte que tu étais très peu expérimentée à l'époque. renchérit Spencer.

- Pas faux. Bon, on est en vacances, non?

- Ben en fait... fit doucement Ben, hésitant.

- Y a un problème ? Si vous voulez, on peut aller à l'hôtel...

- Non! Pas question! C'est juste qu'en fait, on est en vacances que mercredi soir tous les deux. J'ai un show à préparer et Jack a du accepter un remplacement. Et c'est pour ça qu'on vous a réservé trois jours à l'hôtel Spa. Des papouilles, et un petit bungalow rien que pour vous au milieu de nulle part.

- Des papouilles? Je rêve d'un massage.

- Et ben alors, Spencer ? Faut prendre des cours. nargua Ben.

Spencer rosit un peu.

- Bon, on vous y emmènera demain, mais en attendant, profitons de cette belle journée. Surf ?

- Yes!

- Spencer, tu essaieras? demanda Jack.

- Eu, tu sais, le sport et moi... tenta d'objecter Spencer.

- Tatatah, pas de fausses excuses...Pour faire plaisir à Lily... répliqua Jack.

Lily s'était retournée et lui adressait à présent une petite moue suppliante. Il était perdu : elle obtenait tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui, mais la plupart du temps, ce n'était pas si désagréable.

- Bon, d'accord.

Allongé sur sa planche, les bras croisés sur son menton, Spencer avait abandonné l idée de dompter les vagues et préférait se laisser dériver non loin du rivage. Jack avait rapidement inculqué les bases à Lily, et ils s'amusaient maintenant comme deux petits fous, Jack faisant les figures les plus invraisemblables, et Lily essayant au prix de quelques gamelles spectaculaires de les reproduire. Après quelques minutes de paresse pure et simple, un battement de bras régulier se fit entendre.

- Alors? C'est pas pour toi, hein? Ben, souriant, s'assit plus confortablement en s'immobilisant près de lui.

- C'est vrai. Mais c'est... reposant.

Ben haussa un sourcil en se rétablissant après le passage d'une vague. Spencer vit l'incompréhension dans l'expression de son vis-à-vis et s'expliqua.

- Tu es au courant que je suis classifié comme étant un génie?

Ben grimaça, mais acquiesça.

- J'ai pas qu'on range les gens dans des cases comme des potiches...

- Ben, j'ai une mémoire tellement vive et conséquente que j'ai toujours quelque chose dans la tête. Et tout à l'heure, quand on était tous les quatre à attendre la vague, comme vous dites, je pensais à rien. A rien d'autre qu'à mon équilibre et à la force de l'eau sous ma planche. Et franchement, ça fait du bien.

Le blondinet haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être que ça t'aide à te déconnecter un peu le cerveau. T'es sur de ne pas vouloir persister?

- Certain, c'est plus un sport pour Lily.

- Ouais, mais peut-être que le sport, même si tu n'aime pas ça, t'aiderait. Par exemple, tu as déjà vu Lily faire ses katas?

- Non.

- Et bien, j'ai pratiqué le karaté un an ou deux. Et les répétitions de katas te font te concentrer entièrement sur tes mouvements. Tu ne penses à rien d'autre. Enfin, c'est valable pour le commun des mortels...

Il se retourna, et sourit.

- Bon, va falloir retourner sur la plage. On essaie sur la planche, ou tu préfères à la nage?

Sous le regard encourageant de Ben , Spencer accepta de tenter sa chance encore une fois, et fut le premier surpris de se retrouver sans encombres sur la plage.

Il n'avait pas l'air extatique qu'avaient Lily et Jack quand ils les rejoignirent, mais cela lui avait été agréable, pour lui à qui faire du sport rappelait les brimades subies au lycée parce qu'il était plus chétif et plus intelligent.

Heureusement, les ados grandissent, et deviennent pour la plupart des hommes et des femmes éloignés des clichés de l'adolescence. Voilà qui résumait la pensée de Spencer. Jack

était un petit gros de service, Ben l'homo que tous les garçons jalousaient, Lily la fille de flic bizarre, et lui le génie tête de turc.

Il sourit en se disant qu'après tout, ils ne s'en étaient pas si mal sortis. Ils roulaient sur la route de la Cote, fenêtres ouvertes, au soleil couchant. Le jeune homme prit mentalement note de s arreter faire quelques photos au retour. En attendant, il avait trois jours à passer seul avec celle qui était devenu la femme de ses rêves.

Ben conduisait le quatre-quatre, Jack choisissait la musique, et Lily et Spencer étaient alanguis à l'arrière, main dans la main. Parfois, le pouce de Lily traçait des cercles sur le dos de sa main, le faisant frissonner. Ils arrivèrent bientôt, et un groom se chargea de leurs valises, ne cessant de détailler Lily que lorsque le bars de Spencer, possessif, vint se poser sur ses épaules.

Lily esquissa un sourire, et enlaça son homme à son tour.

Le concierge, un quadragénaire avenant et jovial, les salua avant de leur remettre les badges d'accès à leur bungalow, ainsi que les cartes d'accès aux soins.

- Si vous permettez, je vais à présent vous conduire à votre suite.

Il prit le volant d'une voiturette de golf, et après cinq minutes de voyage dans un parc ombragé, ils atteignirent un espace dégagé, ou étaient regroupés trois bungalows. Ils étaient proches, mais néanmoins suffisamment éloignés pour assurer la discrétion des occupants.

- Voilà, Mr et Mme Reid, vous voilà chez vous. A quel heure souhaitez vous que l'on vous dépose le petit déjeuner demain matin?

Les deux jeunes gens s'entre-regardèrent, aucun des deux n'ayant relevé le "Mme Reid", avant que Spencer ne réponde d'un "10 heures" plutôt hésitant.

- Très bien. C'est noté. SI vous avez un problème, le téléphone est sur votre gauche, et le numéro de la réception est le 5100. Les autres numéros dont vous pourriez avoir besoin sont inscrits juste à côté. vous êtes attendus demain pour un massage en couple à 14h. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Madame, Monsieur...

Il les salua et disparut silencieusement. La fatigue commençant à se faire sentir, ils remirent au lendemain l'exploration des environs.

Lily entra dans la salle de bain et ouvrit de grands yeux.

- La vache! Viens voir!

Spencer la rejoint, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt qu'elle pouvait apporter à une gigantesque baignoire.

- On y tient à trois sans forcer, et puis?

- Et puis c'est une baignoire à bulles...Lily était extatique. Elle appuya aussitôt sur les boutons, faisant jaillir des robinets une eau à température idéale, à laquelle elle s'empressa d'ajouter une mousse de bain à la fraise.

Spencer se détourna pudiquement les yeux lorsque Lily se dévêtit et ne revint dans la pièce que lorsqu'il entendit le soupir d'aise de la jeune femme.

Lily était immobile, les yeux fermés. Spencer manqua s'étrangler, oubliant de respirer. Pourquoi une telle beauté s'était-elle intéressé à lui ? Il savait que Lily se trouvait des défaut physiques, mais qu'elle s'en accoutumait au mieux. Pour lui, elle était juste... parfaite.

Une petite pile électrique pour réveiller son côté indolent, et qu'il contribuerait à canaliser.

Pour la première fois, il se surprenait à envisager une vie de famille, hors du travail, et de ses collègues. Une compagne, des enfants, une maison... Autant de choses qui lui avaient paru relever de l'utopie jusque là.

- Ce que tu vois te plait ?

Lily avait rouvert les yeux, trouvant Spencer face à elle, la détaillant sans vergogne. Curieusement, elle avait lu plus de tendresse que de désir dans son regard. Et elle se prit soudain à douter : et si ce qu'elle avait pris pour de la pudeur n'était qu'une absence de désir physique ?

Craignant l'intuition de son compagnon, elle referma les yeux un instant, et Spencer en profita pour disparaître.

Fouillant son sac à la recherche d un bas de pyjama, Spencer tentait de calmer les battements de son coeur. Il ressentait de plus en plus l'attrait purement physique que Lily exerçait sur lui, attrait encore amplifié par ses sentiments. Mais jamais il n'aurait voulu que leur première fois se fasse à la va vite, ou soit dictée par des instincts bestiaux.

Quand Lily reparut, il s'était calmé, et l'attendait, installé sur la banquette près de la fenêtre. Vetue d'un vieux short et d'un débardeur, elle était si naturelle, si fraîche, et presque vulnérable.

Lily retint son souffle en sortant de la salle de bain. mais le regard presque vénérateur de Spencer la rassura.

Loin de tout, du boulot, des amis, de la routine., c'était ici. Ici que leur première fois devait se passer. Ce serait magique, et inoubliable. Ce satané désir qui la tenaillait de plus en plus ne demandait qu'à être assouvi. Mais pour l'instant, elle se contenta de se blottir dans les bras de Spencer et de le câliner tendrement.

Malgré la température clémente, Spencer frissonnait, de la nuque au creux des reins. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour se maîtriser, découvrant la puissance que pouvait avoir le désir. Il ferma les yeux, mêlant ses doigts et ceux de Lily.

Lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, il se leva, et les entraîna tous les deux vers le lit. Il attendit qu'elle s'installe, et vint se coucher près d'elle, et elle vint tout de suite se nicher contre lui.

Lily inspira profondément. Se forçant à se relâcher pour laisser venir le sommeil, elle pensa soudain qu'il valait mieux profiter de ce somptueux cadeau, plutôt que de continuer à se poser des questions.

_Demain sera un autre jour..._

Lily grimaça. Cela faisait une demi heure qu'elle était aux mains de la masseuse. Un massage profond, disait le dépliant, selon les plus ancestrales techniques shiatsu, pour dénouer les tensions les plus profondes du corps.

_Un massage destructeur, oui!_

A ses côtés, Spencer faisait appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas se lever et fuir, mais il ne voulait pas laisser Lily seule avec ses bourreaux.

Au bout de ce qui leur parurent une éternité, les deux jeunes femmes disparurent.

- Quand la musique s'arrêtera, vous pourrez vous lever et aller prendre une douche bien chaude, la plus chaude que vous pourrez supporter.

Et les deux jeunes femmes disparurent, laissant les deux agents allongés.

- Ca va?

- J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a passé dans une machine à laver... grommela Lily.

Spencer réprima un rire à l'expression très imagée de sa "douce" moitié.

Ils parlaient doucement, respectant la magie de l'endroit. Lily avait les yeux fermaient, et elle sentit que la douleur dans ses muscles se changeait en chaleur pas trop désagréable.

Quand la musique s'arrêta, elle s'assit doucement, vérifiant que la serviette était convenablement nouée, avant de se lever tranquillement. Spencer avait fait de même il vint l'embrasser doucement.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent à la sortie du vestiaire, Lily grimaçait.

- J'hallucine, j'ai des courbatures... j'en avait plus eu depuis des lustres, fit-elle, faisant allusion à sa pratique plus que régulière du sport.

- Moi aussi. la petite moue de Spencer en disait long.

- Mr et Mme Reid?

- C'est Mlle Johnson... fit doucement Lily.

- Oh pardon! Je suis désolée, il y a du avoir une erreur dans les papiers d'enregistrement...

- Non, non, c'est plutôt une blague de la part des amis qui nous ont offert ce séjour.

- Très bien. je fais la correction. Ca a été , le massage en couple ? Pas trop...douloureux ?

Les deux amoureux s'entre-regardèrent.

- En fait, si, un peu. avoua Lily.

L'hôtesse eut un franc sourire.

- Et maintenant, vous vous sentez comment?

Ils haussèrent les épaules.

- Pas trop mal, dut reconnaître Spencer.

- Bien. Nous disons donc, un déjeuner pour deux, puis un massage sensoriel, toujours en couple. Avant le massage vous aurez droit à une explication sur les principes de base du massage sensoriel. C'est un massage très léger, pour l'éveil des sens, et du corps. Il réveillèrent les terminaisons nerveuses, et vous aide à être plus à l'écoute de votre corps.

Ils échangèrent un regard à la dérobée, avant que la jeune femme ne les invite à les suivre.

Le déjeuner fut délicieux, tout en restant léger, leur évitant ainsi l'endormissemment propre aux fins de repas.

Lily, concentrée, écoutait avec attention les explications de la jeune asiatique qui se trouvait face à elle.

- Bien, maintenant, je vais vous laisser vous préparer. Vous retrouverez votre ami dans la salle de massage.

Lily avait fermé les yeux, complètement détendue. La masseuse faisait des miracles, procédant par de légères pressions et effleurement. C'était en totale contraste avec le massage du matin, et Lily se sentit partir, totalement concentrée vers ces deux mains divines.

De son coté, Spencer avait tout d'abord été gêné. Le massage qu'on lui prodiguait était beaucoup plus doux, à la limite de la sensualité. Et malgré sa pudeur, il devait avouer qu'il appréciait beaucoup ce moment.

Il tourna la tête, et ouvrit les yeux, pour tomber dans les prunelles brunes de Lily. Son regard pénétrant était plus foncé qu'à l'ordinaire.

Alors le massage se faisait plus appuyé sur sa nuque, LiLy ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer le bien-être naissant. Elle songea soudain que Spencer avait du emmagasiner la moindre information que la masseuse lui avait expliquer. Elle sourit, et frissonna : cela augurait de bonnes soirées à venir.

Comme le matin, les masseuses disparurent une fois la séance terminée.

Spencer, à demi endormi, resta un moment coit, avant de bouger doucement, faisant revenir un peu d 'énergie dans ses muscles totalement relâchés. Il rougit brusquement : les effleurements de la professionnelle avaient fait naître chez lui un trouble bien naturel, à la conséquente plus qu'évidente. Il se mit à réfléchir, sur la manière de dissimuler sa... rigidité à Lily.

- Je te retrouve dehors. Souffla Lily avant de disparaitre sans un bruit.

_Un problème de réglé..._

Lily patientait tranquillement dans la salle d'attente du spa, installée sur un transat, environnée de musique douce. Quand Spencer reparut, l'hôtesse fit mine d'aller la voir, mais il lui fit comprendre qu'il allait s'en charger. Sans il un mot il glissa sa main dans celle de Lily qui ouvrit les yeux.

Ils échangèrent un sourire plein de promesses et s'en allèrent.

Ils prirent leur temps pour rentrer, tant et si bien que le dîner les attendait lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bungalow. Ils dinèrent en silence, échangeant le minimum de mots, se contentant de regards qui en disaient longs.

Une fois le repas terminé, un groom surgit de nulle part. Il les salua, déposa une corbeille et emporte les plateaux. LIly échangea un regard interloiqué avec son amoureux, puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Ca ferait presque peur.

Spencer haussa un sourcil.

- Toi, peur?

Le sourire narquois fit réagir Lily au quart de tour. Elle quitta sa place pour aller s'installer sur les genoux du jeune homme, qu'elle entreprit de chatouiller consciencieusement. Spencer se laissa faire quelques secodnes, avant d'emprisonner les mains d'une Lily plutôt coopérative.

Leurs rires se calmèrent peu à peu, avant que la tension ne resurgisse.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se taisaient, prenant pleinement conscience de l'autre, et de la proximité de leurs deux corps. Au bout d'un moment interminable, Spencer relacha Lily, et posa les mains sur ses hanches. Tandis qu'il faisait de lents aller-retour, lui caressant le bas du dos, Lily noua ses mains autour de son cou et l'embrassa, augmentant encore le contact entre leur deux corps.

Le désir montait, sauvage et impérieux. Mais ils prenaient leur temps, mettant dans leurs gestes toute la tendresse qu'ils ressentaient.

Lily relâcha les lèvres de Spencer pour plonger vers son cou. Spencer frissonna au contact des douces lèvres de son aimée. Il ferma les yeux, et laissa ses mains vagabonder.

Lily sentit les deux grandes mains chaudes s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements et sourit, appréciant les sensations qui naissaient en elle. Elle s'attaqua bientôt aux boutons de la chemise de son amoureux, arrachant le dernier dans sa précipitation.

Spencer eut un petit rire, que Lily étouffa de ses lèvres. Le ballet de leur lèvres s'approfondit, arrachant un grondement sourd au jeune homme.

Lily rit doucement. Toujours à califourchon sur ses cuisses, elle sentait bien qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet. Mais elle se leva néanmoins, lui prenant doucement la main.

Une fois à l'abri de leur bungalow, Lily s'adossa à la porte, reprenant son souffle. Les lèvres gonflées, les cheveux en bataille, un peu débraillé, elle le trouvait magnifique, et résista à grand peine à l'envie de lui sauter dessus.

Toutes les pensées de Spencer étaient concentrées vers la superbe jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Les sens en éveil, il écoutait sa respiration haletante. Aucun des deux ne bougeait, ils se contentaient de s'admirer, encore et encore.

Le premier, il fit un pas vers Lily. L'enlaçant, il l'embrassa fougueusement, faisant gémir la jeune femme contre ses lèvres. Jamais un son ne lui avait paru aussi mélodieux. Elle posa les mains sur ses épaules pour écarter les pans de sa chemise, dont Spencer se débarrassa bien volontiers.

Il se surprenait lui même. D'habitude si timide, presque prude, il trouvait ses gestes terriblement naturels. Il attira la jeune femme contre lui, et releva le haut de sa tunique, exposant à la lumière tamisée de la lune la peau douce et dorée de Lily.

Lily frissonna, exposée au regard doux de son amoureux. Il lui ouvrit les bras, dans lesquels elle vint se blottir avec plaisir. Fermant les yeux un instant, elle savoura les caresses qu'ils lui prodiguait. Elle répondait aux baisers avec fougue, et le désir fut bientôt trop impérieux pour qu'elle y résiste encore. Un peu incertaine, ses mains se posèrent sur la ceinture du pantalon, qu'elles débouclèrent doucement.

Le cœur de Spencer manqua un battement. Il la laissa le débarrasser de son vêtement devenu encombrant, et entreprit d'en faire autant.

Lily ne quittait pas les lèvres de son amant, laissant ses mains naviguer jusqu'à la lisière du boxer de Spencer. Son regard naviguait des yeux de Spencer à son bas-ventre. Elle se mordilla les lèvres, avant de les humecter nerveusement. Doucement, elle baissa le dernier rempart de son homme, accentuant la friction sur la virilité tendue. Spencer grogna doucement. Il était tellement excité que c'en était presque douloureux. Il se laissa pousser vers le lit, où il dut se cramponner aux montants pour ne pas se laisser aller tout de suite.

Penché vers lui, Lily avait entrepris de l'honorer de sa bouche, lui procurant un spectacle particulièrement érotique. Il l'interrompit avant de craquer, et l'attira à lui pour un baiser enflammé.

D'un coup de reins, il inversa leurs positions. Utilisant sa haute taille, il lui maintint les mains au dessus de la tête. Parcourant son corps, laissant des trainées humides, il la sentait frissonner sous ses caresses, et la relâcha avant de l'embrasser juste en dessous du nombril, la faisant gémir.

Lily haletait, sentant sa peau s'enflammer sous la langue de son amant, elle se cambra, serrant convulsivement les draps. Elle ne s'aperçut que plus tard que son shorty avait disparu, remplacé par les caresses douces et précises de Spencer. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

- Oui... souffla-t-elle alors qu'une caresse plus appuyée lui faisait perdre la tête.

- Spencer... gémit-elle doucement. Viens...

Il revint complaisamment à sa hauteur, et elle l'enlaça, le plaquant contre elle. Le contact de leurs corps brûlants leur arracha un même gémissement. Se relevant à peine, Spencer plongea son regard noisette dans les yeux bruns de la jeune femme, qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête avant de l'accueillir en elle.

Il s'immobilisa, savourant sa chaleur autour de lui. Lily initia d'elle même les mouvements, ondulant du bassin contre lui. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils bougèrent à l'unisson, jusqu'à atteindre un rythme effréné. Lily savourait la montée familière du plaisir.

Calmant son impatience, Spencer grogna sans s'en rendre compte, tant sa concentration était grande. Lily l'embrassa, accentuant encore la friction entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se libèrent ensemble dans un long gémissement.

Spencer s'écarta un moment, avant de revenir s'allonger auprès de Lily. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs coeurs reprenaient doucement un rythme normal. Se pelotonnant contre le torse de son amant, Lily déposa un baiser sur son cœur avant de se laisser aller au sommeil.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello...llo...looo

OUlah, ya de l'écho :D

Enfin bon, quoi de plus normal, ça fait des siècles que je n'ai aps publié. Un peu par manque de temps, un peu par page blanche, et beaucoup parce que autres soucis IRL à régler.

Donc voilà, si vous passez par là, j'espère que vous arriverez à la fin du chapitre pour me laisser un petit avis :P

Bonne lecture

NB : Merci Jersey ma petite beta cherie

* * *

- JJ, appelle tout le monde, on part à SF.

- Qu'est-ce que... je n'ai eu aucun appel!

- Moi, si. Deux fausses alertes à la bombe, et une menace d'attentat de grande envergure.

La blonde ouvrit des yeux ronds. Déjà, elle décrochait le téléphone.

- Hotch?

- Je rappelle, Lily, Spencer, ou les deux?

- Non, on va se débrouiller sans eux pour le moment. De toute façon, Lily doit être à San Francisco, chez son binôme de formation. On l'appellera en renfort si besoin.

- Bien.

Hotch quitta le bureau en vitesse, pour aller embrasser son fils, et le confier aux bons soins de sa nounou et de sa tante.

JJ rameuta l'équipe, et quand elle prit enfin connaissance du dossier, elle eut la surprise de voir débarquer Will, avec Henry dans les bras.

- Ma ma! Fit le petit garçon en lui tendant les bras.

- J'étais avec Garcia, lui indiqua le policier. Je me suis dit que ça t'économiserait du temps. Fit son époux.

JJ sourit et se rassit, son fils blottit contre elle. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. L'odeur de son fils l'apaisait tout autant que la main de son père posée sur sa nuque.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit passer Garcia accompagné de Kévin, ce dernier étant chargé des copies du dossier.

JJ lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, et profita quelques instants de sa famille.

A des milliers de km de là, Spencer et Lily, main dans la main, vivaient enfin leur amour au grand jour. Fêtes foraines, sorties à deux ou à quatre, Lily pratiquait avec plaisir les sports nautiques chers à Jack, tandis que Spencer préférait aux plages bruyantes les expositions et bibliothèques qu'il visitait en compagnie de Ben.

Le blondinet était enchanté d'avoir de la compagnie, Jack se montrant plus que réticent à toute visite « éducative ».

- Tout le monde est prêt? Le jet nous attend.

- Garcia, tout est OK?

L'analyste acquiesça, et se leva, prête à rejoindre son antre pour explorer pour eux les méandres du cyber-espace.

- Lily et Spencer, ils nous rejoindront? Demanda Rossi.

- Pour l'instant, on se débrouille sans eux. On les rappellera si nécessaire.

Le plus ancien fit la moue, mais ne répliqua pas.

Six heures plus tard, le lever de soleil de Californie les accueillit.

- Morgan, Rossi au QG des démineurs. Vous allez rencontrer le lieutenant Anita Blake. Prentiss, avec moi. JJ, tu nous suis?

La blonde acquiesça et referma son carnet, leur emboitant le pas pour sortir du jet.

Une heure trente plus tard, l'équipe se regroupait, pour un première évaluation de la menace.

- C'est un prudent, commença Morgan. Il fait des essais, et n'a absolument pas peur.

- C'est aussi un excellent chimiste, ou il a un complice. Les gens capables de faire ce genre de mélange sans se faire sauter la tête sont rares.

Rossi parcourait ses notes.

- Vu le degré de maîtrise qu'il semble avoir, je pencherai pour la première option. Cela lui assure bien plus de contrôle sur son plan. Sauf que en général, continue-t-il en se lissant la moustache, les plus prudents sont les plus modérés.

- Oui, cela traduit aussi un très haut degré de préméditation. Garcia?

Le staccato étouffé du clavier s'arrêta.

- Toujours prête!

- Tu peux nous faire une recherche avec ça et voir ce qui en ressort?

- C'est en cours.

- A tout à l'heure.

- Bon, on y retourne. Reprit Hotch. Rossi, tu peux éplucher les résultats de Garcia? Si tu t'en sors pas, JJ t'aidera.

Les deux agents acquiescèrent.

- Nous, on s'occupe des locaux. Il faut savoir ce qu'il y a de prévu comme manifestations ces prochains jours. Tout rassemblement important peut attirer sa convoitise.

Ils se séparèrent et le bureau retrouva son silence.

Bien loin de toutes ces préoccupations concentrées, Lily et Spencer se baladaient tranquillement, profitant du soleil main dans la main.

- A quelle heure on doit retrouver les garçons?

- 17h.

- Je me demande ce qu'ils nous réservent encore...

Lily sourit.

- Je sais pas, mais je suis sure que ca va être intéressant.

- Oui, maiis...

- Je sais que t'aime pas trop les surprises, mais... tu veux bien faire bonne figure? Et si ça te plait vraiment pas, je trouverais un moyen de leur dire … Pour moi?

La jeune femme s'était collée contre lui, l'enlaçant. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Son parfum doux l'envahissait déjà et Spencer savait qu'il allait flancher.

Il soupira et se détacha d'elle, après avoir déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres tentatrices.

- C'est effrayant,,,

- Quoi?

- Je crois que...

- Que... l'encouragea Lily.

- Que tu pourrais faire tout ce que tu veux de moi...

Même si elle tenta de la cacher, la jeune femme fut particulièrement touchée de cet aveu.

- Je te promets de n'en abuser que pour des choses qui te seront bénéfiques ou très agréables...souffla-t-elle en glissant un main sous la chemise de son homme.

_Locaux du SFPD_

- Verdict?

- Le concert de Linkin Park... 120.000 personnes attendues, quelques dizaines de milliers supplémentaires sur l'esplanade, soumit Morgan.

Hotch acquiesça en réfléchissant.

- C'est l'évènement qui va attirer le plus de monde ces prochains jours? Demanda Rossi.

Emily acquiesça, dépitée. Jamais ils ne pourraient fouiller chaque personne entrantes, et encore moins enquêter avant le concert.

- D'ailleurs, c'est quand ce concert? Reprit-elle.

- Demain.

- Bon...

- Bonjour, à toi, chercheur de vérités!

- Garcia, c'est Hotch.

- Euh, oui Monsieur.

- Récupères les réservations du concert, et vois ce que tu en tires s'il te plait. Ce sera mieux que rien.

- Tout de suite.

_Terrasse ensoleillée..._

- Salut vous deux, bien bossé?

- Impec et vous? La journée?

- Soleil, balade, cocktails colorés …

- Et calins?

Le couple rougit, sous les rires des deux neos-californiens.

Lorsque leur fou rire fut calme, chacun passa commande avant que la discussion ne roule sur d'autres sujets.

- Bon, on dine ici?

- On rentre pas?

Ben profita du retour du serveur pour déposer une enveloppe kraft sur la table.

- C'est quoi ça?

- Ouvre.

- Yatah! Linkin Park? Sérieux? Tous les quatre? Lily, le sourire jusqu aux oreilles, en sautillait presque sur sa chaise.

- Oui, on nous les a donné, et on s'est dit que ça ferait une soirée sympa. Spencer, ça te va? Reprit Ben, vaguement inquiet.

Le petit génie souriait tout autant que sa dulcinée. Et pour cause, personne, sauf Lily, ne le savait amateur de ce genre de musique. Aussi appréciait-il le cadeau à sa juste valeur.

_SFPD_

- Je ne pense pas qu'on doive se concentrer sur l'esplanade , c'est négligeable en terme de dégats,

Tout le monde approuva la remarque de Derek.

- La police cherche les endroits où il serait le plus facile de cacher une bombe, fit JJ qui venait de raccrocher . La cynophile est avec eux, trois chiens inspectent les travées, et deux autres les sous sols. Ils le referont juste avant l'ouverture des portes.

- Bien. Commenta Hotch. Le concert est filmé et retransmis. Il y a donc de multiples caméras. Morgan, tu seras à la régie. Rossi, au PC sécurité avec moi. Nous on aura que les images en consultations, donc n'hésite pas à les faire zoomer, bouger les caméras si nécessaire. JJ? Prentiss, en backstage. Garcia?

- Je suis là, Hotch.

- Je te veux branchée sur le même canal que nous. A toi de vérifier le maximum de visages dans les images que l'on t'enverra.

- Ok. Je suis presque prête, je termine l'optimisation de la reconnaissance faciale, et les filtres sont paramétrés.

- Combien de temps?

- Dix minutes.

- Très bien. A tout à l'heure.

La voix concentrée de l'analyste fit place au silence et bientôt, le reste de l'équipe rejoignit le reste des policiers.

Les deux couples passèrent sans encombres les portiques du Memorial Gymnasium, Lily et Spencer devant néanmoins justifier de leur badges la présence de leurs armes.

Alors qu'ils suivaient tranquillement les indications de l'ouvreur pour rejoindre leur place, Lily vit passer furtivement des hommes en tenue du SWAT à l'êxtreme limite de son champ de vision.

Elle le fit remarquer à ses compagnons et ceux ci froncèrent les sourcils, fouillant les alentours du regard, avant de continuer leur chemin.

LA première partie du concert était étonnante : une jeune fille armée de sa seule guitare chantait des reprises et des compositions originales.

- C'est étonnant, c'est pas vraiment leur style de musique.

- Oui, mais c'est sympa. Répliqua Jack à mi-voix.

Ils se turent, profitant de la musique. A la fin de son tour de chant, la jeune fille disparut, avant que les lumières ne se rallument. Spencer avait apprécié la musique, mais son regard se remit à vagabonder, aidé de sa formidable mémoire. Il enlaça Lily par dessus l'accoudoir qui les séparait et s'abandonna à une douce rêverie, bercée par le brouhaha ambiant. La jeune femme se reposa contre le torse de son amant, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Ce faisant, elle suscité sans la vouloir le rire de leurs deux amis.

- Lily, fais coucou à la caméra.

- Hein?

La jeune femme leva les yeux et se vit, grossie 40 fois, blottie dans les bras de Spencer. Une seconde plus tard, les lumières s'éteignaient. Ils oublièrent les détails qui les avaient troublé et se reconcentrèrent sur la scène.

_PC sécurité_

- Garcia, t'es là?

- Des yeux et des oreillles Hotch!

- Morgan?

- Prêt.

- JJ, Prentiss?

- En place.

Rossi jeta un oeil dans l'immense salle et aperçut la chevelure blonde de JJ se détacher de la sombre entrée des coulisses.

- Ils montent sur scène dans dix secondes.

- Tout le monde est prêt? En piste.

Près de Hotch, la coordination sécurité pilotait ses agents, le capitaine du SFPD mettait en branle ses troupes. Le silence tomba, rien ne troublant la concentration de chacun.

Morgan continuait à réfléchir.

- Prudent, qui n'a rien à perdre, haut degré de préméditation... Merde! Hotch, on a oublié une possibilité.

- Quoi?

- Une préparation extrême, détermination et prudence...

- Un kamikaze! Firent Hotch et Rossi en écho.

On entendit à peine l'exclamation étranglée de Garcia.

- On a supposé à tort que parce qu'il était intelligent, il ne se sacrifierait pas...

Chacun donna ses ordres en ce sens et les caméras de sécurité se mirent à balayer la foule.

- Arretez!

L'agent de sécurité revint en arrière, et ce qu'ils virent leur fit ouvrir de grands yeux.

Spencer, leur timide et solitaire petit génie, embrassait fougeusement Lily, leur épouvantablement lunatique nouvelle recrue.

- Oh... fut tout ce que Hotch parvint à dire. Même s'il s'en doutait, c'était une chose d'y penser, mais c'en était une autre de l'avoir sous les yeux.

Rossi arborait quant à lui un petit sourire qu'il cacha dès que son collègue se tourna vers lui. A l'autre bout de la ligne, on entendit soudain un petit rire étouffé.

- Je le savais! Je le savais! Garcia exultait.

Elle jubila encore un peu puis se tut brusquement.

- Garcia?

- Hotch, j'ai une touche.

- Deux chimistes, et un ancien du département anti-terroriste.

Trois photos apparurent sur leurs écrans, avec le pedigree des individus.

- Lily et Spencer... murmurait Morgan, renfrogné.

- On règlera ça plus tard avec eux. En attendant, c'est une chance qu'ils soient là. Garcia, envoie leur les photos. Ils sont fondus dans la foule.

_Lily, Spencer_

_On est là. Au passage, depuis quand vous nous cachez ça?_

_Enquête sur un possible kamikaze et une menace sérieuse d'attentat. JJ et Prentiss sont en backstage. Les autres dehors._

Tous les voyants se mirent au rouge dans la tête des trois policiers. Menace sérieuse, voulait dire, risque très élevé, et revelation de leur relation était synonyme de mutation.

Lily montra le message à Jack qui réagit aussitôt.

- On va vous aider. Tu as ta plaque?

- Et mon arme.

- Spencer avec Ben, et toi avec moi.

- Ca roule.

Séparément, ils quittèrent leur place. Jack et Lily se retrouvèrent tout en haut des travées scannant la foule.

Grâce à une seconde de calme et d'obscurité quasi total, Jack remarqua un pointeur laser. Mais ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte, un gamin qui s'amusait.

Il continuèrent leurs recherches frénétiques.

De temps en temps, Spencer envoyait un « RAS » à Lily qui répondait de même.

- Lily, on l'a! On en a un.

Garcia les dirigea à tatons vers la zone ou était assise leur cible, tout en reliant Lily à la conférence de ses collègues.

Mais l'homme était en t-shirt, et n'avait ni veste, ni sac à dos.

- Lily, arrête-le et ramène le nous.

Jack se mit un peu en retrait, et Lily contourna une zone pour redescendre vers l'homme.

Avec un sourire, elle se pencha vers lui, et lui tapota l'épaule.

- FBI. Veuillez me suivre. Fit elle calmement en montrant sa plaque.

Comme un éclair, l'homme réagit. Il s'éjecta de son fauteuil et dévala les travées en trombes, aussitôt poursuivi par Jack. Lily prit le temps de fouiller chaque recoin environnant avant de se rendre à l'évidence: le dispositif était ailleurs.

- Hotch, rien sur lui, sauf peut-être un détonateur. Dit-elle a travers le micro de son kit mains libres.

La sortie de secours toute proche s'illumina un instant, permettant à le jeune femme de repérer ses cibles. Elle poussa à son tour la porte, hélée aussitôt par une voix bien connue. JJ et Prentiss étaient tout près. Toutes les trois, elles rejoignirent Jack, aidée en cela par Garcia et ses plans détaillés.

- Merde, il est ou?

Ils étaient au point de concours de trois coursives, et rien n'indiquait le chemine emprunté par leur suspect. Ils durent alors se séparer.

Lily commençait à être essoufflée. Elle n'avait rien contre la course au suspect, mais perchée sur des talons, cela relevait à la fois de l'équilibrisme, et du parcours du combattant.

- Allez, Lils! Regarde.

Lily releva la tête, et un sourire carnassier s'étendit sur ses lèvres en voyant leur suspect passer le coin d'un corridor. Elle grogna un peu et força l'allure, Jack se mordant les lèvres derrière elle, préférant retarder son fou rire pour économiser son souffle.

Une vague de soulagement envahit Lily quand elle entendit d'autres pas aux alentours.

_La cavalerie arrive, c'est pas trop tôt._

Elle continua a pousser les barre anti-panique les unes après les autres, n'osant pas sortir son arme de peur de causer des ricochets non maitrisés.

- FBI! Arretez vous!

_Merde! Fait comme un rat... ILs sont malins quand même, pour avoir réussi à me contrer. Je croyais que tout était parfait. Et hop, tous ces imbéciles, envolés. J'aurais débarassé San Francisco d'une partie de ces stupides tapettes!_

- Mains en l'air! On ne bouge plus!

Une voix ferme retentissait. De l'autre extrémité de la coursive arrivaient des policiers, armes au poing.

LIly écarta sa légère veste, exhibant sa plaque, au cas où les nouveaux venus ne seraient pas au courant de leur présence. Emily et JJ les rejoignirent peu après, et ils purent enfin immobiliser le suspect. les agents le fouillèrent rapidement, mais ne trouvèrent sur lui aucun explosif, ni aucun dispositif susceptible de déclencher une quelconque bombe.

Lily étouffa un juron qui bien faible, fut quand même remarqué.

- Je ne crois pas avoir eu l'honneur de vous connaitre, vous êtes?

- Agent spécial Johnson, officiellement en vacances, officieusement, toujours là où il ne faut pas.

Sa réplique ironique détendit un peu l'atmosphère.

- Deux options: soit le système explosif est à retardement, soit il n'y en a pas.

- Je crois que vous en oubliez une, lieutenant... intervint Emily

- Ah?

Lily fronça les sourcils, tachant de voir où sa collègue voulait en venir.

- Il avait un téléphone sur lui?

- Oui.

- Regardez les derniers numéros enregistrés, ou composés. Si c'est ça, la carte SIM du détonateur est traçable, et je doute qu'il y ait une zone de couverture réseau si importante que ça dans le bâtiment.

Emily opina du chef et continua.

- Si c'est à retardement, c'est là ou ça causera le plus de dégâts, soit humains, soit à la structure du bâtiment, empêchant l'évacuation de la foule.

- Vous avez les plans ?

Emily acquiesça et repartit à la course vers le pc sécurité. Lily souffla bruyamment avant de lui emboiter le pas, attrapant au passage le bras d'un Spencer plutôt étonné.

- Mais, que...?

- Plus tard!

Lorsqu'ils déboulèrent dans le pc sécurité, les plans étaient étendus sur le plan de travail. D'un même élan, les deux jeunes agents se penchèrent dessus, tentant d'évaluer le point de rupture le plus notable du bâtiment. Et ils en arrivèrent à la même conclusion.

- Là.

Morgan étant resté en surveillance, au cas où, Emily et Prentiss repartirent avec une équipe de démineurs vérifier le lieu, une salle bétonnée où passait le pilier qui supportait la structure du toit du batiment.

Lily finit par reprendre son souffle, et écouta Garcia scanner le journal d'appel de leur suspect.

Hotch repartit avec Rossi interroger le poseur de bombes, déterminé à le faire craquer si aucune de leur deux pistes ne s'avérait concluante.

Lily souffla longuement, avisant Ben et Jack, restés dans l'ombre, près de la porte. Elle hésitait entre repartir comme elle était venue, où attendre la fin de l'histoire.

- J'ai rien. finit par lancer Garcia.

Spencer déglutit, espérant que Emily et JJ allaient arriver à temps.

Le silence s'éternisait, augmentant l'angoisse des quatre jeunes gens. Enfin, Emily se manifesta.

- C'est bon, on l'a trouvée. On laisse les démineurs agir.

La voix de la brune était tendue, mais confiante. Il se passa encore deux longues minutes avant que l'alerte ne soit levée. Les démineurs emportaient la bombe démantelée, et tous les agents sollicités sur l'affaire se rassemblaient.

Lily regarda ses trois compagnons, et leur indiqua la porte de la tête.

- Garcia, toujours là?

- Yeap ma belle!

- On est censé être en vacances... On retourne profiter du concert. On sera au débriefing dans deux heures au QG de la police. Tu m'envoies l'adresse?

- Ca marche. A tout à l'heure!

Les quatre amis regardèrent le plus discrètement possible leur place. Alors que le groupe entamait la dernière partie du concert, Lily se surprit à penser que jamais ces gens ne sauraient qu'ils auraient pu mourir. Certes, ils resteraient tous dans l'ombre, mais au final, cela leur convenait très bien.


	21. Chapter 21

Noyeux, euh Joyeux Noel à tous! Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis sortie de ma retraite pour vous livrer un chapitre tout chaud, fraichement corrigé par Jersey.

J''espère que le chapitre 20 vous aura plu, il a été très difficile à écrire... Merci à Miss Sarah pour son petit mot

J'ai reçu pas mal de nouveaux ajouts en alertes ces derniers jours, donc merci à vous

Aux anonymes, qui passent sans rien dire : n'oubliez pas que les commentaires et reviews sont les seuls indices dont dispose un "auteur" pour savoir ce qui va, et ne va pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Bon, on débriefe, on écrit nos rapports, et on s'en va?

Spencer acquiesça, le regard décidé. Il serra la main de sa compagne pour se donner du courage, avant de la lâcher, avec un regard d'excuse.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenceur s'ouvrirent, JJ était là, discutant avec une jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène.

- Salut vous deux! Lt Blake, voici les agents Johnson et Reid.

- Enchantée.

- De même. répondirent les deux amoureux.

- Ca va? demanda JJ.

Lily soupira avant de répondre.

- On y va?

JJ leur fit signe de la suivre, et ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle avec leurs collègues, ainsi que les différents services impliqués dans l'affaire. Le debriefing commença. Les deux jeunes gens parlèrent peu, n'ayant pas été impliqué dans l'enquête mais seulement dans la recherche et l'interpellation du suspect. L'angoisse de Lily monta d'un cran quand tous quittèrent la pièce, laissant entre eux les agents de la BAU.

Mais nul ne pipa mot.

JJ avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Rossi avait le regard pétillant, Hotch... était fidèle à lui-même, indéfinissable.

Lily souffla doucement. Mais le seul regard qu'elle souhaitait réellement approbateur était plein de ...colère. Derek était dans une fureur noire. Et ça lui faisait vraiment peur.

Elle occulta le fait, sentant la pression affectueuse de la main de Prentiss sur son épaule, et se concentra sur le debriefing.

- Bon. Je crois que c'est complet. Lily, Spencer, même si vous n'avez pas participé à l'enquête, j'attends de vous un rapport détaillé de l'arrestation.

- Bien

- Très bien.

- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse profiter de la fin de vos vacances, à moins que vous ne vouliez rentrer avec nous.

- Personnellement, je reste. répondit aussitôt Lily.

- Okay. Spencer?

- Moi, aussi, je préférerais rester.

- Très bien. Donc, vous deux, on se voit dans une semaine au bureau.

Lily, puis Spencer acquiescèrent, et se levèrent.

Lily ne se détendit que lorsqu'ils furent hors du bâtiment.

- On ne coupera pas à l'explication …

- Non, j'en ai peur. répliqua Spencer.

Lily se tut, songeant à Derek.

- Je me demande pourquoi Derek avait l'air si en colère?

- Il est jaloux.

- Jaloux, de quoi?

- De moi. fit simplement Spencer. A la mort de ton père, tu t'es renfermée, tu étais tellement proche de lui qu'on aurait cru deux frères et soeurs. Et puis, tu as fait la connaissance de l'équipe, tu t'es resocialisée, et puis, il y a eu...Nous. Je pense qu'il a peur que je le supplante, pour toi.

- C'est complètement débile! s'exclama Lily avec la fougue qui la caractérisait.

- Certainement. Mais tu as déjà vu des émotions rationnelles, toi?

Lily grimaça.

- Pas dans notre boulot...

- Exactement.

Spencer déglutit, soudainement inquiet. Que se passerait-il si Lily choisissait sa carrière, ou Derek, au lieu de leur couple? Son esprit si fertile ne tarda pas à s'emballer, imaginant les pires hypothèses pour leur histoire. Sa réflexion pessimiste s'arrêta net lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Lily l'appelait de plus en plus inquiète.

- Spencer, s'il te plait, dis moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

- Hein?

- Je sais que tu as tendance à rêvasser, mais s'il te plait mon coeur, évite de me faire des peurs pareilles...

Spencer se rendit alors compte qu'ils n'étaient plus devant le département de police.

_Wow... faut vraiment que je fasse attention..._

- A quoi tu pensais, pour être aussi contrarié?

Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer …

- Je ne suis pas contrarié.

- Pour un profiler, tu mens étonnement mal, Spencer. Tu avais ta barre au milieu du font, comme quand une recherche ne va pas dans le sens que tu veux.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, peu enclin à autant se dévoiler. Mais il commençait à bien connaître sa tendre moitié. Elle était belle, paraissait fragile et douce, mais était aussi têtue qu'un pitbull.

- Je me demandais, si on te demandait de choisir entre...moi, enfin nous, et ta carrière au FBI?

Lily se figea, presque choquée.

-Non mais enfin, tu te fous de moi là? Spencer, que faut-il que je fasse pour te rassurer? Hier, c'était notre première fois, et là... Elle s'interrompit et souffle doucement. Comment est-ce que tu peux douter de nous maintenant?

- Le sexe, ce n'est que de la chimie...

Lily secoua la tête, ébahie.

- Monsieur le génie devrait pourtant savoir que les femmes associent statistiquement sexe et sentiments...Mais si c'est comme ça que tu le vois, tu peux rentrer à DC...

Elle n'avait pas élevé la voix. Elle savait que Spencer avait le quotient émotionnel d'une cuiller à café quand il s'y mettait, mais là... elle ne savait plus comment le rassurer.

Spencer ne disant toujours rien, elle se détourna et fit quelques pas, réfrénant avec peine les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se remit en route, réactivant son portable.

Spencer resta immobile quelques instants, avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux.

_Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que je suis con! _

-Lily!

Trop tard. La jeune femme avait disparu.

_Merde! Merde! Merde! Faut que je la retrouve, que je m'excuse, que je m'explique, que..._

A cet instant, son téléphone sonna.

- Hey, Spence!

- Ben...

- C'est moi! Le blond riait à l'autre bout du fil.

- Vous avez fini? Lily ne réponds pas...

- Oui, on a terminé, mais... je ne sais pas où est Lily. avoua Spencer en grimaçant.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- J'ai plus ou moins déconné.

Sa voix tremblotait.

- Bon, no panic gamin. Reviens à la maison.

- Mais faut que je la retrouve, faut que...

- Non! Laisse-la se calmer. Mais t'as déconné comment?

Spencer soupira. Aussi têtu que Lily.

- Fort.

A cet instant, il entendit un grognement.

- Reid, si t'as fait du mal à mon lutin, je te jure que je t'écrabouille, profiler ou pas.

- Je sais.

Lily s'était installée sur les rochers, près de la jetée. Les yeux dans le vague, elle repensait à son couple. Tout un tas de questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu amener Spencer à douter autant? Comment avait-il pu penser qu'elle ferait passer Derek avant lui? Comment...

- Je savais que tu serais là...

_Jack..._

Le colosse s'installa derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras, sans un mot. Il savait que sous ses dehors de rebelle je-men-foutiste, Lily avait en permanence un maelström dans la tête. Un maelström qui pouvait l'amener à prendre de mauvaises décisions. Lily finit par se détendre et prendre plus franchement appui contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux et serrant les paupières, luttant pour empêcher les larmes de déborder.

Jack resserra son étreinte, et elle crocheta ses doigts dans le tissu de son sweat, comme un jeune enfant qui a peur.

- Pleure, petite soeur, pleure.

Et les barrières cédèrent. Pendant un moment, elle fut agitée de violents sanglots, son corps évacuant ce que son cerveau avait refusé d'affronter pendant ces dernières heures. Jack resta là, la berçant doucement. Il avait pris le temps d'envoyer un message à Ben, pour qu'il rassure Spencer.

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Quand est-ce qu'il va revenir?

- Hey oh! Du calme! intervint Ben. D'abord, s'il est pas rentré, c'est parce que t'as déconné. Ensuite, il vaut mieux que Lily se calme avant de se retrouver face à toi si tu espères avoir une chance de t'expliquer.

Spencer se laissa tomber sur le canapé, soudain abattu.

- Il le faut...Il faut qu'elle me laisse m'expliquer, me faire pardonner...Encore que, je ne sais même pas si je pardonnerais moi-même.

- Faut y croire...Vous allez bien trop bien ensemble pour que ça se finisse comme ça. Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer.

- On a eu notre débriefing, et tout s'est à peu près bien passé, sauf que Morgan était furieux.

-Morgan?

- Il la connait depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Il a été formé par son père lorsqu'il est entré dans la police de Chicago.

- Ok. Ben se contentait du minimum, ne voulant pas interrompre le jeune homme. Un vieux reste de ses études de psycho...

- Et puis, je me suis mis à penser à ce qu'elle ferait si nos supérieurs lui demandaient de choisir entre notre couple et sa carrière... Et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour me rassurer, en me rappelant que hier, on a... enfin t'as compris...pour la première fois. Et c'est là que j'ai déconné. J'ai répondu que le sexe c'était que de la chimie. Elle m'a répondu, et elle est partie. Le temps que je réagisse que j'avais dit n'importe quoi, elle était partie.

IL avait annoncé tout cela d'une voix absente. Une grande gifle le ramena sur terre.

- Aie! Non mais ça va pas!

- C'est pas le moment de repartir dans tes réflexions alarmistes! Et c'était pas la chose à dire. Et estime-toi heureux que ce soit moi et pas Jack, parce que lui t'aurais dévissé la tête...

- Pas faux...Sa joue le lançait affreusement, mais il se sentait bien réveillé.

- On rentre?

- Ok. Lily était hésitante, mais elle ne pouvait pas fuir Spencer. Sans compter qu'elle ne tenait pas franchement à ce que leur historie s'arrête. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Quand ils arrivèrent, la maison était vide. Ben avait emmené Spencer faire un tour pour lui changer les idées.

Lily enfila un sweat, et alla s'installer sur la terrasse sombre. Jack la laissa faire, et se contenta de lui apporter un verre.

La première chose que vit Spencer, fut le 4*4 de Jack. Aussitôt, il se précipita dans la maison. Jack l'attendait dans le séjour, un air glacial sur le visage. Du pouce, il lui indiqua la terrasse.

Spencer s'immobilisa sur le seuil, puis sortit, incertain sur la conduite à tenir.

IL s'avança vers la rembarde, et s'accouda près de Lily.

- Je suis désolé. souffla-t-il, tremblant.

- C'est trop facile. La voix avait claqué, nette et froide.

- Je...

Spencer s'interrompit, et inspira longuement.

- Je... écoute, je … j'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça. Jusque là, j'ai toujours été seul. Ma mère est à moitié folle, mon père est dieu sait où, et franchement l'équipe est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille. Enfin était, jusqu'à ce que.. tu arrives, avec tes coups d'éclat, tes certitudes et tes doutes. Tu... tu as bouleversé ma petite vie bien rangée et mis le bazar dans ma tête, comme si y en avait pas déjà assez d'ailleurs.

Lily s'était un peu radoucie, mais ne pipait mot.

- J'ai déjà du mal à gérer une vie sociale, alors une vie amoureuse... La notion d'un "nous deux", est assez nébuleuse pour moi, je n'ai jamais eu ce soutien indéfectible pour l'être aimé qui semble être le cas chez tous les couples heureux que je connais. Pas que je n'ai pas envie de tout ça, mais je ne sait pas … comment, et j'ignore aussi comment passer au dessus de mes démons. Il est possible, et même probable, que je te fasses du mal. Et jamais je ne veux que tu souffres à cause de moi. Alors si tu préfères qu'on en reste là, j'essaierai de l'accepter. Mais... je t'aime Lily. Avec mes idées noires, ma jeunesse difficile, et notre boulot de fou. Alors si tu veux encore d'un petit ami chétif, intelligent mais émotionnellement et socialement handicapé, tu ferais de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

Il finit par se taire, inquiet, mais étonnamment apaisé.

Lily avait écouté sa tirade, et réfléchissait. Bien sur qu'elle ne voulait pas en rester là, et elle était heureuse de voir qu'il avait réfléchi, à lui, à eux...

Il était si anxieux que ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il se laissa tomber sur le transat tout proche.

- Bon, tu n'es peut-être pas un cas désespéré...

- J'en sais rien...Mais même si je fais des efforts, je suis pas sur d'y arriver seul.

- Et... et si je te proposais quelqu'un? Pas très grande, mais au grand coeur, têtue, lunatique, et un peu trop franche ?

Spencer souffla, soulagé.

- Je dirais que... j'en serais enchanté.

Il se tourna à demi, et lui tendit la main. Doucement, sans heurts ni à-coups, et se stoppa à quelques centimètres de son flanc.

Lily laissa passer quelques secondes, avant de nouer ses doigts à la main tendue, et de venir se serrer contre lui, les yeux fermés. De sa main droite, elle lui fit pencher la tête, et ils échangèrent un baiser long, tendre et passionné.

Quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, elle encadra son visage de ses deux mains.

- Tu peux douter de tout ce que tu veux, sauf de mes sentiments pour toi.

Ses yeux bruns brillaient de larmes contenues, et Spencer sentit l'étau du regret lui broyer le coeur. Refusant d'affronter plus longtemps ces larmes dont il était la cause, il enlaça la taille de Lily de ses bras et appuya sa tête contre sa poitrine, écoutant ce coeur qu'il savait battre pour lui.

Lily laissa échapper une ou deux larmes, mais se reprit bien vite, la joie lui gonflant le coeur. Elle l'enlaça à son tour et ferma les yeux, appuyant son front contre la tête blonde de son amant.

Ben, qui les avait jusque là observé discrètement, relâcha soudain sa respiration.

Il fut rejoint par Jack, qui avait abandonné ses cocktails pour enlacer son homme.

- Alors? murmura-t-il, désireux de rester discret.

- Alors, ça c'est fait. répondit Ben sur le même ton.

Entendant à nouveau des chuchotements venir de la terrasse, il se détacha de Ben pour aller fermer la porte-fenêtre, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

Lily jeta un oeil à sa montre, et abandonna l'ascenseur pour escalader les escaliers. Essoufflée et échevelée, elle prit un instant pour se recomposer un visage neutre avant de passer la porte vitrée. Le bourdonnement général indiquait que chacun était plongé dans le travail, aussi elle se fit discrète pour filer jusqu'à la coursive.

Apercevant le costume sombre de son chef d'équipe, elle accéléra l'allure.

- Hotch! Bonjour. compléta-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Bonjour Lily. Rentre.

Elle retrouva Spencer qui lui adressa un regard rassurant.

- Asseyez vous.

Côté à côté, les deux jeunes agents obéirent.

- Bon. Vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ?

- Quatre mois, deux semaines, trois jours et douze heures. répliqua aussitôt Spencer. Lily baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

Quand elle releva la tête, les yeux de leur supérieur... pétillaient ? Cette petite lueur disparut vite, et Lily se dit qu'elle avait forcément rêvé.

- Il vous est arrivé de travailler en binôme dans cette période?

- Oui. répondit à son tour Lily.

_A quoi il joue? Il le sait...C'est lui qui nous a affecté ensemble._

- Bien, cela joue en votre faveur, puisque cela démontre que vous êtes capables de travailler ensemble sans laisser votre relation impacter une enquête.

- …

- En théorie, je suis obligé de signaler ce fait à nos supérieurs. Néanmoins, pour l'instant, je n'en ferai rien. Par contre, vous allez me remplir la déclaration officielle, afin que l'on puisse chacun se couvrir si nécessaire. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que si cela finissait par poser problème, un de vous deux devait être muté dans une autre équipe.

- Oui.

- Nous le savons.

- Bien.

Il appuya sur un bouton et l'imprimante crachota quelques secondes.

- Vous me signez cette déclaration, je la mets au coffre. Et elle y restera le plus longtemps possible.

Ils s'exécutèrent en silence, mesurant la chance qu'ils avaient.

- Ce sera tout. Vous pouvez y aller.

Échangeant un regard soulagé, les deux amoureux se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils allaient rouvrir la porte quand Hotch les rappela.

- Au fait, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous vous affichiez, mais tachez d'être discrets à Quantico.

Sans répondre, les deux agents disparurent. Ils n'avaient pas fait dix mètres que Rossi se glissait dans le bureau de son ami.

- Ben alors, tu te ramollis ? Tu fais des fleurs à tes agents maintenant.

- Écoute, ce sont deux bons gamins, prometteurs en plus. Tu voulais que je les prive d'une chance d'être heureux malgré notre boulot de fous?

Le sourire de l'ancien s'élargit.

- Moi qui m'attendait à devoir défendre leur cause...

- Tu sais, j'ai perdu Haley à cause de mon travail. Au moins, ils savent dans quoi ils mettent les pieds, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour des civils.

Dans l'open-space, l'ambiance était moins détendue.

- Lily, je peux te voir un moment?

Lily hésita, mais se retourna vers Derek. Elle lança un regard presque résigné à Spencer.

_Au moins, ce sera fait..._

- Donc, toi et Spencer …?

- Oui. Et avant que tu le demandes, depuis quatre mois.

- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

- Parce qu'on avait décidé d'être discrets.

Lily s'enfonçait les ongles dans la paume pour rester calme, elle ne voulait pas lancer la dispute.

- Je voudrais jeter un pavé dans la mare, mais.. tu sais que c'est un ex drogué? Et en plus, il ne sait parler que par stats!

Etonnemment, Derek restait calme. Mais Lily commençait à le trouver TROP calme.

A l 'autre bout de la pièce, Emily, JJ et Garcia, n'avait pas perdu une miette du manège de Derek.

- Garcia, tu devrais...

- Parce que là il va regretter ce qu'il va dire...

- C'est un freluquet, et puis, je suis désolé, mais c'est un coincé!

- Putain Derek, je penserai pas que tu descendrais aussi bas. Je sais me battre pour deux, je te rappelle, et puis... puisque tu y tiens, je vais te dire un secret... Elle baissa le ton, avant de reprendre. C'est un véritable dieu du sexe...

Et sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, elle tourna les talons et disparut.

Les trois filles soufflèrent, soulagées.

- Morgan, tu as une minute?

Rossi se tenait sur la coursive, lui faisant signe de monter.

- Bien sur. En quelques enjambées, il avait rejoint son collègue.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Suis moi. Rossi avait remarqué quelques oreilles curieuses qui trainaient.

Il ferma la porte de son bureau.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais laisser Lily et Spencer tranquille?

- Mais de quoi tu te mêles?

- De ce qui me regarde. Tu deviens agressif, Derek. La seule personne à qui ça pourrait poser poser problème, c'est Hotch, et exclusivement pour des raisons hiérarchiques. Alors, quels que soient tes sentiments à propos de leur relation, fous leur la paix.

Derek leva la tête stupéfait. Le bon tonton Rossi s'était mué en parrain mafieux protecteur.

Bon gré mal gré, il ravala sa hargne.

Lily toqua doucement à la porte du bureau et se glissa à l'intérieur sans attendre.

- Lily!

Kevin était tout heureux de se revoir sa petite protégée. Elle avait bien avancé, et il en était heureux.

- T'es toute bronzée dis donc! Les vacances t'ont fait du bien, on dirait. Il s'écarta pour la regarder plus en détail. Il la trouvait changée, mais n'aurait su dire en quoi. Ses yeux pétillaient, elle paraissait... plus femme.

A cette pensée, son sourire s'agrandit.

- Toi et Spencer, vous...

- Chuut, vas tu te taire? Mais non, voyons, c'est interdit par le règlement.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un sourire de connivence.

- Je suis content pour vous, ajouta simplement Kevin, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

Spencer se promenait tranquillement, son formidable cerveau analysant et compulsant les dossiers feuilletés une heure plus tôt. Il appréciait de plus en plus de vagabonder au hasard, n'ayant pas besoin d'avoir les documents sous les yeux pour connaître les moindres détails d'un dossier. Il était plongé tellement profond dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'entendit pas héler.

Il fallut que Prentiss le rattrape et lui tape sur l'épaule pour qu'il revienne sur terre.

- Hey!

- Oh pardon, Emily, je t'avais pas entendu.

- Ca va?

- Oui, oui, je réfléchissais. Tu sais le dossier Naughton?

Emily ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Attends, on apprend que toi et Lily, vous sortez ensemble, vous vous enfermez avec Hotch, elle s'engueule avec Derek, et toi, tu me parles des dossiers en cours? Décidément, tu changeras jamais …

Spencer dut en convenir. Il lui sourit à son tour.

- Bon, alors, toi et Lily?

Spencer soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

- Depuis quand?

- Quatre mois, deux semaines, trois jours, et treize heures.

Emily ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Irrécupérable...Mais t'as l'air diffèrent...plus serein, plus adulte...

Il l'observa avec attention, puis se détendit. Elle était sincère.

Il se confia peu, ne révélant à Emily que ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre par Hotch ou Garcia... Mais la jeune femme se rendaiot compte qu'il tenait réellement à Lily.

- Tu l'aimes.

Ce n'était pas une question, ni même une affirmation. Un simple constat. Spencer haussa les épaules.

- C'est grave Dr Prentiss ?

- Pas de panique Dr Reid. C'est une des maladies les plus agréables que je connaisse.

Ils riaient tous les deux quand Lily les rejoint. Les deux jeunes femmes se saluèrent, avant qu'ils ne discutent un peu tous les trois. Mais en voyant les regards échangés par les deux amoureux, Emily se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle était de trop.

- Bon je vous laisse. On se voit demain.

Quand Lily poussa la porte de son appartement, elle ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement..

- Fatiguée?

- Exténuée. Et pas de la fatigue saine...

- Tu veux aller t'entrainer?

- Non. Je veux juste profiter de toi. fit-elle, les yeux brillants.

Spencer sourit, et lui lacha la main. Peu à peu, il prenait ses aises dans l'appartement de sa moitié, mais bien que Lily l'exhorte à faire comme chez lui, il avait encore un peu de mal à s'approprier cet environnement si chaleureux. Mais ce soir, il sentait qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de lui. Aussi, il prit les choses en main, l'installant sur le canapé, puis disparaissant derrière le comptoir. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau bien garni, s'étant rendu compte que Lily était toujours moins pessimiste l'estomac plein.

_Ca peut servir, un bon sens de l'observation..._

Il vint s'installer tout près d'elle et la reprit dans ses bras, appréciant la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Machinalement, Lily accepta la tasse qu'il lui tendit, puis s'interrompit après la première gorgée.

- T'as mis du rhum ? mais tu sais bien que ça m'endort!

- T'as besoin de te détendre, Lils...

- Mouais...

Lily grimaça, mais replongea malgré tout le nez dans son mug.

- T'as raison, inutile de se prendre la tête... Il est aussi lunatique que moi... Quand il en aura marre de bouder... elle s'interrompit, soupirant tristement.

- Il ne pourrait pas juste être heureux pour nous, non ?

Spencer ne pipa mot, se contentant de l'embrasser sur le front. La veille de l'écran télé montrait un feu ronflant, et c'était malgré le manque de sensations presque aussi hypnotique qu'un foyer.

Il réfléchissait, se demandant comment changer les idées de son énergique Lily, quand son regard accrocha les prospectus abandonnés là avant leurs vacances. Sa formidable mémoire lui ramena immédiatement le souvenir qu'il cherchait.

- Remets ta veste, on sort!

- Quoi?

- On sort, je te dis...

- J'ai pas envie...

- Mais si!

Après avoir protesté pour la forme, Lily enfila sa veste de cuir et ses bottes, négligeant pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps de se "refaire une beauté". Spencer en fut secoué : même si son maquillage n'était que rarement très prononcé, jamais Lily ne négligeait ce détail.

Il souffla doucement et lui prit la main, l'entrainant hors de l'appartement...

- Ou est-ce qu'on va?

- Surprise!

Il manoeuvrait le SUV avec la délicatesse d'un peintre de figurines, et finit par trouver une place de parking, tout prêt de l'entrée du campus.

La jeune femme se laissait faire, à la fois curieuse, mais dénuée d'énergie.

ce n'est qu'arrivée au centre de l'atrium qu'elle comprit.

- L''exhibition d'arts martiaux? Oh, chéri...

Un sourire ému naquit sur ses lèvres et elle lui jeta un regard attendri.

- Oulah, je te fais si peur que ça pour que tu m'amènes ici? Je sais que tu détestes ça...

Le sourire de Spencer revint : il retrouvait sa moitié comme il l'aimait : tout feu, tout flamme.

L'entrainant vers l'entrée, il paya leurs deux billets et se chargea de leur trouver une place. Etonnamment, Lily se continuait de se laisser faire, et elle appréciait ça. Elle n'avait qu'à se laisser porter, et c'était franchement reposant. Spencer lui, était tout heureux de sa bonne idée. Il avait pris une bonne décision, et cela le conforta dans le fait que leur relation était saine, car la hiérarchie qui pouvait exister entre eux deux était parfaitement équilibrée.

Ils s'installèrent tranquillement, entrevoyant du coin de l'oeil les derniers échauffements des athlètes. Et quand les lumières baissèrent, Spencer passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et Lily vint s'appuyer contre lui, les yeux brillants.

Spencer s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et sourit : un vrai sourire, aussi franc qu'ils étaient rares. Lily dans ses bras, sa main dans les siennes, il était juste bien. Décidément, il pouvait bien "subir" un peu les passions de sa moitié, et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour il apprendrait à les apprécier...


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour

Je vous souhaite encore une bonne année, même si nous sommesen février. J'espère que vous voudrez bien m'excuser mais les paperasses liées à mon récent chomage m'ont occupé pas mal la tête et les mains.

Je vous livre ce qui est ici la 7e - je crois - version de ce chapitre.

En parallèle à Eclosion qui s'approche de sa fin, j'ai débuté la série d'OS que j'ai présenté dans une précédente préface : scénettes et variations sur le thème d'Eclosion.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira : quelques rebondissements, une enquête, et une grande peur.

Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas!

XoXo

Ash'

* * *

Lily déglutit nerveusement. Elle était entraînée à supporter la vue de corps morts, mais rien n'aurait pu la préparer à ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

- Une véritable boucherie...

- Et c'est le caractère de ces meurtres qui a fait qu'on vous a appelé aussi vite...

- Je comprends.

- Ca va aller ?

- Oui, oui.

Elle observa la pièce sous tous les angles, et prit elle-même quelques photos, malgré la présence de techniciens scientifiques.

- Vous savez, vous aurez accès à tout le dossier?

- Je sais, merci, je suis moi-même formée à ces techniques. Mais certains éléments sont plus représentatifs du côté psychologique du meurtre, et n'intéresseront pas par conséquent l'investigation scientifique.

Le policier près d'elle eut un haussement de sourcils.

Lily ne put réprimer un sourire alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce.

- Je sais, je vous parais trop jeune pour ce boulot...

- Non, j'ai...

- Vous le cachez mal. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si j'ai intégré cette Unité, c'est parce que je connais mon travail, et que je le fais bien.

- C'est juste que... vous avez l'âge de ma fille, alors...

Lily eut un sourire attendri. Un peu bourru, mais franc et intègre, le policier lui rappelait de beaucoup son propre père.

- Pas de problème, inspecteur Jones. J'ai été confronté à bien plus vindicatif que vous. Et si ma jeunesse inquiète vos collègues, dites leur que le reste de l'équipe arrive dans la nuit.

L'équipe avait été retardée, aussi Lily avait-elle été dépêchée en éclaireur par Hotch, son intégration dans l'équipe étant trop récente pour qu'elle soit mêlée à l'affaire qui les occupait.

Lily grimpa dans la voiture de Jones, et sortit son carnet. Se repassant la scène, elle aligna les mots qui lui venaient en tête, avant de noter sur une autre page les données plus scientifiques du crime. Elle avait pris l'habitude de Spencer, de toujours tout avoir sous les yeux, pour pouvoir s'isoler si nécessaire pour mieux se concentrer.

Derek leur faisait toujours la tête, mais après des semaines d'acclimatation, ils s'y étaient habitués. Et même si cela attristait Lily, elle avait décidé de ne pas perdre son temps pour celui qu'elle considérait encore comme son grand frère de coeur. S'il ne pouvait pas se réjouir pour eux, et bien tant pis!

Ils arrivaient devant le commissariat quand Lily referma son carnet. Ils étaient à peine remontés quand on leur annonça l'arrivée du procureur.

Lily soupira. C'était toujours la même rengaine : le maire mettait la pression au bureau du procureur, qui harcelait ses assistants, qui mettaient eux-même la pression sur les flics. Ces mêmes flics à cran refusaient ensuite toute aide ou conseil de leur part.

- Vous voulez que je vous laisse? demanda-t-elle par politesse au capitaine.

- Oh que non! On est dans la même merde, alors vous restez là ! Brama le quadragénaire, sous l'air mi-désespéré, mi-amusé de Jones.

Lily haussa un sourcil, et se recomposa un visage neutre en soufflant profondément.

Quand Lily vit la silhouette derrière la porte vitrée, elle sut qu'ils allaient aux dedans de gros ennuis. Et lorsque l'homme entra, elle résista à l'envie de se taper la tête contre le bureau.

- Capitaine, Inspecteur, … Lily ! Quel plaisir ...

- Ce sera agent Spécial Johnson pour vous, procureur Sykes.

Lily avait répondu d'une voix glaciale. Jones en fut tout étonné, lui qui cotoyait Lily depuis plus d'une journée à présent, jamais elle n'avait été aussi glaciale, même avec ceux qui n'acceptaient pas sa présence.

- Alison... vous voilà agent Spécial.

Lily s'était tendue, et regrettait pour la première fois depuis bien des jours que Derek ne soit pas à ses côtés. L'ambiance, auparavant cordiale bien que concentrée, était devenue tendue, et l'incompréhension flottait du côté de Jones et du capitaine. Celui-ci hésita, mais finit par reprendre la direction de la conversation.

- Hem, Sykes, vous pouvez en venir au fait? Ce n'est pas que l'on ait du travail, mais presque...

_Mouché!_

- Hem. La découverte de ce cadavre affreusement mutilé a fait grand bruit. Le procureur exige donc que tout soit fait pour arrêter le coupable au plus vite, si d'aventure il s'agit d'un être humain...

Lily retint un rire amer : pour ce qu'il y connaissait en tortures, il n'aurait pas su discerner une attaque de puma d'une amputation à la tronçonneuse...

- Capitaine !

Une jeune officier venait de griffonner quelques mots sur un bloc qu'il apporta précipitamment au capitaine, manquant envoyer bouler Sykes dan sa précipitation.

- Bien, je tiens à ce que rien ne filtre à la presse, avant que je n'en ai donné l'ordre...

- Et moi, je vous rappelle qu'en tant que représentante de la BAU invitée par le capitaine , c'est à moi d'en donner l'ordre, tant que mon supérieur est absent.

Lily clôt la conversation en enfilant sa veste. Jones était déjà dehors, clefs à la main.

- Il est puant ce type...

- Je sais. Et collant. Je l'ai rencontré à Chicago quand j'étais encore à la fac. Il a fallu que mon père lui foute la trouille pour qu'il arrête de me harceler.

- Oh...Ben si vous avez besoin...

Lily grimaça.

- C'est gentil, mais n'allez pas risquer des ennuis pour moi. Et puis, on pourrait se tutoyer non? Franchement, ça me gêne de m'entendre vouvoyer...

- Pas de problèmes pour moi.

En arrivant sur les lieux, Lily comprit bien vite pourquoi ils avaient été appelé. En contrebas, sur la rive du fleuve, plusieurs sacs poubelles avaient été repêchés. Elle se retourna aussitôt vers Jones.

- Il faut élargir la zone!

- Quoi? Mais...

- C'est trop près. Regarde les curieux, ils voient tout, et seront au première loge quand le légiste va déballer les paquets.

- On peut tout transporter s'il le faut.

Lily réfléchit, puis acquiesça.

- Les techniciens d'abord, après la morgue, et ensuite ils continuent à passer la zone au peigne fin.

- Très bien.

Jones décrocha son téléphone, et en collaboration avec le capitaine, mit tout en place selon les souhaits de la jeune femme.

La légiste, qui attendait tranquillement, étouffa un rire en voyant ce petit bout de femme mener à la baguette les colosses de la crim'.

Dans le jet, l'heure était au soulagement. l'affaire était réglée, et ils étaient aussitôt repartis pour la Nouvelle Orléans. Entre Derek et Spencer, c'était toujours le froid polaire: Derek l'évitait clairement, tandis que Spencer avait adopté la Lily-attitude et se comportait comme si tout était normal.

-Garcia?

- Oui, monsieur?

- Des nouvelles de Lily?

-Elle est sur le terrain, monsieur

- Bien. JJ ?

La blonde prit la suite de l'analyste pour exposer ce qu'ils savaient du dossier.

Morgan grimaça en voyant les photos des corps déchirés. Emily remarqua le déglutissement nerveux et se moqua.

- Je t'avais dit, que les oeufs frits c'était plus de ton âge.

Il ne répondit pas mais jeta un regard noir à sa collègue : Emily ne cessait de le chambrer ces derniers temps.

Hotch attendit patiemment que JJ termine son exposé pour reprendre les rênes de sa troupe.

- Bon, en premier lieu, Lily va nous exposer la situation. Garcia,des nouvelles?

- Oui, monsieur. A l'instant. On a une série de photos, et … attendez, je la mets sur l'intercom.

- Lily? T'es connectée, c'est à toi.

- Bonjour tout le monde. On a deux victimes, une dans le coma pour l'instant, et une seconde décédée. La légiste a constatée qu'il lui manquait des organes. On vient d'être appelé pour des sacs poubelles retrouvés à l'extérieur de la ville, et on est en attente d'un examen par le légiste. On pensait à une bestiole qui aurait été dressée, mais là... si comme je le pense, dans les sacs se trouvent les pièces manquantes du puzzle, il va falloir plonger en eaux troubles. Ah, et le proc va nous faire chier...

- Lily!

- Pardon, c'est un empêcheur de tourner en rond. Je le connais depuis Chicago...Il s'appelle Sykes.

A ce nom, Derek se tendit, et Spencer remarqua qu'il serrait convulsivement l'accoudoir de son siège.

- Il est dangereux ?

- Pour l'enquête , pas trop. Il a juste les dents qui rayent le parquet.

Lily s'arrêta là, le reste relevant, à son avis, de sa vie privée.

- Je dois y retourner, on se voit à la descente de l'avion.

Et elle coupa le communication sans autre forme de procès.

Emily haussa un sourcil mais ne pipa mot.

_Bizarre, bizarre..._

L'avion se posait à peine que JJ était déjà debout, prête à voler au secours de Lily, si tant est que la jeune femme en ait eu besoin.

- Agent Jareau ? Je suis le lieutenant Fox. L'agent Johnson m'a chargé de venir vous chercher et de vous conduire au QG.

- Très bien. Ou est-elle ?

- Aucune idée, Madame.

JJ y alla de son petit laius de présentation et tous embarquèrent.

Arrivé au commissariat, toujours pas de Lily pour les accueillir. Le lieutenant Fox les amena jusqu'au commissaire, et s'éclipsa.

- Votre agent est en extérieur. J'ai assigné un de mes inspecteurs pour l'accompagner et l'épauler si nécessaire. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu un peu peur en la voyant arriver, mais elle fait du bon boulot.

Hotch se contenta d'un léger sourire et d'un signe de tête.

- Bien, vous nous montrez où on peut s'installer ?

- Tout de suite. Suivez moi. On a vous a réservé une salle de réunion. D'ailleurs... Jones?

- Oui capitaine?

- Où est Johnson ?

- Partie chercher une recharge de caféine, chef. Attendez...

L'homme se leva, sortit la tête du bureau et hurla.

- Lily! Tes collègues sont arrivés. Magne toi où je les briefe sans toi !

- Raah ca va Jones. La discrétion, tu connais ?

Chargé de son éternel thumbler et d'une gigantesque tasse de café, Lily fit son apparition, un petit sourire gêné aux lèvres.

- Bonjour tout le monde.

Elle reprit le cheminement de l'affaire, s'arrêtant pour leur permettre d'examiner les preuves, les photos, et les éléments plus psychologiques qu'elle avait pu relever. Lorsque Jones les quitta, s'excusant pour aller prêter main-forte à un collègue, Lily déglutit.

C'était généralement à ce moment là que survenaient les questions pointues et les demandes de justifications.

- Lily, j'ai noté une certaine familiarité entre toi et les policiers...

Lily souffla doucement.

- En effet. Seule avec mes quelques mois d'expérience, je ne crois pas qu'une arrivée en force aurait mis ces policiers qui ont plusieurs dizaines d'années d'expérience dans de bonnes dispositions.

Hotch se tut un instant.

- Bien.

Neutre, mais au moins, pas de reproches. A moins qu'elle ne doive attendre le retour à Quantico pour les recevoir, Lily se disait que pour cette fois, elle ne s'en était pas trop mal tiré.

- Donc voilà où on en est. Notre première victime est toujours dans le coma.

- C'est la première ? Je croyais qu'il avait été dérangé et que c'était la seconde.

- Non. C'est la première. Donc soit ses pulsions ont augmenté en violence, soit il a affiné son MO, si on peut encore parler de MO...soupira Lily en regardant les photos du corps éviscéré.

A cet instant, son téléphone sonna.

- JOhnson.

- ...

- Hm... On arrive.

Elle raccrocha, incertaine sur la conduite à tenir.

- La légiste a terminé d'examiner le corps et les organes qu'on a retrouvé sur le bord du fleuve. Y a encore quelques analyses en cours, mais...

- OK. Je te suis. Morgan, Prentiss, à l'hopital. Demandez à l'inspecteur Jones de vous accompagner. Dave, Reid, je vous laisse examiner le dossier. JJ, tu peux aller voir le procureur?

L'équipe se sépara rapidement. Lily enfila sa veste et sortit, son chef d'équipe sur les talons.

- Docteur Washburn ?

- Par ici, L... Agent JOhnson.

Voyant qu'elle était accompagnée, Claire s'y était reprise in extremis.

- Donc, nous disions... intestins, coeur, et un morceau de poumon. Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas été coupé, mais arrachés.

Lily grimaça.

- Vous savez comment mordent des requins?

- Oui. Ils plantent les dents et ensuite ils secouent la tete.

- Voilà. Et bien là c'est un peu pareil. Certaines échimoses sur les organes indiquent qu'ils ont été saisis à pleine main et qu'ensuite le tueur à secoué en tout sens...

La jeune femme déglutit.

- Ca vous inspire quoi, Docteur?

- Je dois dire que je suis presque soulagée. Je pensais avoir affaire à un cannibale. On a trouvé quelques fragments d'empreinte, mais qui ne donnent pas de résultats. Franchement, soit c'est un grand malade, soit...

- Soit? reprit Hotch.

- Et bien, je sais que pour vous c'est pas forcément facile à assimiler, mais ca me fait penser à du vaudou.

- Du vaudou ?

Hotch montra clairement son étonnement.

- C'est tout à fait possible. Certaines des décoctions employées en magie vaudou sont extrêment puissantes...

- Et hallucinogènes. compléta LIly.

- En effet. Et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir les effets des hallucinogènes sur des personnes déjà fragiles ou souffrant d'une affection cérébrale...

LIly fronça les sourcils, et fouilla dans sa mémoire, se rappelant ses déjà lointains cours de biochimie. Pour les intéresser au cours, le professeur leur avait fait passer en revue les diffèrentes drogues naturelles ou de synthèse, ainsi que leurs effets.

- Bon, on a dit qu'on avait pas affaire à un cannibale, mais j'ai quand même quelque chose. J'ai deux hématomes sur le corps, qui sont des marques de morsures. J'ai donc examiné en détail la surface de la peau, et j ai pu récupérer un fluide organique. C'est envoyé au labo, avec un peu de chance, ce sera de la sueur, ou de la salive.

- Ouais, faut croiser les doigts...La probabilité est très faible.

- En effet, mais pas nulle. nuança la légiste.

Les trois professionnels se turent un moment, avant que Claire ne s'excuse pour retourner au corps et ses organes.

- Oui. Merci Docteur.

En silence, Hotch et sa recrue regagnèrent le QG. Hotch fit connecter Prentiss et Morgan pour une audio, et ils firent un rapide tour d'horizon de ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre dans la matinée.

Le résultat était décevant. Les bribes d'empreintes n'avaient rien donné, les deux victimes semblaient ne rien avoir en commun, le comateux semblait s'enfoncer dans son coma...ils n'avaient rien du tout.

- Et si on s'attaquait à cette histoire de vaudou? soumit Lily.

- Ouais. Mais pour ça, ils nous faut des contacts. Parce que si on doit faire toutes les échoppes vaudoues...

- Lily, tu crois que Jones ?

- Je sais pas. Je l'appelle.

- Mais pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?

L'exclamation de Spencer fit sursauter tout le monde.

- Une illumination, gamin?

- JJ? tu peux appeler Will, savoir s'il a encore des contacts flics, voir dans le milieu...

TOus les regards se tournèrent vers la blonde qui haussa les épaules.

- Je peux toujours essayer.

_Huit heures plus tard..._

Emily ronchonnait en remontant dans le SUV. Lily se hissa coté passager et attrapa son carnet.

- Sérieusement ? Toi, la technophile, tu bosse avec un carnet et un bête crayon?

Lily leva les yeux : le regard d'Emily était déjà plus pétillant.

- Ben oui, faut croire que Spencer déteint sur moi plus qu'on ne le croirait...

Emily sourit en mettant le contact.

- C'est bien que vous soyez ensemble.

- Ah?

- T'as le punch nécessaire pour le dynamiser un peu. Et le prends pas mal, mais c'est le seul à te canaliser.

Lily fronça les sourcils, mais Emily fut rassurée en la voyant éclater de rire.

- Je le prends pas mal, je le sais que je suis survoltée. Mais on a tout essayé pour ça. Y a rien à faire. Pourquoi tu crois que mon père m'a appris à tirer ? C'est pas de gaieté de coeur qu'il m'a aidé à faire mon dossier pour le FBI. Mais il était sur que j'étais faite pour ça. J'espère encore qu'il a raison...et qu'un labo était pas préférable à tout ça...

- Non. Franchement, non. Tu étais exactement ce dont l'équipe avait besoin, un nouveau souffle. Depuis que t'es là même Hotch est moins stoïque. Et puis, tu as l'habitude des affaires criminelles, ton père t'a bien formé, même si c'est pas très traditionnel.

Lily souffla et sourit.

- Merci. Bon, il nous reste la plus "puissante", dixit Will.

Lily entra l'adresse dans le GPS. A ce moment la, le téléphone d'Emily sonna. Lily décrocha, le connectant au kit mains libres intégré dans le SUV.

- Prentiss.

- C'est Hotch. Le docteur Washburn nous a téléphoné. C'était de la salive, mêlée à une décoction bien précise. Garcia vous envoie la composition. A partir de maintenant vous avez quelque chose de précis à chercher. Et si vous trouvez rien, faudra repasser chez tout ceux que vous avez déjà visité.

Lily grimaça, mais elle attendit que la communication soit coupée pour gémir de désespoir.

Heureusement, la chance fut avec elles. Les deux échoppes suivantes firent mouche, et par bonheur, les clients avaient payé par chèque et carte.

- C'est trop facile, marmonna Lily en transmettant la liste des clients à Garcia.

- Je trouve aussi. renchérit Prentiss

- Oh, les filles! s'agaça Garcia à l'autre bout du fil. Pour une fois que c'est à peu près facile de trouver des infos, allez pas vous plaindre. Ah tiens, d'ailleurs, j'ai un antécédent criminel et un antécédent psy.

- Envoies les dossiers, poulette. On arrive au poste. A tout de suite.

Lily raccrocha et sauta du SUV.

- Pourquoi t'es si pressée ?

- Taux de caféine trop bas...marmonna la jeune femme avant de grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Sortant de l'ascenceur juste derrière Lily, Emily manqua éclater de rire : à peine Lily était-elle entrée que Spencer lui tendait une grande tasse de café noir, sans lever le nez de ses dossiers.

JJ les comtemplait d'un air attendri, et Hotch et Rossi arboraient un petit sourire.

- Bon, on a quoi? reprit Hotch une fois toute l'équipe rassemblée.

- Deux pistes. commença Garcia. Une criminelle, une psychiatrique.

A ce moment là, Lily attira à elle le pc le plus proche. Pianotant quelques secondes, elle afficha la visage d'une jeune femme plein écran et le projeta sur l'écran.

- Georgia Adams, s'est convertie au bouddhisme en prison...

Lily laissa Garcia finir sa description. Pour elle cela ne collait pas. Une femme, même avec des hallucinations, n'aurait pas ce genre de comportement.

- Percy Peeves, 32 ans.

- Ce gars-là était prédisposé... marmonna Lily en cachant mal son sourire. Prentiss lui envoya une bourrade que la jeune femme évita.

Pendant ce temps, Garcia avait terminé son briefing. Lily imprima deux copies du dossier qu'elle tendit a Rossi et Hotch.

Pendant que les deux anciens compulsaient les dossiers, Lily continuait ses recherches, en sirotant tranquillement son café.

- Alors, vous avez une piste à ce qu'il parait ?

_Voilà que l'autre se tape l'incruste..._ Lily soupira.

L'homme, un sourire forcé sur le visage, déposa deux supports garnis de gobelets de café ainsi qu'une boite de beignet sur la table, près de la cafetière pleine.

- En effet. Lily, ayant terminé sa tasse, se leva.

Sykes prit les devants et lui tendit un gobelet de café brulant.

- Allez, il sera meilleur que l'autre...Considérez cela comme mon drapeau blanc.

Lily, peu disposée à faire un scandale devant ses collègues, accepta le café et se rassit, écoutant Hotch faire posément un exposé de la situation à Sykes.

- Prentiss, Lily, vous repartez avec les deux photos.

Aussitôt les deux femmes se levèrent, Lily embarquant au passage un sachet de confiseries du distributeur.

- Oui, et oui.

La sorcière vaudou reconnut tout de suite les deux personnes.

- Et, quelque chose vous a semblé bizarre, chez ses personnes ?

- Non, non, rien de grave. Le blanc là, semblait un peu inquiet, comme s'il avait honte de faire appel à ma magie et à mes potions... Elle partit d'un grand éclat de rire, un peu angoissant, mais soigneusement étudié.

- Très bien. Merci de votre coopération.

Après les remerciements et les avertissements d'usage , les deux femmes retournèrent au QG? préparer l'intervention. Lily retrouva avec bonheur son gobelet de café presque plein, et Prentis en profita pour avaler les derniers bonbons. Cela lui valut une remarque narquoise de Lily, à laquelle elle répondit par une grimace puérile. Ce moment infantile passé, chacun se reconcentra, avant le briefing final.

Lily secoua la tête, tentant de chasser le voile qui lui embrumait la vue. Ses mains tremblaient, mais avec un peu de concentration elle retrouva son calme. Elle sentait que son coeur palpitait mais mit le fait sur le compte de l'adrénaline et de l'abus de café.

Les équipes furent réparties et l'assaut était donné en moins de trois minutes.

Avec une synchronisation parfaite, Morgan, Jones, et Emily défonçaient les portes de la maison. Avec efficacité, ils se séparaient tous pour fouiller la maison. Des "RAS" fusaient de partout.

Les équipes se regroupaient, s'interrogeant du regard, quand..

"Ici!"

La voix de Rossi. Le premier, Hotch avait filé, arme au poing. Lily, puis Derek, le suivirent, la jeune femme aavec un noeud à l'estomac. C'était d'après ses déductions qu'ils étaient, alors elle priait pour n'avoir pas déclenché tout ce branle bas de combat pour rien.

Elle dut cligner des yeux un moment pour s'habituer à la pénombre de la cave.

- Dave ?

- Au fond, derrière le muret.

Comme un ballet bien réglé, les trois agents s'écartèrent, pour avoir le maximum de couverture tandis qu'ils rejoignaient leur mentor.

Derrière le muret, Rossi tenait en joue un homme. Enfin, plutôt une loque humaine. L'homme était semblait-il vêtu d'un jean déchiré et d'un tshirt qui comportait pas mal de taches brunâtres, qu'ils devinèrent être du sang. Ses pieds étaient nus, sales et sanguignolents. Probablement s'était-il déchiré la voute plantaire à marcher ainsi nu pieds. Quant à son visage... Lily ne put réprimer un sursaut. Des coulées de sang séché partaient des commissures de lèvres, et le reste du visage semblait n'être qu'une masse de chair à vif.

- Il a du se griffer le visage pendant les transes... murmura Derek.

Deux agents de police arrivèrent pour le menoter.

- Il fait plus pitié qu'autre chose... relança Rossi.

- C'est vrai.

Lily souffla doucement et rengaina. Elle s'appuya contre le mur de briques alors que le tueur disparaissait, menoté.

- Lily, ca va? T'es toute pâle. Rossi, son arme toujours à la main, s'était approché en fronçant les sourcils.

- Va prendre l'air Lily, on va finir ici.

La jeune femme se serait rebiffée si elle en s'était pas senti aussi mal. Sa tête lui tournait, et elle avait l'impression d 'étouffer.

- Ok … D'accord.

Elle prit son temps, et remonta cahin caha les escaliers, avant d'accueillir avec bonheur l'air plus léger de l'extérieur.

Retournant vers le SUV, elle s'immobilisa. Pressant fermement ses paupières pour chasser le vertige qui l'envahissait, elle s'appuya contre le capot du véhicule, échappant son gilet pare-balles. Elle s'exhorta au calme, inspirant lentement et profondément, espérant chasser cette fichue sensation d'étouffement.

Derek, en conversation avec Garcia, la vit du coin de l'oeil et fronça les sourcils, interrompant sa conversation.

- Mon chou? Tout va bien?

- Oui, oui, j'suis là Bébé.

- Hey, JOhnson, ça va?

L'inspecteur Jones s'était approché et avait ramassé son gilet, le déposant calmement dans le SUV.

- Tu vas pas flancher maintenant que c'est fini, hein?

- Non, non, je dois juste couver quelque chose...

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et il s'éloigna, rassuré. Elle se redressa, pensant juste à aller s'asseoir dans le quatre quatre.

Mais elle n'avait pas fait deux pas que son vertige s'accentuait. Elle eut soudain chaud, puis très froid, et ce fut le noir.

Le premier à régir fut Derek. Il raccrocha au nez de Garcia, et fut en quelques secondes auprès de sa protégée.

- Lily ! Hey, petite fleur, réponds moi.

Il l'allongea délicatement et lui mit son blouson sous la nuque.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Le soufle court, Rossi venait de sortir de la maison.

- Je sais pas. Elle respire plus!

Rossi s'agenouilla à ses côtés, cherchant le pouls de la jeune femme. Derek se tut, angoissé.

Le moustachu secoua la tête.

- Lily!

La cavalcade annonça le retour de Spencer, affolé. Jones était allé le chercher dès qu'il avait vu Lily par terre.

Rossi s'écarta. Malgré son angoisse, Spencer réussit par miracle à se controler.

- Depuis combien de temps?

- Une minute environ . Elle respire plus, et elle a plus de pouls. expliqua Rossi.

- Mais t'attends quoi ? hurla le jeune génie.

Il hésita une micro seconde, et attaqua le bouche à bouche.

- Derek!

Le métis repoussa a plus tard une dispute éventuelle. Ils avaient plus important à faire.

Emily avait appelé le 911, une ambulance était en chemin.

Chaque seconde semblait une éternité. Lily ne bougeait toujours pas. A intervalles réguliers, les deux hommes s'interrompaient pour chercher un signe de reprise du coeur.

Chacun cherchait une manière d'aider, et le hurlement de la sirène se fit bientôt assourdissant.

Les ambulanciers écartèrent sans cérémonie les deux jeunes hommes, et se mirent au travail. En quelques secondes, Lily était monitorée et le défibrillateur chargeait.

- On dégage!

Emily et JJ se crispèrent en voyant le corps de leur jeune collègue s'arque-bouter au sol.

- Charge à 300!

- Chargé!

- On dégage!

Le second eut le résultat escompté. Après quelques secondes d'angoisse, le moniteur émit un bip rassurant, bien qu'irrégulier.

- Derek, Spencer, vous allez avec elle! L'ordre de Hotch avait fusé.

Les deux agents étaient bien trop bouleversés pour songer un seul instant à objecter.

Spencer se laissa tomber sur une chaise de plastique, effondré. Comment ce cauchemar avait-il pu se produire?

Lily était encore aux urgences, monitorée en permanence. Elle était dans un coma léger. Selon les médecins, le corps s'était mis en protection automatiquement. Son réveil n'était qu'une questions d'heures, mais en attendant, il se rongeait les sangs.

Le reste de l'équipe était reparti au commissariat boucler l'affaire, en attendant de pouvoir tous les rejoindre.

Même dans ces circonstances, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir. Le coma léger impliquait que le patient entendait ce qui se passait autour de lui, même s'il n'en était pas conscient.

Il avala un café, et retourna vers la chambre de Lily.

Il allait pousser la porte quand il entendit une voix.

- Je suis désolé, petite fleur, d'avoir été aussi con. Toi et Spencer, ça m'a surpris c'est tout. Et ce qui m'a le plus surpris, c'est que tu m'en ai pas parlé. Je t'en ai un peu voulu pour ça, et je crois que le fait que vous vous en moquiez tous les deux, ça m'a encore plus foutu en rogne. Et puis, y a eu Sykes, et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais été plus con que con, et que Spencer te voulait que du bien. Ton père me tuerait s'il était encore de ce monde...Pardon...

Le coeur de Spencer se serra. Il avait l'air si seul. Même s'il était "socialement handicapé", le génie savait reconnaitre la sincérité. Il frappa doucement et se glissa dans la pièce.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment en chiens de faience, avant que Derek ne lache un soupir désabusé.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai toujours voulu la protéger et... sa dernière histoire a mal fini, alors...et puis le fait qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit...

Derek se leva, lachant la main de Lily qu'il tenait jusque là.

- Excuses acceptées.

Spencer s'avança un peu, avant que Derek ne l'attire dans une accolade toute fraternelle.

- Merci.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard franc, à la fois heureux de cette complicité retrouvée et malgré tout effondrés par les évènements.

- Je vais te laisser avec elle.

- Non reste.

Ils s'installèrent le plus confortablement possible, chacun d'un coté du lit. Tenant chacun une main de Lily, ils attendirent en silence.

Une demi-heure plus tard, une infirmière vint les voir.

- Excusez moi, vous êtes aussi du FBI?

- Oui. Un problème?

- Je ne sais pas. Le Dr Hunt voudrait vous voir.

- Reste ici, j'y vais.

Le fier agent Morgan avait repris le dessus.

- Dr HUnt? Je suis l'agent Spécial Derek Morgan. Je suis un des équipiers de l'agent spécial Johnson. Y a un problème ?

- Peut-être. On a retrouvé dans son sang un taux très élevé de veratrine. C'est une plante, toxique voire mortelle à haute doses. Elle est utilisée dans certaines décoctions vaudoues.

- Vaudoues? C'est bizarre...

- Pas ici. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous veniez de Washington. Savez vous si votre collègue est une adepte du vaudou ?

- Lily? Non, pas du tout. Mais on a du enquêter auprès de quelques "sorciers" vaudous ces derniers jours..."

- Non, non. Le taux dans son sang et le fait qu'elle soit encore en vie indique qu'elle l'a ingéré il y a à peu près six heures. En ce moment, on est en train de préparer la solution d'antidote. Elle sera réveillée d'ici à une heure, je pense, et ensuite on sera à même de voir s'il y a eu des séquelles.

- Des séquelles ?

- En effet. Son cerveau à tout de même été privé d'oxygène plusieurs minutes. Mais bon, elle est jeune, sportive, en bonne santé. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Par contre, je vais devoir avertir la police...

- Je m'en charge. En plus, il y a six heures, on était au commissariat.

- Très bien.

Derek revint vers Reid et lui expliqua la situation en quelques mots, avant de sortir pour appeler Hotch, et rassurer Garcia.

- Hotch.

Emily, JJ et Rossi avaient le regard fixé sur leur chef d'équipe, suspendus à ses lèvres. Enfin, il raccrocha. Le regard noir, il leur lacha, d'une voix rendue sourde par la colère:

- Elle a été empoisonnée. Il y a à peu près six heures.

- Mais ca veut dire...?

- Qu'elle a été empoisonnée ici.

- Il faut refaire tout son emploi du temps.

A l'hopital, Spencer en était arrivé à la même conclusion. Aidé de Derek, il couchait sur papier ce qu'ils avaient fait ces dernières heures, et tout ce qu'ils avaient vu Lily boire ou manger.

_Ces voix... Je les connais._

Lily reprenait conscience. Elle parvint à se concentrer au prix d'un effort surhumain.

_Spencer...et Derek ? Et ils s'engueulent pas... Cool. IL a fallu que je finisse à l'hosto pour qu'ils se parlent..._

Elle se rendit compte qu'ils lui parlaient, l'exhortant à se réveiller. Ils avaient besoin d'aide, pour retracer son emploi du temps...Elle avait été empoisonnée.

_Empoisonnée? _

_Plus tard la parano. D'abord, leur faire comprendre que je les entends. Comment est-ce qu'on ferme la main déjà? AH, ça y est..._

Millimiètre par millimètre, elle serra la main droite, puis la gauche.

Sentant sa main bouger, Spencer sursauta.

- Elle a bougé.

- Quoi? Derek la regarda attentivement. Mais non, ça doit être nerveux...

- Si, je te dis qu'elle m'a serré la main...

- Merde t'as raison, elle vient de me serrer la mienne. Lily? Lily flower, ouvre les yeux...

- Lily? Chérie, allez ouvre les yeux, je sais que tu peux le faire... La voix de Spencer tremblait.

Lily sentit qu'on l'embrassait sur le front, mais ses paupières étaient si lourdes...

Elle finit par papillonner des paupières, avant de les refermer: la lumière était insupportable.

- Trop.. de … lumière...

Derek se précipita sur les stores et les baissa, avant de revenir vers le lit.

- Là... ça devrait aller mieux...

- Soif...

Spencer lui glissa l'embout de la paille dans la bouche et l'aida à boire. A ce moment, le docteur Hunt entra dans la chambre.

- Ah, agent JOhnson, ça fait plaisir de vous voir parmi nous. Vous vous sentez comment ?

- Crevée.

La voix était déjà plus assurée. Hurt lui posa quelques questions afin de vérifier sa cohérence, et inscrivit quelques mots sur le tableau de suivi, visiblement satisfait.

- Bon, on va vous garder encore quelques heures, mais vous pourrez sortir ensuite. Mais repos pendant quelques jours, et au moindre problème, mal de tête, vertiges, vous filez aux urgences. Et vous faites un bilan sanguin dans trois jours, et un autre dans une semaine. Compris?.

Lily hôcha la tête et Spencer et Derek prirent mentalement note de l'obliger à se reposer. Connaissant Lily, c'était pas gagné...

- Bon je vous laisse, je repasse d'ici deux heures. En cas de besoin, faites moi bipper.

- Merci Docteur.

- Bon,Lily... si tu es là c'est parce que tu as fait un arret cardiaque après l'assaut.

- Je... je me souviens de tout... J'ai été empoisonnée c'est ça?

Derek fronça les sourcils.

- Comment tu le sais?

- J'entendais , un peu, tout à l'heure... Enfin, je ne sais pas quand, mais je vous ai entendu parler tous les deux...

- D'après le Dr Hunt, tu as été empoisonnée il y a six heures. Mais il y a six heures, on était au commissariat, en train de préparer l'assaut. Et on a tous bu et mangé la même chose, donc...

- Pas tout à fait. fit soudain Spencer.

Sourcils froncés, il faisait les cent pas dans la chambre.

- J'ai essayé de retracer tout ce qu'on avait pu faire, boire et manger. Dis moi si je me trompe. Tu as bu des bouteilles d'eau minérales que tu as toi même entamées, du café de la cafetière commune, mangé comme nous à l'exception du paquet de skittles que tu as partagé avec JJ, et des dragibus que vous avez engloutis avec Prentiss. La seule chose que tu n'as pas ou entamée, ou partagée, c'est...

- Ca ne peut pas être ç pensais que j'étais parano, mais ça me donnerait raison. reprit Lily en écho.

- Je crois qu'il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Il est dangereux.

- Bon les duettistes, ça suffit! Vous m'expliquez?

- Sykes. La seule chose que je n'ai ni entamée, ni partagée, c'est des cafés ramenés par Sykes ce matin.

- Oui, mais comment il a pu savoir ?

- Il était encore là quand je me suis levée pour me servir. Il m'a tendu un gobelet. Et en brave petit soldat bien éduqué, je l'ai pris et j'ai dit merci.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

Le petit groupe, Hotch et Jones en tête, entra en coup de vent dans les bureaux du procureur.

- Où est Sykes? Tonna Hotch.

Tremblante, la secrétaire lui indiqua un bureau.

- Sykes! Ouvrez, c'est le FBI. Jones avait accompagné l'ordre de Hotch de trois coups secs contre la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? De quel droit vous vous permettez de venir ici, déranger tout le bureau. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez au subtitut Sykes?

Le procureur, attiré par le remue-ménage, était sorti en personne voir ce qui se passait et , agacé, avait crié plus fort que tous pour réclamer ses explications. L'air hautain, il fixait le petit groupe. Visiblement, il s'attendait à ce que Hotch se taise et reparte aussitôt. mais c'était mal connaitre l'agent Hotchner, ancien procureur de son état.

- Il se trouve, Monsieur le procureur général - il cracha presque ces mots - , que vous choisissez bien mal vos substituts. Votre précieux Sykes a empoisonné une de mes agents, et aurait pu la tuer si elle n'était pas tombé sur un médecin compétent et connaisseur des principaux poisons vaudous.

Sans un mot de plus, ils se retourna et demanda à la secrétaire le passe qu'elle lui donna d'une main toujours aussi tremblante.

Prêt à dégainer, Hotch entra le premier. Jones se jeta derrière lui, arme braquée.

Ils trouvèrent Sykes à son bureau, en sueur, les yeux révulsés, un revolver devant lui.

- Arme! fit par réflexe Jones.

Hotch lui fit signe de ne pas bouger de la main gauche, la droite ne quittant pas son holster.

- Sykes,vous êtes malade. Eloignez vous de cette arme.

Emily se rendit soudain compte que les mots de Hotch étaient bien plus vrais que ce qu'il croyait. L'homme tremblait, suait, avait les pupilles dilatées.

- Il a pris quelque chose. murmura-t-elle à Rossi, qui ressortit aussitôt pour faire appeler une ambulance.

- Sykes... Eloignez vous de cette arme. Lentement...

Hotch prit la direction des opérations. Pas à pas, il l'amena à reculer vers le fond du bureau, là où les policiers purent enfin le menotter sans craindre un dérapage.

Lorsque SYkes eut enfin disparu, Emily et Rossi se détendirent.

- Putain! Le coup de poing fit tressauter le presse papiers. Emily vérifia discrètement que rien n'était cassé avant s'approcher de son supérieur.

- Allez venez Hotch, on y va.

Il battit des paupières un moment avant que son regard ne se pose sur elle.

- Ca va ? Rossi s'était approché d'eux sans faire de bruit

Hotch souffla longuement avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux.

- Ca ira mieux quand il sera enfermé.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard. Emily, comprenant que se jouait là un jeu dont elle ignorait les règles, s'excusa et sortit.

- T'as besoin de vacances Aaron...

- Je sais... Mais...

- Tu repenses à Haley, pas vrai ?

- Dave, Haley est... était mon premier amour, la mère de mon fils. Bien sur que je pense à elle. J'ai jamais arreté d'y penser! Ne serait-ce que pour Jack...Non, non, c'est diffèrent. ON a tous signé pour risquer notre peau, Lily y compris, mais bon sang, si il faut aussi se méfier des gentils maintenant... Je refuse de perdre encore...un agent.

Rossi soupira. Allons bon, on y était. Il s'était rendu compte en réintégrant le FBI que les membres de l'équipe étaient bien plus proches qu'à son époque, presque une famille. Hotch, même s'il s'en défendrait surement, venait par ces quelques mots d'avouer qu'il comptait autant sur eux que eux sur lui.

- Allez viens, y a encore quelqu'un qui compte sur nous...


	23. Chapter 23

Moins de six mois. Wawah, je sais, je bats des records. Il se trouve que j'ai eu une énorme "crise" de la page blanche poru ce qui est de criminal Minds. En général, même quand je vous fais patienter, j'écris toujours des OS, des drabbles, et là, rien...

J'ai basculé sur Sanctuary,NCISLA, et H50, le temps de retrouver l'envie, et la capacité de vous ramener Lily et Spencer.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Et merci enciore à Jersey07, ma beta Chérie, et à Noor et Legma, qui supportent mes digressions par twitter interposés

Vous pouvez me retrouver sur twitter, au pseudo dexash_ : signalez vous, que je sache à qui comminuqer quelle info.

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec nos chouchous, pour un chapitre un peu plus "calme"

Xoxo

ASh

* * *

- Bon alors, Lily-flower, comment tu te sens ?

Engourdie, la jeune femme se contenta de serrer la main de son frère de coeur.  
- Ca va. Merci d'avoir sauvé ma peau...articula doucement Lily.  
- Mais de rien, c'est tout naturel, fit Derek, faussement obséquieux.  
- Je vais encore être en arrêt... soupira Lily, dépitée.  
Morgan se mit à rire, en voyant sa moue boudeuse.  
- On dirait une petite fille qu'on vient de priver de son cours de danse...  
- Mon père me privait de billard, en fait... maugréa Lily.  
Le sourire du profiler s'agrandit.  
- C'est pas drôle. Grogna Lily, avant que Derek ne capte l'étrange lueur dans son regard.  
- Qu'est-ce qui va pas?  
- J'étais en train de me dire, que les seules fois ou on se retrouve rien que toi et moi, c'est quand l'un de nous est blessé...fit Lily, un peu nostalgique. Je crois qu'on se parlait plus quand on était à 1500 kilomètres l'un de l'autre que maintenant alors qu'on bosse côte à côte.  
Lily se redressa, et tendit un bras à Derek, qui vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Il passa son bras autour des épaules.  
- Je suis désolé d'avoir fait ma tête de mule...  
Lily souffla doucement, et noua ses bras autour du torse de Derek.

- Merci  
- De quoi?  
- D'être toi. T'as beau être une tête de mule, incapable de voir que Spencer me rend vraiment heureuse, je t'adore. Tu es la seule famille qui me reste. Je sais qu'on a pas de lien de sang, mais je t'aime, vraiment.  
Lily cacha son visage contre l'épaule de Derek en sentant couler ses larmes.  
- Hé, ptite soeur... pas de larmes... Je t'adore, tu le sais.

Hotch et Rossi étaient encore au commissariat, occupés à régler les derniers détails de l'affaire avec JJ, lorsque celle-ci s'excusa et s'éloigna, le téléphone vissé à l'oreille.  
- Encore une fois, agent Hotchner, je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivée à l'agent Johnson.  
- Merci. Mais vous n'y êtes pour rien. C'est juste le résultat de trop de pouvoir entre les mains d'un esprit dérangé.  
- Elle va aller bien. Elle est solide, en dépit de son apparence fragile. renchérit Rossi.  
- Prenez soin d'elle. leur recommanda Jones avant de s'éloigner, déjà aux prises avec une nouvelle affaire.  
L'homme était un peu nostalgique. Malgré l'horreur de leur affaire, il avait beaucoup aimé travailler avec la jeune femme, qui lui rappelait sa propre fille de façon frappante.  
- L'administratif est à jour. Nous n'avons plus qu'à rédiger nos rapports pour notre hiérarchie. Une copie papier vous sera expédiée, et notre analyste vous enverra une version électronique.  
expliqua Hotch en signant les différents formulaires qui étaient devant lui.  
- D'accord. Et bien, je crois que nous en avons terminé.

Les trois hommes échangèrent les salutations d'usage, et retrouvèrent JJ dans l'open-space du commissariat, véritable fourmilière.  
Les agents du FBI étaient satisfaits de leur action. Sur cette affaire particulièrement horrible, le nombre de victimes était restreint. Certes, elle avait fait beaucoup de bruit dans les médias, mais ils pouvaient se féliciter d'avoir noué des liens plutôt cordiaux avec la police locale, en grande partie grâce à Lily et Jones.

Le travail collaboratif d'un agent de la BAU et d'un policier de terrain leur avait permis de trouver place nette en arrivant, et avait permis aux policiers locaux de constater que la BAU ne venait pas "leur piquer l'affaire", mais simplement les soutenir là où leur connaissance pêchaient. Sans la BAU, la police locale pouvait résoudre ces crimes, même s'ils mettaient beaucoup plus de temps, et donc, de victimes. Sans la connaissance du terrain, voire des habitants, de la police locale, la BAU n'était rien, ou presque.

C'est pourquoi Jones se sentait d'étrange bonne humeur, en montant dans sa voiture. Il savait que son nouvel équipier serait nommé sous peu, et espérait avoir droit à un jeunot de la trempe de la jeune Johnson.

JJ s'entrenait avec Emily lorsqu'elle grimpa dans le SUV conduit par Hotch. Les trois agents arrivèrent bientôt à l'hôpital, où les attendait leur collègue brune.  
- Elle va mieux, Spencer et Derek sont avec elle.  
- Je veux parler au médecin. clama Hotch.

Il s'enferma presque une demi-heure dans le bureau du praticien. Quand il en ressortit, il avait le visage neutre, et semblait moins tendu. Il prenait pour son entière faute le fait qu'une de ses plus jeunes recrues se soit fait empoisonner, par un homme qui était censé être du bon coté de la barrière. Il pensait qu'avec son expérience, il aurait pu le détecter.

Il rejoignit son équipe dans la chambre de la jeune femme, où il fut accueilli avec joie. Seule Lily baissait les yeux.

Lily évitait de croiser le regard de son chef. Elle savait que ne pas avoir signalé son passif avec Sykes relevait presque de la faute professionnelle. Mais si Derek, qui était un agent expérimenté, n'en avait pas parlé, alors elle avait estimé plus judicieux de ne pas faire perdre de temps pour des futilités qui relevaient du passé. maintenant, elle le regrettait amèrement.

- Je voudrais parler à Lily, s'il vous plait.  
Il vit la jeune femme déglutir et se demanda fugacement si elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Pourtant, depuis qu'elle avait intégré son unité, la seule chose que la jeune femme avait caché était sa relation avec Spencer, qui jusque là n'entrait jamais en conflit avec leurs obligations professionnelles.

- Le médecin veut te faire passer un dernier check-up, et ensuite, on va repartir.  
- Je peux repartir avec vous ?  
Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira.  
- Avant qu'il arrive, je voulais te parler.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas parlé de ton passif avec Sykes ?  
- Parce que je voulais rester concentrée sur l'affaire. Et à cause de ce passif, je ne suis pas forcément objective à son sujet. par conséquent je voulais pas hypothéquer d'éventuelles relations du avec le bureau du procureur …  
- C'est tout ?  
- Et j'avais un peu honte. J'ai été obligée de faire appel à mon père et à ses collègues pour qu'ils lui fichent la trouille, c'est pas très valorisant...  
- Je comprends. Néanmoins, si tu as à nouveau ce genre de doute à l'avenir, je tiens à ce que tu en parles.  
Lily hésita, puis rendit les armes.  
- D'accord.  
- Le médecin est là. Je te laisse avec lui. Mais c'est Spencer qui récupère ton ordonnance. Sourit l'homme en refermant la porte

Vingt minutes plus tard, c'est une Lily fraîchement douchée qui sortait de la chambre. Derrière elle, le médecin tenait son sac qu'il tendit à Derek.  
- L'agent Johnson va aller bien. Vous pouvez rentrer en avion. Mais il faut qu'elle soit arrêtée au moins une semaine. continua impitoyablement le praticien en ignorant le regard suppliant de Lily.  
Et pas de passe droit. Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque, son corps doit à tout prix récupérer. Et pas d'entraînement physique non plus.

Lily s'étira avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle sentit le baiser de Spencer avant de replonger dans un profond sommeil. Il était plus de 10h lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.  
Peut-être que finalement le toubib avait raison. De toute façon, dormir, c'est toujours le meilleur des médicaments...  
Une heure plus tard, elle finit par se sortir du lit. machinalement elle se doucha, et s'habilla, se maquillant légèrement. Elle finit par s'installer dans le canapé, avec son ordinateur a portée de main.

Quand on sonna à la porte elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée. Qui donc pouvait savoir qu'elle était là ? Elle mit fin à sa conversation avec Emmett et alla ouvrir.  
- Rossi ?  
Etonnée, Lily ? Non, juste un peu abasourdie.  
- Bonjour Lily.  
- Euh... Entrez, je vous en prie.  
Anna referma la porte, les sourcils froncés.

Elle indiqua le canapé à Rossi.  
- Installez vous. Vous voulez un café, ou un thé ?  
- Un café sera parfait. Je te remercie.  
Le silence s'installa, le temps que Lily ne revienne avec deux tasses.  
- Pas de mission ?  
- Juste de l'administratif. Strauss nous a accordé une pause. Je crois qu'elle en a assez que l'un de nous revienne systématiquement amoché...On finit par coûter cher en évaluation psychologique.  
Lily eut un petit rire.  
- C'est quand même drôle, sachant qu'on pourrait les faire nous même.  
- On manquerait de recul, probablement.  
- C'est même certain. fit Lily en haussant les sourcils.

- Bon, alors, comment tu te sens ?  
- Fatiguée. Normalement je dois faire des tests d'efforts al semaine prochaine, et si les résultats sont concluants, je pourrais reprendre l'entraînement. En attendant, je suis privée de tout entraînement. On m'a juste autorisé à jouer au basket avec les gamins du centre.  
- Les gamins du centre?  
Rossi ne comprenait pas, puis le cadre d'une de leur précédente affaire lui revint en mémoire.  
- AH oui, tu as toujours des contacts avec eux ?  
- Oui, dès que j'ai le temps, j'y vais. Même si c'est juste pour passer un moment avec eux. Ça les fait un peu relativiser leur idée du flic pourri, vieux et incapable de les comprendre...  
- C'est tout à ton honneur.  
- J'ai toujours vu mon père passer du temps avec des jeunes défavorisés, et dès que j'ai été en âge de le faire je l'aidais, avec leurs devoirs, ou juste pour les écouter... J'imagine que c'est un peu ma manière de lui rendre hommage.  
Rossi observa attentivement sa jeune collègue. Mais il ne remarqua chez elle aucune trace de tension, mais elle arborait un sourire nostalgique.

- J'ai cru comprendre que ça avait été très vite pour toi ces derniers mois.  
- Vous n'avez pas demandé à voir mon dossier ? Je suis étonnée... sourit Lily. Elle se tut un instant, le temps de faire le tri dans son esprit, puis continua. C'est vrai. Mon père a été tué le mercredi, je l'ai enterré le samedi, et le vendredi d'après je débarquais à Quantico.  
- Tu aurais pu renoncer …  
- Jamais! J'ai pas été élevée comme ça. Et il m'a tellement aidé et encouragé, ça aurait été une honte de renoncer. Et puis, ça ne l'aurait pas fait revenir.  
- J'espère juste … que tu fais ce boulot pour les bonnes raisons...  
Lily sourit : elle voyait très bien où voulait en venir le plus ancien.  
- Vous auriez vu sa tête le jour ou je lui ai dit que je voulais être flic...Il était furieux. Il s'est calmé quand il a vu que j'étudiais les sciences de labo, pour être CSI.  
Rossi eut un demi sourire : vu le caractère de Lily, les discussions dans la famille Johnson avaient du être épiques.  
- Et quand est-ce que tu as commencé à faire du profilage ?  
- Bêtement. Un de ses anciens équipiers, qui était devenu inspecteur, est passé un soir à la maison, lui demander des conseils. Il y avait une vague de cambriolage avec agressions, et mon père connaissait bien le quartier. Et j'étais là, du coup, mon père m'a fait voir les photos, pour avoir un regard neuf, sans a prioris, vous voyez ?  
Rossi acquiesça.  
- Et j'ai commencé à réfléchir un peu à voix haute. Et finalement, même si je lui ai dit de pas tenir compte de mon pseudo profil, ça l'a influencé et apparememnt ça l'a aidé. Alors, finalement, papa m'a laissé faire, et commencer un cursus en psychologie, mention psychologie criminelle. Et puis, il y a eu ce "concours" du FBI...J'ai quand même hésité, après l'enterrement, mais j'avais rien à perdre, et même si certains psys ont mis en doute le fait que venir ici était mon propre choix, j'ai choisi ce boulot pour les bonnes raisons. Et plus le temps passe, plus j'en suis persuadée.  
Tout au long de son laius, Rossi s'était tu. Et il avait maintenant toutes les réponses aux questions qu'il avait eu envie de lui poser.  
Et à voir l'expression de Lily, elle savait. Elle se leva, pour se resservir, et rapporta des cookies en s'excusant.  
- Je suis désolée, j'ai pas mieux à vous proposer. fit Lily, songeant que ses en-cas plutôt enfantins ne devaient guère convenir à Rossi.  
- Aucun problème. D'ailleurs, ils sont délicieux. Fit Rossi après avoir croqué dans un des petits gateaux.  
A cet instant, on entendit une clef tourner dans la serrure. Lily ne bougea pas, jusqu'à qu'elle entende deux voix au lieu d'une. Elle fronça les sourcils une seconde avant de se lever.  
- Honey, I'm hoooome! lança une voix bien connue.  
- Derek ?  
Spencer apparut, un demi sourire navré.  
- Il voulait te voir. Murmura le jeune homme. Oh, bonsoir, Rossi. se reprit-il.  
Lily embrassa Derek et lui indiqua le canapé, avant d'entrainer son petit ami vers le coin cuisine.

- On fait quoi ?  
- On les met dehors ou on les emmène...  
- Je crois qu'on a pas le choix...  
Après quelques explications, les deux hommes se montrèrent enchantés d'accompagner leur jeunes collègues : Derek pour le basket, et Rossi par pure curiosité sociologique.  
- Hello J. ! Lily salua le directeur du centre qui l'accueillit en la serrant dans ses bras, avant de saluer Spencer. Derek, Rossi, je vous présente James Watson.  
D'un même mouvement les deux profilers haussèrent un sourcil.  
- Hé oui, mes parents avaient le sens de l'humour, et un gout prononcé pour Sir Conan Doyle. fit l'homme en leur tendant une main ferme.  
- Bon, les jeunes, vous connaissez la maison. Par contre, je voudrais m'entretenir avec vos collègues.  
- Pas de problèmes.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant que Derek ne les rejoigne. Spencer s'était fait tirer l'oreille, mais il était à présent sur le terrain de basket, jouant mollement avec Jasper, Edward et d'autres jeunes.  
Lily les observait, installée calmement sur une des tables, à côté de Bella et Rosalie.  
- Tu joues pas aujourd'hui, Lily ?  
- Non. J'ai pas le droit.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Bella! voulut la reprendre Rosalie.  
- Laisse. En fait j'ai fait un arrêt cardiaque y a une semaine. Je dois faire des tests d'efforts bientot, mais en attendant, aucun effort physique.  
Bella ne répondit pas, choquée. Rosalie surveillait du coin de l'oeil sa protégée.  
Peut-être qu'elle apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler...  
- Mon Dieu... finit par souffler l'adolescente. Mais, tu vas bien ? Je veux dire, t'auras pas de séquelles ?  
- NOn, il faut juste que...  
- Qu'elle prenne son temps. les interompit Rossi en venant se poster près d'elles.  
Les trois jeunes femmes se resserrent, et Rossi s'assit près de Lily, et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.  
- Et qu'elle apprenne à ne pas avoir peur des jugements des autres... fit l'agent expérimenté en regardant le jeu qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.  
Lily soupira, mais sourit. Bella lui avait pris la main, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là et qu'elle allait bien.  
Et Rosalie couvait tout ce petit monde, y compris son compagnon courant et transpirant, d'un regard protecteur.

Une heure plus tard, Derek déclara forfait, et vont s'asseoir près d'eux, aussi heureux que les gamins.  
Lily fit un clin d'oeil à Rossi, et lui lança.  
- Ben alors, papi, on tient plus la distance ?  
Elle vit tressauter la moustache de Rossi, et éclata de rire. Un instant décontenancé, Derek les rejoignit, entrainant Rosalie et Bella dans leur fou rire.

Les quatre profilers dînèrent au centre, avec les jeunes, et partagèrent le débriefing journalier avec les éducateurs.  
Lily avait eu un peu peur, que Rossi et Derek n'essaient d'imposer leur expérience, mais ils avaient été plutôt discrets, posant simplement des questions sur les méthodes utilisées avec les jeunes  
Et c'est en entendant les hautes grilles se refermer derrière eux, le soir, que Rossi et Derek revinrent sur terre : ils étaient bien dans un centre éducatif fermé, et non dans un foyer quelconque...

Les deux plus jeunes quittèrent leurs ainés avec un peu d'empressement. Les regardant partir main dans la main, Derek fit à Rossi :  
- Les pauvres, on les a privé de toute intimité.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Quand ils en ont besoin, ils savent la trouver.  
- Ils sont si complémentaires...Et pourtant, jamais je ne les aurais imaginés ensemble.  
Rossi suivit le jeune couple du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'ils grimpent dans le SUV de la jeune femme.

Quelque part, il était vaguement envieux de cette stabilité qu'ils s'étaient construite. En trois mariages, et même s'il s'agissait d'une autre génération, il savait que jamais il n'avait paru aussi heureux aux yeux du monde extérieur.  
Près de lui, Derek se faisait la même réflexion. Son tempérament volage ne s'était jamais apaisé, aucune femme ne lui donnant pour l'instant envie de vieillir à ses côtés.  
Mais une même envie animait les deux ainés : celle d'aider leurs protégés à se construire, comme profilers, et surtout comme couple, pour les aider si nécessaire à se protéger de toutes les horreurs qu'ils auraient à affronter.


	24. Chapter 24

_Je sais, je sais, ça fait des siècles que Lily dort sur mon disque dur... Heureusement que je ne l'ai ai pas laissés elle et Spencer, en position compromettante._

_Ca fait plus de deux ans aujourd'hui que je n'ai pas mis à jour cette fanfiction, et plus de quatre ans que Lily existe dans des carnets, sur des feuilles volantes et sur mon clavier. pendant ce temps, j'ai évolué, j'ai modifié ma vision de la série, et par ricochet, Lily a évolué aussi. C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu faire une ellipse temporelle, histoire de remettre un peu tout d'aplomb. J'ai intégré des éléments canon du show, j'en ai laissé d'autres de côté, et sans doute vais en utiliser d'autres pour les mettre à ma sauce._

_En tout cas, j'espère que la Lily 2.0 vous plaira tout autant que sa version plus jeune, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Je prends les commentaires avec plaisir, tant qu'ils sont constructifs et pas insultants._

_NB : Non, Val, je ne tuerai pas Emily, je te l'ai promis..._

_NB2 :ce chapitre n'a pas été beta-lu. Pardon, pardon, je retourne harceler Jersey dès le prochain promis (d'ailleurs, elle écrit aussi, et bien mieux que moi : cherchez JerseyFierce sur :) )_

* * *

_Le __temps __a __passé __à __la __BAU__, __et __Lily __est __bien __intégrée__. __Son __couple __avec __Spencer __a __acquis __une __certaine __stabilité__, __ce __qui __a __eu __pour __effet __de __rassurer __Spencer__ , __tant __sur __sa__ "__normalité__" __que __sur __sa __capacité __à __maintenir __une __vie __de __couple __malgré __leur __boulot __de __fou__._

_Gina__ (__de __l__'__équipe __de __Sam __Cooper__) __a __été __assez __gravement __blessée __en __intervention__. __Du __coup__, l__e __directeur __a __demandé ("exigé") __à __Strauss __par __quel __agent __il __serait __possible __de __la __remplacer __car __les __Red __Cell __ne __peuvent __être __immobilisées pour un aqent manquant. __Après __concertation__, __Hotch __a __préféré __se __séparer __de __Lily__, __histoire __de __voir __si __vraiment __la __séparation __n__'__impacterait __pas __non __plus __le __travail __de __l__'__un __ou __de __l__'__autre__. __Après __l__'__avoir __rencontrée__, __Sam __a __accepté d'"adopter" temporairement Lily, qui__a __donc __quitté __l__'__équipe__, __pour __six __semaines__._

_On __reprend __l__'__histoire __au __moment __où __le __détachement __de __Lily __est __sur __le __point __de __se __terminer__._

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Ali ? demanda Rawson en lui tambourinant sur les épaules.

- Le prend pas mal, mais je pense à mon équipe ...

- Ils ont des soucis ?

- Les hautes sphères ont muté JJ, et ils font tout pour pousser Prentiss vers la sortie.

- Quoi ? Mais … C'est le meilleur agent de liaison que le FBI aie jamais eu.

LIly soupira.

- Je me demande ce que je vais trouver en rentrant.

- Tu sais que t'es pas obligé de rentrer ? fit doucement Prophete qui les observait jusque là sans rien dire.

- Bien sur. Gina va adorer me trouver à sa place en revenant.

- Techniquement, t'as jamais été à sa place, se moqua Mick.

- Et puis, fit Lily en ignorant l'interruption, y a quelqu'un qui me manque...

- Oh … la petite Ali a donc une moitié, se moqua à nouveau l'Anglais.

- La ferme, MIck. On a une affaire. Départ dans dix minutes. fit simplement Sam avant de disparaitre.

Sans plus de mots, tous se mirent en mouvement et en quelques instants, la pièce était vide.

Quatre jours plus tard, Lily passait enfin la sécurité de l'aéroport de Washington. Elle ne songeait qu'à appeler HOtch et à rentrer chez elle, après avoir récupéré ses clefs auprès de Garcia. Passant devant un coffee-shop, elle se ravisa et s'installa avec un bagel et un cappucino caramel. Elle savait que Sencer était en déplacement avec l'équipe, aussi elle s'attendait à être toute seule. UN SMS la tira de ses pensées moroses.

_Bouge __pas __de __l__'__aéroport__, __tes __renforts __arrivent__._

Sam ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'envoyer des messages aussi sybillins … Lily soupira et replongea dans son cappucino quand une ombre apparut à ses côtés.

- JJ ! Mais ... qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Garcia, qui a vos clefs, a du partir avec l'équipe, du coup tu dors chez nous ce soir ... A moins que ça ...

- Non, pas du tout, mais Will, ça ...

- T'inquiète lui et Henry seront contents de te voir.

Quand elles arrivèrent à la maison du couple, Henry se jeta dans les jambes de sa "tante Lily". Will salua Lily avant d'embrasser sa femme. Elles expédierent rapidement le côté domestique avant de s'installer au salon avec Will, Henry jouant à quelques pas de là.

- Lils, Garcia m'a dit que t'avais posé des questions ...

- Pas qu'un peu même...

- Je vais t'expliquer...

- Pu...naise . se reprit in extremis Lily.

C'est tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche une fois que la blonde lui eut raconté toute l'histoire.

- Tu me promets de rester calme ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Seaver... Elle y est pour rien, elle.

- Je te promets de pas lui rentrer dans le lard directement. Mais ça m'empêchera pas de pas lui faciliter la vie.

- Lily ... fit doucement JJ sur d'un ton grondeur.

- JJ... dois-je te rappeler que moi, j'avais mon diplôme de l'académie, que j'en ai chié, tant en intervention qu'en bureaucratie , et ça avant même qu'on me laisse une chance de faire mes preuves à la BAU ?

JJ soupira, mais Will acquiesça.

- Je te comprends Lils ... Sans même parler de jalousie, c'est une différence de traitement qui prête à réfléchir.

JJ comprit soudain. Outre la pointe possible de jalousie, c'était l'inquiétude qui semait le doute dans l'esprit de Lily. Etait-elle assez douée ? S'était-elle assez fondue dans l'équipe ?

- L'impression extérieure que ça donne, c'est qu'ils veulent virer toutes les filles de l'équipe active ...

- Lils ... tu sais bien que .

- Je sais JJ. mais entre ton transfert forcé et Emily qu'on presse d'accepter la mutation à Interpol ...

- T'inquiète, le bureau te lachera pas comme ça. Et puis, regarde moi je suis toujours à DC, et Em' c'est un poste qu'on lui avait déjà proposé ...

- Désolée j'ai du virer parano à force de travailler avec Sam, je trouve ces "coincidences" un peu troublantes.

- Bon, je te laisse aller te reposer, on y verra plus clair demain...

Le lendemain matin, Lily reprit ses marques dans l'open space presque vide, avant de s'attaquer au rapport global de son détachement, exigé par Strauss quelques jours auparavant.

- Lily! Tu viens déjeuner ?

- Hé, Kev' . sourit la jeune femme. Avec plaisir, mais ... Garcia est pas rentrée ?

- Elle atterrit qu'à 13h30, elle aura mangé dans l'avion. fit l'informaticien.

Son air vaguement gêné fit froncer les sourcils à Lily, mais elle ne pipa mot et mit sous clef son rapport avant d'attraper sa veste.

Garcia fit son apparition alors qu'ils remontaient et Lily compris immédiatement. Garcia évitait le regard de Kevin, et vice versa. Mais elle se concentra donc sur le problème immédiat.

- Je te laisse.

- A plus, Kev.

Elle suivit des yeux le jeune homme avant de pousser Garcia vers son antre.

- A nous deux.

Alors que la blonde retrouvait avec délices son espace rempli de fanfreluches, la brune fila à la salle de repos. Quand LIly revint avec deux tasses fumantes, elle avait changé d'avis.

- Tu as deux minutes pour me dire ce qui se passe avec Kevin.

- On est ... en froid.

- En froid ? Tu te fout de moi, Pen' ?

Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire. Garcia avait, pour le travail, passé plusieurs jours en binome avec un analyste de la CIA, et Kevin n'avait pas montré la moindre trace de jalousie, ce qui avait furieusement fait douté la blonde.

- Sérieusement, Garcia ? La communication, bordel!

- Toi, t'as passé trop de temps avec Rawson.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, va. Donc, si je suis bien, la dernière fois qu'il s'est montré jaloux, tu as rompu, je te rappelle ... Et là qu'il se fait violence, tu lui fais une scène. Penses-y.

Lily but une gorgée de sa boisson, et elle put presque suivre le cheminement des pensées de l'analyste.

- Passons. Il faut que je sois briefée sur les affaires en cours, et normalement tu dois avoir mes clefs, et mes clefs de voiture.

- Les dossiers sur ton téléphonue et ta boite mail dans ... maintenant. Pour tes clefs, deuxième poche de mon sac.

Lily secoua la tête.

- Comment ça a pu devenir un bordel pareil en si peu de temps ?

- T'es partie presque six semaines, Lily...

- Je sais merci. Dois-je te rappeler que c'était pas ma décision ? Et franchement ça a pas eu l'air de vous déranger beaucoup...

Garcia eut le bon gout de baisser les yeux.

- Bon je vais aller faire quelques courses. Tu me siffles quand tu connais leur heure d'arrivée, j'irai récupérer Jack, ça économisera un trajet à Hotch.

Et avant que Garcia ne puisse dire un mot, Lily était dehors, dévalant les escaliers.

- Salut Jack.

- Bonjour agent Johnson . Papa va bien ?

- Oui t'inquiète pas. Ils sont en chemin, ils devraient atterrir ... maintenant. Moi, je vais chercher

P Spencer. Et si ces dames sontpp d'accord, ça te dit de venir avec moi ? Ca évitera à ton père de tout retraverser.

Le trajet du retour fut un peu plus long, Lily prenant son temps pourppppp ne pas fatiguer le petit garçon.

- Ils devraient pas tarder. Tu veux dessiner un peu, ou tu as des devoirs ?

- J'ai des maths … avoua le petite garçon avec une grimace.

- Oh, t'as l'air d'adorer ça. sourit la brune. Et si on regardait ce qu'on peut faire pour tes exercices ?

Son bureau étant vierge de tout dossier, elle y installa le petit garçon, vérifiant que ses collègues n'avaient pas laissé trainer de photos inappropriées, avant de s'asseoir près de lui.

- Allez, t'inquiète, les multiplications, c'est pas si méchant que ça en a l'air.

Elle accompagna son sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant d'un clin d'oeil, et invita le garçonnet à se pencher sur sa feuille d'exercices.

- Il revient bientôt papa ?

Lily jeta un oeil à sa montre.

- Attends, on va appeler Garcia.

Elle décrocha le téléphone de son bureau, mis le haut parleur, et composa le numéro de l'antre de l'analyste.

- Bureau de la science infuse j'écoute.

- Garcia ?

- Oh, mais il y a un nouvel agent dans l'équipe ! Que puis-je pour vous agent stagiaire Hotchner ?

Lily sourit en entendant Garcia jouer le jeu avec son enthousiasme habituel.

- Quand est-ce qu'il rentre mon papa ?

- Ils ont rencontré du mauvais temps, mon bichon. Ils ont atterri il y a cinq minutes. Ils seront là dans pas longtemps je te promets.

- Merci Garcia!

- De rien bonhomme.

La communication se coupa, et elle et fit signe à Jack de raccrocher. Elle réfléchit rapidement à quelque chose pour l'occuper, et attrapa quelques feuilles de papier.

- Dis moi Jack , est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est que les origamis ?

Jack était concentré, la langue coincée entre les dents, quand l'équipe fit son apparition. Lily se retourna, quittant le garçonnet des yeux. Elle reconnut Seaver, l'air anxieux, qui passait la porte accompagnée de Derek. Ils étaient plongés dans une conversation animée. Prentiss suivait, en grande conversation avec Rossi et Hotch.

Le dernier, Spencer apparut, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Quand il la vit, un sourire étira ses traits, et Lily soupira.

_Enfin__ …_

Emily fut la seule à s'approcher pour une accolade mais Lily n'y prit pas garde.

- Jack … regarde qui est là …

- Papa !

Lily glissa les origamis faits par le petit garçon dans son sac et le referma : il pourrait en faire cadeau à son père. Nul doute que le boss apprécierait les petites réalisations de son fils.

- Lily, comment tu vas ? T'as maigri!

- Ouais six semaines de kali avec Sam, ça secoue …

Emily sourit. Elle avait collaboré sur une seule affaire avec Sam et son équipe, et le personnage était … marquant.

- Je te présente l'agent stagiaire Seaver. Elle est encore en formation. Elle travaille avec nous sur quelques affaires et si tout se passe bien à l'académie, elle pourrait rejoindre nos rangs dans quelques mois.

Les mots que Cassidy lui avaient soufflés au vestiaire lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Si__j__'__étais__toi__, __je__ferai__gaffe__à__la__nouvelle__. __Avec__l__'__assurance__qu__'__il__a__prise__grace__à__toi__, __Reid__pourrait__bien__se__laisser__avoir__par__ses__airs__de__sainte__nitouche__._

- Enchantée.

- Moi aussi. répondit aussitôt la petite blonde avec un sourire crispé.

Emily fronça à peine les sourcils, bien consciente que le ton de sa collègue était très formel comparé à d'habitude. Mais elle balaya cette pensée aussitôt : Lily venait d'être détachée six semaines, il y avait eu pas mal de chamboulements, elle était fatiguée, eux aussi.

- Bon, il sera temps de faire plus ample connaissance lundi.

En quelques minutes, l'open space était vide, et Spencer somnolait, confiant dans la conduite de Lily.

Il leur fallut encore une heure avant de pouvoir se laisser tomber dans le canapé, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Spencer sourit alors que le parfum familier de la banane emplissait ses narines. L'après shampoing de la jeune femme lui donnait toujours faim, avec son odeur de bonbon.

- Ca aussi, ça m'a manqué...

- Quoi ?

- La banane …

Lily rit doucement avant de s'étirer, lui volant un baiser au passage.

- On va au foyer demain ?

- Si tu veux, mais l'après-midi. acquiesça la jeune femme. Demain matin, tu es à moi. souffla-t-elle en se retournant, embrassant le jeune homme dans le cou.

Ils restèrent ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre, avant d'avoir l'énergie de se trainer jusqu'à leur lit.

Alors qu'ils espéraient avoir au moins une semaine de battement pour expédier la paperasse et se remettre dans le bain, ils durent décoller en catastrophe pour Santa Fe, amputés d'Emily qui avait - encore - été envoyée en représentation. Le "repos" avait été de courte durée.

Tout au long de l'enquête, Lily se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle fit son travail et ne récolta aucun reproche, mais quelque chose la dérangeait. Elle se sentait surveillée, et ses collègues lui semblaient étrangement distants.

Lorsque vint le moment d'arrêter les suspects, elle dut se forçer pour se concentrer totalement sur l'intervention en cours.

Elle sauta de la voiture conduite par un policier de la ville, et vint récupérer son gilet.

Les groupes équipés commençaient déjà à ses mettre en position quand quelque chose lui attira le regard : Seaver n'était plus là. Hotch lui avait expressément ordonné de ne pas bouger de l'abri des voitures, mais elle n'était nulle part.

Echangeant un regard inquiet avec le chef d'équipe du SWAT, elle porta machinalement la main à son oreillette.

- Seaver , elle est où ?

- Elle est restée à la voiture, fit aussitôt Hötch.

- Si je demande c'est qu'elle n'y est pas.

Lily pesta en ajustant son gilet pare balles.

- Hotch, je grimpe sur le toit.

Rapidement, un des hommes du Swat lui fit la courte échelle, et elle se hissa sur les tuiles de l'avant-toit. Profitant des stores fermés, elle bénit les toits plats de l'architecture locale.

Quand, pestant dans sa barbe, elle arriva sur le toit, elle tourna sur elle même, cherchant l'apprentie profiler.

-Y a quelqu'un qui couvre l'entrée ouest ? fit-elle en voyant la queue de cheval blonde se faufiler derrière une palissade.

- Quelle entrée ?

Sur le moment, Lily maudit la future agent d'être aussi intuitive.

- La palissade a été abattue, la contre allée est libre, et y a deux voitures de garées de ce côté. J'y vais.

A partir de ce moment là, elle n'entendait plus les ordres qui se bousculaient dans l'oreillette. Tout son corps était tendu vers le fait de rejoindre Seaver, dont la posture figée et crispée trahissait le danger.

Et effectivement … une espèce de cerbère de presque 2m de haut la tenait en respect.

- Elle est grillée. Le garde du corps de Torres est en train de couvrir sa fuite. Un SUV noir et une berline bleue. Il vont se séparer. Magnez vous!

Elle vit le petit homme s'engouffrer dans la berline et s'éloigner. Elle lança rapidement l'immatriculation du véhicule dans sa radio, retenant son souffle. Quand le colosse braqua son arme plus fermement, elle grogna, sans même sans rendre compte. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre qu'ils traversent toute la maison.

Prenant deux pas de recul, elle sauta dans le vide, emportant l'homme dans son élan. Ils roulèrent tous les deux au sol. En se relevant, elle dégaina à son tour.

- FBI! Lachez votre arme!

Elle lui écrasa la main jusqu'à ce qu'il lache son pistolet, qu'elle envoya valser au loin.

Mais elle avait mal jugé l'allonge de son adversaire dont le pied la heurta, envoyant valser son 9mm. Se fiant probablement à sa petite taille , l'homme pensa probablement se débarrasser facilement d'elle, et lui sauta dessus, tentant de l'"étrangler.

Déjà,des points noirs envahissait sa vision. LIly savait qu'elle devait agir vite. Elle lacha les poignets de son adversaire et agrippa la première chose qu'elle sentit sous sa main pour en asséner un grand coup sur le crane de son agresseur avant de le repousser. Elle roula sur le côté pour se relever, essouflée.

Elle n'avait pas lacher son tuyau et ne laissa pas une chance à l'autre de se ruer à nouveau sur elle.

En trois coups, elle l'avait quasi assomé quand, enfin, les uniformes noirs familiers du SWAT entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Elle s'écarta et ramassa son arme, qui avait glissé à quelques pas de Seaver, qui restait prostrée.

Tout l'équipe était arrivée, et se pressait auprès de la plus jeune, s'assurant de son état.

Réfrénant sa colère, elle regagna directement son véhicule, accompagnée d'un homme du SWAT.

- Tenez. fit il en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

- Merci. murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque.

- Vous allez avoir mal un jour ou deux, mais ça va passer. tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait toute seule cette petite ?

- Elle a l'intuition d'un agent et se prend pour un agent, sauf qu'elle est loin d'en avoir l'expérience, ou même l'instinct de survie.

- Ca va venir.

- J'espère pour elle.

- Si vous aviez pas été là, elle n'aurait même pas eu le temps d'apprendre...

Anna soupira, alors qu'ils observaient leurs collègues emmener l'homme. Elle souffla, massant sa gorge endolorie.

- Je vais vous chercher un des ambulanciers. Il pourra au moins vous faire une injection pour assourdir la douleur...

Après un examen rapide, l'homme lui fit une piqure et lui conseilla de garder une écharpe les jours suivant, et de prendre de l'arnica pour aider à la résorption des hématomes.

- Merci.

- Je vous en prie. Tenez, pas plus d'un toutes les six heures.

Il la salua et alla s'occuper de son brancard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait le secouriste ? demanda Morgan alors qu'il revenait.

- Rien, rien …

Spencer déposa son gilet et fronça les sourcils. Lui attrapant le poignet, il l'attira de l'autre coté du véhicule, hors de vue.

- Chérie …

Lily souffla, de toute façon, Spencer finirait par voir la marque. Elle baissa légèrement son col, mettant au jour sa gorge, où les marques rouges de deux mains commençaient virer au bleu.

- Oh merde... Lils...

- Ca va aller, ok ? fit la jeune femme en remonta t le zip de sa veste.

- Tu aurais pu t'occuper de Seaver. fit Hotch, l'air réprobateur, quand il remonta dans le véhicule.

Réprimant la colère bouillonnante qui menaçait, Lily se força à souffler lentement. Spencer allait ouvrir la bouche, quand Lily secoua doucement la tête. Quoi qu'elle dise, elle aurait tort ou passerait pour une gamine jalouse.

- Elle va bien, non?

- Un peu choquée.

- Malheureusement, elle en verra d'autre, fit sombrement Lily.

Le retour à Quantico se passa dans un quasi silence, Lily ayant dormi presque tout le long du trajet. Spencer n'en fut pas dérangé - il avait un livre à terminer - , mais il s'en étonna. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il le sentait, il le savait. D'habitude, Lily était beaucoup plus détendue à la fin d'une enquête, conséquence de la concentration extrême que demandait une affaire à son caractère expansif. Là, elle avait été préoccupée tout le long du trajet. Et quand Lily ne chercha même pas à prendre le volant du 4*4, Spencer secoua la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- Je suis fatiguée, la piqure m'assomme, et je dois couver quelque chose ...

- Lils …

- Je sais pas, j'ai une drôle d'impression … Mais bon, passer six semaines avec Sam et Rawson m'a rendu un poil parano je crois, s'excusa la jeune femme.

Spencer se gara avant de faire le tour du véhicule, ouvrant galamment à la porte à Lily qu'il attira immédiatement à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.

_- Le __lendemain__ ... -_

- Lily ? Tu as un moment ?

- Bien sur.

Impassible, Lily grimpa les escaliers pour rejoindre Hotch. Quand il lui fit signe de fermer la porte, elle réprima de justesse une grimace. Ca allait barder pour elle.

- C'est quoi ce rapport ?

- Comment ça ?

- De ce que je sais, c'est Seaver qui a été agressée pas toi ...

- Et bien, c'est ma version des faits. J'ai grimpé sur le toit pour repérer Seaver, constaté que les plans étaient incomplets, et me suis dirigé vers la seule sortie non couverte. Nos suspects sont sortis, le dominant s'enfuyant à bord d'une berline bleue, tandis que le dominé , mais aussi le bras armé, menaçait Seaver de son arme. Avant de partir le dominant a dit je cite , occupe toi d'elle. J'ai donc pris la décision d'agir, ne pouvant juger du degré d'obéissance à Torres que pouvait avoir Dane. Au cours de la bagarre qui a suivi, j'ai perdu mon arme qui a glissé et Dane a essayé de m'étrangler. Quand j'ai réussi à l'assommer à demi, les hommes du Swat étaient là et l'ont immobilisé. J'ai ramassé mon arme, qui avait glissé jusqu'aux pieds de l'agent Seaver, et l'agent Rossi est arrivé, suivi par les agents Morgan et Prentiss, et ils se sont occupés d'elle. J'ai donc regagné notre véhicule.

- Il n'y aucun rapport médical, indiquant l'aggression du suspect envers toi.

- Les hommes du SWAT ont envoyé le second secouriste vérifier ma gorge, pendant que vous vous assuriez tous de l'état de Seaver. Quant à ce qui est des preuves...

Lily se contenta d'ôter son écharpe, dévoilant aux deux hommes les hématomes violacés.

Rossi ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux durant sa tirade. C'était en substance, le contenu de son rapport qu'elle venait de leur réciter, sans chercher à utiliser le même phrasé. Si elle avait voulu enfoncer Seaver, elle l'aurait fait. Il revoyait la scène défiler, et se rendit compte avec un peu de honte qu'effectivement, aucun d'eux ne s'était inquiété de Lily quand ils étaient arrivés dans le jardin arrière.

- Hotch … fit-il doucement, c'est bon …

- Tu peux y aller Lily.

Elle se força à se lever et à sortir calmement, furieuse d'avoir été ainsi congédiée. Elle referma derrière elle, et descendit lentement les escaliers, alors que les yeux de toute l'équipe étaient vissés sur elle.

Ils attendaient le verdict, mais la jeune femme se contenta de prendre sa veste, ses clefs, et quitter les lieux. Spencer hésita, mais ne bougea finalement pas. Elle était en colère, il le sentait, il le savait. Et il préférait qu'elle expulse cette colère inutile avant de poser des questions.

Après une heure à se défouler à la salle de sport, Lily se sentait un peu mieux. Elle y voyait plus clair : elle savait que quelque chose clochait. Alors même qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se surveiller les uns les autres, ils l'avaient ignorée. Pendant son détachement et pendant l'enquête, allant jusqu'à remettre en cause son rapport. Si on voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait quitter l'équipe c'était réussi...

Elle fila se doucher, et remit son masque d'indiffèrence en place.

- Kevin ?

L'air ahuri, l'analyste émergea de sous un bureau, des cables à la main.

- Ah, Lily! Tu tombes bien en fait. VIens ici!

Obligemment, la jeune femme l'aida à remplacer les cables, avant qu'ils ne s'asseoient tous les deux.

- Bon, j'imagine que t'es pas venue juste pour déjeuner ? fit-il en montrant le sac en papier qu'elle avait amené.

- Non,non … J'ai besoin de ta clairvoyance en fait.

Tout le monde prenait Kevin pour un bête geek qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son clavier, mais Lily avait suffisamment travaillé pour Monroe, et donc avec Kevin, pour savoir qu'il était bien plus réceptif qu'il en avait l'air. Elle lui expliqua la situation, posément, s'attachant aux détails. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se tut, le regardant réfléchir derrière ses lunettes.

- J'ai pas souvent vu ce cas de figure... mais effectivement ça peu arriver... que des agents soient si performants que d'autres agences louchent dessus.

- Pour Em' et JJ , c'est clair que c'est ça... Mais moi ? … Je veux dire, 6 semaines de silence radio, une affaire ou j'ai été limite utilisée …

- T'as quand même sauvée la peau de Seaver …

- Ouais, à quel prix... Sa main remonta machinalement jusqu'à sa gorge. Et franchement, si c'est pour voir chacun de mes rapports remis en cause, moi je repars avec Cooper …

- Tu laisserais Spencer ?

- Non … Mais ça, ni Strauss ni Hotch n'ont besoin de le savoir.

Kevin eut un demi-sourire révélateur.

- Bon. Faut que tu tires ça au clair, c'est sur. Mais pourquoi t'accepterais pas les vacances que Strauss t'as proposées ? Aller à San Francisco, à Chicago …

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant, puis acquiesça.

- Ouais mais c'est Hotch qui signe mes feuilles de congés.

- Mets le devant le fait accompli. C'est Strauss qui t'as proposé les vacances et le suivi, non ? Il va pas aimer, mais franchement, t'es plus à ça près...

- Hé, mais t'es machiavélique quand tu t'y mets, constata Lily. Elle perdit vit son sourire. Merci K, t'es un amour.

Il eurent un petit rire complice, avant que Kevin ne l'attire à lui pour un calin fraternel.

- Allez viens là …

Aucun des deux ne vit la silhouette blonde apparaitre au coin du couloir, se figer, et disparaitre aussitôt.

_- __Madame__, __l__'__agent __spécial __Johnson __voudrait __vous __voir__._

-Si elle a une minute, souffla Lily à la secrétaire.

- Ah, Alison. Asseyez vous.

Du Bureau entier, Strauss était probablement la seule à l'appeler par son prénom complet.

Lily allait obéir lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la directrice adjointe n'était pas seule. Fickler, le directeur général du FBI, était là aussi. .- Monsieur je directeur, je … Je peux revenir plus tard, si vous le souhaitez.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas agent spécial Johnson. Quel que soit le sujet de votre demande, ça ne sortira pas de cette pièce. fit le quinquagénaire en souriant, lui faisant signe de continuer.

- Bien...

Interloquée, Lily se rassit.

- Comment ça va ? Le retour s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, j'ai terminé mon rapport global, et je l'ai envoyé à l'agent Cooper pour qu'il le contresigne.

- Il me l'a envoyé ce matin. Et son rapport à votre sujet est plus qu'élogieux, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Bien... que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je me demandais si la semaine de repos que vous aviez évoquée était toujours possible ?

- Bien sur. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nos cellules rouges fonctionnent en roulement. C'est éprouvant ce mode de fonctionnement.

- Bien. Si c'est possible, je souhaiterai pouvoir me reposer la semaine prochaine.

- Pas de problèmes.

En quelques minutes, la secrétaire apporta un formulaire rempli, qui fut immédiatement signé par le directeur et Lily elle-même. Une fois les tampons appropriés apposés, Lily en reçut une copie.

- Attendez, vous avez …

- Indiqué six jours de repos ? En effet. Ca vous permettra de partir ce soir. Nous nous reverrons à votre retour, lundi en huit.

- Merci. Directeurs … fit-elle en saluant les deux directeurs.

- Oh, Alison ?

- Madame ?

- Je vais charger Melissa d'avertir l'agent Hotchner, vous pouvez partir directement, si vous souhaitez aller à Chicago.

- Merci.

Lily regagna rapidement le bureau de Kevin.

- Alors ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui montra le formulaire.

- Y a vraiment un truc qui coince. Ils ont pas moufté, et m'ont même fait cadeau d'une journée.

- Sérieux Lils, il sera temps de te prendre la tête en revenant. Vas embrasser ton homme, t'excuser platement pour l'abandonner encore, et file.

- Je te laisse les clefs du 4*4, je peux lui dire de les récupérer chez toi ?

- Bien sur.

- T'es un amour K.

- Je sais, je sais.

_Les __clefs __de __la __voiture __sont __chez __Kevin__. __A __ce __soir__. __jtm__ :3._

Spencer fronça légèrement les sourcils en recevant le message, mais ne pipa mot. Il expédia la paperasse, et dut encore rédiger trois rapports consultatifs, avant de pouvoir quitter les lieux

Quand il entra dans l'appartement, une valise et un sac à dos attendaient sagement leur propriétaire.

- Lily ?

- Je suis la!

- C'est quoi ces valises ?

- Strauss a accepté ma demande de congés.

- Je … comprends que t'aie besoin de souffler, mais …

Spencer tenta de se calmer, en vain.

- Mais nous … tu t'en vas, comme ça ?

- Hey, hey …

Elle lacha son couteau, éteignit le feu sous la casserole, avant de venir lui prendre la main.

Le trainant vers le canapé elle le poussa a s'asseoir, avoir de sinstaller a califourchons sur lui.

Spencer en fut vaguement rassuré lorsqu'elle enroula les bras autour de son cou.

- Ca n'a RIEN à voir avec nous. Je n'ai aucun problème avec nous. Je t'aime, tu le sais ? Et à moins que toi, tu ne veuilles plus de moi, tu vas m'avoir sur le dos encore un très long moment.

Spencer serra ses bras autour de la taille de Lily , résistant difficilement à l'envie de plonger le nez dans son cou.

- Tu viens juste de revenir...

- Je sais .

- Tu m'abandonnes à nouveau..

- Je t'abandonne pas, j'ai juste vraiment besoin de repos, parce que je suis en train de virer parano ...

- Parano … ?

Devant le regard interrogatif de son amant, elle remonta le fil de ses souvenirs, et de ses impressions.

- Donc ouais, j'ai besoin de repos … Loin de la BAU.

Les yeux fermés, Spencer réfléchissait. Il revoyait en accéléré les sept dernières semaines, et se rendit compte que les détails lui avaient échappé, des détails qui avaient conduit Lily à ses réflexions, et à ses doutes.

- D'accord. Je vais fouiner...

- Hé, va pas t'attirer des ennuis sans moi...

- T'inquiète pas pour moi.

Lily fit la moue.

- Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter des tentatives d'approches de Seaver ?

- Quoi ? Non!

- Sûr ?

Lily avait haussé un sourcil, mettant de côté ses inquiétudes. Entièrement concentrée sur Spencer, elle sentait chaque frémissement, chaque battement de coeur de son compagnon.

Il avait toujours trouvé ce sourire narquois hypnotique. Il resserra son étreinte, la plaquant un peu plus contre lui.

- Certain. murmura-t-il avant de combler l'espace qui les séparait. Le baiser fut long, plein de langueur. C'était comme … comme retrouver son autre moitié. Sans même qu'ils n'y pensent, leurs corps s'apprivoisaient, s'échauffaient, faisant passer le désir au devant de tout le reste.

Bien plus tard, alors que Lily roulait sur le côté du lit, elle entendit Spencer rire.

- Quoi ?

- Plus jamais je ne resterait six semaines éloigné de toi.

- Dois-je en déduire que mes talents t'ont manqué ?

- Tu m'as manqué. fit - il en roulant à son tour sur elle, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Tout m'a manqué. Tu sais, avant … je me demandais si j'étais normal. Le sexe, c'était pas abstrait mais … je comprenais pas comment les autres …

- J'aimerais te dire que c'est parce que je suis un déesse au lit, mais … c'est toujours meilleur quand il y a des sentiments. Le cerveau, tout ça …

- Hm … En tout cas, tu es MA déesse, et le reste on s'en fout.

- Docteur Reid, quel langage ! fit mine de s'offusquer Lily en riant. Bon, on va manger ?

/*-*\-*-/*-*\-*-/*-*\-*-/*-*\-*-/*-*\-*-/*-*\-*-/* -*\

Le lendemain matin, Spencer était d'une humeur massacrante en arrivant au bureau. Non seulement Lily avait été détachée pendant 6 semaines, mais elle était bouleversée de l'indifférence de leurs collègues.

- Salut Spencer.

- Bonjour Emily.

- Tu viens au briefing ?

- J'arrive.

Ils discutèrent littérature jusqu'à la salle de réunion et s'nstallèrent côte à côte sans même dévier de leur sujet.

- Bon, on peut commencer ?

Tout le monde acquiesça, avant que Hotch ne fronce les sourcils.

- Ou est Lily ?

- Vous avez regardé sous le bureau de l'analyste Lynch ? persiffla Garcia.

Emily sentit Spencer se crisper, avant que sa voix ne claque.

- La ferme, Garcia!

Ignorant l'éclat du petit génie, Hotch continua.

- Spencer ?

- En congés, au moins jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine.

- Je n'ai pas autorisé son départ.

- Mais moi si , Aaron.

Le directeur Fickler fit son apparition dans la salle de réunion, escorté par Strauss.

- Au vu des blessures récoltées pendant l'arrestation de Dane, et de son état général après ses six semaines de détachement. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'aucun de vous n'aie fait ces constatations. Miss Seaver, sortez et fermez la porte je vous prie.

Comprenant que quelque chose se jouait, Seaver se fit toute petite et rejoignit Strauss dans le couloir, fermant la porte au passage.

- J'ai reçu l'évaluation de Cooper concernant l'agent spécial Johnson. Il m'a aussi touché deux mots de votre petite idée.

Spencer échangea un rapide regard avec Emily qui secoua à peine la tête.

_Mais__de__quoi__il__parle__ ? _

- Je trouve particulièrement déplaisant que deux agents haut placés trouvent utiles d'isoler une de leur plus jeunes recrues durant six semaines, et ce alors qu'elle devait travailler dans un environnement particulièrement stressant et inconnu.

Spencer ferma les yeux.

_Elle__avait__raison__ … _

Il sentit la main d'Emily agripper son poignet, et déglutit, soufflant lentement. Il avait toujours détesté la violence, tant parce que c'était une dépense d'énergie inutile, que parce qu'il en avait été là victime. Mais pour la première fois, il éprouvait la rage.

- Vous avez amené une de nos recrues les plus prometteuses au bord du burnout. Félicitations messieurs. J'espère que vous êtes fiers de vous.

Le directeur tourna les talons, et un silence de mort retomba sur la pièce.

Spencer fusilla Garcia du regard, et la blonde se ratatina dans son siège.

- Vous avez VOLONTAIREMENT isolé Lily ? Sauf votre respect Hotch, Rossi, vous êtes censés êtes des experts du comportement humain. Et vous deux là, je vous croyais pas assez cons pour accepter un truc comme ça. Derek, rappelle moi la date du retour de Lily ? tempêta Emily.

- 10 Mai pourquoi ?

- Il y a trois ans, le 27 mai …

L'homme palit malgré sa peau foncée.

- Oh merde …

Emily fulminait devant le manque de réaction de ses collègues. Elle les adorait mais là …

- A quelques semaines à peine de l'anniversaire de la mort de son père, alors même qu'elle travaille en environnement inconnu, sans temps d'adaptation, vous avez cru malin d'accepter de tester ses capacités à conserver ses moyens en environnement bouleversé ? Hotch, Rossi, Lily vous place sur un piédestal … Quant à vous deux, vous êtes le frère et la soeur qu'elle n'a jamais eu pour elle. Elle n'a plus de famille bon sang! Sa seule famille c'est nous! Et quand elle revient, plutôt que de vous assurer qu'elle aille bien, vous vous concentrez entièrement sur Seaver, et remettez en doute sa probité, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle a plus sa place …

Spencer se tut. Ils entait qu'on ne parlait plus seulement de Lily là. Mais il savait aussi qu'Emily elle-même avait lutté pour se sentir vraiment acceptée parmi eux.

- Bravo... fit la profileuse en applaudissant lentement. Vous avez enfoncé un agent à terre. Et ça vous étonne qu'elle soit partie ? Vous avez pensé une seconde à comment elle allait se sentir ?

Le silence retomba, avant que Derek n'ouvre la bouche.

- Abandonnée …

- Ignorée …

- Remplacée … fit une petite voix depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

Seaver se tenait là, mi gênée mi en colère.

- Vous vous êtes servis de moi pour tester l'agent Johnson ?

- Ashley tu … commença Rossi.

- J'ai une évaluation dans une demi heure. coupa la petite blonde.

Elle tourna les talons, et disparut sans bruit. Rossi soupira, le regret visible dans son regard. Prentiss s'était rassise, ne sachant pas si elle était dégoutée ou interloquée. Quant à Spencer, le profiler en lui peinait à saisir les motivations de leurs ainés, tandis que le compagnon grognait de colère.

Hotch posa les yeux sur Reid qui soutint son regard sans sourciller

- Reid …

- Stop. Je ne veux pas d'excuses, ni même de tentative de justification. Si vous en voulez plus d'elle dans l'équipe, le dire aurait été la meilleure solution. Quant à ce test ridicule, la méthode est plus que douteuse. Ce qui fait la force et les statistiques de notre équipe, c'est la cohésion.

- Tu parles d'une cohésion … grommela Morgan. T'es en train de nous aboyer dessus... Et d'abord, elle a pas été blessée pendant l'arrestation, sinon on l'aurait vu.

- Ma femme à la gorge si contusionnée que j'ai cru que la sécurité de l'aéroport allait appeler la police quand elle est passée au portique. gronda Spencer. Et je ...

- Il est en train de vous aboyer dessus parce que vous avez eu tort! coupa encore une fois Prentiss. Et vous avez plutôt intêret à vous excuser auprès de Lily, parce que si elle ne se sent plus à sa place, elle va partir. Et dans ce cas, envolé le temps passé à sa formation et le budget qui va avec.

Fille de diplomate, prentiss savait appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Et en tant que responsables de l'unité, les points temps et budget étaient cruciaux pour les notes d'Hotch et Rossi.

- Elle partira pas. tenta encore une fois Morgan, vaguement narquois. Il n'en dit pas plus, mais son regard vissé sur Spencer en disait long.

- Elle a déjà eu trois propositions d'embauches alors qu'elle était même pas titularisée … réalisa Garcia à mi-voix. Entre ses diplômes et la formation qu'elle a eu ici, n'importe quelle société de sécurité privée l'embaucherait.

- Sans compter les services de polices … fit Rossi s'avouant vaincu.

- Et Monroe dirait pas non si elle revenait bosser avec lui et Cassidy.

Morgan réfléchissait :Il avait juré sur la tombe de Pete de veiller sur Lily, de la garder auprès de lui, et en obéissant presque aveuglément aux ordres, c'est le contraire qui se produisait. En plus, il avait été un peu vexé que Lily ne cherche pas d'elle-même à les appeler. Alors il ne répondit rien, mais au fond de son regard, un brin de honte perdurait.

- Si quelqu'un a fait exploser la cohésion de l'équipe, c'est vous. claqua Emily, englobant les quatre fautifs d'un regard.

Le silence retomba. Ni Reid ni Prentiss ne voulaient le briser, et même Hotch, avec son bagout d'ex-avocat ne savait comment agir pour ne pas susciter les foudres de Spencer et Lily

- Bon. reprit Rossi. Je crois qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que ce … test nous a échappé, et que Lily en a été déstabilisée. Mais, je doute qu'elle apprécie qu'on parle encore d'elle dans son dos, donc il faudra attendre qu'elle revienne pour parler avec elle.

Spencer acquiesça, alors que Derek ouvrit la bouche pour protester, muselé du regard par Prentiss.

- BIen. On se met au travail, où on compte les mouches ?

- Lily! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venue réclamer l'asile météorologique, tenta de plaisanter la jeune femme.

Jack n'était pas profiler, mais il avait appris à connaitre son équipière des premières heures. Vêtue d'un sweat trop grand et d'un jean, avec ses Converses d'adolescente au pied, elle avait l'air presque … fragile.

Le roux déposa son sac et sécurisa son arme, avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

- Pas à moi, Lils …

La brune s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

- Tout va bien, de travers, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Spencer ?

Immédiatement, une ébauche de sourire revint sur le visage de Lily, rassurant Jack dans la seconde.

- Non. A vrai dire, c'est peut-être la seule chose qui va bien...

- Le boulot ?

- Ouais; Tu te rappelles, y a à peu près un mois, quand je t'ai appelé...

- Ouais, t'étais avec une Red Cell.

- C'est ça. Ca remonte à presque deux mois en fait.

A ce moment, on entendit une clef tourner dans la serrure, et Ben fit son apparition.

- Salut beau gosse! salua-t-il son compagnon. J'ai commandé chinois en rentrant, le livreur devrait arriver sans tarder.

- Merci! répondirent les deux agents du FBI;

- Je t'en prie ma belle, fit le blond, souriant après la grimace boudeuse de Jack. Désolé de t'avoir laissé seule …

- Te bile pas, va .

- Tu lui as expliqué ?

- J'étais en train.

- Vous m'attendez deux minutes ? T'auras pas à répéter comme ça …

Quand les deux hommes furent installés sur le canapé, Lily reprit.

- Ca remonte à deux mois. Jack, je sais pas si tu te rappelles, pendant la formation, ils nous ont parlé des Red Cells …

- Oui, les équipes mobiles ultra rapides... confirma le roux.

- Et bien, un des éléments de l'équipe de Sam Cooper s'est blessé en inter, du coup Fickler a "demandé" à Strauss de se séparer d'un agent pour ne pas paralyser l'équipe. Et c'est moi qu'ils ont envoyé. Cooper est venu à DC, a lu je sais pas combien de mes rapports, a voulu parler à Davison.

- Normal, tu fais un peu rachitique des fois ...Ouille! se plaignit-il quand Ben enfonça malencontreusement son coude dans ses côtes.

- C'est pas faux, remarque. lacha Lily avec un rire bref. Donc au final, je suis partie, laissant pour six semaines Spencer à Quantico. J'avais convenu avec Spence un silence radio de quelques jours, le temps de m'acclimater un peu, puis on a commence à s'appeler tous les deux jours. Et à s'envoyer des mails. JJ a fini par réussir m'appeler vite fait pour s'excuser de pas donner de nouvelles, sans me dire qu'elle avait été mutée de force au DoD, et qu'Emily avait la pression pour partir à Interpol. Ca, je le savais déjà parce qu'Emily m'envoyait régulièrement des SMS : elle s'ennuyait en représentation.

Jack fit la grimace. Il connaissait le principe : rester immobile et silencieux pendant des réunions interminables pendant lesquels les grands pontes décidaient de la ligne de conduite future pendant que les agents de terrain jouaient les potiches. Ca faisait bien, pour les haut-placés, d'avoir des agents de terrain à leurs côtés.

- J'ai fini par rentrer, et ils étaient en déplacement. Garcia était un peu nerveuse, mais bon elle et Kevin sont en froid donc bon, rien d 'étonnant. J'ai pu passer le week end avec Spence, on a été voir les gamins du centre, et le lundi il a fallu repartir.

Lily s'interrompit un moment pour boire une grande gorgée de soda.

- Oh, et je t'ai pas dit, Rossi a été repêcher une gamine en formation. Seaver. Et donc, elle fini ses stages avec nous. Sauf qu'elle a pas la moitié d'un embryon d'instinct de survie, ce qui m'a vallu ça …

Elle dévoilà son cou meurtri aux yeux des deux hommes qui échangèrent un regard effaré.

- Quoi ? Mais comment ? Jack avait beau chercher, il ne comprenait pas.

- Elle a désobéi à un ordre direct et elle a trouvé la seule faille non couverte de la maison des suspects. Il a fallu que je joue les équilibristes sur le toit pour la repérer. Et c'est le suspect qui la menaçait qui m'a valu les bleus. Et cette gourde a pas été fichu de ramasser mon arme qui avait glissé à côté d'elle pour m'aider. Quand les autres sont arrivés, ils se sont occupés d'elle qui n'avait rien, pendant qu'un des mecs du Swat m'aidait. Et pour couronner le tout, ils m'ont limite accusé de trafiquer mon rapport. Du coup j'ai accepté la proposition de Strauss et j'ai sauté dans un avion, me disant que pourrais jouer la touriste si vous étiez pas là …

- T'as bien fait.

Jack quitta sa place sur le canapé pour serrer Lily dans ses bras. Même à des milliers de kilomètres et avec son métier prenant, il veillait sur elle comme sur une petite soeur.

Ben, lui, se demandait ce qui avait pu pousser toute une équipe, ou presque, à tourner le dos à un de ses membres.

- Lils, tu as fait, ou dit quelque chose ?

- Ben!

- Non Jack, laisse, il a raison. Un moment j'ai cru que c'était parce que j'étais resté proche de Kev, mais non … Pour ce qui est de mon passé j'ai pas grand chose à cacher, et tout ce qui pourrait avoir de l'importance, ils le savent. Reste l'hypothèse d'une taupe … Emily à la base, était là pour rapporter à Strauss ce qui se passait dans l'équipe alors peut-être ont-ils eu peur que ça recommence …

- Peut-être convint Ben alors qu'on sonnait à la porte. Bon, on oublie ça, c'est l'heure du diner!

Le lendemain, les deux jeunes hommes se firent un devoir de distraire Lily : randonné à Mil Valley, déjeuner à Sausalito, et et kayak de mer à Bodega Bay.

Alors qu'ils rangeaient les kayaks, Jack se planta devant Lily.

- Quoi ?

- Bouge pas.

- Jaaack …

Le rouquin avait l'air d'un chat ayant avalé une souris. Soit il en avait fait une, soit il en préparait une. Lily commença à ausculter son environnement du regard, méfiante.

- Quoi que tu aies en tête, oublies.

- Quoi? mais … je ne peux pas admirer ta beauté au soleil couchant ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, imitée par Ben qui avait capté la fin de l'échange.

- Elle a raison Jay. Pousse toi de là. En fait …

- Je peux ? Je peux ? Je peux ? coupa aussitôt Jack.

- Oui tu peux. fit posément Ben avec le ton de réprimande qui seyait. mais on t'a déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas couper la parole aux adultes.

- Oui papa! nargua Jack en tirant la langue, faisant grimacer Ben. En gros, demain, tu passes la journée dans le meilleur spa de SF. Jaccuzzi, hammam, sauna, illimité toute la journée.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Vous êtes dingues, je peux pas, ça coute une …

- T'occupes pas de ça. Certains de mes clients sont … prêts à tout pour me rendre heureux on va dire... fit Ben avec un sourire satisfait.

- Donc demain, tu déconnectes , d'ailleurs tu me laisseras ton téléphone, et tu te laisses chouchouter.

Lily hésita, puis sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Ca fait des siècles que je rêve d'un massage complet …

- Je croyais que Spencer savait …

- Oh il sait! Sauf que si moi ça me détend, lui , c'est tout le contraire, pouffa la jeune femme. Résultat, j'ai jamais pu profiter d'un massage jusqu'au bout.

Les deux échangèrent un regard, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Ah ben tiens … le sage Spencer est un petit pervers en fait...

- Juste ce qu'il faut, les détrompa-t-elle avant de les pousser vers le parking.

Le lendemain soir, Lily revenait à peine du spa que Jack lui jetait son téléphone dans les mains.

- Je crois que ton homme s'est inquiété. Et Emily a cherché à te joindre aussi.

- Tu peux aller dans notre chambre ou sur le balcon si tu veux téléphoner en paix.

Les deux hommes suivirent de loin la conversation, mais Lily ne semblait pas être si énervée que ça.

- Finalement cette journée au spa, c'était une bonne chose. commenta Jack apréciateur.

- J'ai que de bonnes idées, ne pout s'empêcher de fanfaronner Ben.

- Allez viens, on y va...

- Putain … siffla Lily en raccrochant.

- Alors ? demanda Ben en arrivant avec un soda glacé. Comment va DC ?

- Plutôt bien. Et au fait , c'était bien un test …

- Tu déconnes ?

- Nan. J'avais des soupçons, et Spencer en a eu confirmation. Ils ont pris une remontée par le big boss himself. Sam a été mis au courant lorsqu'il a du rédiger mon évaluation, et je le soupçonne d'avoir prévenu son grand copain Fickler.

- Merde alors … Vous êtes quand même un peu barges, au FBI...

- Héé! s'offusqua Jack qui venait de rentrer. Même pas vrai ! Juste un peu fous, parfois …

- Oh, oui, surtout toi! se moqua Lily, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

Elle avala une gorgée de soda avant de lui expliquer les révélations de Spencer.

- Lily … t'es sur que tu veux pas changer d'affectation ? J'ai encore des contacts au SWAT à DC …

- Non … J'aime mon métier, et je le fais bien...

- Tu vas les confronter ?

- Derek et Penny ?

- Hotch et Rossi.

- Hotch, j'en tirerai rien. Je suis sure qu'il pensait ce test nécessaire, et que ça lui a échappé. Rossi, je verrai. Quant à Penn et Morgan … putain quand je pense qu'elle me dit sa meilleure amie. Et elle est incapable de garder un secret … Elle aurait du, elle aurait pu …

- Hé … Hey! Respire, Lils. Ben tendit le bras et lui tira gentiment les cheveux pour l'arreter dans sa tirade.

- T'inquiète. Au moins, je sais que je suis pas folle. fit en riant la jeune femme.

- Enfin, pas complètement, intervint Jack.

Deux jours plus tard, c'est regonflée à bloc que Lily reprit l'avion, direction Chicago. Accueillie avec force cris de joie par Jo, elle reprit avec plaisir ses marques dans son ancienne chambre.

- Je l'ai un peu rafraichie … j'espère que ça te plait.

- C'est parfait. Rappelle toi, la maison est à toi, tant que tu casses pas tout. sourit Lily. Et ta thèse, comment ça se passe ?

- Plutôt bien. J'ai eu deux ans de rallonge pour approfondir mes recherche et si tout se passe bien, j'ai un poste de recherche à la fin.

- Wow … Et dire que tu voulais tout abandonner...

- Ouais … C'est ton père et toi qui m'avez convaincus.

Lily sourit de toutes ses dents, se souvenant encore de tous les stratagèmes qu'ils avaient mis en oeuvre avec son père.

- C'était marrant . sourit la plus jeune.

- Allez viens, on va prendre un thé.

- Avec plaisir.

Alors qu'on entendait plus que le bruit des cuillers dans les tasses, Jo ouvrit la bouche, mais se ravisa. Mais son geste avait été capté par Lily.

- T'as un truc à me dire et tu sais pas comment …

- Quoi ? Mais …

- J'ai pas appris que le profilage, hein …

- Fichue empathe! Ouais, j'ai un truc à te dire, mais … en fait, j'ai un petit ami, depuis quelques mois...

- Et tu m'avais rien dit ? Cachottière !

- Ben avec ton boulot … Et puis t'avais l'air préoccupée alors ...

Lily fit la moue, se rendant compte qu'elle avait délaissé Jo.

- Je suis désolée, c'est vrai que j'ai passé nos denrières conversation à me plaindre …

- T'inquiète, va … En fait, je sors avec Damon.

- Damon ? Baxter ? Tu sors avec B. ? Non ?

Jo acquiesça, anxieuse de la réaction sa benjamine.

Au vu des étoiles qui venaient de naitre dans les yeux de son amie, Lily savait qu'elle était heureuse. Et pour être honnête, c'était la seule chose qui lui importait.

- T'es heureuse ?

Jo hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

Alors Lily laissa filtrer le sourire pleind e dents qu'elle retenait.

- Je suis contente pour vous.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment! Du coup, ce soir, je vous invite au restau s'il est pas de service.

- En fait il a été transféré à la Crim, il est toujours au même district et bosse toujours avec Moreno, mais il est de permanence, donc …

- Ok. Ben j'irai m'incruster demain matin. Si on me laisse rentrer.

- Je pense pas qu'il y ait de souci, j'ai vu que t'avais ta plaque et ton arme en plus …

Elles restèrent pensives un moment, avant que Lily ne reprenne.

- Bon, restau billard, dvd ?

- Ca marche.

Après une heure pleine de fous rires, passée à se préparer, les deux jeunes femmes appliquèrent scrupuleusement leur plan de la soirée : s'amuser.


End file.
